The Lotus of Kemet
by Mir15
Summary: I hear you can fall in love anywhere, any time but falling in love in ancient Egypt! And if that wasn't bad enough I don't even belong here! How can I protect my modern heart from being stolen in this ancient place or worse,not have it ripped out!
1. Jaded

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River. It belongs to Chie shinohara, duh.

Summary: I hear you can fall in love anywhere and any time but falling in love in ancient Egypt? And if that wasn't bad enough I don't even belong here! Jade Bennet a regular American teenager stuck in ancient times struggling to deal with palace intrigues, vendettas, royal families, divine prophecies and not to mention falling in love with a man who's a thousand years her senior! What's a girl used to ipods , computers, personal hygiene and freedom to do?

Just so you know, I'm not going to be following history to the letter. Mostly since there isn't much info concerning this era and well this is historical fiction...

* * *

The shrill beeping of my digital alarm clock woke me from my deep slumber. Sighing I rolled over on to my stomach and hit the alarm's button to turn it off. Nuzzling my face in to my pillow for a second, I stretched and rolled out of bed. Walking in to the bathroom I switched on the fluorescent lights and proceeded to the small window above the toilet. Pushing that open I inhaled the smog tinged morning air. The bathroom was small, painted white with cream tiles covering the floor. It had a sink and a few cabinets located underneath it and a large mirror fastened to the wall. Directly across the small space parallel to the sink and mirror was the shower stall.

Turning the shiny steel knobs I waited until the spray of water warmed before stripping off my clothes and jumping inside. Washing my hair and body thoroughly, I stopped the flow of water and reached for my towel that hung on the shower doors outside rail. Toweling off I shivered as my warm feet came in to contact with the cold floor. Securing my towel around me I washed my face and blow dried my hair.

While simultaneously combing and drying my hair I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked at my fall of auburn hair that ended at the bottom of my shoulder blades. I frowned, it was as if my hair didn't know whether to be red, brown, or blonde. And if that wasn't odd enough it was wavy and never stayed in place if I didn't spend a considerable amount of time taming it. Moving my eyes over my softly angled brows to meet my gaze and study my iris' color I saw that they were a grayish green. Lowering my gaze further, I acknowledged that my nose was straight and small but not the delicate kind of small like most pretty girls, just small and that my lips were too pink and full in my thin oval face. Giving a fake smile I bent forward to admire my small straight white teeth, perhaps my only redeeming feature, I sighed thankful for the invention of braces.

Unbending my spine I did a once over from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Standing at five four, I knew that many of the other girls I knew were amazons compared to me. My Skin was too white with not a hint of tan. My chest was a full A-cup and my body slightly hourglass shaped and I mean very slightly. I felt dejected suddenly, what boy could possibly be interested in a petite girl like me?

Reaching in to one of the sink cabinets I pulled out my uniform for school. It consisted of a dark beige blazer with a dark blue sweater vest, a short sleeved button up shirt and a short dark blue and black plaid pleated skirt. I pulled on some socks and black Mary Janes to complete my school uniform. Plugging in my curling iron I walked out of the bathroom to grab some breakfast while I waited for it to heat up.

The Townhouse I lived in was average and empty most of the time, my parents preferred to live in bustling down town L.A. than live in some mansion in Bel-air. Yes, Los Angeles, the city of angels or more commonly referred to as Hollywood. We lived just on the outskirts of the metropolitan area.

Walking in to the small spotless kitchen I poured out a glass of orange juice and quietly sipped it while flipping through the mail on the marble counter. Bill, bill, bill, bill, bi-letter from UCLA! Putting my glass down I ripped open the letter and hurriedly spread the letter out on the counter to read it.

_Dear Ms. Jade Bennett,_

_We are very pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the University of California Los Angeles, as a freshman for this coming fall. You have been admitted to the Academic Center for Entering Students (ACES) at the UCLA Main Campus._

_The ACES program is designed for students who are not yet established in an academic major (see enclosed description). As an ACES student, you will be encouraged to explore a wide range of academic majors available at the University. Through individual advising and collaboration with all of the UCLA Schools, ACES advisors will work to connect you with majors that fit well with your academic strengths and future goals._

_We are confident that you will continue your high level of academic performance throughout the remainder of this year. This offer of admission is contingent upon your continued success. The Undergraduate Admissions Office requires that an official copy of your final transcript be forwarded upon completion of your high school course work. Please review carefully the enclosed materials that pertain to required deposits, deadlines, and other critical information._

_Best wishes and congratulations!_

I couldn't believe it. I got accepted to UCLA! Granted, I didn't know what I wanted to do as of yet but still! Who would've thought that this would happen…I guess applying to all those different colleges paid off. Now I only have to wait for the other letters to arrive and I can choose which university I want to go to.

Finishing my orange juice quickly I bounced back in to the bathroom to style my hair for school. Securing the last curl in place and using a small amount of hair spray to control any fly aways, I then put on a liberal amount of sun block and grabbed my backpack from my room then headed to school.

After some walking on my part and taking the metro, I got to school ten minutes before the bell rang. Sitting in my usual seat at the back I ignored the giggling and obvious stares of the girls who regularly sneered at me during the day.

"What's with that face, Jade?"Glancing to the side of me I noticed the girl who sat next to me most of the time. Her name was…Nora I think?

Plastering a small polite smile to my face I murmured a nothing and glanced away from her. I was considered an oddity here with my ginger hair and pale skin that stood out plainly against everyone else's own sun kissed skin and bleach blonde or brunette hair. I thought it strange to be teased for my different appearance surely they've seen red hair and white skin before but I realized it was more than that. Though this was a private school and my parents did pay tuition for me to be here, I _was_ smart. I noticed most here didn't bother to learn much of the material we were given, much more interested in becoming a famous actress or model than be bothered to learn basic algebra or confident their parent's monthly donations to the school would keep them from being expelled.

Sighing I shook my head; I had no desire to be someone famous or important. After all I knew fame first hand; my own parents were famous people in their own right, my father a well known playwright and my mother a renowned model and part time actress. Though I loved them dearly and would never intentionally hurt them I sometimes wished they would give up their love of their jobs and stay with me more. I doubted they would even bother to come back home for summer vacation this year…

I didn't really mind being an outcast though; perhaps if I hung out at the beach more and thought more about my looks I would have most likely become a blonde haired Barbie too. But since I didn't, I just let their teasing roll off my back and buried myself in school work to pass the time.

School was mostly boring. Since there were only two weeks of school left we were left to just go over the material and finish up any work that needed to be done. By the time lunch came around I was yawning.

"Barely the middle of the day and already yawning?" The only person I could sort of think of as a friend teased me.

"Hello, Annabelle."

She was another outcast, though her exile was self imposed. I examined her uniform; her blazer gaped open to give a view of her blouse she unbuttoned at the top to show some of her cleavage. She also skipped the sweater vest and hiked her skirt up so high I wondered how she could walk without showing any one her underwear and wore sheer black stockings with black calf length laced boots. Wandering back to her face she had mussed up shortly cropped black hair, her eyes played up with oodles of black eyeliner and mascara. Her normally light beige skin was paled to a pallid completion due to carefully applied foundation and her small mouth stood out in scarlet relief with the bright red gloss she used. All in all Annabelle was a Goth or a walking dress code felony.

"Aren't you sweating in that?" she gestured to my uniform.

It's true, the middle of June and wearing a blazer _and_ a sweater vest, I must be insane. Smiling I answered, "I feel more comfortable covered up. Speaking of which, how many detentions did you get for wearing that get up to school?"

She just rolled her eyes and stated proudly, "Three, but I wormed out of the fourth by dropping my pencil in front of old man Johnson's desk and bending over to "retrieve" it."

I gave her a sickened look. She just giggled and said, "The man nearly went in to palpitations."

"Yes, were so fortunate to have perverted old men as teachers." I deadpanned.

Annabelle just shook her head in disappointment and asked, "Let's go shopping in Lil' Tokyo after class, Jinx told me about this awesome occult shop they have there!"

I frowned, "As much as I trust in your friend Jinx's judgment…I doubt visiting an occult shop is in our best interests."

She must've caught on to my obvious sarcasm because she said, "Why are you being a chicken, huh? And for your information Jinx really is a reliable source of information." She pouted.

"I don't know…I mean I have a few things to do at home and-"

"Geez! Just cause your parents ditched you for Europe doesn't mean you can't be a teenager once in a while. Come on, live a little."

Sighing I agreed to go with her and sat down for lunch. The rest of the day dragged on at an unbearably slow pace and as soon as the final bell rang I jumped from my seat and practically ran out the door. I met Annabelle outside and we walked in a comfortable silence towards downtown.

"Why do you want to visit this shop so badly?" I asked.

She smiled, "I just think stuff like that's really cool."

After crossing many streets and going down a few alleyways we came to a small shop. It looked like any other kind of shop. I mean it didn't scream occult; in fact it looked like any everyday second hand store, I could have passed by it and thought nothing of it. The tinkling of a bell snapped me out of my thoughts and looked up in time to see Annabelle disappear into the doorway.

Walking in after her I let my eyes wander all over the dimly lit room. Glancing around, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw Annabelle had immediately gone straight to a shelf of very gothic looking knick knacks. Leaving her to those creepy items I made my way down the nearest row of shelves. Peering at them I could see that each shelf was lined with all types of vials, bottles and jars filled with various kinds of things. One bottle in particular caught my eye, picking it up I examined the crystal bottle. The bottle was a round brilliant cut shape with a crystal diamond shaped stopper on its top. Holding the bottle up in to the closest light which happened to be the small patch of sunlight shining through the windows, I could see the liquid contents inside. The liquid inside was a milky grey color and had darker coagulated bits floating around inside.

"You should be careful with that."

Nearly dropping the thing in surprise I turned to find a young man studying me closely. He was average in looks, dark brown hair and brown eyes he looked like any other typical man, if there was such a thing as a typical man. Giving him a wary smile I said, "I wasn't gonna drop it or anything."

The person stared at me a few moments longer before turning around to point at something on the shelf, "This rack is full of potions we haven't tested yet, I just thought you'd like to leave in the condition you came in." Shrugging he shook his head and began to walk towards the back of the shop. Placing the crystal container back on the shelf I followed him.

"So…you really believe in all this?" I waved my hand to all of the supernatural looking things all around the room.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I guess I do…I mean I haven't experienced anything paranormal myself but I'm open to the possibilities."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

He stopped to look over his shoulder at me, "The world is full of magic and mystery. Some are good and some are very dangerous…even downright evil."

I didn't say anything, what could I say? Sighing I looked for a distraction to fill the small silence that was dragging on. Finding nothing I noticed the man had left and had walked to an elegantly arranged table that displayed a large metal bowl of water.

"What's that?" I asked.

The man who had been busy mixing something on the table glanced up to answer me. "That there is a looking glass…so to speak."

"A looking…glass?"

"Mmhm, or so I've been told." He walked away towards the front of the shop leaving me standing in front of the water basin. I shifted my eyes to the still water curious but saw nothing but its dark brassy bottom.

"Jade look at this! Isn't it cute?" Startling me, Annabelle declared in a voice sweet as sugar.

She held a tatty rag doll up for my inspection. It was disfigured and had many dark stains that resembled dried blood upon it; I wrinkled my nose in repulsion. "That's gross."

"No it not!" she snatched the doll to her chest and gave me a brief once over. Frowning, she suddenly started to speak like a baby, "Awww, you hurt poor Molly's feelings…kiss her to make her feel better!"

She shoved the doll in to my face and nearly connected with it if I hadn't turned my head to the side. Feeling her push the toy hard into my ear I pushed her hands holding the creepy thing away. "Is that what you're planning to buy?" I asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to annoy you." Shrugging she placed the thing on top of the table and pulled a thick tome from underneath her arm that I hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

"What is that?"

"A book."

I rolled my eyes, "I know it's a book. But a book about what?"

"Okay, get this it's a book-" she made a dramatic pause " -of spells."

I gave her an are you serious look and shook my head. "Only you Annabelle, only you."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." She looped her arm through mine and guided me to the shop's front counter. The man said nothing as Annabelle purchased the book just a quiet come again and handed her the bagged book and change.

On the walk home Annabelle flipped through the worn and yellowed pages of the book. Some pages were so damaged you could no longer see the writing because it was faded or stained, a few even fell right out of the book on to the ground all crinkled and frayed at the edges.

When we reached my home I immediately threw my back pack on to the couch and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Annabelle on the other hand sat next to my back pack and kept reading her book. Walking back in to the living room I offered her a banana and began to search for the T.V. remote before lying on my stomach in front of the flat screen.

"Do you mind if I sleep over tonight?" Annabelle chewed her fruit thoughtfully as she waited for me to answer.

"No I don't mind but why do you wanna stay?" She just shook her head and muttered something about parents and arguing.

We stayed like that the rest of the evening, me watching a That 70's Show marathon and Annabelle reading her book of spells. It was about ten fifteen, Donna and Eric were in the middle of a funny misunderstanding when she suddenly turned to face me.

Glancing away from the screen I asked, "Finished reading?"

"Kinda. I want you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked warily.

"It's nothing bad, I just want to try something outta this book. A purification spell to be more precise."

I weighed my options, if I refused she'd bug me til I got annoyed with her and went along with it anyway…on the other hand if I just agreed now I'd be spared a headache. Besides what harm could a fake spell do anyway? Agreeing and shutting off the T.V. I stretched before sitting on the couch next to her.

"Sooo, how do we do this thing?" she quickly explained that we all we would need is water and candles. Shrugging I got a bowl of water and brought my aromatic therapy candles from my bathroom and set them on the hardwood floor of the living room. Moving to sit beside her I took a peek at the book he held in her lap. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the language was not in English. The words looked similar to English letters but the font was curvier and many of the letters had different symbols on them.

"What language is that?"

Annabelle put the book on the floor and started to arrange the candles and light them when she answered, "Latin."

"You read latin?" I was skeptical.

"Yes, remember I took it in sophomore year." She said exasperated.

"Sure and you failed just like you did in Spanish, remember."

"I passed Spanish! And I did take latin and passed with a solid C minus, so there!" She stuck out her tongue before continuing with what she was doing.

"Whatever." Letting her prepare I flipped through some of the pages in the book. Many chapters in the book were in different languages, some I recognized and some were foreign and had never seen before. There was also scribbled handwriting in some margins or little pictures and symbols on the pages.

A sudden clatter that Annabelle made surprised me and had me fumbling with the book as it tumbled out of my hands on to the floor. Hastily snatching it back on to my lap I flipped it open on to the page with latin on it and laid it on the couch next to me.

"Okay, all set here." Annabelle grabbed the book and sat beside the bowl and lit candles. Gesturing me to turn off the lights and then take a seat across from her she set the bowl between us and began to read the small incantation aloud.

_Capio suus sua suum tergum tenus tempus temporis necnon positus _

_Ivi alioquin nunc A diversus diu tu oppugno _

The room suddenly felt a bit colder and the fine hairs on my arms stood up on end. Ignoring the feeling I let my eyes wander the dark room and watched as the flickering candlelight created shadows upon the wall.

_Audio mei lacuna _

_Acsi te recuso tamen _

_Tui postremo praebeo sis reperio _

_Tu forsit nunquam propinquo tergum _

Annabelle then took hold of my hands still chanting the spell slowly and rhythmically and placed them hovering over the small bowl of water. I felt a static like tingle all over my body and started to feel increasingly uncomfortable with this whole charade. Not wanting to spoil her fun though I kept still and let my hands linger over the bowl even when she withdrew her hands away from mine.

_Aqua per tempus temporis permitto sum fui futurus _

_Excipio suus sua suum manus itaque fluo libere _

I felt a curious splash of moisture hit the palm of my hand. Turning my hand over to face me I saw it was indeed wet with a few drops of water. Frowning I flipped my appendage back over and stared at the floor. Feeling another splash of water I turned my eyes to the bowl only to see the water was rippling and sloshing around. My eyes flew up to see Annabelle's reaction only she was wholly concentrating on the text in front of her. Alarmed thinking we were having a small earthquake as was the norm for L.A. I tried to bring my hands to my sides in case I needed to use them but found I couldn't move them.

_Ventus iussu fatum recolligo inter _

_Consido suus sua suum corpus exinde incumbo diversus terra_

Feeling a little panicky now seeing as I couldn't move my arms away from the bowl despite my incessant tugging, all I could mange was to curl my fingers inwards after much effort. I felt a cool wisp of air curl upwards around my back and shivered. Parting my lips to interrupt Annabelle I felt my throat go dry and my tongue felt thick in my mouth. I broke out in a cold sweat and felt a fist sized rock form in my abdomen as a sudden feeling of foreboding overwhelmed me. The water in the bowl was now spilling over the sides and leaking on to the maple colored floor.

_A novus iter itineris invado alienus terra tui positus _

_Obviam ire discedo fas ex- exspecto_

The incantation was coming to a final stanza and just as I felt something inevitable was about to happen, Annabelle, blessed Annabelle suddenly stumbled in her music like mantra. She couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth at her mistake and with a sudden jerk she sent the bowl over water toppling on to its side.

The sudden sensation of freedom I felt as she tipped the bowl over had me sighing in great relief and wrenching my hands away from the overturned bowl I too began to giggle at her clumsiness. A bit later clutching our aching stomachs we wiped our teary eyes and began to clean up the mess of melted candles and spilt water.

* * *

Elsewhere… 

In a lavishly decorated suite a finely garbed women sat upon a gilded chair. To all eyes she looked like a woman of great importance and prestige, someone who belonged with the nobles of this world and all the privileges that came with it. A rounded slender figure with a regal face and a fall of long curling blonde hair she looked every bit the queen she once was. Nakia knew she would be imprisoned here for the remainder of her life and she did not care for that fact at all. Clenching her fists tight in anger she would do just about anything to be in power once more.

Her dark hazel eyes that had been closed snapped open with surprising intensity. "And what do you want?" she questioned icily.

"We've come to bathe you milady." A women in her early thirties bowed to Nakia and gestured for the other two junior maids to assist her. "After you milady."

She stood from her chair stiffly and with a snap of her skirts she strode in to the bathing area. As Nakia tolerated the maids scrubbing of her body she glowered at the baths entrance where she knew four guards had stationed themselves in the event that if she ever tried to use her water magic and escape, they would immediately try to stop her while one ran to inform her son of the attempt. Submerging herself fully into the water to rinse out the suds she suddenly felt an awareness not her own touch her.

Rising for air she followed the dictates of the maids, letting them dry, pamper and dress her all the while contemplating what had just occurred. Her thought process was halted as soon as one maid opened her mouth to relay to the others what she thought was good tidings.

"Their majesties say it's only a matter of time before the babe arrives." She whispered to the others.

"Probably any day now if my timings right." The oldest of the three hushed.

She narrowed her eyes at the three of them as they quickly cleaned up the chamber and left her with a bow. Moving to the door of her room she dismissed the four guards from inside her suite and demanded her favorite maids be brought to her as soon as possible.

Shutting the door with a bang of finality she waited for her two favorite handmaidens to make their appearance. A few minutes later the heavy wooden door opened and two maids' one dark haired and tall the other a half a head shorter and fair haired, her companion's counterpart. Nakia's eyes wandered over the two girls. Daughters of wealthy merchants, both unremarkable in looks and birth standing hoping to increase their status even if it was being made to serve an exiled queen. Nakia knew that certain desire; had fought tooth and nail, used every underhanded method she knew to claw her way to the top, to become _Tawananna_. If she could not respect them for their birth stations or their looks or much of anything else she could respect their methods. Besides such selfishness could be a great tool for a wily queen.

Gesturing for both to come in, one closed the door while the darker of the two came to kneel at Nakia's side.

"Report Sinada."

"Your Majesty, all is well within the kingdom. There are no wars looming on the horizon, there's been little to no drought and famine, and the people of the empire have never been healthier."

Not a flicker of emotion showed on Nakia's face. Moving to sit on the chair she'd been occupying earlier she questioned the other maid only to be given the same evaluation.

Both maids knew their reports had been less than pleasing to the ex dowager queen but they'd rather be truthful with her than lie and face her majesty's wrath. Even without her sorcery she was frightening. They watched her sit back in her chair with an effortless grace that they knew most noble women took years to perfect. Having come from a rich family they often met aristocrats but they weren't so privileged that they were taught the graces of the courts.

Nakia was fuming inside, how dare Mursili and his upstart queen assume they had nothing to fear at this time. Did they find her so insignificant that they could assume that she would just take her banishment lying down? She had been quiet in her exile this past year to be sure but that did not mean she wasn't being proactive. It had been little things at first, just trying to complicate their so called "Peaceful" reign. A few called in favors and there was a sudden grain shortage or perhaps a few mysterious village fires on the country side; nothing significant but nonetheless trifling in their own way.

No, her subtle schemes of retribution weren't doing the job they were supposed to. Her next plan would have to be bigger and more devastating than any grain shortage or fire could do. But what? This time she would have to deal a grievous wound to those who betrayed and reviled her. But how? Going through countless plots and schemes in her head she analyzed each and everyone only to find something lacking with each of them. Getting to her feet she began to pace, ignoring the maids that had decided to lay out her bed clothes. With each step her plans got more elaborate and more complicated which frustrated her more for each plans entire splendor. Finally fed up with this headache she picked up the nearest vase and flung it against the nearby wall.

"Milady!" Both women rushed to pick up the broken pieces of the vase.

"Your Highness, what in the gods' name were you thinking? You could've injured yourself!"

Ignoring them Nakia cried out, "Curse Mursili and his false goddess whore! And may the gods visit every ill fortune known to man upon his heir!"

With a gasp the fair haired maid said, "Your Majesty! I beg you do not say such things! If the guards hear you they could report you and you would be tried for treason!"

Nakia turned to glare at the girl, "Ha! As if I haven't been tried for worse." She snapped.

"Most high? If I may speak, Kammani is right. It is understandable you are angry but you must control your temper. If only to keep his majesties lackeys at bay."

"Be still servant! Though I am no longer tawananna of this empire I still far out rank you."

"Sinada meant no offense milady. But the fact remains Kail Mursili is a king and you are an exiled queen." Kammani spoke gently.

"Not mention his majesty has divine protection and favor from Ishtar's incarnation."

She whirled to glare daggers at her maids, "That shameful deception of a divine being is misleading blather meant to-" Nakia stopped midsentence as she stepped in to a puddle of water made from the broken flower vase.

Her eyes took on a calculating sheen and with a wave of her hand Nakia said, "Ladies we have much preparation to do." Seeing the possibilities a dark smirk formed on her face. It would seem fate was giving her another chance to rule Hittite and get rid of that troublesome Kail and Yuri.

* * *

'Yawn' Dragging myself through the school hallways I made my way to the safe haven called Lunch. I hadn't slept well at all, not since Annabelle's so called spell. Making my way into the lunch line I selected a shiny yellow orange apple, a small basket of tater tots and few packets of ketchup. Paying for that I quickly bought a coke from the vending machine and decided to eat lunch in the secluded school courtyard. Munching on my fried potatoes and drinking half my coke I was about to throw my leftovers away when someone intruded on my privacy.

A guy walked into my view and not just any guy, he was _the_ guy. With dark brown hair cut short and spiked fashionably, long lashed limpid blue eyes, blemish free sun kissed skin; he had the face of a boy bands front man and I knew for a fact his swimmers build was more than just idle talk amongst the girls at school. His name was Daniel Williams.

Not knowing what exactly what to do with each other we stared at each other for a few seconds before he suddenly said, "You're that Jamie girl, right?"

"It's Jade…" I corrected proud that I didn't blush.

"Jade? Oh, sorry about that. Is this your first year here?" He questioned.

"Uh, first as in new or first as in grade?" I asked.

"Both." I felt gloomy all of a sudden. _'Did I really look that young that he'd mistake me for a freshman?'_

"No," I sighed "I'm a senior and I've been here since freshman year."

"Oh." He looked perplexed, as if he hadn't even known I existed til this moment.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he asked if we had any classes together and I felt that gaping maw of gloom widen even more for me to sink in to. I mean I know I wasn't the prettiest girl around but I did stand out from my looks and strange ways. Blushing profusely seeing how he was staring at me like I was a slow person, I stammered out that we had three classes together since the beginning of the year.

He apologized again for not recognizing me and gave me a small smile and polite goodbye before turning to leave quickly. Hanging my head I decided to drown in my misery by stuffing the rest of my lunch down my throat. Standing up a while later feeling a bit like an over stuffed teddy bear I decided to never eat my feelings again.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Annabele was surprisingly shouting in my face.

"What?" I whined out.

"What were you doing with California's least wanted? Huh? Huh?" Annabelle it seemed was the only girl who did _not_ like Daniel.

Sighing unhappily I answered, "Nothing. At least nothing important anyway."

She shivered, "Why would you wanna do _anything_ important with that- that- that materialistic, snobbish, ego maniac that can't tell the obvious supremacy of the superior sound and poetic symbolism of death metal to that over rated falsely advertised pop junk."

"He may follow the mainstream crowd but I don't think he's as bad as you make him seem." I reasoned.

"Seem! I make him seem! Are you insane? He's a sweater monkey's jock strap for crying out loud!" She put her hand on my forehead and frowned, "You were all red when I first saw you…maybe your sick? I won't hold it against you if the only reason you're crushing on Danny boy is cause your sick."

"And I wonder why I would be, hmmm?" I scowled at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Annabelle looked completely dubious towards me.

Scrubbing my hands across my face I answered, "Ever since your little voodoo stunt I haven't been able to sleep well these past few nights."

"Pffft, That's it?" She laughed, "That's the big problem? Dude, that was just a cleansing spell. You know to get rid of all the negative energy and all that stuff. Like feng shui."

"Well whatever it was it freaked me out."

"Is all this cause you mysteriously froze up and the water was moving?" She tried to say it seriously but she couldn't completely wipe away her smile one hundred percent.

"It's called temporary paralysis and was caused by shock and L.A. has tremors once in a while, we live near the San Andrea's fault line ya know."

"Suuure, whatever you say." She waved her hand nonchalantly.

As she walked away I frowned, it wasn't just that. I could barely manage to shower every morning cause I was creeped out something might pop right out of the drain. Not that my fear was groundless. I felt, how to say this…kind of like someone was watching me. Though that's ridiculous since my bathroom is on the second floor and the window is located on the far wall that even if someone could climb the smooth straight wall outside, they wouldn't be able to see inside the shower. But it was also the feeling of foreboding whenever I got under the warm spray of water. Shaking my head I figured it was just the lack of sleep getting to me.

Days passed and I was able to forget the whole thing, mostly. So many days passed in fact it was the third to last day of school. During my free periods I had done some research on that spell of Annabelle's in the school's library. Coming up with zilch I decided to check out a book on Latin but I didn't have much time to read it since I was busy doing last minute essays and things like that.

Since tomorrow was the day before graduation I was running from my house back to the school library not bothering to change out of my uniform and only stopping to do a clean sweep of my house for text books. Why? Because Cynric High school had this whole late fee thing. And that if you didn't turn them in by the end of the year you'd get like a sixty dollar late fee…for one book. Hoping to turn in all my work books before the library closed I ran as fast as I could which was pretty fast but apparently not fast enough. By the time I got there the heavy glass doors were locked and all the lights were off, a sign that no one was there.

Sitting on the pavement I tried to catch my breath. Sighing in relief that I had two more days to turn everything in I shouldered my back pack intending to catch a cab home. Walking towards the schools front gate I paused abruptly when I saw that the maintenance man had already chained the wrought iron gate closed. Pushing the gate I tried to squeeze through the tiny opening the chain let it make but I wasn't that skinny. Contemplating whether or not I should just climb it I took one look at the sharp arrow like points and decided I'd climb the short chain link fence at the back of the gym.

Passing the gymnasium I noticed the lights were on. Figuring it was probably one of the janitors I thought it would be okay to ask them to open up the fence's gate at the back so I would have to climb it in my skirt and more than likely scrape my knees and thighs. I walked inside to see not the janitor but a few of the girls on the varsity cheerleading squad.

Apparently they noticed me too, but before they could say anything I quickly ran out of there. Ever since my private yet brief meeting with the schools primary hottie all of the girls have been even more condescending and rude to me, bordering on cruel. Especially since he made it a point to say hi to me while I stammered a shy hello back and blushed til my face was almost as red as my auburn hair. Though one glare and a vampire like hiss from Annabelle made even more effective with her life like fangs; had them running in the other direction. Though it was more likely they were afraid they'd catch a case of the Goth bug than actually being afraid of her. As if having the sudden urge to dress in black and having a dark outlook on life was bad.

After only suffering a few scratches on my legs I was able to hail a cab and get home before eight. Walking through the door I toyed briefly with the idea of changing and going into Korea town with Annabelle at one of the new high tech clubs there. Shrugging the thought off I decided to just stay in. Stretching, I threw my back pack on to the kitchen table only to hear something hit the cold linoleum with a low thump. Freezing up I knew for a fact that the table was clear of anything this morning and I hadn't gone in to the kitchen this afternoon.

I was the only one with the key to the house besides my parents…at least I think I was the only one. And I didn't get a call from the home security company; the red blinking dot I could see in the dark confirmed that. It would be green I had a missed call or calls. Flipping on the kitchen lights I quickly scanned the room for any sign of a break in and found nothing out of the ordinary. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I bent down and retrieved the small cardboard box that had fallen on to the floor.

The package was about a foot long and six inches wide, it wasn't exactly heavy and shaking it the package didn't make whatever was inside roll around or hit against whatever. Seeing no harm in opening it I found individually wrapped gifts and a letter to me. Ripping open the letter first I quickly read its contents. Unbelieving of what I read I reread it, this time slowly.

_Dear Jade,_

_Your father and I regret to inform you that we will not be attending your high school graduation ceremony. We're both much too busy with business here overseas to leave for L.A. now. Though we hope these gifts of congratulations can help make up for us not coming to see you._

_Sincerely, __Your parents_

_P.S. You're going to be an older sister of twins in six months._

My jaw dropped, it was bad enough they weren't coming though I already expected that. Except a small part of me couldn't help but hope they would show up. But now they just drop some news like that on me without any kind of warning! What kind of parents did I have! I mean _me_ a big sister? What the frig are they thinking! They're waaaay to old to be reproducing and right off the bat like that too! I just saw them four months ago and mom wasn't like _that_ then! At least according to this letter…

Sighing in frustration with myself I chided myself that I should be happy for my parents. I wasn't about to become the wicked step sister, well just sister since we have the same parents. Taking in another breath I decided to put their still wrapped gifts in my back pack for now, maybe I could put my back pack in their reserved seats so I know at least one part of my parents attended the ceremony even if it was only in spirit.

Feeling bummed out and my cuts starting to sting I trudged upstairs to take a quick shower and hit the sack.

The next morning I woke up and did my morning routine. Going to school I mostly ignored the girls jeering and did my best to pay attention in class. The rest of the day was…bearable but the news of my parent's absence and the shock of the upcoming birth of twin siblings still had me reeling a bit. I had managed to avoid confrontations with most girls during the day since my patience was thin today but I couldn't run from them all evidently.

Quickly walking towards the gymnasium I tried to avoid the girls that had followed me from my final period who obviously wanted to try and start something with me. Dashing in to the cool gym I escaped to the locker rooms hoping they wouldn't follow me in here. A loud bang as the locker room door swung open ruined those hopes. Stepping out of my hiding spot from behind a row of lockers.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently. There were five other girls, all blonde, tan, tall and Barbie doll perfect. Beautiful yet strangely uniform.

"Why does Danny even bother to say hi to you?" One of them sneered.

"I know, right! All pasty skin, short with frizzy orange hair and ugly too!"

"Maybe he feels sorry for her?" Another said in mock pity.

"She's pathetic! Hardly any breasts, skinny like a little boy and big book worm!"

I flinched at the insults they hurled at me, but didn't contradict them. I knew what they said was true and I didn't have it in me to deny their accusations.

"No wonder she hangs out with that emo freak! They should both go join a circus somewhere!" Another laughed.

I could stand their insults directed at me but calling Annabelle an emo freak was beyond insulting. Though she wasn't a person I could call friend exactly but she was the first person to accept me as I was and not expect me to change. Feeling the last of my patience snap and anger burn inside me I shoved the girl who spoke; hard.

All of their taunting laughter stopped and the next thing I knew I was being shoved backwards. Landing hard on my bottom I felt pairs of arms haul me up and drag me through the swinging double doors that led to the pool.

"How dare you push me? I swear you are so finished at this school!" And with that I was shoved in to the school pool; uniform, backpack and all. The last thing I saw underwater was the retreating forms of the blonde girls before I surfaced for air. Breaking through the surface of the pool I began to swim towards the steps before I felt something tug my right leg.

I stopped swimming to look down but saw nothing, I was about to start swimming again when I felt the same tugging sensation again but on both legs and this time even stronger. Panicking I started to kick towards the edge of the pool instead I was pulled underwater. Feeling really scared now I panicked reaching and kicking with all my might to reach the surface again. Feeling my head start to spin from lack of air I felt my body being tugged even further down as what looked like a maelstrom starting to form around me. Letting a bit of the oxygen out of my lungs hoping it would ease the tightening in my chest I realized as soon as I did it, it was a mistake. My body craved to replace the oxygen I lost with a new breath full and I inhaled a small amount of chlorine tasting pool water. Seeing dark spots begin to cross my eyes I let my body go limp, accepting that I was most likely going to die soon. The water around me was tossing me left and right and I clamped my mouth shut trying to keep the water out. Right before everything went black I heard a cold muffled voice and my last ironic thought was at least my parents would have to come home to bury my body.

* * *

A Cloaked figure paced the length of a candle lit chamber aimlessly. A little ways away a bronze basin filled to the brim with water swirled. Pausing, the dark form rushed to the large bowl and leaned so far over their nose nearly brushed the water's surface.

The cloak figure then dropped to its knees and began to what it seemed, pray. The figure stayed in that spot and did not move even once. Not when more robed figures began to enter the room, not when he was questioned constantly to what he was doing, not when the others decided to join him in prayer. It wasn't until the sun began its daily trek across the sky that the figure moved; standing up the form knelt gracefully before the basin that sat upon a dais of heavily carved granodiorite then moved to kneel at the altar behind it. Saying a prayer of gratitude the robed priest bowed to the carving of the deity that sat in the small stone alcove before beginning the day's work.

* * *

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Where is Hittite?

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River. Mostly cuz I'm not Japanese.

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_****__'Sound FX'_

_Emphasis or Sarcastic_

* * *

Peeling my eyes open I was blinded by light, scrunching them tight again I blinked away the bright spots that swam across my vision. Feeling like a load of laundry I gingerly turned on to my back and sat up right hoping to find myself in Los Angeles medical center's ER or heaven, which ever place I ended up in…

Still a bit disoriented I took a quick look around, and I concluded that I was in heaven not in a hospital. Mostly because the sky was colored with red, orange and golden hues and the surrounding buildings were very old looking, like bible kinda old. The buildings reminded me of those places you find in history books about ancient Greeks and stuff.

Moving to look at the small buildings around me closer, I stopped when I felt a cold splash hit my waist. Looking down I saw my legs were knee deep in a small square pool of water. Feeling much more awake thanks to the sudden shock of cold I pulled myself out of the water and sat on the still warm ground. _'Where exactly was I?'_

Frowning, I now knew my earlier assumption of being dead was wrong, my head hurt way too much for me to not be alive. Reaching back into the pool for my sunk back pack I cringed when I hauled it out of the water, thinking of all my ruined essays that I would have to rewrite, a few of my expensive library books that I haven't returned yet and my parents gifts. Sighing, I wondered how much the school would charge me for water damaged books.

Looking around again I was more than confused on where I was and where to go. Figuring the blondes decided to drag me to some remote place as a prank while I was incapacitated I shrugged in to my pack and decided a small walk around wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Detached Palace

"Is that her milady?"

Nakia said nothing as she surveyed the girls wandering through her small basin of enchanted water. It had been difficult to say the least, keeping her actions completely secret and free of Juda's scrutiny, it had been very tricky indeed. But her ingenuity had proven superior in the end, but that was the least of her problems, getting the girl here undetected had been more than a handful. Not mention she couldn't use much of her power for fear of being detected by anybody experienced in the ways of magic. The red haired girl had proven to be hard to obtain even with her carefully applied magic but it was whatever spell that was previously invoked that allowed her to bide her time and the girls idiotic decision to get near a large amount of water that let Nakia grab her once and for all with almost no effort on her part.

She remembered when the child first came to her attention all those days ago while she bathed. The magical touch had been surprising; it had been unfamiliar and new to her but as soon as she was able to see what exactly the awareness was, she had been put out. The girl was obviously a good and untainted child, still innocent of much of the darkness from the world she lived in. A vile reminder of that wretch Yuri she had summoned to Hittite.

Then she had seen the metaphorical light, what better way to extract revenge on those who hurt her than to destroy them in the way she had originally intended, using katashiro. It would certainly give their untimely demise a sort of poetic irony she thought, so she had taken the opportunity as a gods send and thanked them profusely for their gracious gift of vengeance.

"She's rather an unsightly thing isn't she?"

"Yes, she's much to pale and what an unusual color of hair! Have you ever seen such a shade? Its color borders on crude! It absolutely alarms my eyes!"

"Are we sure she's a she? Her body's so small, thin and flat she could pass for a young boy!"

As her favorite maids prattled on about the girls appearance she was busy trying to find away to get the girl here. Karkemish wasn't heavily guarded like Hattusa_**. **_Though the city wasn't without many guards, the security wasn't so lax that a foreigner could easily enter the exiled queen's unattached palace without notice. Especially one as otherworldly looking as she was. It had been pure luck the girl had come through an isolated well in one of the rarely used temples.

Coming to a decision Nakia interrupted their idle talk, "Find her as quickly as you can. Do what you must to bring her to me and remember no one must see you or the girl." She snapped icily.

The two women bowed deeply to Nakia and made a quiet exit from her suite.

* * *

Feeling hopelessly lost in this reddish brown stone maze I sat in defeat on the ground. What kinda place did those beach bunnies put me in? It looked like a museum or something, maybe an empty Hollywood set? Pouting, I got to my feet and tried the heavy wooden doors that lined the large stone hallway. My footsteps echoed creepily and despite the hall having no lights the suns evening light filtered in through the small windows made at the tops of the corridors walls.

Empty room after empty room, it went on like that for the next fifteen minutes. Each door I opened led to a dark vacant room. Leaning against the wall I sighed, it was like this place was deserted or something, wherever this place was…

I was startled when I heard the sudden scrape of wood on stone. At the end of the hallway two women stood in the doorway of the last door. Feeling relief I ambled over to them slowly.

"Thanks for finding me. I had no idea what'd I'd do if I couldn't get outta here." I groaned happily.

One woman was tall, had dark brown hair and I thought she was kinda pretty while the other was shorter and had dirty blonde hair and I found her just a tiny bit prettier than the other. Both had their hair up in pony tails and were wearing some kind of dress that looked similar to a long tunic. As soon as the statement left my mouth they gave me quizzical looks.

The dark haired lady opened her mouth to say something but instead of English out came a different language all together. I looked to the blonde for a translation but she was just mugging me like every other girl I knew. _'What is it about me that everyone seems to hate?'_

"Uh, I don't speak-" '_what was she speaking?'_ "I only speak English and a bit of Spanish, so… sorry?" I shrugged.

The dark haired one mashed her lips together in a tight line and glared at me. I was about to apologize for offending her again when she made a swift arm movement and the blonde tackled me to the floor.

"Hey! What the he-mmf!" Blondie sat on top of me while the other pinned down my arms. The blonde then shoved a small blue bottle in to my open mouth, turning my head to the side to spit out whatever flooded in to me the blonde then clamped on to my nose and shoved the bottle in harder. Holding my breath as long as I could, I gasped for air when I couldn't take it anymore and gagged on the fluid that rushed down my throat.

Both ladies got off me as I flipped over to dry heave on my hands and knees. Looking up to glare at them, the brunette grabbed my hair tightly and pulled me to my feet. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" I yelled.

"Shut up peasant! Lady Nakia requires your presence." she spat.

Ripping her hold out of my hair I asked, "You speak English? What the heck was the whole tackle and suffocating thing for huh?"

"Silence girl! Your disobedience will not be tolerated!"

"Peasant? Disobedience? What the heck are you talking about?" I asked bewildered.

'**_SLAP'_** I gingerly touched my stinging cheek and felt tears well up in my eyes. Blinking them away I glared at the blonde who dared slap me. "What the hell are your guys' problems? You don't go around slapping people!"

"Silence!" The blonde screamed.

I shut my mouth on a shocked impulse rather than actually listening to her. "I'm somewhat glad this girl will be dead when Queen Nakia rips out her throat." The blonde muttered.

My eyes went wide in surprise, hitting was one thing but threats were a whole different thing altogether. "Alright, who hired you huh? Did some girls do it? Are they really so obsessed with a boy they'd resort to pranking me?"

The brunette scowled and said, "You should feel honored the gods led you to Lady Nakia. She will give you an end befitting for one such as you."

"Look, how much did these girls pay you? If you stop I'll double it."

"Enough of your rambling! Come Nakia wishes to sacrifice her as soon as possible."

They both grabbed my wrists and began to haul me out of the hallway, "Hey I just sai-"

The brunette whirled on me and I felt the tip of something sharp poke my side, "Make anymore fuss and I will wound you so you bleed but don't die." She hissed.

I felt fear crawl up my spine and a huge stone settle in my stomach, _'what was going on here?'_

"Cover yourself with this." One of them threw a brown piece of cloth as large as three yards of fabric around my shoulders and wrapped it around me tightly making sure to cover my face.

Swallowing, I glanced down to my right side to confirm if the brunette still had a knife against me. She did. Trying to think quickly I asked, "Where am I?" A harmless enough question, I hoped I would know where I was and be able to run for the police.

The blonde lady was the one who answered, "You're in Karkemish of the Hittite Empire."

What? They led me out side and I expected to see the sunset over L.A. but instead I found a beautiful sunset over a city of red brown stone. Crap, this can't be good. They pushed and pulled me through alleys and empty buildings and threatened if I didn't stay quiet old brunette would shank me between the ribs.

"Hey, you three!" A man's voice cried out.

I turned with the two of them slowly to face him while the taller one shielded me mostly from view and pressed the blade of her knife under my rib.

"Hello, what can we do for you soldier?" The blonde asked sweetly.

"Ah, you're Kammani, the exile's servant." The man sneered exile's, "What are you doing about in these parts of the city?"

The blonde who I now know whose name was Kammani answered, "Just a trivial errand for the banished queen I assure you."

"It must be hard to deal with a traitor. You and Sinada would have been better off as slaves for a noble than a lady in waiting for a deported queen."

"You have your duty as a warrior for Hittite and we have ours as maids attending to the ex-dowager queen, this was the task assigned to us by lord Juda himself." Sinada I had guessed, stated in a clipped tone.

The soldier stiffened as if he had been struck and said, "Yes. Of course, please forgive my insult. But if I may ask, who is that person behind you?"

Now it was my turn to go still. "Uhhh, this is um, this is…" Sinada couldn't make up an excuse fast enough and the soldier suddenly got suspicious.

"You there, take off the cloak." He gestured to me with his sword he held in his hand. Eyeing it warily I was unsure of what to do.

"How dare you show your sword to us?" Sinada stepped forward in outrage and I felt the knife leave my clothed body. The man merely glared in answer.

"We'll report you to your commanding officer if you persist in delaying us!" The blonde stepped forward also.

Seeing my chance I slid my arm out of one of my back packs straps and gripped the other strap still on my shoulder tightly with both hands. I backed up a few steps slowly but then I sent a small stone skittering backwards which snapped the three of them out of their argument.

"Where are you going?" Sinada lunged in my direction and I swung my pack as hard as I could towards her incoming face. She fell on her side and I turned on my heel and ran from them as fast as I could.

"Halt! I said halt!" I heard the solider scream from behind me. Speeding up to a flat out sprint I ran down random alleys and a few crowded streets making sure to keep the shawl wrapped tight around me as I tried to disappear in to some of the crowded places.

Rounding a dark corner swiftly I ducked in to a small niche in the wall and watched as the two chasing me ran by. Letting out a tired breath I rearranged the cloth like I saw a few of the women arrange their shawls. Slipping out of the small niche I slowly backed out of the corner.

"Found you!" A small but rough hand clamped hard on to my mouth and I felt the too familiar edge of a knife press against my throat. My suppressed tears welled up and spilled down my cheeks. I didn't want to die yet. I still had so much to offer the world and it me. Hell, I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet! The grip on my mouth tightened and then a sharp blow to the back of my head was all I felt before I passed out again.

* * *

'_Drip' 'Drip' 'Drip' _Feeling sick and tired I opened my eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. The room I was in was dark, damp and smelled musty. The only thing I could distinguish around me was the feel of cold and hard stone underneath me. The only light I had came from the starry and moonlit sky in the window next to me, and it wasn't much. I reached to touch the back of my sore head and found I couldn't move my arms. Tugging them I realized they were tied with rope on a small wooden pole behind me.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't in Los Angeles, which was pretty obvious, was I even in California? Then I'm kidnapped by a bunch of psychotic ladies and they want to sacrifice me or something. I frowned, if this was a prank it was going too far. The opening of a door in front of me stopped my musings.

"Look who finally woke up."

A woman I did not recognize walked in to the patch of moon light near me. She had a severe no nonsense kind of face plus with her blonde hair pinned up she looked even more intimidating. And to add to that she was tall and over all a very attractive looking lady. Looking closer she was dressed in what appeared to be a long purple tube top with a long white trailing skirt and matching shawl.

The women reached out a cold, slender fingered hand and grasped my chin to tilt it upwards. "How peculiar, your hair…its shade is uncommon here."

I glared, "Who the heck are you and where am I?" I wasn't about to take crap from a stranger.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Careful with the way you speak to me, I hold your life in my hands now." She paused, "You are in Karkemish in the land of Hittite."

"Where the heck is Hittite?" I hissed now even more annoyed.

"I would not think a girl from a different world would know of Hittite, I see I was not disappointed."

My mind whirled, a different world? What has this lady been smoking? "Are you on dru-?"

"Enough, you're mine now and there's nothing for you to do but accept that." I was taken aback with that particular statement. How could I be hers?

Her grip tightened on my chin and she continued, "Such a young child, you can't be older than fourteen." She sighed," But the gods weave fate as they will. Tomorrow you will be the cause of a great occasion," I swallowed tensely as I felt her trace the line of my throat "your spilt blood will help achieve my greatest desire and for that I am thankful to you…so I will make your death as quick as possible." She smiled coldly and abruptly left me in this dank cell.

I shivered in fear when the bang of the door resounded in the room. It didn't matter if I was in a different world or not, murder was murder and that woman was planning to slit my throat. My eyes burned with unshed tears and I choked on a dry sob, I was going to die tomorrow…

I let the torrent of tears rack my body and watched my vision blur. I clenched my fists until my fingers were sore and let the misery of my impending death wash over me. I cried for myself, for my home, for my parents, for the siblings I would never get to meet and everything I would never get to experience. I imagined putting on my graduation gown that sat in my small closet at home. I could see myself walking across the stage and getting my diploma; going to college, getting a job. I even tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss a boy. And with each fantasy I felt my heart tighten painfully.

By the time I stopped bawling the sky had lightened to a dark bluish purplish pink color. Taking a good look around I figured this would probably be the last thing I would get to experience in my short life. I stared out at the horizon and longed to see the familiar Hollywood sign on top of the abundant green hills in the distance but to no avail. My head lolled on my shoulder and was greeted by the familiar sight of my back pack near my foot.

I grimaced; I had thought they would have taken that away. Using my foot to grab the nearby strap I pulled it over til it rested between my ankles. Now what? I shifted into a more comfortable position to sit in and winced when the rope bit in to my aching wrists. I felt like I was in one of those old black and white cartoons where the dude is all chained up and he uses a hidden lock pick to-that's it! Using my legs to drag the pack over fully to me I gripped it between my knees and pushed my legs up as I bent my head down. Trying to find the zipper for the small front pocket with my teeth was a lot harder than I thought but I managed it in the end, diving back in to the pocket I used my mouth to feel around til I found my metal nail file I used when I broke a nail.

Success! I felt the rough cool metal against my lips and quickly secured my lips on it. Making sure I bit it tightly between my teeth I unbent my head and stretched my face towards my bound hand. Pulling against the restraints harder I managed to brush the file with the tips of my fingers. Stretching my head and hand as far as I could go I was able to get my nail file between two of my fingers. Twisting the file so my hand was gripping the handle I slowly bent my appendage backwards and sawed at the rope that held me.

Within a few minutes I was able to saw halfway through and I snapped the remaining rope with little effort. Ripping the chaffing material off my wrist, I did the same with my other hand and found myself free. Jumping to my feet and pocketing my file I decided I would celebrate my escape later. Snatching up my back pack I tip toed to the door and opened it a crack. There were a few ladies walking in my direction and I quickly shut the door, no need to alert the crazy lady's cronies to what I was doing.

I half ran to the window to see how high it was and was relieved when I saw it was about one floor higher. Sitting on the ledge I eased myself over the side. Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, just breathe…yeah just breathe. I hung on to the ledge and let myself droop with the force of gravity, one-two-three and I squished my eyes tight and let go of the windows ledge.

'_**BAM' **_I hit the ground hard on my side. Cradling my arm I staggered to my feet and held on to my knees for a little bit before continuing on wards. God, I hope no one heard me eat dirt. The nearest exit was through this big wooden door across the small courtyard I landed in.

Hurrying over to it quietly was no biggie but the guards standing on the other side were a different matter. What to do? I scanned the courtyard and saw a large piece of purple cloth hanging out a windows ledge and a small wicker basket next to it.

The cloth was a bit thin, like a bed sheet and I prayed it would be able to disguise me. I wrapped it around me like cloak and kept my pack on my back so I looked hunched over and elderly and made sure to keep my face hidden from view. I then perched the wicker basket on top of my head and kept it steady with a hand.

Walking through the door quickly, I kept facing forward. Each step felt like an eternity and my palms were slick with sweat, I was sure the two of them could hear my racing heartbeat but they didn't even spare me a glance. I kept going til I reached a bend in the road but I didn't stop to breathe for fear of being discovered. Rounding a corner I tightened the cloak around me and ditched the basket. I decided the best thing to do for now was to get out of harm's way and lay low.

* * *

On the other side of Karkemish

"The same! Why are all slaves the same! You can never find any exotic ones around here! And I thought this place was supposed to be more _prosperous_ than Egypt!"

"You're upset and drunk so I won't take what you're saying seriously, Aswad."

The man named Aswad peered up at his companion, "Like you would even dare, Maskini."

Maskini gritted his teeth. He knew Aswad was right, he would not dare. Maskini was a slave to the man he currently strolled with, and even though he was fit from hard labor and was a patriot for his country, he knew he could not raise a hand to the man who provided for him. Even if the provisions were meager.

Aswad on the other hand was short and a bit on the heavy side, besides he had no reluctance when punishing his slaves severely for disobedience. Aswad was a very wealthy slave trader and was currently on the lookout for more exotic…merchandise. Thus he had been led to the Hittite kingdom that boasted the rumor that their women were the best in all the orient.

"There was an abundance of young girls and many of them were beyond merely good-looking, master." He attached the honorific on deliberately.

"Yes, but they weren't what we were searching for."

"And what exactly are we searching for?"

"We're searching for something foreign; something rare…native slaves don't fetch a hefty enough price at the market these days especially the female ones. Everyone wants something new to look at; I'm simply trying to provide the means for my customers' new _entertainment_."

Entertainment meaning Aswad's clientele purchased slaves for their own depraved activities. No local servant would stand for such treatment unless purchased for that sole purpose but strangers didn't have much of a choice if they wished to survive. This is why Aswad travelled so far from home to get such slaves and most he did not even purchase…

"Then what will you do if you cannot find those types of girls among the traders here?"

"Simple. We keep searching until we find some, even if it means searching the entire region! Tomorrow at dawn we set out for Aleppo!" Aswad chortled at what he thought was a brilliant plan and continued on with his servant to the inn they were staying at.

* * *

Making sure I wasn't followed I made my way to what looked like a big wall that gated the entire city. It was a little after dawn and I didn't see any one out and about yet. Slumping against the somewhat warm stones I decided it would be okay to take a break.

I sat on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest before thinking to myself. What a day…I wonder if anyone has realized I'm missing yet. Would anyone really even _care_?... I exhaled heavily; how did this even happen? One minute I'm drowning the next I wake up in some strange place called Hittite! This is one for the scrap books don't you think? 'Sigh' What was I going to do?

The sound of muffled voices drew me out of my gloom and I immediately ran in to the shaded alcove in the wall. Two men holding spears and dressed in short sleeved belted tunics walked by me and were chatting happily with each other about someone called Ish-tar and a newborn. I watched as they carried on their conversation and I pressed myself flat against the wall until they walked a considerable distance away.

I sagged in relief when I saw the two of them round the far corner and pressed a sweaty hand against my rapid heartbeat. I bent my head backwards and banged my head on wood. Wood? Turning around I nearly wept tears of joy when I saw that there was a huge wooden door behind me. This must be an entrance to the city. I pushed the heavy door with all my might and only managed to open it a small gap. Figuring I could squeeze through I shoved my back pack out first and then held my breath and tried to squish myself through. It took a little bit of effort but I was able to get out with only a bruised rib cage. I bent to pick up my pack when I heard a heavy slam and felt a hard tug that had me stumbling backwards in to the door. I turned around to find the stupid door shut and the trailing cloth of my impromptu cloak had gotten caught in its crack.

Gritting my teeth I shouldered my back pack and grabbed the cloth between both hands. I pulled and tugged for all it was worth and just when I was about to give up the dumb cloth slid easily out of the crevice and I landed on my bottom in a pile of warm sand.

Turning on to my hands and feet I felt them sink into hot sand, I pulled them out quickly and dusted them off. Where the hell was I? The horizon was a rocky landscape covered in fine beige sand, the sky was a beautiful cerulean blue and it was slightly breezy.

Oookay, I was in a desert, there was a desert in California right? Why was I trying to convince myself I was still home? Didn't these people already say I was in some alternate world or something? But then again I do question their sanity but still…arggh I'm getting a headache. _'_Sigh' Okay if I really am in the California Mojave desert then I should be able to find some kind of hiking trail, right? Maybe I'll be able to find a reservation or ranger station by it?

I was hesitant to start walking mostly because I didn't have any water with me and no directions to point me in the right direction. Deciding it was more dangerous to linger here than out in a desert I chose to get walking before the sun got any higher, so wrapping my purple cloth around me again for protection against the rising sun I headed out to what I knew would be a long and very tiring walk.

* * *

Aleppo's Desert Trail

It was around midday when a small caravan stopped for a break. Aswad and his handful of man servants had been traveling at a slow and leisurely pace since dawn. Their master was in no rush to get to Aleppo, mostly because the traveling nomads had beautiful women in their groups and he was sometimes able to convince a few to accompany him on his journey before enslaving them and then bartering them off.

"Would master care for a cup of wine?" questioned one of the men.

Aswad simply waved him off and resumed his review over the small number of new acquisitions he made. The few girls he had captured from merchant families were pretty young things undeniably, but he doubted anyone would realize their missing from their homes before supper. Spoiled girls from rich families but not so rich that they would be searching high and low for them; he was careful not to kidnap women from noble families with the only exception being they were simply too exquisite to pass by. He smiled perversely; perhaps he would sample his new wares to make sure they were up to his customer's expectations.

A small girl who couldn't be older than ten shivered at Aswad's leering. She had been with her sister and nanny in the market just this morning when only for a moment she and her elder sister had wandered away from their nanny to see an Egyptian stand of commodities. It was then the Egyptian man's men had snatched them up into their arms and carried them off to this small wagon kicking and screaming all the way here. She remembered how she had kicked up such a fuss, her mother and governess would blush with overwhelming mortification and shame. Aswad's gaze wandered over her small figure and she whimpered in fear. She still had the feel of harsh hands tying her up and gagging her fresh in her mind.

"Why you're a pretty little creature, aren't you?" Aswad murmured. He had yet to learn the child's name. With long flaxen hair that resembled dark honey, large eyes the color of high quality lapis lazuli and her light beige skin made her a near exceptional find in this god forsaken country. It was unfortunate she was just a child… if she had been a couple years older perhaps he would have kept her for himself but regrettably he would have to sell her. He frowned; it's too bad her young supple body would have to see hard labor before she was old enough to be taken as a concubine.

"What's your name?" He demanded. He watched as she clung to and cowered behind an older olive skinned girl with captivating almond shaped dark brown eyes and long wavy hair as black and glossy as polished obsidian. The older girl merely mashed her plump lips in a fine line and gave him a defiant glare.

Thoroughly amused with the girl's idiotic show of bravery he whipped out his hand to grasp the girls face in a bruising grip. "I wish to know you and your sister's name child."

The girl bit the hand holding her and in anger Aswad slapped her so hard she tumbled out of the wooden cart and in to a small heap on to the hot sand. "Next time I won't be as merciful." He spat.

"My lord…?" Maskini spoke softly, ignoring what had just transpired.

Aswad scowled, "What is it?"

"There is something I think you will be most interested to see." Aswad, uncaring of the young girls weeping, gestured for Maskini to lead the way and left the girl and other women in the hot arid desert with his other slaves while Maskini led him to a small rock out cropping a ways away. There in the small amount of shade a large boulder provided laid a petite outline covered in a purple cloth head to toe and sprinkled with a fine layer of sand.

"Why does a dead body interest me Maskini?"

"It's no dead body sir. On the contrary the girl is just unconscious."

"Girl?" Aswads eyebrows climbed up his forehead. Maskini nodded and gestured for him to take off the cloth covering the girl. What he saw underneath the fabric stunned him, a young girl with the fairest skin he's ever seen and the strangest color hair that resembled red copper.

"Who is she?" he muttered. He'd never seen a girl with such colorings, he wondered where this child had come from? He frowned when he tucked the fabric back over her to obscure her from view, the cloth was a fine fabric and dyed a beautiful vibrant indigo with golden thread lining the edges. Such luxuries were only available to the highest ranking nobles and royals. Perhaps she was a senator's daughter or concubine? He doubted she was royalty, the royals currently in power here were of Hittite descent and their precious foreign Queen is rumored to have black hair _not _red. Besides their queen lived in Hattusa and had just recently given birth, there was no way she would be wandering the desert.

"Should we just leave her here my lord? She is after all very unusual looking." Maskini said.

Seeing a wonderful opportunity Aswad decided since she was just abandoned in the hot desert he would shelter her for now and once they reached Petra he would sell her for his highest price yet. "Your right Maskini, we go straight to Petra now that we've found what we've come for!" he rubbed his meaty hands together just thinking of all the gold he would come into with just this one girl. "Put her in the cart with the others. "He ordered.

Maskini frowned thinking that wasn't what he meant to convey to his master at all. He was worried that some ill fortune would befall them if they took this flame haired young woman. After all, she was abandoned in the desert with no one in sight for miles. Obviously she was unwanted. Sighing he called out to a few of the men and watched them load her in to the cart of the other goods his master collected before mounting a nearby camel.

Aswad walked over to his own camel happily and hummed an offbeat tune, yes, indeed he would be a wealthy merchant by the end of this trip.

* * *

Cookies for **xXMistressMadHatterXx **!Thank youfor your review it was very much appreciated.

And if anyone else feels like being just as kind feel free to leave me a review.


	3. Slaves R Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River. If I did I would have made it in to an anime by now...

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I woke up to girls ranging in age staring at me. "Uh, hello?"

The girls just kept gawking at me, but what else was new right? Sighing I sat up and bounced where I sat. Seeing as I had no reason to bounce I looked around to find out just where I was. Last thing I remembered was feeling overheated then stumbling over to a nearby rock to sit in its shade when I abruptly ate dirt and...I couldn't remember anything else. My mind just kept coming up blank, how did I end up in a covered wagon of girls staring at me?

"Are you okay?" The smallest one who looked as young as a 3rd grader put her small hand to my forehead. "Hmm, you feel a bit cooler now but you should drink some water just in case." The girl handed me small flask of water and I noticed she was cute, with her dark blonde hair and big dark ocean blue eyes she looked like she could do commercials for kids' juice or something.

"Thanks. Um why do you all keep staring at me?" I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"You're very different looking." The little girl put bluntly while the others blushed or averted their gazes.

"Ah." So, even with strangers I'm a freak of nature. I looked over the other girls and saw they were all very good-looking with long hair and pretty faces. Nothing ugly or strange about them, in their physical appearance anyway.

"So, do you know where we are?" I asked her.

The little girl pouted and looked upset for some reason, "My big sister says the fat Egyptian man is gonna sell us as slaves and that's why were in the cart and all tied up."

HUH? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. The fat who is gonna sell what as slaves?" This nightmare was getting crazier by the second.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "_That_ man is gonna sell us!" she pointed to a large man in a loincloth looking skirt and a white cloth draped over his head. I fought the urge to puke out the water I just drank. God, when will fat old men learn to keep their clothes on!

"Erm, he knows slavery is illegal right?" She gave me a strange look.

"Since when?" She asked innocently.

"Since when? Like since a century ago, that's when!" I exclaimed.

"What is a century and which country did he capture you from?" A different women asked.

I looked at them dumbfounded, they didn't know what a century was and they were led to believe slavery was legal. "Okay then. Well, I don't know about you ladies but I've had enough of this crazy nightmare…so I'll be going now." I meant to stand up when another voice stopped me.

"If he catches you trying to escape he'll hurt you, badly." I snapped my head in the voices direction and found a young woman that had long brown hair and tan skin.

"And how do you know that fatty can run fast enough to hit me?" I asked. The youngest one giggled at my insult while the others whispered to each other about my disrespect. I rolled my eyes beyond tired with today.

"Fine, don't take my word for it." She sniffed and turned her back to me. Feeling irritated I almost didn't notice the tug near the small of my back and found the little girl giving me a solemn face.

"Big sister protected me today, and she got hit because she wouldn't tell the Egyptian man our names." The girl's big eyes flooded with large shiny tears but she wiped them away before they could slide down her face. Feeling my chest tighten with sympathy I sat back down and patted her back gently.

"Well my names Jade and what is your name, hmm?" I asked quietly.

The girl sat down and leaned against me to whisper, "My name is Aline Sasuni but everyone likes to call me Khajag because of my blue eyes and because I like to play outside and get dirty like a boy; instead of learning to be a beautiful lady like my mommy and big sisters."

"You have sisters?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, "Two of them and four older brothers."

"They must be worried about you, I bet there searching for you right now." I murmured reassuringly.

She shrugged, "Maybe. But I don't think so…I'm the youngest and a girl, so I'm not as needed like brothers or my eldest sister."

I frowned, that's not right. All children should be cared for and wanted. "Ah, that's right you said your sister was here and she protected you. Where is she?"

"The big man's servant tied her to the back of one of the camels and she's been walking all evening. I tried to give her water earlier when we stopped…but her mouth hurt too much to open." The tears she'd been holding back burst out suddenly. "Beautiful big sister Siranush probably hates me!" She cried.

"Shh, shh, shh, don't cry. I'm sure she doesn't hate you maybe a little angry but not hateful." I tried to comfort her but she just kept sobbing for the next hour and many of the other women glared at her for her loud crying but I just glared back. Finally a while later her sobs quieted to a low weeping and then soft sighs as she fell asleep against me. Every now and then she would whimper and call out her sister's name but eventually she fell into a deep enough sleep that I gently moved her off me and covered her with a nearby blanket.

"Do you still plan to leave even after all that?" One of them questioned me. I froze, was I really going to ditch them after all this?

Hardening my resolve I said, "No." The other woman looked smug and sympathetic all at the same time towards me, "I'm taking those two with me." I put simply.

Her mouth dropped open in utter amazement or outrage, whichever of the two and proceeded to sputter incoherently at me.

I ignored her and moved to the front of the wagon. Just where are we headed? The land was becoming sandier and there wasn't much to look at with hardly any vegetation and no huge city looming on the horizon. They said that an Egyptian man was planning to sell us as slaves and they don't know what a century was. On top of that everyone wore tunics or thin dresses with cloaks or shawls. Most wore white but a few wore colored clothing and heavy and chunky jewelry from what I've seen. Then the whole otherworldly feel, with the swords, spears, camels and stuff. I can only conclude that I was in some Amish Middle Eastern country, unlikely or I was somewhere near Egypt in the past, as in fire was recently discovered kind of past.

I felt my stomach lurch and clamped a hand over my mouth tightly so I wouldn't hurl. How the hell did I get stuck in the friggin' past? My mind turned round and round when the swirling water and a memory of Annabelle's hocus pocus popped up. Great she got me sucked in to a whirlpool of the past! God, why did this have to happen now? I banged my head repeatedly against the edge of the wagon, I was dimly aware of how the women nearest to me slowly inched away nervously.

I wasn't going to cry, I was _not_ going to cry! But the traitorous tears rolled down my face and I let out a hiccupping sound. Inhaling a shaky breath I brushed the tears from my eyes and looked out at the passing scene again. The sky had lightened to hues of golden reds and oranges as the sun began to rise once more.

The wagon came to a jarring stop, as a nearby man with tan skin got off his camel and thrust a small basket of big raisin looking things and a flask of water towards one of the older ladies. "Eat up now; the master says you won't be gettin' food til we reach Khalab to restock." He smirked unkindly and marched away.

I frowned, what mean men these guys were. A pretty woman with long dark brown hair handed me a raisin looking thing, "What is this?"

"A date."

"A date?" I got confused, was he giving us food so one of us would go out with him? "I'm not going to associate with a guy who's rude and condescending to women and on top of that ugly and could use a seriously long bath."

It was her turn to give me a confused stare before a look of comprehension dawned on her heart shaped face. "No, this is a date." She held out the giant raisin, "It's a fruit you eat."

"You mean that raisin thing is edible?" I never liked raisins…

"Yes, see." She delicately bit in to one for an example then handed a few of them to me. I looked at them carefully and decided trying it couldn't hurt…unless I got an upset stomach from them. Warily biting one I was surprised by its sweet flavor. They had a subtle coconut flavor and they felt like chewing a piece of apple. I ate around its pit and finished the rest of the dates she had given me.

Wiping the bit of sweat off my forehead I then shed my cloak. "What type of clothes are those?" Aline questioned. She had woken up and had been quietly eating next to me when she noticed my school uniform. Aline reached out to touch my blazer ignoring her forgotten breakfast in front of her.

"Wow! I've never seen clothes like this." She tugged on my clothes looking at them this way and that. "Your home must be a strange place to have clothes like these! Where are you from?" She exclaimed excitedly.

Feeling many pairs of curious eyes upon me I contemplated whether or not I should tell her. The whole "could possibly change history" argument ran in circles around my head. Figuring it would be okay to give her the partial truth I said, "I'm from a very faraway place."

"Ohhh, like from across the sea kind of far?" her eyes seemed to shine with curiosity and awe.

"Errr, not exactly. I come from somewhere farther than that." _'Try a thousand years and across the Atlantic Ocean kind of far.'_

"Then how did you get all the way here out in the desert?" Another girl asked.

"Uh, I was brought from my home to here but I don't really know why."

"What's your country's name?" Aline asked.

"Uh, it doesn't really have a name…" now I was lying, "Everyone just refers to it as home. Kinda silly huh?" I shrugged and gave her a tense smile to stifle her obvious puzzlement and delay any questions. She tried to ask me more but I gave her a look that said the subject was closed. Aline pouted for a bit afterwards but she accepted my silence without complaint and started to talk animatedly again about my uniform and all its strangeness.

* * *

The rest of the morning was mostly a quiet ride and by the time we stopped again the sun was way over head and it was awfully hot out. "I wonder if they fed that other girl." I heard someone whisper and I felt my irritation spike suddenly.

"She won't survive the weather if they don't." Another agreed. I turned in my seat to see who spoke but another woman drew my attention.

"I feel bad that she has this kind of punishment, but better her than us I suppose…" The young woman added. Fuming silently, I thought how could they just sit around talking about someone else's abuse and _not _want to do something, _anything_ about it. If it were them they would be praying for someone to step up and do something. But I realized they were too worried about themselves to worry about someone else and for that I pitied them. I think it was time to have a talk with this girl. Steeling myself I grabbed what little left over dates and water we had and jumped out of the cart.

"What are you doing?" They whisper yelled at me.

Ignoring them I pulled my cloak over myself for some shade and to hide me from anyone who would see me. Peering around I saw the overweight slave peddler was currently relaxing under an erected tent with a few of the men I saw earlier fanning him, and if that wasn't enough he had a couple women serving him wine and food. Disgusting…

Moving on I spotted a few others wandering about but sticking close to where tubby was. The only other man I saw was standing near a camel and continuously glaring at a smaller slighter red linen draped figure. I smiled, that was easy.

Making sure to keep my eyes on the small gathering of slaves I moseyed over to the man with the camel and girl. I made sure I kept my bundle of food and drink hidden from view underneath my purple cloak before grabbing his attention. Clearing my throat I was startled when he quickly turned his head in my direction. "What do you want?" He snapped out.

"Um, your master wishes for you to take a break and wants me to watch her while you do." I tried to say it with as much confidence I could but his constant glaring was unnerving and the so called wish came out rather meekly.

He glared for a few moments more before grunting and striding away towards the group of men walking around. Quickly releasing a breath I kneeled next to the person sitting on the sandy floor. I looked to the figure sitting in the sand beside me. She had draped herself in a large scarlet piece of fabric from the top of her head to her toes vaguely resembling how I used my cloth as a cloak except she kept her face hidden from view too. "Uh, your sister Aline said you haven't eaten or drunk anything for the past day and…" I held out the small basket of dates and the flask of water.

The girl lifted her dark chocolate doe eyes to me suspiciously peering through the opening at the top of her shroud, "My sister Aline sent you?"

"Not exactly, she just kinda mentioned you and started crying and well, here I am." I shrugged my shoulders.

She reexamined me slowly before saying, "My name is Siranush."

"Siranush…My name is Jade, nice to meet you." I smiled and held out a hand for her to shake. Siranush just stared at it like she didn't know what to do with it. Thinking she probably didn't know what a handshake was or she just didn't want to touch me I withdrew my hand. I shifted from my uncomfortable crouch to sit on my knees near her. I scooted the dates and water over to her more and waited for her to eat.

Her brow wrinkled for a moment before smoothing out again, she seemed to make up her mind about me and decided to eat what I brought her. Siranush slid the bright red fabric that covered her head like a veil off her face and I had to smother the gasp that almost escaped me when I saw the light bruise at the corner of her mouth. It was a light purplish blue color and covered a small portion of her mouth and extended a bit out towards her cheek. I felt myself frown; she was really pretty too, with long loosely curled ebony hair, clear lightly tanned skin, soft facial features and a petite rounded body. She sort of reminded me of what an Arabian princess might look like.

"How old are you?" I was curious because she looked about my age.

She looked up from her small meal and answered, "I'll be fifteen summers old just before the star Tir-anna rises in the night sky a few days from now."

I felt as if a coconut had been dropped on my head, they didn't invent a normal calendar yet did they? So instead of years they went by seasons and stars…great.

"If no one sent you, why are you here?" She looked at me intently, like she was trying to see just what kind of person I was.

Shifting in my seat uncomfortably I answered, "I don't really know. I guess if I was the one out here I would want someone to come and give me something to eat and drink." I shrugged, "Your little sister's crying kind of made me more willing to come out here too."

"Aline was crying?" She asked quietly and stared at the fruit in her hands.

I nodded, "She's afraid you hate her now."

Siranush's head whipped up so fast I wondered how she didn't give herself whiplash. "I could never hate Aline!" She cried.

I didn't say anything, I never knew my siblings and had no idea how deep sibling affection ran, but I hope when I get back home and I was going home, I hope I could love my siblings as much as Siranush loves her little sister. My thoughts were halted when Siranush's voice asked, "Can you tell Aline something for me?"

"Uh, why don't you tell her?"

Siranush exhaled heavily, "As you are aware I'm a bit tied up right now." She held up her bound hands for me to see. I swallowed the cuss word that rose to my lips in anger. How did I not notice that? Muttering several curses under my breathe I dug in my pocket for my metal nail file. Gripping it tightly I hacked at the rope tied around the camel's middle til it snapped free before unwinding the rest of it twined around her slender wrists. That son of bee-otch had the audacity to tie her to the freakin' camel! Oh, if we were back in my time I'd have the cops all over him!

I watched as she rubbed her raw wrists trying to soothe the mild chafing. "What type of knife is that?" She pointed to the file in my hand openly.

"Not a very good one…" I muttered. Stowing it away before more questions were asked I jumped to my feet before holding out a hand to help her up. Siranush refused it and got to her feet herself, "I'm thankful that you freed me from my confines but Aswad will simply tie me up again."

Blinking I asked, "As-who?"

"Aswad, he is the merchant who sits in that tent over there and this is his caravan." She waved her arm over to where I saw the obese man and his harem earlier.

So all those women in the cart were being serious when they said he was the big boss around here and that he was planning to…my gaze swiveled back to Siranush. "Is that man really planning to sell us?" I was beyond outraged.

"As soon as we reach Petra in seven days he plans to sell us there." She said solemnly and watched as my face contorted with shock.

"Why do you seem so shocked? This is often the norm for captured women. Its best you don't fight your fate, you will only end up losing. Trust me I know from experience." She briefly touched the corner of her mouth before turning to look out at the horizon.

"I thought Karkemish would always be my home. I thought I would spend my days with my family and friends, that I would soon marry and have my first child there, I would have been able to have calm and lavish life in Karkemish…but it seems the gods have decided that a life of servitude in Egypt is the path my life should take." She ended morosely.

I was disappointed, whatever happened to "When life knocks you down get back up"? Did these women really have to just sit back and let this man…no, he can't be called a man he was more a thug than man. How could they let this _thug_ just decide their choices for them? I opened my mouth to voice these thoughts when I had to bite my tongue again; this wasn't a time where women had rights like back home. This was an era where if a man told a woman to jump she had no choice but to do it or be punished. God, I hated this whole male chauvinistic attitude! Quickly formulating a plan I pretended to lose focus for a second.

"Hmmm, this presents a problem." I drummed my fingers against my cheek for a moment, "I thought I would be able to run away with you and your sister but if you're so adamant on staying…" I trailed off.

Siranush turned around to face me quickly, "You were planning to escape?" Her eyes were wide in astonishment.

"Well, I was planning to run since I woke up but you know, like you said I gotta accept my fate and all that." I waved my hand nonchalantly as if the whole thing was insignificant to me now before turning to look at her.

"But you just said you were planning to take Aline with you!" She hurried to my side and gripped my hand like a vise as her voice rose to a panicked pitch.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for the shorty but since we have no way of escaping maybe its best she just became a slave like the rest of us." I said calmly.

"No!" Siranush was almost hysterical now and I could see the unshed tears glazing her eyes, "I was talking about me! Only me! Please, if you can save Aline I would be able to accept this fate more easily knowing she was free!"

I frowned, "So I have to risk my life for your guilt. Is that what you're saying?"

"No! It's just that I don't want her to be ruined; I want her to be as much a child as she can! If she goes to Egypt they'll take everything from her! _Everything! _You've seen her! She is untouched and beautiful! Many men would pay to take that from her and I won't have it!" She cried.

"I still don't see-"

"Please! Please, I beg you! This is not about me but an innocent child! I don't care what may happen to me but if you can save Aline I will be eternally grateful to you!" The tears she had in her eyes finally slid down her flushed cheeks as her mouth trembled lightly and she sunk to her knees in front of me.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Fine, but like my plan from the beginning you're coming with me."

She looked up to stare at me for a moment before looking back down and nodding her head compliantly. I hid the victorious smile I had on my face by turning my head away from her as if annoyed. Like they say the more the merrier I guess, I wasn't about to abandon one let alone two girls younger than me and let them be eaten by the metaphorical wolves. I smiled again only this time it was a bit sad,_ 'Thank you dad for making me and mom act out your plays.' _I let the thought resound in my head for a bit before I glanced in Aswads direction and saw one of the men separate from the group and begin to walk over to us.

"Hey wipe your face and get ready for some yelling."

"You're not planning to yell at them are you?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm, as much as I'd like to I won't. But I have the feeling they're going to do most of the screaming not me." I jerked my head in the approaching man's direction. I watched as she scrubbed her face free of tears and stood up calmly, her eyes were a bit red but there was nothing to do about that short of giving her eye drops…which I kept in my medicine cabinet back home. I felt gloom hit me like an elbow to the gut and had to mentally slap myself in order to keep me from bawling like an idiot out in the desert.

"The master wishes to see you two." He spoke without feeling and his eyes held a morose kind of submissiveness that made me shudder with loathing. I wasn't expecting this tone at all. Maybe some yelling or complaining but not a crushed spirit. I wondered if this is what happened to those without choices?

Siranush immediately moved to follow him as he beckoned with his hand in a comet hither gesture. But I waited for him to walk a few steps before I followed him. He led the both of us to the small tented shelter that Aswad rested in. The servant held out an arm in a stop motion as he walked forward and kneeled beside the slightly intoxicated merchant to whisper our arrival.

Aswad sat up a bit straighter in his carpeted and pillow covered seat, while two men fanned him continually even though they were flushed red and sweating enough to fill a bucketful. Even more outrageous was the handful of beautiful scantily clad women that happily entangled and strew their limbs over him, sporting smiles that were fit for the Cheshire cat. As if to say that we should be wishing we were half as lucky as them. I snorted in incredulity, not even if hell froze over…twice.

I felt my jaw tighten with annoyance as Aswad waved away the women fawning over him and gestured for us to step forward. Who the hell did he think he was? The freakin' sultan? My annoyance inched even higher when Siranush just pranced over to him and dropped to her knees before bowing so low her forehead touched the sandy floor. Siranush waved a frantic hand behind her back obviously trying to say that I should do the same. Taking the hint I walked over to them at a slower pace and curtsied while simultaneously trying to keep my eyes from rolling.

Aswad gave a lecherous grin, "Have you learned your lesson my pet?"

Siranush stayed in her bowing position and didn't even glance up to him when she answered, "Yes, my lord."

"Good, you may rejoin your sister." He replied before his round reddened face turned to look at me. I stiffened my spine trying to look unfazed but the pulsing in my neck said otherwise. I didn't like the way he watched me, like I was a hunk of prime meat and he was a starving man. I shifted uneasily where I stood and tried to keep my body covered as much as possible.

"It's baking in this deserts heat and you have the courage to brave such temperatures by covering yourself with a cloak." He guffawed with surprising sobriety, "I wonder how you'll fair in Egypt's sun?"

I said nothing to his attempt at teasing; I simply stood there with a blank face. I watched as his face crumpled in to a displeased scowl obviously used to women hanging on to his every word and enjoying his poor attempts at flirting.

"Remove that offending cloth girl." A wide and perverted smile spread across his face, "I wish to see what exactly I'll be selling to my loyal patrons."

Grossed out with the large elderly man's perverseness I said, "I want to keep it on if you don't mind."

He did mind, "Take the cloak off or I will have my men remove it and much more if you don't." He glared.

Narrowing my eyes I slid the cloak off to reveal my dusty and wrinkled uniform, "Happy?" I bit out.

Aswad pouted, either because he found me ugly which would be a huge relief to me or because I wasn't stubborn and he couldn't order his servants to undress me anymore. His expression went neutral and I watched as he traced my figure from the top of my head to the tips of my toes before repeating the process over again only this time stopping to pause on my more feminine features. Pulling down my skirt to cover my thighs more and crossing my arms tightly I watched his eyes swivel back up to examine my face and hair. I kept my stony expression pasted to my face until he concluded his inspection of me.

"You are an unusual looking girl, speaking of which how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm seventeen." I answered in a clipped tone.

"Hmmm, old enough to be a concubine." He murmured, "Though she's different looking, with such a small body I wonder if anyone would be willing to have her even with the average price of concubines?" He said to no one in particular.

Concubine? What the heck is a concubine I wondered? He continued talking to himself comparing all of the things he noted about me while I went through all of the words that I knew started with the letter C and their definitions. The clearing of a throat snapped me out of my word listing and I refocused my attention back to the man who was avidly staring at me again.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot here. You see, I was wandering the desert looking for someone to help me and you did in a sort of roundabout way…and I 'm thankful for that. But what'dya say about letting me, my new friend and her sister go on our merry way, hmm?"

His expression went stormy, "I see that not only are you foreign but you are also unfamiliar with slave merchants and how they conduct their business."

He sat back in a relaxed position before he threaded his fingers together and rested them atop his round belly, "You are my property now and I can do _whatever_ I want with you. You'd best wipe all thoughts of escaping me from your mind or I'll have one of my guards tie you to the back of their camel and let him drag you through the desert without food and drink until we reach Khalab." He smiled wickedly, "This is the least awful of the many punishments I can give you."

My mouth went dry and my palms went slick with sweat as my heartbeat picked up speed. He was serious; he really would have one of them drag me through the desert. Biting my lips to keep from crying out all the unfairness of it all I settled for just giving him a look of venomous hate.

"Hate me if you must my dear but you still belong to me." He grinned cruelly whilst he motioned for a small group of men to come over to us, "You will escort this young woman and her beautiful companion back to the cart and stay there to guard them and if they try to run at any time…kill the honey haired child."

I heard Siranush take a sharp intake of air before stifling a cry of despair. I could see my plans of escape slip down the drain. There was no way Siranush would risk the safety of her sister's life now, even if risking it meant giving Aline her freedom. I clenched my hands in anger and felt tears burn at the back of my eyes; I had failed that little girl and her sister. But then how could I help them if I couldn't even help myself? I mean if I were home I could just dial nine- one- one on this creep but I was stuck in some ancient desert with no one but myself to rely on. Mustering as much determination I could, I knew I had to find a way to get out of this situation and fast, or else I was gonna end up slave just like those other girls. But then a set of large deep blue eyes came to my mind's eye and I knew I couldn't just leave them to their fate. Sucking in a steadying breath I resolved to find another way to help them but I just didn't know how yet.

"You may go." Aswad waved his hand in a dismissive manner as Siranush jumped to her feet and eagerly followed the men that would escort her to her young sibling. I on the other hand stared in disgust towards the overstuffed slave driver for a few seconds before making an abrupt about face and striding after the small entourage.

* * *

"Sister!" As soon as we stepped in to the cart Aline leaped in to Siranush's slender arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have said my name! I'm sorry for being stubborn big sister, I'm so sorry!"

Siranush simply brushed back Aline's dark blonde locks and shushed her quietly saying things like how it wasn't her fault or she shouldn't apologize for something so silly. I watched the pair of them thoughtfully, I've never seen two people care for one another so deeply before. So deeply that they were willing to apologize readily and sacrifice for one another.

"Thank you for bringing my sister back to me Jade." Aline wrapped her small frame around my middle and I patted her back hesitantly.

"It was nothing, so don't worry about it." I said.

Siranush snorted loudly, which had me reeling. She didn't look like someone who snorted or made any type of offending sound to be honest. "You should have seen her defy Aswad in front of his servants and concubines. I thought he would have had her tied up to a camel as soon as she refused to bow to him."

Many of the women murmured amongst themselves alarmed that I was so blatantly disrespectful. "He must've had a hard time restraining himself." I heard a woman say.

"No, he was slightly drunk so he must've not cared." Siranush answered.

"Ah, but not so drunk that he was able to order you an escort back to the cart." Another sneered unhappily.

"Yes well, Jade made her thoughts about him alarmingly clear and in retaliation he assigned more guards to us."

"So much for escaping, hmm?" A woman in her early twenties mocked.

"Hey, I wasn't about to just sit there and let him decide I was going to be someone's slave!"

"Well you're going to have to because from what I gathered from his concubines, is that if you push him enough he'll kill you." Siranush replied.

"I kinda figured that…" I retorted.

"Good. Now just be an obedient child and don't cause any trouble." The older woman stated bluntly.

"Don't worry I won't." I muttered darkly.

How was I supposed to get away when I was being watched like a tiger watches the zoo tourists. It seems I had a dilemma on my hands that could only be solved by intense brain storming. Moving to sit at the back of the cart, I sat myself crossed leg and shut my eyes trying to let the ideas flow freely throughout my mind.

* * *

Six and a half days later…

I tugged my wrists against their prison experimentally, jeez they really tied me up tight. I had tried to pull every plan I could think of off in hopes of running away. My so called plans went from faking a bad case of food poisoning to outright running. Each and every one was thwarted before I could really do anything.

Take my food poisoning scenario for example; I had pretended to eat what the servant had brought us three days ago by secretly giving it to Aline and Siranush. They had refused to take it at first mostly because we hadn't eaten til we arrived in Khalab as Aswad promised but after insisting numerously they took what I offered. Later in the day I had faked stomach cramps and covered myself with as many cloths I could find, which in turn made me sweaty and red, so the only pretending I had to do was fake shiver and hold my _aching_ stomach. Aswad was called over to see me after a couple of the women tried to soothe me and make me feel better to no avail. But then the bastard had the nerve to simply say if eating made me sick I wouldn't be allowed to eat at all! 'Sigh' I'd probably be dead from starvation now if it weren't for the women's pity of me, they shared some of their food with me when the guards weren't constantly watching. Then my entire distract and dash plan was stopped before I could even get five steps away! The stupid ape body guards heaved me none to gently in to their arms and threw me back in to the cart! And even worse was when the other ladies mocked me and said I should just give up!

So, I ran out of ideas and Aswad used up the last of his patience. He had them tie my hands together then bind the other women's appendages so he could create some sort of rope chain as my punishment. I sighed, they weren't too happy about that…

Aline reached up to scratch the side of her head and I felt the rope bite into my skin uncomfortably. I leaned against the small wagon's wall that some of us had been transferred to. The sun was way overhead I could only guess it was around noon. Hugging my back pack that I had come across in one of the large sacks Aswad kept for storage, closer to me I pulled my dusty and a bit frayed cloak over me more to keep my white skin from being sunburned. I yawned and I felt my stomach twinge a bit in hunger, though the women were kind enough to share their food with me I could hardly call their shared rations a meal. Heck even their meal wasn't even a meal! I shook my head disappointed with the society I was currently stuck in. Didn't they realize that if people were free from servitude and degradation that their civilization would be better off in the long run? With thoughts of my own home and all its wonderful freedom filling my head the slow pace of the wagons progress lulled me in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A sudden bang and a sharp jarring motion was all the warning I got before my eyes flew open to see large darkly tanned hands roughly haul me out of the cart and push me on to my unsteady feet. Stumbling in the bright sunlight I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. When I was refocused my eyes immediately fell upon a massive stone structure and people dressed in cloaks and tunics roving about in a sea of large tents where merchants traded goods. I stared in amazement, ignoring the tug of the bindings around my wrists.

"Get moving! The master doesn't like to wait for his gold!" The giant of a man that hauled us around earlier shoved me in the direction of the market. Taking the not so subtle hint I stopped staring and followed my companions into the tented city. We were lead passed many stone buildings and I wondered if we were going to be lead inside one of them. I was so busy looking every which way I didn't notice the man had lead us to a somewhat crowded plaza looking place until I walked in to a woman's back. He tied and left us standing near a raised platform while he walked over to a close by tent.

Just as I was about to reach for my nail file the tents opening was brushed aside and Aswad stepped out, cool, relaxed and dressed in what I would call his Sunday best.

"Well, let's start the trade off with her." Aswad waved a hand to a nearby brunette in her early twenties. I watched as her face paled and her mouth trembled when two burly men cut her free from our rope chain and practically dragged her on to the raised platform.

Aswad made his way on to the makeshift stage and the crowd immediately focused most of their attention on him. "Welcome gentlemen! I thank you for coming to see my humble business and hope my beautiful and foreign wares please you greatly, so without further ado I bring you Belit of Karatepe!"

The woman whom they dragged up there earlier was pushed forward in nothing but a long sheer tunic and the rope that was still tied around her hands. I felt pity well up in my chest for a moment before I pushed it away; she was after all one of the women who _accepted her fate_. I watched as many different men in the crowd called out prices and leered at her. Appalled with what was happening I shut my eyes and tried my best to ignore what was happening.

The time I spent standing in the lineup of soon to be slaves went unbearably slow, I would have cut myself and the others free but the bouncer like men that guarded us made me rethink my course of action. But deep down I knew it was more than just being wary of big muscular men, I was afraid. I was scared of what would happen once I got free. Those women at least knew how this world worked and knew how to get back home but I…I knew nothing at all here. I wouldn't be surprised if I died out in the desert within a week. I had no one to help me and everyone I met so far has either wanted to kill me, sell me or just didn't like me. The only person whom I have met that didn't fit in to any of those categories was Aline and maybe her sister. The harsh tug of the rope snapped me out of my wallowing and I looked up to see a stone faced man tugging me in the direction of the stage along with few other girls. Aw, crap…

* * *

Petra's Market

Kafele moved through the crowd easily with his mistress and her daughter in tow. He had been badgered by the both of them for weeks asking him to accompany them on a trip to Petra for some new trinkets. They wanted to go mostly because a good number of trades in Egypt were slow and newer wares were having a harder time finding their way there. He sighed, what was this dynasty coming to?

He watched as they examined a merchant's booth of fine dresses. Lady Khepri was a tall woman but not overly so, with short wavy black hair and a thin frame, he moved on to examine her mature features and concluded that in her early forties she looked quite well for her age. His eyes turned to see Lady Neema hold a sheer dress up to her chest. She looked a lot like her mother only much younger and with long sandy blonde hair pinned up in a bun.

"Kafele which do you think would suit Mandisa more, hm?" His mistress lady Khepri spoke. He watched as she compared the white linen dresses seriously but they looked identical to him. Giving an imperceptible shake of his head he pointed to the one she held in her right hand.

"That dress will do fine." He answered.

"Oh? Well what makes you think so?" She asked.

He felt emasculated suddenly; "Uh, it is…that…uhm…"He looked for a quick distraction but found none while Khephri waited for his answer patiently.

Feeling unbearably sweaty all of a sudden he finally said, "Speaking of dresses aren't we supposed to find Lady Nefert a new shawl to go with her latest dress?"

Lady Khepri frowned, "Yes, but no matter what baubles we've gifted her with so far has been able to snap her out of her melancholy." She sighed dramatically, "If only she would see a few suitors I'm sure she would forget all about that Hittite man."

"I doubt it's that simple mother." Neema tossed the dress back on to the table gently and added, "She's been such a poop, staying inside most of the day and not even going in to town except for the visits we pay to the temple. We've all tried to get her back to her old self but she's much quieter and somber these days…Plus brother User hasn't come home for a couple months and were all convinced that he has _a lot_ more to do with this than we thought."

"Well, that does make sense seeing how prejudice he is with foreigners. I just simply thought his announcement of acceptance towards Nefert's decision stemmed from his brotherly desire to see his sister wed and out of his hair."

Lady Neema sniffed indifferently, "He's the one who should be married or have a few concubines at least. Him too, all in a twist because of that Hittite girl." She muttered.

"Yes, well on to lighter things my ladies." Kefele interrupted before the conversation could go any further, "I think small lady Mandisa would look striking in this dress." He held up a crimson pleated halter dress up for inspection.

"You know Kefele, I think your right." Khepri purchased the dress and moved on to another booth of clothing. Finding nothing she liked they kept moving on to every booth that catered to women and made a few more purchases before coming to a halt when they ran in to a large crowd.

"What in Amun Ra's name is going on?" Neema cried out in interest.

The crowd jostled the trio as they made their way through the throng of people. "Perhaps a merchant is having a sale?" Kefele guessed.

Neema pouted, what sort of sale could have attracted so many people? She felt her curiosity peak and when a rather robust man accidently stepped on the edge of her dress she thought it wise to see what all the excitement was about before someone stepped on _her_.

"Excuse me, but would you please tell me what you're all so determined to see here?" She gestured to the crowd of people, which she then noticed was mostly made up of men.

"Were bidding for slaves." He explained with a reddened and sweaty face.

She lifted a brow, what sort of slaves were they selling that all these men were…then it hit her. The slaves were most likely women _and_ beautiful if they were this riled up about them. She was even more interested to see what was going on now that she knew they were selling attractive women.

"Mother let's move to the front." Neema grabbed her mother's hand and waved her other to signal Kefele to follow.

The small group wandered to the front of a wooden raised platform and saw women of various ages being brought up to the stage. Some were dressed as if they were ready for a man's bed chamber while others were dressed in ragged and dusty clothes. She watched as many men bought the ones obviously meant to be concubines for high prices quickly while the other younger and less attractive ones were bought for less and at a slower pace.

She was starting to feel utterly bored and was about to leave with her mother in tow when a small commotion on stage earned her attention. A small girl about as young as her littlest sister was crying and clinging to two older girls. The child was fair-haired and slim and dressed in a simple white tunic while her older counter parts were clothed in cloaks concealing their features. She was curious when she saw one of them wore a violet cloak, noble slaves were uncommon in the trade.

Then when some large man who was meant as guard for the merchant tried to pry her away from them, the one wearing purple kicked him where men _did not_ like to be kicked. Laughing with some of the crowd as the bigger man fell to his knees holding his more sensitive parts her laugh cut off abruptly when another guard tried to grab the girl who hurt his associate.

She watched as the girl readily defended herself by punching the man square in the jaw. The man staggered backwards but was otherwise fine from what she could see. It was then the merchant stepped in by grabbing the girl in a choke hold and she watched as she struggled with him by kicking her legs and frantically trying to pry his arms off of her all the whilst tied up. She heard many men call out encouragement to the slave dealer, for him to subdue her and the like.

The girl slumped in his arms after a couple minutes of struggling. She mostly likely lost consciousness before he loosened his hold and her cloak fell away to reveal a young woman with shiny loose coils of deep red hair and pale skin as white as linen. And if that wasn't enough she was dressed so strangely too, but she was too far away to see exactly what the garments were. She took note of how the crowd murmured in astonishment. They like she had never seen anyone with red hair before.

The girl stirred and then bolted upright for everyone to see huge green eyes like emeralds peer at them defiantly. Neema was beginning to like this girl. She watched as the slave trader pulled her to her feet was about to escort her off of the platform when Neema yelled out, "How much for the red haired slave?"

"Lady Neema! What are you doing?" Kefele hissed, stunned with her outburst.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm purchasing her of course." Neema shrugged.

Kefele's jaw dropped open, "Why that particular slave? Why do you even _need_ another slave?"

"Kefele's right dear. What would you want with a servant like that? You've just seen her defy those men…besides you have plenty of maids that attend you back home." Khepri spoke gently, trying to dissuade her daughter.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that two of my maids are expecting and have been put on a lengthy bed rest, so they won't be serving me for a few months and another has injured herself on an errand she had been doing for me. I thought my head maid Thema told you all this?"

She looked back at the merchant to see him debating on what to say to her. She heard Kefele give a heavy sigh and, "I still don't see why you want this one…"

* * *

"How much for the red haired slave?" I heard someone shout. I scanned the crowd infuriated that someone had the guts to ask for a price on another human being. Especially after the drama that just occurred less than twenty minutes ago!

We had been shoved up on to the improvised stage earlier and Aswad had an auction of sorts with men crying out prices for each woman that went on display. Eventually she was sold to the highest bidder and carried off like a Coach purse on a shopaholic's pay day. It wasn't until half of the girls were sold when Aswad tried to sell Aline. She started to cry hysterically, clinging to Siranush and me begging for us to do something. It was then I finally snapped, I kicked the man that tried to grab Aline straight in the crotch and felt an odd combination of guilt and satisfaction as I watched him grunt in pain and hit the ground holding himself. It was then his pal tried to grab me when I tried to punch him in the face with my tied hands. I aimed for the nose hoping to break it but I found he was too tall for me to reach and I ended up punching his chin instead.

That's where fatty decided he'd had enough and tried to suffocate me by giving me a head lock. I tried to escape it but he was surprisingly stronger than I was and hardly out of breath unlike me. I think I must've passed out for a minute because the next second I woke up Aswad was herding me off stage like a dog on a leash or a poorly behaved child when someone shouted for a price on _me_!

Aswad paused and he made an uncertain face, like he was actually considering to sell me! I was outraged and opened my mouth to tell whoever that planned to buy me to go to hell when a young woman walked on to the stage.

She was pretty with tanned skin and sandy blonde hair pinned up with some strands falling to frame her exotic face. She wore a strapless gown that was sheer enough that you could see most of her curves but not so sheer that there was nothing left for the imagination. "Well? Are you going to let me buy her or not?" She questioned.

My mouth fell open; I thought it was some perv that wanted to buy me not a lady! Aswad gave me a once over before saying, "She's not for sale. Besides she wouldn't compliment any of the slaves you already have. She's rude, defiant, unattractive and an overall pain to deal with. Anyways, I plan to break her myself." He gave an impish grin and I felt like throwing up my meager breakfast all over his nice_ dress_.

The woman folded her arms and replied, "I've dealt with worse and I think I can handle her just fine."

I rolled my eyes, what the heck did this woman want from me? I looked at her trying to figure it out but my mind came up with nothing. The only thing I could think of was that she needed another yes person. You know someone who compliments you all the time even when you look like crap.

"Why don't we speak about this in my tent, hm?" Aswad shoved me back towards the small group of women on stage as he led the other woman to the tent he emerged from earlier.

The crowd was busy talking amongst themselves and some men were even complaining that they wanted the slave sale to start up again. Letting out a long breath I ignored their idle chatter and walked back over to a crying Aline. As soon as I was within her range she ran up to me and dove under my arms so that when she stood back up they were encircling her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Jade!" She sobbed in to my middle. I looked over to Siranush to see her face was blotched with tears and her lips tightly compressed to hold in any sobs that might have escaped. She caught my staring and nodded to me in a grateful manner and I could only smile sadly back.

I walked a still terrified Aline back over to her sister and sat next to her trying to reassure her that I was perfectly fine…except for my bruised knuckles but I wasn't going to tell her that. It was a few minutes before Aswad appeared with the woman again. He looked a bit steamed but he also had a somewhat satisfied air about him and I knew why when I caught a glimpse of what was in his hand. It seems that Aswad made quite a profit off of me if the small but fat red bag in hand was any indication.

The woman walked up to me and smiled happily, "Hello, my name is Neema. What's yours?"

I pursed my lips then frowned; well, at least it was better than being sold to an old pervert. I went completely still when I felt Aline tug on my uniforms skirt and I felt my chest tighten with an emotion I quite couldn't explain when she looked up at me with big solemn blue eyes. Her sister tried to pry her small fingers off of my skirt when I heard the woman Neema announce, "Are these three sisters?"

Aswad looked away from the pouch he was exploring in his hand and said, "The dark haired one and the blonde are sisters but I have no idea why they're so attached to the other."

I watched the woman Neema frown for a moment before she smiled brightly and said, "Okay! I'll take all three!"

Siranush's hands immediately fell to her sides and her face paled while Aline happily buried her face in to my blazer and clung even tighter to me. Holy crap! Did that woman just do what I think she did? The woman reached back in to a small satchel she wore about her waist and emptied a small handful of silver pieces in to Aswad's hand.

"That should cover it I think." She said.

Aswad merely nodded and snapped his fingers for a couple of men to link the three of us together again and hand her the rope. I scowled at Aswad as he happily counted his money and I was led off the stage into the crowd of people.

"I hope the money is worth it Lady Neema." A tall and tan man with dark hair cut in a short bob and a sharp featured face eyed the three of us critically. He was dressed in a sheer t-shirt like top, a white linen waist wrap and had what looked like woven peep toe sandals on his feet.

"Let us leave before Neema decides to buy the whole market Kefele." An older woman beside him joked. She had short wavy hair also cut in a bob style and wore a pleated gown of white linen and wore a yellow cloth draped over her most likely to shade her from the sun.

"Don't worry mother I think we got everything we've come for." My new _owner_ smiled. I really hope she paid through her teeth for me. But seeing how she could afford three of us I was probably sold for cheap; like a couple hundred bucks cheap, and that made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Well c'mon." She tugged our rope to lead us in whichever direction she was going and I shuffled my feet forward, too tired to argue with her. Perhaps tomorrow we could make an escape…

* * *

So we see more of Jade's tougher side...hopefully I made her realistic enough that she comes off as strong but she's really sacred deep down. She's only acting like she's a strong person cause thats the only choice she has right now.

Thank you **Azure Ryukiba** and **biancalvesdbz1 **for your reviews they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! ^-^ Again thank you!

Please review if you like my story! I'm desperate! Nah, just playing! But seriously…please review, constructive criticism and compliments are always helpful!


	4. I need Tissues for my Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River and in no way affiliated with Michael Bay, Steven Spielberg, Ohio Art Company, Mc Donalds or Häagen-Daz .

* * *

I stared at the beige furred mammal in front of me with apprehension as the man named Kefele - who was also a servant - waited for me to get on its back with an impatient look plastered to his face. I had no idea on how to ride a camel. I preferred the futuristic way of traveling, mainly by automobile or the train _not_ animal.

My eyes trailed back over to the man and I remember how we had been shaken briskly awake this morning when the sky had barely started to lighten in the east. Never in all my life have lost so much sleep in so many days; my rare all night study sessions I sometimes had in the past looked like a few hours of restless sleep compared to this. I ran my fingers through my hair and bit my bottom lip thoughtfully.

Though I hadn't seen my reflection yet I was almost one hundred percent sure I must've looked like hell. My hair felt greasy and was probably flat and tangled since hairstyles with a bit of gel only lasted so long. My tired eyes felt a bit swollen and sore and there were most definitely large dark bags underneath them. It was probably a good thing I liked the natural look instead of caking my face with makeup because otherwise any I had on would certainly be a smudged and runny disaster all over my face. I lightly lifted my dress shirt collar to sniff it, not too bad but I didn't smell like a bouquet of roses either. 'Sigh' Ah, what I wouldn't give for a long warm shower and my comfy worn pajamas from Victoria's Secret.

The man Kefele nudged me gently and gestured for me to get on the camel. I groaned softly before heaving myself on to the thing and he swung himself up behind me while the others were in a covered cart pulled by a pair of mules. The man did not touch me except for his arms which he had to wrap around me in order to use the reins on the camel, I had the feeling that he disapproved of me.

The journey so far was intensely hot and I kept my ever fraying cloth - that Siranush had kindly picked up for me - wrapped loosely around me in order to shade me from the sun and its cancerous rays. I blew a stray strand of hair off my forehead and settled in to the rhythm of the jogging camel, the manservant behind me said it would five days before we reached their home in Memphis Egypt, and I wondered how long I would last in the desert with these people before we reached this place called Memphis or I went insane in this heat…

* * *

Days Earlier in Karkemish…

'_**CRASH'**_ The tinkling sound of smashing pottery sounded out through the entire suite. Nakia was well past just angry, she was completely and utterly enraged. Spots of pink colored her cheekbones and her teeth were gnashed so hard together her maids wondered if she would break any of her teeth soon. Never in the entire time of servitude to the woman had they seen her so…emotional. She was _always_ aloof and _above all_ collected, that was why they admired her so much. But seeing this slow deterioration of composure ever since the girl was discovered missing made them rethink their admiration a bit. At least when people questioned their loyalties to her they could answer that while she may have been a traitorous queen at least she was a poised one...now they weren't so sure anymore.

Another screech of frustration tore from Nakia's throat and she picked up another expensive vase and hurled it out the nearest window. Kammani rushed to the window praying to Teshub that no one was injured by that vase. Spotting the shattered remains she was relieved to see nothing but broken shards, scattered flowers and a spreading pool of water.

"Your majesty we beseech you! Please calm down!"

But Nakia was having none of it. How did that child escape? She paced from one edge of the room to the other in quick frustrated strides. She paid no mind to the two maids fussing over her and struggling to follow her rapid tempo of footfalls. It seems she had stumbled upon a person with ingenuity and sheer determination; and while she often found those qualities were what made the best of sacrifices she was surprised that the child had those traits so unquestionably! She had chosen her sacrifice well, indeed!

She fumed silently; it seemed she had been glaringly stupid to think that the girl was merely an imitation of what that nuisance Yuri was. She was obviously bolder than that woman had ever been. Nakia compared her first meetings with both young women and while the current queen had been a crying yet graceful wreck, the red haired girl had openly glared at her and had not shed the tears that glazed her dark green eyes in front of her…if she shed them at all. She was convinced that her newest pawn was made of tougher mettle than she had anticipated.

Mentally recounting the report her maids had given her earlier she recalled being told the rope had been cut and the women pacing the halls swearing the storage door did not open even once after she left. She flipped her unbound hair over her shoulder and pondered the information, the only escape was the through the window but it was much too high for such a fragile looking girl to walk away unscathed after falling from its ledge. Surely any person would make a pained sound if they fell from such a height. Nakia scowled angrily, if not the door or window had been her escape then how did she get out!

"Milady perhaps she had help?" Suggested her maid.

Nakia whirled on her, "And _what_ servant of mine would betray me Sinada?" She hissed out.

Sinada's light brown skin paled and she stuttered out, "N-no-no one that I can say milady! I-I was merely suggesting that perhaps another only loyal to your son may have discovered her and set her free!"

Nakia's temper shot to an all time high, she lowered her voice and asked quietly, "If I find out any of you let in one of my ungrateful son's spies I will personally sacrifice you to Nergal in the cruelest of ways."

Her maids went utterly quiet and though they stood completely still she could see the faint tremors shaking their bodies. She smiled at the power she held over her maids and felt elation at their poorly disguised fear. She would definitely not be a soft and pathetic monarch like some rulers she knew. Yes, once she had Hittite back in her grasp she would rule the region with an iron fist and any who defied her would die an agonizingly painful death. But first she needed that girl before she could proceed with anything else!

Nakia retreated to her small feminine desk near the window in her suite. She paused when she heard a hesitant shuffling behind her and without sparing them a glance waved them towards the door, "There is no longer a need for you to be in my presence, you are dismissed." She uttered coldly.

The two women bowed quickly and nearly ran to the door in hopes of finding out just what happened to the red haired girl and perhaps where she is if only to please their mistress and keep their heads. Nakia watched them leave unsympathetically before turning to her many tablets littering the surface of the table. She lifted one up from its perch - another report of Mursili and his newest accomplishments - then released it so it would smash with a loud clatter on the floor. The tablets pieces were scattered throughout the stone ground and she simply swept passed them before moving to her small alter.

Once the oil laps wicks had been lit she knelt gracefully before her small replica of the Hittite pantheon. She prayed for an answer to her current dilemma and for the gods' divine help and favor. Nakia stayed like that for much of the day until sunset had settled over the stone city and her limbs could no longer take the abuse of staying in the same position for so long. She stretched and felt fatigue prompt her to her lavish bed, perhaps Kaskuh would allow her to dream pleasantly tonight.

Nakia paused in her thoughts suddenly, Kaskuh! Why had she not thought of this before? Surely the magic of the moon deity had the power to help her with the child! She frowned, though this magic was often considered dangerous to mortals. Dream magic was not to be taken lightly and could destroy the wielder very easily if they lost their firm grip on reality. Nakia contemplated this; her water magic could have detected the child with ease but seeing as she was being monitored so closely she did not have that luxury. This dream magic the priests of Kaskuh had described went beyond the mere physical and delved into something deeper, perhaps if she was tawananna she could have requested the priests to simply do the work for her but seeing as she was _not_ and branded a traitor there was little to no chance even an apprentice would impart even an ounce of their learning's to her. Her anger abated slightly as she brooded over how exactly she was to get the information she sorely needed without raising suspicion.

* * *

There was no way in hell or heaven that my butt would ever get feeling back in it. I was trying my best not to walk like a crab but spending an entire day and most of the evening on a camel with only a few brief breaks to give the animal food and drink was not my choice of how I'd like to spend my Friday!

Was it Friday? Let's see it was a Wednesday when I last saw a pair of skinny jeans and it had been how many days since then? Eight or nine maybe? I counted the days on my hand and tried to guess what day of the week it was. I figured it was mostly likely a Friday and I wondered if I really did spend so much time here already. Were my parents informed of my current M.I.A. status or are they finishing up their cruise in the Mediterranean? Are they beginning their tour in Europe? Did anyone even notice I was gone? Surely Annabelle would have wandered up to my house in all this time to drag me to some Rocky Horror Picture Show midnight premiere or something. Right? But then again even if she did discover me missing she'd probably think I ran away from home to purposely scare my parents. Then she would most likely have some sort of party celebrating my slow start on my teenage rebelliousness or something…

Now I knew why stress was a killer, the anxiety of not knowing what the heck was happening back home was slowly eating at me! But then it's not like they could do anything about my situation could they? I shot a mild glare in the woman named Neema's direction.

We were currently at some small inn in the freakin' middle of nowhere and I was almost dead on my feet, itchy with sand in places it was never meant to be and hungry. I carefully walked over to the small bench in front of the inn and carefully sat on my sore bottom. The three Egyptians that I was traveling with paid no attention to me and I tried my very best to ignore them too. Siranush and Aline were standing beside the cart they traveled in with the two women waiting for further instructions, so seeing as I wasn't needed I slipped off my mary janes and tapped out all of the sand while stretching my toes. Slipping them back on my feet I stretched and tried to unknot the kink in my back, I grimaced in mild discomfort feeling the muscles pull and relax.

"You three can sleep in the cart and we'll rent a room." Neema said to me. I lowered my head and stared at my feet trying to pretend she wasn't there but that didn't seem to make her happy.

She sighed exasperated and pulled a thin strip of cloth around my hands before I knew what happened. I was puzzled, why did she tie my hands together with cloth? As if sensing my confusion she answered, "I'm not a cruel mistress but I know how to put my slaves in their place. I'm a lenient person most of the time but you _are my slave_ now, I _bought you_."

Feeling miserable I kept my head bowed and didn't let her see the tears in my eyes. She was right, I am a slave and I was purchased fair and square, in addition I had nowhere to go and if I ran away who's to say I wouldn't be picked up by another slave merchant again or even worse what if someone like that psycho lady found me? I nodded my head solemnly and let her lead me over to the cart where Aline and her sister were.

They said nothing as I climbed in to the cart and retreated to the furthest corner and sat with my face buried in my knees. I heard them talk amongst themselves for a bit before I heard the creak of wood and a small warm hand gently grab my fisted one.

"It's okay to cry you know." Alines dark azure eyes had drops of moisture clinging to her lashes and I felt even more upset.

"I messed up. I wasn't able to get us away, and now you're a slave." I whispered.

"It's better to be a servant to that woman than a concubine to an ugly old man." Siranush said quietly.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "What's a concubine?"

SIranush stiffened then gave me an odd expression between confusion and disbelief. "I don't think that's something I should really explain…"

I saw her eyes dart over to Aline who was ignoring our conversation by digging around in the small crates that were in the wagon. It was probably something she didn't want her sister to know…

Tucking the question away to be asked again later I slumped in my seat, "Is Egypt very…?"

I didn't know what exactly to ask. It's not like I could ask did ancient Egypt have a McDonald's or a super market where I could pick up a pint of Häagen-Daz's chocolate chocolate chip ice cream for therapeutic purposes. The only answer I'd get to those questions were going to be the worried looks they'd give me thinking I probably lost my marbles.

"Very...?" She echoed.

"Is it very… primitive?" I thought the question sounded safe enough, something that she might understand.

"Hmm, well I hear that they are much like us…only a bit more advanced in their medicine making but then Hittite has iron weapons now so it balances out I think."

I didn't quite see how that balanced anything out but I nodded anyway, feigning understanding. "Also they have a King they call pharaoh and a Queen, but she is nothing like our tawananna."

"Ta-wah-nana?" I listened to the syllables as they unfurled from my tongue. What a weird sounding word…

Siranush's eyes took on a sort of gleam that I could only describe as reverent. She nodded her head and said, "Ishtar is truly the pride of our empire, she cares for us as no other queen could or ever will."

"Oh, so you've met this queen?" I asked interestedly.

"Of course not! Someone so divine cannot wander about the empire mingling with commoners! She has much more important things to do like aiding our king and caring for his heir in Hattusa!" She exclaimed.

"Hattusa?"

"It's our capital." Aline explained from inside a crate.

Oookay, so these people were big on politics. Who would of thought? I'm just lucky I happened to know we had Obama as our latest president. I was more a read the comics section of the newspaper kind of girl…

"So how do you know this queen of yours cares so much about you if she hardly leaves her castle?" I asked.

"What's a castle?"

"Er, I meant palace, yeah palace!"

"But what's a castle?" Aline asked again.

"It's nothing just another word for a building we call where I come from." I mumbled half hoping she didn't hear me.

Siranush answered my question before Aline could ask again, "She helped in the wars with Mitanni and Egypt enormously, is hailed as the goddess Ishtar's incarnation, has been named the Dal Meshedi and was elevated to our sovereign queen. How much more does she need to do to show she cares for our people?"

She said it like this entire woman's efforts were supposed to be painfully obvious and significant even to a foreigner like me. Not wanting to offend her by saying something crass I said, "Well, I wasn't there so I can't comment or speculate."

Siranush shook her head, she probably thought I was an ignorant person and admittedly I sometimes was. I fought the smile that wanted to make its way on to my face as I remembered just where I got my _ignorant_ statement from.

"Do your people have a queen like Ishtar?" Aline suddenly asked.

Bewildered I answered, "All women are queens." Before I could stop myself.

It was my turn to receive bewildered looks, "Who told you that?" Aline giggled.

Feeling oddly disturbed by the reminder of how male dominated this society was I said, "My dad used to say my mom was a queen so I just figured all women were queens too."

But now that I'm older I realized that the term was an endearment. Not the romantic idealism of a six year old who thought she was a princess because her dad may have been a knight in shining armor who rescued her mother the fair maiden from a wicked hag or evil dragon. No, that dream was discarded long ago, along with the fairy tales, Barbies and frilly outfits only to be replaced with text books, blemish cream and tampons.

"I don't see how that would make any sense to you…unless you're a noble's daughter." Siranush paused, "_Are_ you a noble's daughter?"

"Uhm, define noble."

She looked at me confusedly, "I'm guessing you don't know what a noble is either?"

No, I didn't know what a noble was. They images that came to mind when I heard the word were men in suave yet uncomfortable looking tuxedos and women in flouncy puffy dresses that probably weighed more than they did, accompanied in a Victorian sort of setting where they arranged betrothals, bragged about themselves and overall just behaved like they were the cream of society and all was said with a snobbish British accent of course…

I shook my head, a couple of old world style romance novels hardly made me an expert on the subject of hierarchy, English and other cultures included. I was an American born and bred, we were equals where I come from and we had no monarchy or tyranny. So how could I hope to begin to understand just what kind of world these girls were familiar with?

"So if your father isn't a noble what is he?" Aline asked with interest.

Before I could answer she said, "Mine's a merchant and he sells the prettiest cloths in all of Karkemish!"

"Oh, really?" I asked wide eyed.

"Mmhm," she nodded, "and my mommy was a lord's daughter!"

"So then, does that make you a lady?" I asked.

"No, our mother gave up her title to marry our father. It's seen as shameful for aristocrats to marry beneath them." Siranush replied evenly.

A small frown found its way on to my face, "How is love shameful?"

They said nothing as Siranush seated herself more comfortably and Aline dug through the crate some more before losing interest and coming to sit in the middle of the cart between me and her sister.

The rest of the time was spent in silence and I watched as Aline nodded off in to sleep before Siranush gathered her up in her arms to lie beside her and then she too was out like a light. The inn was quiet and I could see a few small flickers of light spilling out of a nearby window but the glow was still too weak to illuminate the entire room.

A faint tremor worked its way up my spine when I realized that it was well into the night and I was in a cart with two girls younger than me with nothing but a flimsy covering over the wagon for protection. I wondered if the inn was used to getting midnight visitors hence the lit oil lamps in the small window. I also wondered if the desert had other dangers besides the extreme heat and wild animals.

I felt myself long for my soft bed and the four solid walls surrounding it. I also embarrassingly enough, longed for the luminous bathroom light that I would let into my room through a considerable gap between the frame and door. But now I had more than shadows and make believe boogie men to worry about, I listened intently to my surroundings and settled myself in an upright sitting position keeping my arms and legs available for any movement I might need to make on a moment's notice.

I suppose being paranoid and dedicating myself to an unofficial night watch has been the least stressful situation I've been in so far to anyone else, but to me it was the most difficult thing I've done since I've been here. Between pinching myself continuously through the night to stay awake since Starbucks was obviously out of the question…or was it era? And my albeit small fear of the dark I was very near ready to throw in the towel and just get some sleep when a shadow that was much to solid to be just a shadow moved in my peripheral vision. I leaped to my feet, heart pounding when I discovered said shadow was actually the servant man - that for some reason disliked me – most likely coming to wake us.

I groaned when I realized I lost another night's sleep. Sighing I could only think, _'And so begins another day…'_

* * *

Ezion-Geber route

The girl was the most peculiar thing Neema had ever seen. She was a tiny thing, in both width and height; with a fall of red hair that was very out of the ordinary, pale unmarred skin and large dark green eyes. She figured the girl was maybe fifteen at the oldest but was shocked when Kefele came back to report the girl was in fact seventeen and her name was Jade.

Neema's eyes raked over her newest slaves again, the dark haired girl whose name was Siranush was a lovely sight to behold. Cleary she was of Nairi descent there was no mistaking it, not with her long ebony hair, dark eyes and olive skin. She admired the girl's natural grace and how well she followed orders, she thought perhaps if this girl had never become a slave she could have easily become a rich merchant's wife or concubine.

Now the little one presented a bit of a problem. The pretty dark blonde was much too young to understand half of the tasks she usually demanded of her maids but she was also too young and foreign to be forced in to harsh labor with the other slaves. And she figured releasing her to another owner - even one of the same social standing as her – who had use for her would _not_ go over well with the two others. Perhaps she could make her a sort of companion for her youngest sister?

Neema picked up one of the new trinkets she bought and admired how the inlaid rubies of the bracelet caught the light, red was such a violent color, but it was so vibrant and beautiful in its intensity. The shade was fitting for her defiant slave Jade. Her eyes wandered back over to the loping camel in front of them and observed that the girls head drooped in exhaustion and that she looked a real mess. Especially with the dirt coated clothes covering her skinny body, her reddened eyes and the large bruise like bags underneath them. She could see the very life draining out of the poor girl but she couldn't bring herself to care much about it. After all, she bought the girl and others solely on a whim. She huffed, if the girl's enthusiasm was so easily smothered than what a fool she was to have bought her, and here she thought her dreary life might've gained some type of excitement to it.

Maybe when they reached Memphis she'd pass her somber slave on to the kitchen help or something like that. She had no need for another dismal creature to dampen her spirits. Seriously, first Nefert now this? She sighed, what exactly was Ma'at doing that she couldn't find the time to make her lavish life right again? All she prayed for was a few luxuries and her families continued health and happiness but it seems her lush life was slowly turning itself upside down!

Neema nodded to herself, she would most definitely keep that slave girl occupied elsewhere and possibly go on a little vacation to get away from all this depression hanging about the residence. Perhaps a long visit in Thebes would be nice, though she would have to be careful to avoid User. It wouldn't do for him to ruin her fun with his pessimism and lady troubles. And only Ra knows what sort of trouble he's gotten himself in to this time…

* * *

Egypt's Capital Thebes

"And don't even think of coming back without that necklace Ramses!"

'**BAM' **Ramses frowned in dismay when his current lover slammed the door shut with a loud bang of finality. Dramatic little tease Bahiti was, fortune indeed. That's exactly what she wanted from him, a fortune. If it wasn't expensive gifts she expected something else similarly pricey from him or he would be sleeping out in the cold.

He sighed, the current argument they were having was about a bauble she saw in the market a few days ago. She had wanted to buy it but since she did not have enough money on her she demanded the seller hold on to it for her. But then yesterday she saw the very same necklace adorning a high noble's wife's neck. So when he had shown up expecting some intimate time with the beautiful lady she had come running out of the house whining and screaming, demanding that he get back the necklace at whatever cost.

Ramses started to stride away from his now ex-lovers house hoping to get back to his own quarters and bury himself in his ever growing pile of work. His mind wandered back to the issue at hand and he knew full well that asking for a necklace back from one of Horemheb's favored courtiers would be a huge mistake to make, especially if the matter evolved in to more than a minor argument. Besides, Bahiti would probably wear the thing for a few days before insisting for some other gift to replace it. Why women were so materialistic was beyond him.

He found his thoughts turning towards a woman who wasn't a materialistic, selfish, little annoyance. A young woman with short jet black hair and equally dark eyes to be exact. Ramses shook his head hoping to dislodge the image of the young Hittite queen, but instead of losing the picture he found more similar thoughts flowing more freely in to his mind. Like the news of her marriage and pregnancy, of the delivery of a healthy infant son only born a little more than a week ago. And the contrasts between Yuri and Bahiti were so obvious it was laughable, but while the latter was easily replaceable he knew no matter how many times he told himself Yuri was just as replaceable it was a lie. He would never find another woman like her. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and willed the pain of his heart break to leave him. There was no use in dwelling in the past, Yuri made her choice and she chose Mursili.

He started to breathe easier, it's not like Yuri was the only woman in world, and Bahiti was one of many beauties found in Thebes. A woman with long straight strands of dark brown hair and evenly tanned skin brushed by him. She had tiny mouth, a small nose and was showing her very nice chest off with a gown that left very little to his imagination. He slowed his walk and watched as she turned towards him and her small mouth widened in an inviting smile. Figuring his work could wait a couple hours he smiled back and let her lead him to a nearby tavern.

* * *

The city was bustling with people left and right, I watched as men and women haggled with merchants, walked to and fro without seeming to have any particular destination in mind or in a hurry to get to an appointed place and all the while in this scorching heat. Wiping the sweat off my forehead I wondered how long it would be before I turned in to a crisp.

The city we were in was called Heliopolis. The city was big and made of brick looking stones that were probably made of mud and other stuff. I sat in the cart observing all the comings and goings around me and was surprised with the ancient fashion on more than one occasion.

I wondered if walking about half naked or naked had any of the stigmas we carried back home. Probably not since some women wore the most revealing clothes. For example a young women with larger… assets than mine had a gown that gave the merchant she was haggling with an eyeful that he was clearly appreciating by the way he kept staring and basically agreed with all the low prices she was listing off for his merchandise. I even saw a few children of both genders running around completely naked! I sighed inwardly, at least the most skin the men revealed was their torso and from their thighs down. No need to scar my mind more than it already was. Even my current _mistress_ wore revealing gowns, and I had a hard time not feeling mortified for her and trying to keep myself from staring at her in shock. Pulling the faded and frayed cloak more securely around me I concentrated as much as I could on anything but the half naked people around me.

"We'll be crossing the Nile as soon as my mistresses return from the temple." The man named kefele's voice sounded from behind me.

Whriling around in shock I saw him scrutinizing me again, ignoring that I said, "The Nile? How are we getting across the Nile?"

His eyebrows rose for a split second before his face became a cold mask again, "On a boat, of course."

Feeling stupid I answered, "Oh." Before turning back around.

Way to go you numbskull! Now he thinks you're crazy _and_ stupid! How was I supposed to know they had boats? The only history I've learned in school was American and some Greek, mostly because the two governments were supposed to be related to each other or something like that. I never really liked history or any other class for that matter, it's not that I hated school or anything, it's just I never really got around to liking any of the subjects. I just went to school and did my best to learn what the teachers taught me, I didn't think my parents particularly cared about the grades I got, it's not like they were home often enough to sign the report card but as long as I wasn't failing that was good enough for them I suppose.

Clearing my thoughts to keep from getting too emotional, I glanced around for something to look at when Siranush, Aline and the other two ladies - that were on my 'to like or not to like list' - came striding up to the cart.

"Were done with our visit to the temple of Atum kefele. I hope you did not have much trouble arranging our boat?" The older lady whose name I did not know except that she was Neema's mother asked.

"Absolutely not my lady." Kefele bowed at the waist and gave her a small pleasant smile.

"Then let us go, I wish to see my sweet Mandisa's smile again." The woman turned around and started to walk down the street with Neema beside her.

Sighing, I picked up the large cloth bag that was handed to me before following after them. Aline chatted happily beside me about the temple she'd seen earlier and whenever she stopped all I had to do was ask her a simple question pretending to be in wide eyed wonder about something and that would be all the prompting she needed before talking excitedly about something all over again.

This had proven as a wonderful distraction until we reached the boat. It was long and thin made entirely of wood, though the weird thing about it was there was no mast, just men with oars. It reminded me of a long row boat, except the row boat was bigger, had decorative paint on it, had a cabin attached at the back and a canopied area at the front.

I stared apprehensively at the wooden plank that would allow us to get on to the boat. The murky green water of the famous river looked just as uninviting and I wondered if crocodiles swam near the populated port or if they stayed further in to the river. I felt Siranush gently nudge my back in a get moving push and I almost ran across the makeshift pier.

The boat rocked gently from side to side and though I wasn't prone to motion sickness I felt my stomach tighten uncomfortably. Kefele herded the three of us servants towards the back of the boat as Neema and her mother moved to the shaded front.

"You'll stay here for the rest of the trip. Try not to fall overboard please." Kefele said matter of factly.

Aline ignored him too fascinated with the boat to answer while Siranush nodded in understanding. I felt his gaze on me but all I could manage was a weak nod before I slumped further against the cabins outside wall. I watched him move to the front of the boat to kneel near his mistresses.

I turned to Siranush, "How long til we get to this place?"

She eyed me for a moment before answering, "By late afternoon hopefully."

I felt odd, almost sick yet not. Nodding that I understood I devoted myself to sitting still and ignoring the salty smell of the Nile and rocking motion of the boat by closing my eyes and pretending I was on a slow carnival ride.

I don't know how long I stayed there but the next time I woke up the clear blue sky was already darkening to a yellowish orange. I felt better after my obviously long nap and spied Aline curled up on her sister's lap also asleep. Looking along the river I saw buildings dotting its banks, and a few people here and there in boats too, though a few differed from the one we were currently on. It was a while before the boat started to veer in another direction and a large white building came in to view.

I watched as the building came closer and we passed two tall walls surrounding a sort of mini dock. The crew worked in a fast but steady pace gently rowing the boat into the small harbor while others gathered up the belongings on board. Siranush shook Aline awake and I took this as my cue to get ready to leave.

I watched as kefele helped Neema's mother up and gestured for us to follow him. I scooped up the bag that I was responsible for carrying and slowly made my way over to the front of the boat. Neema, her mother and Kefele walked off the boat like they did this every day much to my chagrin.

A few men and women were gathered near the front and fretting over the two women while Kefele rattled of instructions to them. Sighing, I tried my best to exit the boat carefully and not look like a dork while doing so. As soon as my feet touched the solid ground I felt so much better and turned around to assist Aline and her sister off the boat when they both got off much faster and more gracefully than I did. Apparently I'm a bigger dork than I thought.

"Lady Neema wishes for you to assist in the kitchens from now on." Kefele said.

"Um, you mean me?" I pointed to myself.

He just gave a nod in answer before waving a slightly chubby pleasant looking man over. He observed me from head to toe lingering at the top of my head and face for a few moments before he shook his head as if trying to clear it like an Etch A Sketch board. The man was well into his middle age, with dark tan skin, short gray streaked black hair, a few wrinkles and a sort of kind fatherly face. The man introduced himself as Jahi and said he was the head cook for the family before he resumed his staring. I waited patiently for the man to stop before I gave him a small smile in return and introduced myself.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you, Jade." He smiled kindly.

"That remains to be seen Jahi." Kefele sniffed, "You will inform me of any trouble she causes." And with that he strode in to the stone building that was now my sort of house. I frowned; perhaps house wasn't the right word.

"Don't worry too much about that stiff Kefele. He's like that with everyone except the misses and masters." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well it wouldn't hurt to remove that stick out of his butt."

Jahi gave me a confused look, clearly not understanding the phrase. I shook my head and muttered a never mind before turning to Aline beside me.

"Do you and your sister have to work in the kitchen too?"

"Siran does but the lady wants me to keep her younger sister company. She says she my age and that we could be kind of like friends." Her brow furrowed for a moment, "I don't want you to go away with big sister Siran but you have to." Tears were glistening in her eyes again and I let out a heavy sigh.

I knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes, "Aline I'll make you a promise if you promise me something too."

She nodded her head slowly, "Aline, I promise that me and your sister will visit you as much as we can but only if you promise that you'll be good and stay out of trouble, alright?"

Aline nodded her head eagerly and wiped her tears away before the fell down her cheeks.

"Okay, now time to seal the deal." I held up my closed fist with only my pinky finger held out, "This is called a pinky promise where I come from and is taken very, very seriously." I said with a somber face.

A giggle escaped her mouth before she clamped her lips shut tightly trying to be serious but the wide grin was still plastered to her face. I took her small hand in mine and adjusted it so it mirrored mine and said "Do you pinky swear to be good?"

"Yes." She giggled.

I nodded my head, "Then I pinky swear to visit you whenever I can and drag your sister along with me."

I curled my digit over her smaller one and made a hand shaking motion before releasing her. Jahi who was quietly watching this small exchange coughed delicately and gestured for me to follow him. Giving one last smile to Aline I followed him in to the building bracing myself for my newly appointed fate.

* * *

Thank you **Azure Ryukiba, ForeverDayDreaming **and **xXMistressMadHatterXx **for your reviews. They were better than getting chocolate!

And so we get a glimpse of Ramses (fan girls screaming) and what he's been up to.

P.S. to **xXMistressMadHatterXx** If I told you the pairings the whole story wouldn't be as fun don'tcha think? ;)

Also can anyone guess where Jade's ignorant comment came from I wonder?...

Please Reveiw!


	5. Playing Waiter

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River. So don't sue, please! I've got no money…

* * *

The kitchen was a room that was three times as big as my average sized bedroom back home if not bigger, it was open and airy with a thatched roof and smelled heavily of herbs and smoke. Jahi showed me and Siranush the two cylindrical baked clay stoves, the long wooden table in the middle of the room used for a variety of things and where we could find the bowls and other utensils for cooking around the room. Then when I asked where he kept the spoons and forks all I got was a perplexed face and the question of what exactly were spoons and forks. 'Sigh'

We were told that the actual cooking was done by Jahi and a handful of women he trusted, so the only things me and Siranush would have to do is help prepare the food and perhaps serve it at meal times or assist the family when one of them wished for something from the kitchen. The job sounded simple enough, help out the chef and play waiter when the occasion called for it. The kind of job most high school and college kids took on in order to pay their tuition and other expenses, only I wasn't getting paid…I wondered briefly if there was a "Union" yet.

Jahi motioned us out of the kitchen and walked us over to a small white building at the back of it, "This is where you two will be staying from now on."

He knocked on the shabby wooden door and a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties appeared in the doorway. "Hello Jahi, what do you require?"

"Acenath, I came to introduce you to the new arrivals. This is Jade and Siranush," He pointed his hand indicating us when he spoke our names, "Is it alright if they share the room with you from now on?"

"Of course, of course, there's plenty of room in here." The woman named Acenath waved us in.

The building was about as big as half the kitchen, walking in I saw white washed walls and stone floors that lead to a small room on the right with its wooden door closed, towards the back was another door that was slightly ajar, while the rest of the space on the left was an open sort of room that I guessed acted more like a living room.

Before I could look any closer the woman said, "We'll be sharing the room at the back," she pointed to the cracked open door "and that's the bathing chamber," she gestured to the door on the right, "and this is where we spend our time when were not needed or can't sleep." She pointed to the living room area.

She turned to the two of us, and then spied us up and down with a frown on her lips. While she scrutinized us I took my chance to look at her too. She was a bit taller than me with the ever present tan skin the people had and a bit on the heavier side but not overweight just voluptuous. She also had small friendly dark brown eyes and long black hair that was straight as pins. Looking at her face I decided her features were very Egyptian.

She made a tsking sound, "My, my, what have you poor girls been through?"

Me and Siranush said nothing but Jahi on the other hand said, "I'll leave you ladies to your grooming seeing as they need it…" He gave us a once over before smiling cheerfully and striding out the door.

Ooookay, I turned to in time to see the woman Acenath tug Siranush towards the bathing chamber by the wrist but not before Siranush grabbed me too.

The bathing chamber was a room of packed earth flooring covered with a large worn rug, it had a small window at the back of the room covered with sheer fabric and white washed walls. In the middle of the room sat a wooden bucket big enough to fit a petite person inside and a few metal bowls were tucked neatly against a corner near a small crate. I sighed, not the kind of bath I was hoping for but it _was_ a bath.

"Alright, the soap and anything else you might need is in there." Acenath pointed to the corner with the crate, "You're lucky that they changed our water today, otherwise you'd have to bathe in the Nile."

Lucky, my butt. There's no way I'm ever getting in croc infested waters. Did I look like crocodile Dundee? I would make sure they fill that wooden tub with water every other day even if I had to beg them.

I was snapped out of my silent fuming by the sound of sloshing water; Siranush had stripped off her clothes and was standing up pouring a bowl of water over her head while Acenath stood by watching her unabashedly. Clapping my hands to my eyes with a loud squeak of alarm I turned around and tried to give her privacy.

"What's wrong with you?" Siranush asked from behind me.

"Nothing," my voice was high pitched, clearing my throat I got it back under some control, "Nothing, I… maybe I should wait outside…"

"Nonsense, were all women here." Acenath replied, there was a small pause, "You _are_ a woman aren't you?"

I whirled around offended, "Of course I'm a girl!"

Acenath smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. It's just that you're so thin and…foreign looking, I just wasn't completely sure about your gender."

"How could you not be sure? My name is Jade for crying out loud!"

"Jade is an uncommon name and could easily be a name for a boy." Siranush replied evenly before lifting a large bowl over her head to dump more water on her head while simultaneously showing me more of herself than I was comfortable with.

"Thank you so much for the help." Making sure to inject as much sarcasm I could muster into the sentence.

"You're welcome, now could you hand me the soap and brush please." She held her hand out to Acenath.

I avoided looking at Siranush bathing and when I heard splashing thinking she was getting out and it was safe to look I got another eyeful of skin that belonged to Acenath who had joined Siranush in her bath. Turning back around with my cheeks red as apples I buried my face in my hands.

I while later I felt a slim hand tug my cloak off and grab the back of my blazer. "What the-!"

There was a laugh then, "All right, it's your turn Jade."

I got to my feet slowly only to have a set of hands tug and pull at the buttons enclosing me, "What manner of garments are these?" Acenath asked in mild excitement.

Unsure of how to answer I scrambled for something believable to say. "Um, a required type of clothing?..."

"And where are you from that your required to wear these?" She persisted.

"My sister said her home does not have a name and she hasn't any idea how she came to be in a Slave trader's possession." Siranush answered breezily for me.

"Really?" Acenath stopped tugging on the fabric to look at her.

Siranush nodded her head then continued to wring out her hair; thankfully a long white cloth was draped around her damp form so I could look at her again. But Acenath on the other hand was completely naked except for the wrap around her hips. I quickly stepped out of her reach and turned my back before shedding my blazer and sweater vest. Feeling a hundred pounds lighter I turned back around to face the two women who were quietly talking amongst themselves to say, "Is it alright if I get some privacy?"

While Siranush simply nodded her head and made to leave, Acenath on the other hand said, "Why?"

"Because I would feel a bit less embarrassed without women watching me and I don't plan to run away if that's what you're worried about." I held my hands out at my sides in a placating gesture.

The woman's cheeks flooded with a dusky pink color before she smiled embarrassedly and walked out the door. Sighing gratefully for the privacy I peeled off the rest of my dirty clothes and folded them before stepping in to the tub of water.

The water was lukewarm and a bit sudsy but I could deal with it. Crouching down I scrubbed myself with the cake of white unscented soap until my skin was a rosy pink color, then I lathered the bar in my hands again so I could wash my hair and scalp as best I could before filling the discarded bowl with water and rinsing myself thoroughly. I sat in the tub for a few minutes just watching small rivulets of water drip off my hair and roll down my body for a while. By the time I was ready to get out my hands were a bit pruny and I sighed when I heaved myself out, not wanting to leave my watery refuge.

Since there wasn't a drain or a stopper to pull in order to drain the wooden tub I simply left it like that and picked up the white cloth the woman Acenath laid out for me. I briefly toyed with the idea of putting back on my grimy uniform but thought better of it, so instead I wrapped the garment around me like a tight toga and stuffed my clothes under my arm. I walked back out in to the very small hallway wondering where I should go when I heard hushed sounds coming from the back room.

I opened the wooden door to see a room that wasn't much bigger than my own room maybe even smaller and very under decorated. With plain white walls, a frayed rug and two wooden beds that looked more like backless settees-which was all that was in the room-I wondered if this was what all slave rooms looked like. The mattresses were made of what looked like reeds and were covered with a few linen cloths to make them more comfortable. I nearly visibly cringed thinking of how uncomfortable I would be in the night and every night after that...

Wincing I turned my thoughts to the issue at hand. "Um, who's bunking with who?"

The two women who were digging through a small chest in the corner turned to look at me and I watched their eyes widen in genuine surprise. As if they thought I might've squeezed my way out of the window and escape than follow them in to the room. Geez, I said I wasn't gonna run away, at least not until I found a way home.

Acenath smiled, "Me and Siranush will share and you can have the other bed."

I nodded and began to look around again when white material obscured my view. "This is what you'll wear from now on while you work."

I took the cloth that Acenath was holding up in front of me and ogled it seriously. It was a dress that was more fit as a long negligee or nightgown. The linen was thin and would surely cling to and show places that I did not want people seeing, even if those other people walked around half naked most of the time.

I slipped it on quickly with my back towards them and then draped the somewhat damp white cloth back over me like a shawl. The gown fit me much like a loose sheath dress would and as I remembered the last time I was in a one…let's just say it was not a good experience for me.

"Well, I must say that the two of you look much better if I do say so." Acenath commented.

Siranush sidled up to me and I took in her shapely form. The ancient sheath dress flattered her curves, while her mass of jet black loose curls tumbled down her back and olive skin contrasted with the off white linen. Somehow the material made her complexion look revitalized instead of washed out like I thought it would. I on the other hand probably looked like a ghost in a bed sheet…or a vampire. A slow smile made its way on to my face, forget Team Edward. Let's go for Team Jade!

"What are you smiling for?" Siranush elbowed me, "Were going to be serving the family dinner soon, so you better behave."

"What? I thought we were getting the night off before starting bright and early tomorrow." I don't think Siranush noted the disbelief in my statement because she simply grabbed my hand and followed Acenath through the door.

* * *

The dining room was a fancy affair…at least by ancient standards anyway. With white washed walls that were boarded at the top and bottom with a thick strip of blue paint while floral patterns decorated the strip's surface, clean even stone flooring and smooth wooden support beams running across the high ceiling. Here and there along the walls were large ornate clay vases filled with long stemmed bouquets of violet irises, yellow chrysanthemums and a blend of light and dark azure delphinium flowers.

There was a long table in the middle of the room and subtly detailed wooden chairs surrounding it, they were the only furnishings in the rest of the room that I could see. Gleaming bronze plates and goblets caught and reflected the evening sun through the open windows and were spaced evenly on top of the table's polished surface with no eating utensils in sight. Overall, this was the only place I've seen that's come to being modern.

"This estate is truly beautiful and well managed, don't you think so?" Siranush asked as she gazed about the room.

I shrugged. "It's no Beverly Hills' mansion…but it's alright I guess."

Siranush hummed in answer to me, so occupied with the room she most likely hadn't listened to what I said. I looked around again, admiring the handiwork of people who had nothing but their imaginations, hands and basic tools to create such a lovely room.

"I want you both to stand near the entrance and simply serve the family and assist them in anyway while me and the other cooks clean up the kitchen." Jahi walked in to direct us towards the corner near the entrance of the room.

"Are you planning on leaving us completely alone with them?" I asked in surprise.

"Never fear, young Jade. The women and I will be in the kitchen the entire time, if you have need of us simply walk over yourself or send Siranush and we will help." He explained calmly.

I sighed and nodded. It's not like I could cling to the man, even if he was kind and fatherly.

I watched Jahi leave to ready the food and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. I turned to stare at Siranush and found her unfazed as if she served some rich family every day. But then again, she came from a rich family too didn't she? I wonder if the transition from being served to serving was hard on her or if she slipped into the role easily enough. I know it's still coming as an unwelcome shock to me and I flinched with reluctance knowing that I would have to stick around playing slave to wealthy strangers.

We stood there quietly until a girl with medium length wavy blonde hair and golden eyes walked in to the room. She stood in the entrance for a few minutes before she turned around startled to see us, like she hadn't known we were in the room with her until that moment.

"Have you seen Jahi?" She asked in a sweet clear voice.

"He's in the kitchen cleaning…" I looked to Siranush to see if what I had said was okay to say, because obviously the girl was an important person if her scarlet pleated halter dress and golden wrist bands said something. But Siranush ignored me by keeping her face averted from mine.

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, so that's how its gonna be huh? "Oh, well tell him that Nefert isn't coming out for dinner and she'll be happy to except a plate of food in her chambers."

Seeing that this was an odd message to convey I asked, "Who's Nefert? And why isn't she coming for dinner?"

I was surprised when the girl narrowed her big golden eyes at me and said, "None of your business slave! Just tell Jahi and be done with it!" She snapped commandingly.

I felt my already testy mood rise up a notch from being ordered around by someone half my age, but I pasted on a blank face as best I could and said, "Of course."

The child sniffed satisfied with my answer and swept back out of the room as gracefully and swiftly as someone I thought only three times her age could accomplish. Feeling dismayed I pouted a bit before turning to my unhelpful companion, "You could have said something before I got my ears singed for asking a simple question." I hissed.

Siranush shrugged, "How else am I supposed to get my entertainment if I keep you from making a fool of yourself all the time?"

I glared at her, "Har, har, har, you're hilarious." I ground out.

"I'm so glad you noticed." She commented dryly.

I blew out a breath of frustration, "So, are you telling the man or do I have to do it?"

"The child told you to do it, not me. Besides you were fool enough to pry in to her business and anger her."

"I _wasn't_ prying, I was just curious is all." I defended myself.

"Prying, not prying, the fact remains is that the girl gave _you_ the job now _you_ have to go do it." She answered pointedly.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead to prevent a headache, "Yeah, yeah. I got her ticked now I have to go and deliver her message before she gets even angrier, my bad." I muttered stomping away from her.

Walking back into the kitchen I watched a few women bustle about and clean the room spotless as Jahi barked out orders to a small row of men carrying platters of food. The scene reminded me of some type of food network cooking show where the chefs had to rush around and prepare, cook and clean before their clients arrived or something. I mused quietly, I often had to watch cooking channels and teach myself to cook simple dishes so I wasn't stuck eating cold soggy cereal all the time. I guess that happens when your mom isn't home to cook for you…

"Jade," Jahi's staccato voice rang out suddenly, "What are you doing here? The meal hasn't even begun and you're already rushing to hide behind my robes!"

I felt the barest of scowls touch my mouth, "No! A girl came in to the room and said I should tell you that Nefert isn't coming for dinner and to bring food to her room."

Jahi squeezed passed a few women scrubbing the stone floor and stood in front of me with a thoughtful frown on his face. His frown deepened then finally he answered, "Poor child, I guess there's no helping it is there? Alright, you'll bring the food to her so wait a few moments while I make her a tray."

"Wait, I was only delivering the message. No one said anything about bringing the food to her!"

Jahi turned to look at my shocked face, "Well, I don't have anyone to spare right now and none of her servants are here to bring it to her, so you're the only person left to do it." He explained calmly.

I huffed, he made sense but I didn't have to like it. Why was I always the one who stood out from everyone else here? I'm mean the kid could have ordered Siranush to do it easily but since I asked _one simple question_ she gets her knickers in a twist! And then there was the staring and the teasing and whispering behind my back…seriously these people need a new hobby if all they can talk about is the freak with red hair. In the words of blonde bimbo's, OMG, this place was as bad as back home.

Jahi pushed the tray into my hands officially terminating my internal ranting. Looking at the contents of the tray I saw a plate of a few Dates, a small bunch of purple grapes, some type of cooked meat and a flat disk of bread that looked very similar to pita bread. There was another plate that held a few scallion looking portions but they were thicker than any scallion I've seen along with pieces of lettuce and walnut looking nuts.

Before I could ask Jahi what the scallion vegetable and nuts were he put a goblet filled with what looked like wine on to the tray and shooed me out of the room while giving me rapid instructions on how to find Nefert's room. I turned around to ask for the directions again but the door shut in my face before I could get out a syllable.

I slowly turned around to face the small courtyard and hoped someone would come through one of the doors soon so that I could ask for a few tips on how to get to where I wanted to go again. I stood hovering near the doorway for at least five minutes before I sighed and started walking in a random direction.

The door I chose to go through was on the right side of the courtyard, I gripped the tray firmly trying to keep it balanced before shouldering it open. The hallway I stepped in to was high ceilinged and again very opulent with painted boarders and columns that were finely decorated with patterned paintings. The hallway was deserted and poorly lit; while my footsteps echoed eerily, reminding of the hallway I had walked when I first came to this world. I froze in sudden fear, I wondered if I would be attacked if I was found in here like the last time. Taking a deep breath I reassured myself that I was a slave here on an errand and if anyone tried to kill me for trespassing than I would calmly explain- "What are you doing here?"

I nearly screamed and dropped the tray when I heard a female's voice ask me what I was doing, "I swear to god that I was just looking for a room!" I would've stuck my hands up like I was being arrested but the tray was a solid weight in my hands that felt even heavier with the slight adrenaline rush I was having.

The woman said nothing as she stepped out from a shadowed doorway, "No need to panic servant, I was simply asking a question."

The woman had a pleasant voice and as she stepped more into the light I saw she had a face and body to match. Calming my hammering heart I looked her up and down, she was tall, slim and curvy with sturdy shoulders and more impressively, she carried herself with confidence. I looked over her slim face and found it had well-defined features but more delicate with a small aristocratic nose and lips that were on the fuller side. Her hair was of medium length and black with waves while her eyes were lined with black making their ocher color even more pronounced.

The woman gazed at me steadily too and I found that she was observing me just as much as I was observing her. I felt warmth creep into my cheeks and interrupted her intense staring, "Um, I'm looking for Nefert's room. Do you think you could help me?" I grinned awkwardly.

Her golden eyes snapped up to my face as she calmly said, "I'm Nefert."

I felt my stomach drop and an aw crap resounded silently in my mind, "Erm well…a girl said to tell Jahi that you wanted to eat in your room so I told him and then I got lost after getting the food and-" I knew I was rambling and quickly shut my mouth as my cheeks reddened even further.

"I'll be sure to thank Mandisa for the food…and entertainment." The woman's mouth twitched in a suppressed smile.

She waved her hand in a follow me gesture and I tagged after her solemnly. Was I some kind of source of entertainment around here? If all my blundering and social faux pas were so amusing I should be getting paid for all the embarrassment I suffer through. It's not like being a dork was fun for me! It's bad enough that I was labeled a loser back home, but now I was going to be anointed with the same title in _ancient_ times! This was so wrong on so many levels.

Nefert led me out of the hallway in to another corridor and then in to a spacious room. It was very comfortable looking with thick colorful woven rugs covering the floor, a delicate table with a pair of ornate woven chairs and more startling, a plush settee with small colorful cushions strewn about it.

"You can leave the tray on the table." She drawled.

Setting it down I looked about the room some more before I turned in time to see her disappear through a large open door way. I followed her and saw her sitting upon a simple gilded bed with a woven head board covered with multicolored silks and pattered linens, among other things was a large elaborate trunk tucked in to a corner of the room, a large decorative rug and an open window draped with a gossamer curtains, while at the other end of the room was a door that I could only assume was a bathroom.

"Wow, you must be rolling in dough to afford all this!"

I spoke without thinking and Nefert answered, "If someone rolls in dough they would just get dirty and ruin their plans to sell the bread for money."

"It's just a figure of speech…" I answered absentmindly, too busy with looking around the room to pay attention to the conversation.

"Oh, is that so? I never heard of such an expression…Where are you from?" She asked.

Forcing myself to pay attention to the conversation again all I could say was, "Huh?'

"I asked where are you from?" She repeated.

What is with everyone wanting to know where I from? It's not like I fell out of the sky! Were all people who looked different treated this way or is it just me? I grumbled to myself trying to figure out a good answer to the question because honestly I was tired of lying to everyone and I'm sure this woman would understand, _right_…? Pshh yeah, when pigs fly. The only place my honesty would get me is a speedy trip to the local loony bin.

"My Home is very far away." I sighed, sick of hearing the same line over and over again.

"I know." She answered.

Astonished I looked up and said, "You do?"

"The color of your hair, skin and eyes say so. You must come from one of those northern tribes across the sea, those barbarians have always been dissimilar from us Egyptians."

I should've known, bewildered I said, "If anyone's a barbarian around here it's you and your people!"

Nefert slowly lifted her eyes to mine and said, "Is that so?" Clearly offended.

I didn't retort unless I blew my cover and revealed the lies I told her and everyone else for that matter. My mouth opened and closed like a fish but no sound came out of my mouth, seeing this Nefert smiled like a satisfied cat and said, "Pride for your people is a good thing but too much pride can get you killed slave."

I flinched at the subtle insult but indignation helped me recover. I inhaled slowly and stiffened my spine to say, "That maybe so, but I was taught to stand up for what I believe in rather than let someone who thinks nothing of others oppress and use me for their own self serving reasons."

Nefret stayed silent and simply watched me quietly. I tried staring at her back but she unnerved me, I felt time tick by slowly and I wondered if I offended her even more. I was about to leave the room when a slow small smile came to her face and she sat up to say, "You may go and from now on you can bring me my meals…" She paused and I knew what she wanted.

"It's Jade, my name is Jade." I said seriously.

"Jade…" She smiled again before lying down and turning on her side to show me her back, an obvious dismissal.

* * *

It was a good few minutes before I found the kitchen again and now the only person inside the kitchen was Jahi who was currently slumped in a chair with his head lying against the table top. I walked up to him to see his hand grasping a clay cup lightly when a loud snore startled me, I waited a few minutes just watching his back rise and fall before gently removing the cup from his grip. I sniffed the leftover dregs and it was confirmed he had been drinking some type of strong beverage, perhaps alcoholic.

Sighing, I nudged him hard on the shoulder a few times before he woke with a start, "At once mistress!"

Jahi blinked rapidly after his outburst trying to bring me into focus. I stifled a giggle, "I'm not your mistress but I do kind of need your help."

"Oh, it's you." He narrowed his eyes at me before slumping back on to the table.

Rolling my eyes I hauled him up so he sat up straight and he frowned at me, "What do you need? I'm trying to get as much sleep I can before someone barges into my room looking for a midnight snack."

"Fine, just point me in the direction of my room please." I huffed.

He nodded sleepily then waved his arm in the direction of the other entrance to the kitchen and said, "The small building at the back."

"Thank you." I smiled. I walked out of the room but not before hearing Jahi claim, "I need another drink…"

A bit exasperated I found the small humble abode at the back women free. That probably meant that Siranush and Acenath were still serving the family dinner. I paused and wondered how much time has passed since I got here, it felt like days instead of hours but the sky had become an orange, dark pink and light lilac color telling me that sun was only just a sliver over the horizon. I guessed it was a round six or seven o'clock if it was summer time here…

I pushed open the worn door and made a bee line for the back room. I was determined to fall asleep on the uncomfortable looking bed hoping for a good night's sleep before dealing with more people who claim their my bosses and the other slaves.

I walked over to the corner containing the cramped wooden bed and I was surprised when I found plain black backpack sitting atop it. Figuring that was a mystery to solve another time I plopped on to the stiff mattress and curled myself into a fetal position with my arm tucked under my head to act as a pillow and the other wrapped around my pack.

I was aware of staring at the bare white wall for a while wishing I was looking at my black beaded lamp on top my night stand littered with essays, books and doodles while my iPod played a sweet and slow melody, preferably about love…The room slowly dimmed and I felt myself sink into the quiet oblivion known as sleep.

* * *

Thank you **Azure Ryukiba, xXMistressMadHatterXx** and**Biancalovesdbz1 **for your reviews. You're awesome people for encouraging me and giving me your opinions and comments!

Sorry for the bit late update, this chapter kinda had me stumped for a while, but I hope you like it! Fingers are crossed.

P.S. My sister likes drawing and she wonders if she can draw a few pictures of The Lotus of Kemet characters. So, that got me thinking and I wondered if I should give her the go head and then post them on my profile for you guys to see. What d'ya think?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Parents Are Such Know It Alls

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River. If I did Nefert would have had a happy ending too. :'(

* * *

"I'm leaving for Thebes before noon mother." Neema said calmly. Trying my best to ignore the ongoing conversation, I simply stood beside the wall and waited for someone to signal me for more bread with honey or more milk that was sent straight from the cow only a little earlier this morning. The jug I was holding still had me baffled, mostly because the beverage had gone through no processing system and when I expected the jug to be cold it was instead creepily warm.

"But Neema, what about your husband and your sisters dear? And I will mention none of my children have yet to give me any grandchildren yet; no, you can't possibly leave now." The woman known as Lady Khepri said adamant. I was told she is the matriarch of the family and many of the women who visited the estate were her wedded daughters while her unwedded ones stayed with her.

"I see no reason why I should stay cooped up in Abubakar's residence all day or watch my sisters wallow around in the somberness of yours either mother." Neema said just as determined.

A small silence reigned in the dining room, but the small girl who ordered me around yesterday -now known as Mandisa- was oblivious to the tense atmosphere and cut through the thick cloud of anxiousness by saying, "I think Neema should go. That way she can go on her vacation and she can also tell User to come back home because me and mother have been missing him a lot."

I saw Neema face crumple into a pout before she smoothed it out saying, "That's right! I could most definitely get him to come home; I know how you've been missing him dearly mother and I'm sure I could persuade him to visit for a few days. Wouldn't you like that?"

Lady Khepri smiled, "I would love that. Your brother doesn't visit as often as I would like and many of the _suitable_ women I've wanted to introduce him to having been asking me when he'll come home lately."

I rolled my eyes quietly, so there were meddling mothers in every era...Poor dude, doesn't know what he has on his hands. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably¸ I had been standing for at least half an hour now and though the dining room was mostly empty except for the three women sitting at the table they were taking an unreasonably long time eating breakfast. I made a face knowing I still had to give Nefert her breakfast as soon as one of her maids informed that she was awake. _Ahhh, the joys of slavery…_

I had been here for a few days now and had sort of gotten in to the flow of things. My day kicked off with waking up at the crack of dawn and taking a quick dip in the Nile for a bath, I hadn't been able to convince any of the men who brought fresh clean water to fill the wooden tub to do so every other day, they said they had other pressing duties to attend to than making sure a slave was clean. 'Sigh' After the worlds quickest bath I helped in the kitchen by washing the vegetables and fruits while the other cooks baked bread and made the other dishes. It sort of gave me a sick kind of amusement that Siranush had to help haul the milk and other imported goods in during the morning routine; this was mostly because she was all ways teasing me about my painfully crippled knowledge of how this world worked.

"Then it's settled! I'll go to Thebes and convince User to come home while I go on a little vacation." Neema said excitedly.

I shook my head, good luck to Neema and mission get big brother home ASAP.

* * *

I tugged the gauzy curtains apart to let in the bright morning sun in Nefert's room while she quietly ate her fruit and bread breakfast. She had this faraway look on her face and I wondered what she was thinking so much about. I also wondered why she didn't have breakfast with her mom and sisters this morning like well, a family would.

The scene kind of reminded me of Saturday mornings when I was little…well, if we had servants but we didn't. Dad would make breakfast and mom would set the table while I watched Scooby-doo or something until they were finished and then we'd sit down and eat. I know that to anyone else a memory like this would seem like a dime a dozen but they were some of the only memories that I had where I got to see and spend some time with them. I cherished these memories greatly.

"You should be helping Neema pack." Nefert said offhandedly breaking into my thoughts.

"I would but Jahi said I should wait til your finished eating before doing anything else." She just hummed in answer before shoving her tray towards me and giving me an 'I'm done' look.

I frowned and picked up the barely half eaten tray, "Well, I'll just drop this off and help your sister, shall I?"

I walked to the door and just when I was about to leave the suite Nefert spoke suddenly, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

I paused in the doorway and thought about it. I guess no harm would come from it but I still had to be careful with answering and I guess I could outright lie to her if I had to, even though my own Jiminy Cricket would come back to haunt me.

"I guess so…" I answered slowly.

She simply stared at me for a heart beat before, "Did you have someone you were in love with before you became a slave?" She asked the question cautiously like she didn't know how to word what she wanted to convey.

I thought over the question, I guess she meant if I had like a boyfriend or something before being captured and enslaved. I knew the answer to that question without even having to think about, but a pair of blue eyes set in a boyishly cute face flashed through my mind. I sighed, I couldn't say Daniel was particularly anything special to me besides eye candy and a small one sided crush but I think Nefert meant the blinding, passionate, people would die for kind of love, not the soft glowing, friendly type of love that bloomed between two people that just happened to find each other fitting for themselves or the childish puppy love either…

"No, I never really got around to…" Nefert looked at me seriously.

"I mean I was never interested in…" Her frown deepened.

'Sigh' "It's complicated, okay?" I made an exasperated face. That was the best answer I would be able to come up with for now.

Nefert wrinkled her nose, "And how is finding a lover complicated?"

"It just was. Besides, I had other things to worry about besides getting a boyfr- er lover."

Nefert sat up straighter and said, "You and your people are very unusual, someone your age would be married with a child walking and talking and another on its way by now."

I blushed, thinking or talking about pregnancy was always an awkward issue for me. Then I realized it was teenagers that became pregnant and shuddered with sympathy at what those girls had to go through. Nefert continued, "Why, in Egypt women are seen as healthy if they see lovers by the dozen and once she marries and becomes pregnant she is the envy of all the non pregnant women. Even better yet the woman is seen as successful if she mothers many children."

A raised my eyebrows, "And getting pregnant young while unmarried is a good thing too?" I had to ask now that she told me all this.

"It's a bit of a disappointment but the child made from the union is still viewed as something to celebrate for the woman, if that's what you mean."

"Ah, so then why aren't you married?" I asked curiously. If what she said was true and nothing in any kind of situation reflected badly on her I wondered why she was unmarried. Nefert had a permanent room here and there wasn't a hint of a husband or child in sight so I questioned why someone as pretty and wealthy as Nefert hadn't been viewed as spouse material.

I watched as something like a veil of sadness fell over her face and her eyes became unfocused. I think my question upset her for some reason…maybe a bad break up or she was cheated on? Her expression didn't change and I got the hint that she was so immersed in her own mind that she wasn't going to answer my question. I slowly backed out of the room holding the tray carefully and very nearly made it to the door when I heard the quiet weeping start.

* * *

Neema watched the servants rush around preparing her boat for its trip down the Nile. Really, the trip would only take a day or so, but then her mother always fussed over them; especially if they were leaving home for a while.

"Where are you planning to stay dear?"

Neema smiled with secretive amusement, "I was going to stay in Abubakar's family's home."

Her mother frowned in disappointment, "But they'll be keeping you busy left and right if you stay with them. I think you're better off staying with your brother and if he finds it inconvenient tell him that I said I prefer that he take care of you and to come home as soon as possible."

She kept her face neutral, she wasn't planning on staying at either homes but she did need a bit of leverage over her independent, way ward brother and mother's wishes always hit a tender spot with him. Neema would simply give him unannounced visit to his villa tell him the message and go on her merry way. A sudden clatter shook her from her thoughts and as she peered around looking for the source she found the red haired slave had accidently dropped one of her chests of clothes and was being soundly berated by Kefele.

Neema frowned; a few of her dresses spilled out of the chest and were now soiled with mud. "Kefele make sure that slave knows her place. If she doesn't know how to handle others treasures with care then she will restore them to their former _immaculate_ appearance again." Neema gave him a pointed look before turning away in annoyance.

* * *

I felt my temper spike when Neema basically said I had to wash her clothes. Didn't her maids do that for her? Besides it was only mud and would come out easy, it's not like I stained it with wine or something. I briefly remembered my mother scolding me when I dropped a jug of grape juice on one of her evening gowns when I was twelve and how I tried to cover up the crime by throwing it in the washing machine and dryer only to have it shrink down a size. Boy, was she mad at me… I opened my mouth to say something when Kefele interrupted me.

"I agree with lady Neema, not only will you wash and mend her clothes but you will also do the other slaves garments too."

My mouth dropped open in horror, "That's not fair!" I yelled out.

He only shrugged and went back to issuing orders to the others. I bit my bottom lip to keep from yelling nasty things at him and getting myself into deeper crap than I already was. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes in anger, this place didn't have washing and sewing machines _or_ dry cleaners and that meant I would have to do everything by hand. I felt like bashing my head in to the nearest wall for my clumsiness. How was I supposed to know I was going to trip over a rock and drop the stupid box!

I carefully hauled the rest of her luggage towards the boat and passed it on to the bulky men waiting to load it on board and watched with everyone else as Neema bid her mother and a few of her sisters goodbye. I sighed unhappily wondering how long I would have to wash clothes and how long I would be spared of Neema's presence.

* * *

I tugged the last of the large cloth sacks across the courtyard towards the flowing Nile and put it atop the large heap of other sacks. It took me at least an hour and a half to retrieve everyone's dirty clothes and now it would take me at least twice as long to clean them. Not to mention Neema's large trunk of _delicate_ -her word not mine- gowns and shawls, she ordered Kefele to tell me that there was a certain process I would have to follow in order to clean them while keeping them in their mint condition.

I decided I might as well get her clothes done right away before I forget or something else happens to them. As I pulled one dress out after the other I watched as each one grew more luxurious than the last and I was appalled at how sheer and outright revealing most of them were. I sighed and laid out the soap and scrubbing brush before taking a small wooden bowl and carefully filling it with the rivers greenish tinted water.

The dresses were very hard to clean despite how thin they were, it was bad enough most of them were white but it took forever to wash out a small mud stain. If a laundry mat were invented I could have just tossed in some Clorox with the clothes and read a magazine while I wait, _but no_ they haven't even _tried_ to make their lives easier.

"You could have just boiled them, Jade."

I dropped the dress I was dunking in to the river and whirled around to see who was speaking to me. I looked around warily when I didn't immediately see anyone. "The dress is starting to move down river…" A clear and childish voice pointed out in a sing song type of manner.

"Ack!" I lunged in after the garment and emerged soaking wet out of the river a few minutes later. My hand-me-down white tunic was plastered to my body and see through now; I dropped the _precious_ dress haphazardly on to a large flat boulder while I rubbed my blurry eyes. Note to self, don't jump in a river with your eyes open…

"Wow! Your hair looks like blood when it's wet!" I jumped in surprise again but this time I saw who was speaking.

My head snapped up to see a pair of small light skinned feet dangling about ten feet in the air above me out of tree. A slight rustle of leaves and the creak of branches were all the warning I got before a blur of white, dark gold and a peachy color came hurling down towards me.

"What the f-" was all I could make out before the bundle of flesh crash landed right in to me and sent us both sprawling to the muddy ground.

I blinked slowly as the world tilted on its axis oddly and tried to focus on the spots of dark blue that were slowly meshing together to become just a pair of dark blue spots. I blinked again and discovered that said spots were in fact a pair of eyes set in a young girls face, a girl with dark blonde hair and beige skin.

I groaned, "Aline, body slamming people doesn't count as good behavior."

Aline's face contorted in an indignant expression that came off as too cute to take seriously, "It's been forever since I've seen you and big sister and all the maids won't let me see you since I have to stay clean and play and help Mandisa!"

I sat up slowly and saw Aline with her hands on her hips steadily staring at me. She was dressed in what would be an off white gown with a flowing skirt and a gossamer shawl, only she hiked up the skirt between her legs to form a kind of make shift pants and secured it with the shawl around her waist. Her hair would have been nice too since it was tied up in a loose high ponytail with strands framing her face but the streaks of mud and pieces of shrubbery made her look like a wild child ruining the intended effect of a graceful child. She wore a pair of plain gold wrist bands and small gold earrings and with what looked like pearls dangling from their golden clasps.

Apparently Aline wasn't lacking for anything, so that's a load off my mind but-, "What do you mean they won't let you come see us?"

She crossed her arms and scowled, "Her nurse maids want me to keep her busy throughout the day while they take a break from her. I hear the others say that Mandisa is very bossy and not very nice when she doesn't get her way. Sooo, I had to sneak away before they could make me play with her."

I went over my brief encounters with Neema's and Nefert's youngest sister and could definitely say she could be a pain to deal with. "If she's such a brat why don't they give her a time out or something?" I asked.

Aline wrinkled her nose in confusion and opened her mouth to ask something before shutting it and opting to just shrug instead. I guess she figured a time out was something we did where I come from to discipline a misbehaving child.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, chewing on my lower lip thoughtfully, "Well since you're here, why don't you help me finish the rest of the clothes?" I smiled, "Unless you're afraid of ruining your pretty dress."

She got up with a small huff and stomped through the mud to jump ankle deep in the Nile before snatching up a shawl and promptly dunking it in to the water roughly, splashing water down her front. I laughed, for once not sadly reminiscing about home and all the similar experiences I had there. I was content to talk with Aline and spend time with her, even if it was washing clothes… I was happy, for now at least.

* * *

Thebes 2 days later

Neema stared uninterestedly from her simple palanquin at the passing people on the street for the duration of her ride to her brother's villa. She hoped the visit wouldn't take too long, she had places to go and she wasn't about to waste her time trying to curry favor with her older brother just so their mother could try to get him married and once he did, complain about the lack of grandchildren.

The men carrying her paused outside the villa's gates and quietly conversed with the guards. She rolled her eyes, _'Ever the cautious one User.' _

Her escorts gained permission from the guards and they were allowed through. A few soldiers came to Neema's aid as she dismounted from her plush seat and set her on the ground carefully as if she were made of glass. Neema straightened up to smile at them gratefully, but the smile that was supposed to be innocent came across as provocative and the soldiers tan skin turning red had nothing to do with the heat.

"You should know better than to entice men that have no business with you sister. Especially since you're _married_ to Abubakar."

"User!" Neema put on her most pleasant smile for her estranged brother ignoring how the soldiers scuttled away from the pair of them, "It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm glad to see that you haven't changed in the least." And he hadn't, he was still shrewd, impatient and dull as ever.

"Why are you here Neema?" Ramses observed his second oldest sister carefully. Visits from any of his family, particularly the female ones, were rare and sporadic. Thus he had learned overtime that their sudden _"urge"_ to see him had more meaning behind them than they initially led on in the beginning.

"I have no idea what you mean brother." Neema began walking towards the main residence as Ramses scowled and followed annoyed behind her.

"You know exactly what I mean. If you have something to say to me just tell me and be done with it. And if it has anything to do with something as so domestic like marital spats I'll tell you right now I want nothing to do with one of your melodramatic fights with Abubakar." He finished vehemently.

Neema clucked in disapproval, "I'm amazed at your lack of tact brother; but no, my husband and I are fine, thank you."

"I see. Then what are you doing here? I doubt this is purely a social visit." Ramses redirected Neema towards the small sitting area at the front of the home.

Neema immediately crossed the room to sit in one of the gilded chairs before looking back to her brother. She sighed as if she were suffering a headache, "Mother expects you to come visit very soon." Neema knew the difference between wishing and expecting for Ramses. If their mother simply wished for him to come home he would dawdle as long as _he wished _in Thebes, but if mother expected him home and soon, well, her brother couldn't bear to disappoint the woman who gave birth to him.

He retreated to the large window overlooking the large courtyard and stayed completely still and silent. So still and silent that Neema had already crossed the room ready to leave, dubbing the attempt a fail and letting her mother deal with his callousness. If she ever got her hands on him that is…

"There is a lot of work to be done in the court but with no wars I haven't been finding Thebes as enjoyable as it used to be. I guess I'm just not cut out for peace and scribes work." Ramses turned to smile at her.

Neema hid her victorious smile with care. She opened the door and looked over her shoulder calmly to say, "I'm surprised at your lack of wit too." Then quietly shut the door behind herself.

* * *

I carefully laid myself down to sleep, keeping my arms straight I tried to help ease their soreness. When I finally finished the clothes that jerk Kefele made me rewash all of Neema's clothes since they weren't _clean_ enough. Who knew ancients liked to keep their clothes and themselves spotlessly clean?

I sighed; at least Aline had a good time. And when I say good time, I mean her definition of fun not mine. She thought it was hilarious to keep me from drying in the sun by constantly throwing clothes in to the river and watching me dive in after them. I guess it was a good thing I chose a somewhat heavily used and more shallow part of the river or I would have been crocodile chow by now.

I dreaded tomorrow, mostly since I would have to start the process all over again. I sat up and walked over to the corner I dubbed as my own and pulled out my dirty uniform from my back pack. I fingered the dyed soft cotton fabric, I never thought I would miss my school uniform but I did. Maybe I would wash it along with the other clothes tomorrow.

Besides my uniform I also missed my many pairs of jeans, tennis shoes and t-shirts, not to mention my many camisoles and regular underwear. But surprisingly what I missed even more than that was my bra! The only one I had with me was dirty and the bandage like cloth I tied around my chest just flattened me further which did wonders for my already waning self confidence. I could have just eighty sixed the make shift bra but then I would feel really…exposed, mainly if I had to wear thin white tunics and dresses all the time.

'Sigh' Time, I needed to get back to my own time. I've been so caught up with what's happening to me I haven't even been able to find some kind of clue on how to get back home. But how was I going to get back home if I didn't even know how I got _here_? Let's see, I think I got here by a spell but it was in Latin so I don't know what the words are, secondly I ended up in a place called Hittite with a crazy, well dressed, blonde haired noble woman set on sacrificing me. Then I escaped only to end up with ass wad the slave peddler and then was sold to Neema only for her to pass me on to the kitchen help and well here I am. I didn't feel like mentioning all the other drama in between to myself since I lived it.

I shifted in to a more comfortable position and made to shove my uniform back in my pack when a wettish mildewy kind of smell met my nose, laying the clothes back down I unzipped the pack all the way and saw the card board box that housed my parents gift was damp and rotting a bit. I grimaced in mild disgust, I used my index finger and thumb to pull it carefully out of the backpack and let it land beside me with a splat.

The box was torn in a few places, damp and squished but otherwise okay. Curious if the gifts were damaged or not I ripped through the cardboard and found three bubble wrapped gifts. I picked the biggest one up that looked like a book and pulled it out of its plastic prison.

The book was undamaged and brand spanking new, the title read First Aid and Emergency Care Guide By MD. Isabelle Hart. I quickly flipped through the pages and saw that it covered almost any situation that would need first aid or emergency care, I flipped through some more and a white enveloped letter fell out of the book. I picked it up and turned it over to find it addressed to me in my dad's calligraphic writing. Opening it I read,

Dear Jade,

I know that you're disappointed with me and your mother, but I hope you can forgive us. I know that we aren't the parents you've always hoped for but believe me when I say we love you so very much. I wish we could have done more for you and raised you like a normal family would have, away from the spotlight and complications that come with our lifestyle but we were selfish and I apologize to you for that.

On another note I hope that you can learn from you foolish father's mistakes and make something of yourself hence this book. I picked this up in a little shop in Greece selling books of all kinds. I know how you love to read and you'll be going to collage soon, you'll have important decisions to make. Perhaps a job in the medicinal field will be your calling, just a suggestion my dear one. But more importantly Jade, I want you to remember this, you don't have to be famous to be someone.

All my love, your father

I felt my eyes water imagining my dad's faint lilting Irish accent, I could see his him running his hands through his already messy dark red hair while he relaxed by a desk with his tie loosened and shirt untucked. I remembered his silvery ash grey eyes and how they crinkled at the corners when he smiled or how they looked behind his slim reading glasses. I used to think when I was little that my father was average like any man in the world, but thinking about it now I could see why my dainty, slim, dark haired, American beauty of a mother liked him. He was intelligent, wise, patient and an incredibly handsome man. If I ever wanted to fall in love with someone, I think I would want him to be someone like him.

Feeling too emotional to unwrap the other presents I emptied them back in to my back pack saving them to open tomorrow. I settled by in my designated bed hugging the book to my chest thinking to read a bit of it in the morning when the sun was up and I could read better.

* * *

Thank you **Azure Ryukiba, NotTooClean and Wordsworth99** for your reviews! I'm glad to see you're not disappointed with my lack of Ramses appearances but he will be featured more in the chapters to come. When they'll meet probably won't be for a while…maybe ; )… But like you've noticed I do want you guys to get to know Jade and the others, all their characteristics good and bad.

Also a bit of late update, sorry but I had a busy schedule this week and it was a bit complicated to write but I think it came out good in the end. _And_ my sister's drawings are coming soon! She just needs to spruce'em up a bit and color them. Maybe by the next update they'll be ready to post…

Anyways please leave me a review before exiting the vehicle and have a nice day!


	7. The Language of Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River in this dimension or any other…at least I think so…

* * *

I quietly turned a page reading a passage about the human anatomy and its functions when a quiet sigh and a loud yawn broke the early morning's silence. Hastily I dog eared the page I was on and shoved the book under the thin reed mattress as a soft creak signaled Siranush and Acenath were waking up. I pretended to stretch and sprung out of bed almost eagerly, then stretched again for show seeing as I've been up since the sun started to rise.

"You're quite lively this morning…" Acenath yawned out.

"Am I?" I murmured absent mindedly, digging through the small wooden chest in the corner for a new tunic to wear today. I slipped it on and found it a bit big so I sifted through the contents of the chest for a kind of belt or something to help secure it better. I found a faded brown sash and deftly tied it around my hips to give the tunic more shape and to help keep people from seeing my underwear easily when the wind blew or I bent over.

"You have flowers to pick today and more laundry to do, so we probably won't see you til this evening." SIranush reminded me.

I sighed, "Picking flowers and laundry…_the things I do for love_…" I turned to playfully bat my eyes at them making the pair giggle.

"What love? If you ever fall in love, may Ishtar have mercy on the man's soul that loves you back." Siranush deadpanned.

My jaw dropped, "Hey! What are you implying?"

"Nothing, just that any man who falls for you must not expect much in a woman is all…" She teased.

"Are you saying I'm not qualified as woman enough?" I asked partially outraged, but I reasoned calling a tom boy by its name was hardly an insult.

Acenath laughed, "I'll place offerings in Hathor's temple and pray for a blissful love life for you Jade, female qualifications aside."

I frowned and mumbled, "As if I could like any guy around here. I have standards too, you know!"

Siranush cocked her head to the side, "Like what?"

"Well…he has to be kind, smart, patient and an overall good person…" I rattled off slowly.

"Ah! But you're forgetting the three most important qualifications!" Acenath interjected.

"Huh? Like what?" I wracked my brain for something I left out but I couldn't think of anything else.

She held up her index finger, "One, he _must_ above all be good looking." She put up her middle finger, "Two, he _must_ have money." Next her ring finger joined the other two, "And finally three, he _must absolutely _be able to father children."

My face went beat red with a mix of shock, indignation and embarrassment, "You sound like a gold digger!"

Their faces scrunched up in confusion before Siranush replied, "I did not know miners wished to find themselves husbands."

Acenath giggled, "I haven't even heard of a men looking for husbands, let alone one man liking another one!"

My blush intensified; of course they didn't know what a gold digger was except for the literal term. "Nev-never mind that! Let's just get going before the try to break down the door looking for us…" I rapidly and stiffly exited the room with the sound of stifled laughter following me.

* * *

Thebes: MalkataPalace

Ramses moved around the small apartment he'd been assigned to on his return to Egypt slowly. Most of the palace slaves had already packed what little he was taking with him in to chests and a few of his men had been anticipating his arrival at the docks for the past hour now.

Ramses was reluctant to leave Thebes for Memphis ever since he'd made up his mind to go. He spent the past few days switching his decisions every few minutes and driving his staff insane with exasperation. He sighed annoyed with himself, since when could User Ramses not make up his mind about something? The answer was never. He _always _knew what he wanted and he had enough determination to reach for it for himself. And for someone who prided himself on his independence and firm self-possession the inconsistency of his decisions was getting to him.

He huffed before plopping himself down on his lavish bed irritably. What was he so nervous about? It was just home; home, with his mother and all of the annoyances called sisters. It was then he winced when he realized why he was so hesitant to go home, Nefert he'd been told, had not and still isn't taking Rusafa's death well. He knew that the unfortunate event didn't have much to do with him except for his _approvement _of the match but still, even the slightest reminder of Yuri had his heart clenching painfully. In addition, it didn't help that the man died protecting the woman either.

Ramses felt himself getting angrier and laid down to put an arm over his eyes. Is this what he's been reduced to? A man pining over a woman that wasn't his to begin with? If he didn't have the mind to go about his life like it was before he was sure that the court would make him in to a laughing stock, longing for one woman when there was hundreds of others to replace her.

He sat up, it was time to stop wallowing in the past and focus more on the present. Horemheb was in need of a vizier since the previous one was killed in the battle with Hittite and Ramses was one of the prime candidates for the position. Making up his mind Ramses decided that a short visit with his family wouldn't hurt, and besides, what could possibly happen?

* * *

The sandals reminded me of flip flops, well if flip flops were woven and itchy. I had been barefoot most of the time I had been working inside the house but since I was assigned flower duty today, I was given a pair of thin sandals to help protect my feet in the small marsh filled with flowers growing near the Nile.

I gasped in pain as I stepped on another small rock. Slipping the sandal off my foot I yelled, "These shoes don't help at all!"

Shoving my foot back in to the shoe I trudged onwards through the shin deep water. I wasn't told I had to pick a specific type of flower so I guessed just grabbing any that caught my eye would be good enough. The few I already gathered in my arms were mostly long stemmed soft white colored water lilies. I thought they were pretty and I stumbled upon them rather easily too, lifting one to my face I inhaled its sweet fragrance and smiled.

Though my favorite flower was a tie between cherry blossoms and roses, the lily came in second place. I sighed disappointed that roses and cherry blossom gardens didn't grow here. Who would have thought such ordinary plants found in everyday gardens and parks back home would seem like such a scarcity here? I realized that I took even the most ordinary things for granted now, but then how was I supposed to know I was gonna get sucked in to the past?

Annoyed and distracted with the way my thoughts were going I nearly crushed a small bunch of irises, bending down to pick them, I fell on to my bottom when a sudden wall of water soaked a bit of my torso and entire bottom half. I was surprised with what just happened and stood back up to see just what caused the small wave.

Peering through the long reeds I saw a large boat about thirty feet away making its way down the river. I could see a few men wandering about its deck if their lean bodies and partial nudity said anything. I paused my thoughts, then again women often walked around half naked too…shrugging the thought off I looked up at the passing boat.

It was larger and more lavish compared to the other ones I've seen going up and down the Nile earlier this afternoon and I briefly wondered who was on it. Maybe a noble of some kind? Or even a prince or princess? I shook my head feeling ridiculous imagining an ancient prince on a boat. If Annabelle could see me she would say that I was acting like a fan girl trying to sneak a peek at her idol through a dressing room window.

My mind flashed back to the conversation I had with my roommates earlier this morning about love and stuff. I snorted, not even an imagined prince on a boat was worth the trouble of snooping around. I'm perfectly fine with stuffing myself into a corner until I could find a way home, and getting myself into trouble with unknown people was the first step to ruining that plan.

I shook my head and bent over to gather the dropped lilies and irises back in to my arms, gathering my thoughts I decided I would focus on the task at hand and ignore any more boats.

* * *

Nile: Memphis

Ramses stood on the deck of the small Nile vessel calmly observing the wildlife and vegetation along the rivers banks. The last time he'd come to Memphis Yuri had been with him…Ramses frowned at his sudden thought. Hadn't he already agreed with himself that he would think no more about that certain female? Growling to himself he stubbornly turned his head to the side when a splash and a brief flash of vivid red caught his attention. There were no such creatures with such coloring in the Nile…

Ramses worriedly wondered if the splash was caused by a Crocodile and the red by its latest meal. Furrowing his brow he knew that the predators stayed more inwards in the river and it was rare that one came so close to a place well used by humans. Even more worrying was the fact that the residence was only a ways away and he knew his sisters penchant for taking dips in the Nile for fun.

Keeping his eye out for any more activity he signaled for the men to row the boat faster.

* * *

It was sunset by the time I finished picking the flowers, I had accumulated a large bouquet of Water lilies, Irises, Chrysanthemums and a few bright red Poppies. Thinking that Nefert would be okay with these I started to head back to the house.

Thinking over the day I ignored the small sting in my wrist where I had accidently scratched myself earlier. I would just use some clean water to disinfect it and use a make shift bandage in place of a Band-Aid, it was the smart thing to do…well, according to the first aid advice in my book at least…I suddenly stopped walking, wasn't my book in English?

Continuing to walk again I started going over what I read earlier today in my mind and I could definitely say that the text was indeed in English if the curving C's and S's I remembered said something. Then I remembered how I could speak with everyone as if I were speaking English…How did I not notice this before?

Okay, first of all I was in Egypt right? So I must be speaking Egyptian or some kind of Arabic right? But the thing is I don't know any other languages except for English and some Spanish…but that's beside the point. How was I speaking some ancient language without ever learning it? And depending on someone's point of view I found it strange I could still read English too, I wonder if I could speak it just as well…

My thoughts were jumping from one thought to the next rapidly and I felt the dull throbbing in my temples beginning. Ignoring my headache I tried to wrap my mind around the mystery of knowing how to communicate fluently with the people of this world without having learned and still able to retain my knowledge of my own native language. Letting out a groan I walked past the small in home dock, glancing around I saw that there was an ornate boat docked there with a few servants milling about it.

Pausing mid step I wondered if someone was visiting. Or had Neema come home already after only four and a half days? I blanched thinking she came back because she missed terrorizing me. With a small shudder I figured if it was Neema I had better get out of her line of vision and quick. Hunching my shoulders and pressing the bouquet of flowers against my face I jogged towards the sanctuary called the kitchen.

* * *

Banging in to the kitchen I ignored Jahi's surprised exclamation and inquiries while I headed towards the courtyard. I made a beeline for the door I knew would take me to Neferts room when a high pitched wail snapped me out of my agitation.

Looking around I saw Aline running straight towards me and had to dodge her outstretched hands. I watched as she landed sprawling on to the courtyards stone floor similar to a football players fumble.

"Ow!" She picked herself up and turned towards me angrily. "Nice to see you too!" She huffed.

I stifled my laughter, any other girl would be balling her eyes out but then Aline wasn't just _any_ girl. She stood straight and indignant with her small hands fisted at her side and her cheeks flushed and puffed out forming her version of a pout.

"I'm sorry but you would have crushed the flowers if I let you get your arms around me." I smiled apologetically.

She rolled her eyes, "You could get more from the garden."

My eye twitched, "Garden, you say?"

She turned away from me and pointed to another door that led out of the small courtyard, "The garden is down that hallway across from Lady Kehpri's room."

Clenching my teeth to keep from swearing in front of Aline I silently vowed to kill Nefert for not mentioning this little tidbit of information earlier. Aline calmly observed my slowly reddening cheeks and said, "You didn't know, did you?"

I stiffly nodded and she burst in to a fit of giggles. "It's not funny!"

"Ye-yes it is!" She was laughing so much that tears were starting to drip from her eyes.

"Whatever…"I mumbled. Looking back at Aline I weighed my options carefully. I could ask her about the whole instant translator hocus pocus or I could pray and hope I would be able to find out that information on my own. But if I told her she would ask why and stuff and I didn't really feel like lying to her anymore but then if I told the truth…I shook my head, I didn't want to even think about that right now. On the other hand if I stayed silent there was a chance I would never find _any _answers to this mystery...

Hardening my resolve I said, "Aline?"

Aline's laughter had died down to a few giggles, "What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She inhaled sharply before bursting in to another round of giggles, "You just did!"

Feeling like face palming myself I sighed, wasn't that the _oldest_ come back in the book… Frowning I said, "I'm being serious." Showing her I meant business I straightened my spine and lifted my chin before putting a flower free hand on my hip.

Her giggling cut off and she looked at me warily, "You look like my dad…"

I felt my resolve deflate a bit and relaxed my stiff stance. Feeling a bit awkward I pushed my hair away from my face and sighed. "Sorry, but I needed you to take me seriously."

"I know, and I'm sorry I laughed at you." She walked up to me and circled her arms around my waist.

We stood like that for a few moments before I softly nudged her away from me and mentally prepared myself to ask her what I wanted to know. "Aline…if, let's say a person who wasn't from here didn't know how to speak the language…could they find some way to do it without having to learn it?"

Aline tilted her head up at me thoughtfully, "Well…maybe if the gods granted them that gift or maybe a spell was put on them, then I guess they could. Why?"

"Uh, it was just a silly story I heard a while back. It's nothing important." I smiled as brightly I could mange but the answer I just heard was upsetting me for some reason. Maybe it was disappointment from not knowing exactly what happened to me since no god or spell I recalled gave me this odd _gift_. Or maybe it was because I was reminded of just how much I was out of my element here. Gods and spells, no indoor plumbing and nothing to wear but plain tunics; I could hardly believe I wasn't in L.A. anymore and that I had landed in ancient Egypt as some slave girl. Exhaling loudly, I thanked Aline quietly.

"You're welcome and see you later." She smiled happily to me before jogging in the direction of the kitchen where Siranush was helping out. I watched as she turned to me one last time to wave before opening and shutting the door behind herself.

My shoulders drooped and I leaned my head back to stare at the evening sky, rubbing the back of my neck I sighed again before heading towards Nefert's bedroom.

* * *

I arranged the flowers in the detailed clay vase as best I could. I was no florist, but I've seen enough congratulatory bouquets and floral arrangements to get the gist of it.

"Where did you find the white lotuses?" Nefert asked from her perch on the bed.

"Lotuses?" I asked turning around to look at her.

Nefert stood up and walked over to me and reached past me to pick out a white water lily. She held the flower like she was cradling it before sniffing it delicately. "Where did you find the lotus?" She repeated.

Wrinkling my brow I figured that water lilies were called lotuses here and answered, "I just kinda happened upon them and I liked the way they looked so I picked them…why? Is there a problem?"

She shook her head, "No, they're beautiful…"

I cocked my head to the side scrutinizing her, "Ah hah, okay…Um, I don't know how to put this but…Why didn't you tell me you had a garden?" I glared at her.

Nefert looked up at me startled, "I thought it was obvious?" The corner of her mouth twitched and I could tell she was fighting a smile.

"Yeah, right. Laugh all you want." I mumbled.

Nefert paused to study me; it felt like an x-ray, "Hmmm, is there something on your mind?"

I stared at the vase as I pondered on that question. Sure, I was wondering about the whole speaking thing still but I didn't think my inner turmoil was that obvious. I looked Nefert up and down, reexamining the spoiled, self centered, rich girl again. Perhaps there was more to Nefert than it seemed…

Inhaling I decided to take the plunge and ask her opinion too. "Well, let's say hypothetically; that someone who didn't know the language around here…could they, hypothetically speaking, learn it without having to…learn it?" I think I just confused myself…

Nefert gave me a 'what the hell are you talking about' kind of look and I realized I just set myself up for an epic fail. Sighing, I scratched my head awkwardly and was about to excuse myself from the room when she suddenly spoke up.

"They could if they were put under a spell…"She answered slowly.

I nodded, seeing that she didn't know more than Aline did. "Or perhaps if they drank a potion."

I froze, "A-a-a-what?"

"A potion. I've heard of priests and other magic wielders using spells and other concoctions to grant people these kinds of abilities, but I doubt that it's true."

I put on a shaky smile, "I-I see…"

Nefert crossed the room to lay back down on her bed but I barely noticed. Thinking back I could clearly remember a bottle of some type of liquid being shoved down my throat a couple weeks earlier. Come to think of it weren't those women who found me speaking an entirely different language at first but then started speaking to me as if in English? I suppressed the sudden urge to scream in frustration for not noticing this before!

"Are you alright? You're starting to turn the same shade as your hair." Nefert pointed out.

I blew out a shaky breath and replied, "I-I'm fine, just…I just thought that those were rumors is all."

"I see, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to know about that?" She gave me a questioning stare but I avoided her gaze and answered, "It was just a story I heard among the others, it's nothing too interesting."

Nefert sighed, "Alright, but you had better get going. You'll be pretty busy tomorrow."

I made a face, "Why? What's going on?"

"Mother is holding a welcome back banquet tomorrow evening, so to speak."

I paled, "Don't tell me your sister's back already."

She let out a laugh at my horrified expression, "No, but my brother is."

"Your brother? You really have a brother?" I asked. I thought that Lady Kehpri only had female children…I flashed back to Neema's departure a few days ago and I recalled her saying something about a brother…

"Oh, so your brother's back…Why was he gone from home? Did you send him to boarding school? Or military school cause he was being a pest?" I questioned, eager to find another thing to dislike about this world. I had just realized that I was becoming too attached to these people lately and that was _not_ a good thing.

Nefert blinked at me lazily, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

What? Did they not have boarding or military schools? Did they even have schools _at all_? "Er, I mean did you send him away because you wanted him to be better than you."

Neferts face was blank and I could tell that she still didn't comprehend what I was saying, "What I mean is that usually parents send their children away to get educated…like you send away your younger brother so he can do better in life than you…" I trailed off as she sat up to look at me more fully.

"We didn't send User away; he chose to go on his own. Secondly, he's my older brother…and if anyone should be better than him it's me and my sisters." She huffed lightly before folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh…"What else could I say? I sighed, so she has an _older_ brother that has come to visit. I wonder what he thought about having nothing but little sisters to look out for. I always wanted an older brother, and if I had to picture what one was like I think he would be very…hm, well I guess protective of his younger female sibling, showering her with adoration, and being supportive of her, etcetera, etcetera. Bottom line is, I would think that older brothers are big teddy bears younger sisters can depend on.

I scratched the back of my head and looked at Nefert lounging in her bed. Maybe this guy would be a nicer person since he's been away from his spoiled and sometimes bratty sisters. I also wondered how old this dude was, Nefert was the oldest sister and she looked about twenty or so, so I'm guessing her brother must be older than that…

I mentally slapped myself, enough with the wondering I had to focus on getting by and finding a way home! I can't afford to stay in a place like this. I need regular baths, underwear and even better an outfit of comfortable jeans and a loose t-shirt! I swear once this is all over and I was back in L.A., I was going to spend at least three hours in my parent's luxury bathtub and spend the rest of the week in my comfortable bed. I sighed, yeah that sounds about right…

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry for the _really _late update! It's just that I got distracted recently and I had a small case of writers block but I did find away to squeeze this chapter out…So again I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

On another note, I won't be posting my sister's drawings just yet. The reason is (Mild Spoiler Alert) that I might be adding a few more original characters to the story and I want to be able to post a picture along with every chapter I release.

Secondly, another reason is that we can't seem to agree on how Jade is supposed to look, example to have dark red hair or to have bright red hair, how long it should be, what she should be wearing...and the list goes on. Sooo, if any of you have any opinions on that feel free to share them.

So without further ado, I bid you farewell for the time being and if you like this chapter or simply want to share your opinion please leave a Review! P.S. I will try to update more regularly and try not to be distracted…


	8. Author's Note PLZ READ

Hey, everybody Mir15 here! I first really want to apologize for not updating in sooooooo long! It's just I've been really busy lately. First I got writers block, then I was put on a strict regimen and that really messed with my head for a while then I got a brilliant idea for a completely new story that I'm working on so I've been writing all of that down and now I can't find my USB card that held the previous and newest TLK chapters! AHHHHHH! I know it's a nightmare! (Hits head on keyboard reapetedly then deletes all of the gibberish that appeared on the screen)...I was planning on giving you guys a chapter update before Thanksgiving but it seems someone's thrown a wrench in my plans, so it'll have to be after Thanksgiving if I don't find my card before the holiday though it's unlikely. But don't panic just yet in the case that I can't find it at all, **I WILL FINISH THIS STORY** with or without the card regardless, since I've written and saved most of the plot line down on another document and on my Ipod touch. I won't feel bad if any of you who's stuck with me for this long hate me for my string of screw ups but that's life...

Anyways in honor of those who have stuck with me I'd like to thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart...

If I put a (*) next to your username you've done at least two of these things (put me on alert, faved me or reviewed a chapter) or maybe even all three...

Starting with my REVIEWERS:

***xXMistressMadHatterXx**

***Azure Ryukiba**

***biancalovesdbz1**

***ForeverDayDreaming**

***NotTooClean**

***Wordsworth99**

***Hikadu113**

***InkheartFirebringer**

**And the 2nd Jade - *1122 **(Sorry that only the end of your username shows up...) TT-TT

And Second to everyone who put me on alert or favorited me! ^-^:

**Blackangel90**

**windwolf1988**

**Mizuki-hime**

***Lady Gondiel**

**amberwhite**

**Miorochi**

**honestonlyforyou1**

**Dariana Night**

**Artiista**

**DoubtReality**

**NightShadesSong**

**Sai-chan2931**

**eclipse1918**

**NinjaHandyMan08**

**Crazed and Confused**

**Holycowami**

**Kitsune and Ookami**

**Xwannaflyx**

**y0ur-DoWnFaLl**

**catschmi**

**sweet-angel-sc**

And to anyone else who I might not have mentioned or just happens to read my story in passing!


	9. All Kinds of Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River that honor goes to Chie Shinohara, damn it… OTL

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a bit of a challenge especially since I knew that I would be working twice as hard for the boss's son's welcome home bash. Sighing quietly to myself I sat up and froze when my bed made a loud creak. Carefully looking around I could see Siranush and Acenath were still soundly snoozing beside each other but wouldn't be for long, the sky outside the small thinly veiled window had already lightened to a periwinkle color with a flush of bright pink over the horizon.

I stretched my arms over my head before getting up and briefly stretched my legs. I silently wondered if my body had changed in any way since all I've been eating was pure vegetables and fruits with the occasional piece of meat accompanied by water. I imagined someone who is used to more modern food like fries and a shake would have lost some weight by now…

"Hmmm, if I was a mirror where would I be?" I wondered aloud.

My eyes fell on to the chest in the corner of the room. Maybe Acenath had one in there? Seeing as looking for one couldn't hurt I dug through the bundles of clothes to find nothing but sashes and plain white dresses and tunics. I pouted for a moment; the only other place I could think that would have a mirror would be Nefert's room. I huffed, like I was gonna go ask her if I could barrow a mirror.

If I was home I could've just checked myself out in the bathroom…that sounded weird…Wait! There was another chest of stuff in the bathroom! Figuring I might as well take a bath while I'm at it I was about to get up and leave when I remembered I needed to change my tunic since the one I had on needed to be washed. Picking out a decent white gown, I was pleased even more to see that it had a round neck line instead of the usual plunging v-necks and though it was a sheath gown it was tighter at the chest and a bit looser as it fell towards my waist and legs. I snatched up a few strips of plain white cloth and new underwear before closing the trunk quietly.

Tip toeing to the washroom I entered the room as quickly I could and shut the door behind me with a muffled click. I set my clean clothes on the rug covered floor before making my way over to the small crate in the corner.

Sifting through its contents all I found was a few small brick shaped bars of white soap, a couple of rags, worn brushes and combs but no mirror. Frowning, I decided to forget about it and just take a bath. I walked over to the wooden tub to take a peek inside and cringed when I saw the water was a milky gray color, meaning they hadn't changed the water from a few days ago.

Mustering up as much courage I could I picked up my set of clean clothes, a rag and a small bar of soap before I walked out of our shared house to go around toward its back. Rounding the corner of the house I looked for the path that I used to walk to the Nile when I needed to bathe. Finding it I hurriedly jogged along, silently thankful that the ground was slightly damp and squishy against my bare feet.

It wasn't long before I was standing by a small secluded spring near the famous rivers bank; warily I looked around in the sun's rapidly brightening light. Seeing no signs of dangerous animals -perverts included- I stripped off my dirty tunic and underwear before hesitantly submerging myself in the pool of cold water.

* * *

Ramses peeled an eye open before squeezing it closed once more, lifting up a hand to shield his face from the small shaft of sunlight filtering in through his bedroom's window he sat up in bed. Frowning, he ran a hand through his rumpled hair and looked outside to see dawn had arrived. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now that he was up so he decided he might as well find something to do to pass the time.

Yawning and stretching out his sluggish muscles he swung his legs out of the tangled covers and sat on the edge of his bed for a moment to order his thoughts. Sighing he made his way into the adjoining bathing chamber and ignored the thin sheet that slid from his waist to the floor exposing his nude body.

Ramses frowned, the servants hadn't filled the sizeable stone bath that was built in to the chamber's floor with steaming perfumed water yet. Slightly disappointed he snatched up a soft cotton cloth and a bar of bitter almond scented soap and made his way outside hoping to soak in one of the Nile's springs for a while before being harassed by his mother during the morning meal.

* * *

Lathering up the rag with some more soap I scrubbed my pale skin free of B.O. and any other lingering smells before dunking myself into the clear shallow pool of water I found near the bank of the river. Popping back up for air I combed my fingers through my wet hair to untangle stubborn knots that accumulated during the night, I sighed such was the curse of thick wavy hair. Grabbing the soap again I worked it into my hair till it had a foamy consistency and massaged my scalp for a few more minutes when a soft crunching sound made me pause. I scanned the area around me for a minute then shrugged the noise off and once again dunked myself underwater to rinse out my hair.

Satisfied that all traces of soap had washed away I sprang back to the surface gasping for air. It took me a moment to register I was no longer alone in my little bathing area. Shoving my hair out of my face and blinking excess water from my eyes the slightly blurred figure in front of me cleared up to stand out in sharprelief.

A scream caught in my throat as my eyes bugged and my jaw dropped, a _**man **_was standing four feet away from me! And if that wasn't bad enough he was just staring at me…! Why was he staring at me?...I followed his avid gaze to just below my neck and I finally remembered just where I was and what I was doing!

With a high pitched squeak I crossed my arms over my chest and plopped myself deeper into the water. Feeling my fear and embarrassment evaporate into outrage I glared at the man in silence. I was about to yell at him when I saw his mouth twisted into an amused smirk and I saw red.

* * *

A few minutes before…

Ramses walked to his destination in silence. The small spring pool near the Nile he discovered in his youth had always been a favorite place to spend hot summer afternoons when he was a boy, especially after attending that horrid school master Abasi's lessons. A nice cool soak after being cooped up in that sweltering house and learning script after script had always done wonders for him and it was a good place to hide out when either of his parents were less than pleased with him.

Truthfully the only thing he liked about school had been the lessons to do with the arts of war; riding a horse, guiding a chariot, the use of weapons, all of that and more had been the only things to peak his interest. Of course then this was expected of him since being born into a military family; after all, his father had been a successful troop commander and his uncle an army officer while his aunt's brother was the Viceroy of Kush, it was only natural. The only thing he needs now -as his mother told him often enough- is a woman with lineage and status to match.

Frowning at the turn his thoughts made Ramses brushed aside a cluster of reeds blocking his view of the spring. Pausing he surveyed the area, it was almost just as he remembered from the smooth river rocks scattered about, the damp rich brown earth to the dark turquoise pool of water, with the only exception being that more vegetation had grown since he last laid eyes on the spring. Sighing he stepped to the edge of the small pool and was about to shed the cloth wrapped around his hips when a few bubbles broke the surface of the calm water about a yard away from him.

Tightening the cloth around his waist he took three steps back and shifted his weight to the balls of his feet expecting some type of animal to jump out of the pool of water. He didn't have to wait long for the inevitable splash that was the tell tale sign of indeed something had sprung out of the water.

Now Ramses wasn't one for surprises, ever since he was a child he loathed surprises. He had learned early on they usually foretold bad things were to come, if they hadn't come already… So when something with hair like streams of blood leaped swiftly out of the water was there any wonder why he thought Ammit the bone eater had risen from Daut itself to eat his heart.

Standing stock still Ramses dared not move a muscle but as whatever it was stood up more fully and pushed its mane of crimson hair away from its face with its human limbs he felt himself relax. He breathed a silent sigh of relief and inspected the person in front of him.

Ramses eyes went wide when he realized that it was in fact a she. Said she was petite with delicate flesh like pure alabaster stone encasing long arms and legs attached to a slim waist, he let his eyes drop to the juncture between her smooth white thighs just peeking out of the water for a few moments before snaking his gaze back up to her somewhat small, but round, perky and firm looking breasts. He shifted uncomfortably feeling his blood drain to another region of his body but a sharp inhalation diverted his attention away from the growing problem.

The girl covered her chest with a squeak and dropped herself further into the water with a glare, as if he hadn't already seen what there was to see. He smirked in amusement as the girl parted her full pink lips to scream most likely. But to his bewilderment instead she yelled, "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?"

Ramses smirk slid off his face for a second before sliding it back on, "My sentiments are the same. Just _who_ are _you_?"

The girl's glare went lethal, "Listen you perv! I took taekwondo for three years and fencing for another year so if you want to keep your manly parts intact I suggest you walk right back the way you came!"

He may not have known what Ty-kwan-doe or fen-sing was but he knew a threat when he heard one. Feeling annoyed he hopped into the pool of water and waded his way in until he stood naught but a foot away from her. "And what if I don't?"

* * *

"And what if I don't?"

'And what if I don't?'! The bastard's lips twitched obviously fighting a smile and an unpleasant realization told me he didn't care about or worse believe my threat. I suppressed a shudder, I mean, sure I wasn't all bad ass looking but I did take taekwondo…when I was like ten, then picked up fencing when I realized no matter how good I was at the martial art my parents weren't gonna show up to some tournament when they could go rub elbows with the rich kids in New York or someplace…I paused, why did I ever quit taekwondo and fencing? Oh right! I was teased for being a tom boy and not some girly girl in frilly skirts obsessing over the latest teeny bopper on the cover of Tiger Beat magazine.

I suddenly heard a splash and looked up to see the man had took a step closer, pushing the rising feeling of helplessness down I tried to observe the situation I was in. Narrowing my eyes I examined my new nemesis from the top of his blonde head to his shirtless waist, since well he was hip deep in water now...

He had an oval face with a pointed chin and sharp nose, my eyes paused on his full lips and found I couldn't comment on them, moving on I observed he had a honey tan with muscles in all the right places and to make things worse he cleared six feet easy since I came up to just an inch or so below his chin making eye contact with his well-built chest. Sighing I bit my lip; I knew if it came down to a fight between us he would win hands down.

Reluctantly I looked back up to his face. Blinking I stared at his eyes, was I going color blind or did the man really have two different eye colors? His left was a dark brown while his right was a golden ocher similar to Neferts eyes…I caught myself wondering if his vision was impaired due to the color differences of his iris's, like if the brown could see better than the gold one or something…Giving myself a mental slap I reordered my thoughts and concluded that this man was a very scary and equally handsome Egyptian male.

"Are you planning to say something or are you going to stare at me while I bathe?"

Bewildered with his abrupt statement all I could manage was a, "Wha-?"

He lifted a brow and even though he didn't smirk this time I could tell he was amused, the bastard. I curled a lip over my teeth in a silent snarl ready to tell him just where he could bathe when he loosened the cloth around his narrow hips with a deliberately slow display. Damn him! Turning my back on him I tried to will the blood rushing to my cheeks back to where it was previously, unsuccessful in the attempt I kept my furiously blushing face averted from the naked man and focused on the bush in front of me.

A small bud of violet caught my eye and I craned my neck to get a closer look at the slightly hidden flower…flower…flower! Holy crap I was dead! Siranush is gonna wring my neck! How could I forget today I had to help serve breakfast after gathering flowers! Dammit! Scrambling for my shawl I wrapped it around me securely before dragging myself out of the pool of water.

"So you finally gave up, huh? Don't feel too bad about it, everyone knows when to submit to someone who's superior."

I turned back to give him a death glare but glimpsed him rinsing his hair like a scene right out of a shampoo commercial emphasizing his lean muscles and- Okaaaay that's enough trauma for today. Quickly turning around I snatched up my dress and marched directly into the bushes to change.

Superior! Superior? Really? It's bad enough I take abuse from that aristocrap family but from a total stranger! I oughtta…! Smoothing out my gown I spied something on the ground, pausing an evil grin formed on my face. Scooping said item up I stepped back out into the spring.

"Back again?" He frowned now and I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. Perfect, I smiled friendly; he so didn't know what was coming. This would definitely make him think twice about messing with me again, but then it's not like I would be seeing him again.

"Yes, I am. It's just that I wanted to tell you something…" Clearing my throat I yelled in English, "THINK FAST!"

He had about a millisecond to look confused before I hurled a slightly congealed fist full of mud I had hidden behind my back straight into his bewildered face! The mud made a loud squelching sound as it made impact with his pretty boy head. SCORE! Now I knew why the announcers shouted gooooal in soccer! Not sticking around to see his reaction I ran back towards the residence laughing gleefully all the way. Hopefully, I wouldn't feel too guilty about this later…

* * *

The Hittite Capital:Hattusa

"Their majesties Tabarna Kail Mursili and Tawanana Yuri Ishtar!"

The seated occupants in the grand hall stood in respect for their rulers as the echo of the announcer's voice faded. A richly garbed man walked into the room followed by an equally finely dressed woman. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that just from appearance alone these two were indeed the rulers of the Hittite empire.

Their king was tall and lean with dark flaxen hair and clear hazel eyes. He donned a cloak the color of soft white trimmed with golden thread and a tunic of the finest dark royal blue cotton while jeweled gold bracelets, rings, necklaces and earrings adorned the rest of his person. Kail Mursili waved his jewelry bedecked hand in an acknowledging manner as his queen, a young woman with fair skin, onyx hair and eyes to match; walked past him to sit in her simple gilded throne, the seat that was nearest her husband.

There was a collective sound of creaks and scrapes as the senators took their seats as Kail settled into his own respective throne. Seeing everyone settled a scribe stepped from the corner to say, "The senate would like to extend their whole hearted congratulations to your majesties concerning Hittite's newly born crown prince and would like to officially commence this season's annual assembly of state heads."

The scribe bowed low and retreated back to his corner as a man with a mane of long gray hair stood from his seat and cleared his throat, "I am Labashi, governor of Apasa. The current shortage of grain has-"

Yuri listened to Apasa's governor passively. The city was part of the Azawa region, which was a Hittite seafaring vassal state and was slowly flourishing with overseas trade despite their empires struggle to produce enough crops this year even without those horrid fires that broke out during this harvesting season.

The young queen struggled to appear attentive throughout the rest of the meeting and had nearly dozed off in boredom when the governor of Hama had barely begun his report. It was only thanks to a sharp but soft nudge from Kikkuri that was kneeling beside her that kept her awake. Adjusting her simple but still too resplendent for her taste gown Yuri refocused her attention to the current senator speaking.

"That is all your majesties." He bowed to Kail and Yuri before sitting back down as Kail motioned for the next report.

To his surprise neither a lord nor senator stood up but instead a scribe stepped forward, "With your majesty's permission?" He asked patiently.

"Go on." Kail replied.

The scribe bowed, "His Highness Prince Juda sends his sincerest apologies for not attending this season's summit but has sent advisor Shamash to give his report in his stead."

Kail nodded, "Me and my Queen accept Juda's apology and will hear his report from advisor Shamash all the same."

The scribe bowed and left the hall to return a few minutes later with a willowy young man with hazel eyes that were predominately green and shoulder length dark chestnut hair. The young man bowed to Kail and introduced himself, "It is an honor beyond words to meet you your highness. I am Shamash lord Juda's head advisor."

Shamash then turned towards Yuri and bowed once more, "Likewise it humbles me to stand in the presence of Ishtar. I give my warmest felicitations to you and the young prince."

Yuri smiled, "Thank you very much Shamash. But you look so young to be an advisor."

It was Shamash's turn to smile, "So I've been told your highness."

And Yuri was right, Shamash was indeed very young to be considered as an imperial advisor. At the young age of twenty one most would assume that he would find better fortune as a Hittite soldier but what most didn't know was Shamash was as wise and intelligent as a man three times his age.

"If you will continue with Juda's report Shamash?" Kail interjected.

Nodding his head in compliance Shamash replied, "Of course your majesty."

Clearing his throat Shamsh continued, "The current grain shortage has had little to no effect on Karkemish. The public have been peaceful with little to no crime, and most of the crimes that have occurred have more to do with personal disputes than anything else. Current taxation among the citizens has bee-"

"Pardon me for interrupting Shamash but…"Everyone's head in the grand hall snapped towards the young queen. Yuri flushed under their gazes but she had to know now that the attention was focused on Karkemish.

"But, Ishtar?" Shamash inquired curiously.

Pushing her slight embarrassment down Yuri inhaled deeply before sitting up straight in her seat. "I wish to know of the Queen Dowager Nakia."

There was stark silence in the hall and just when Kail was about to brush off the topic for another time to discuss Shamash bowed his head, "Lord Juda anticipated you would, so he included the matter of the Queen Dowager in his report. Would you like me to tell you now?"

Yuri nodded stiffly, "If it's alright with everyone else."

The senators and other dignitaries all gave muffled agreements or nods of their heads before turning towards Kail who had yet to give his opinion. Kail nodded gravely, "Might as well get it out of the way."

Shamash bowed once more before saying, "The Queen Dowager has not made any attempts to maim nor kill anyone including herself. The guards stationed to watch over her have seen no indications of escape attempts, on the contrary they report she's been rather reasonable if only begrudgingly so. As per your highness's orders Lady Nakia has not stepped a foot out of Karkemish and usually confines herself to her palace."

"Usually?" Kail lifted a brow.

"The Queen Dowager often pays visits to the temple of Teshub and Hebat respectively but as of late she also makes frequent trips to the temple of Kaskuh. That is all your majesties."

Yuri turned to Kikkuri, "Who is Kaskuh?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't learned of the other gods yet have you?" whispering he continued, "Kaskuh is the moon deity. He is a bringer of dreams and a watcher of the night, a god of wisdom, regulation, events, and time. Usually travelers, merchants and those who wish to cure their insomnia or simply want help to solve their problems go to his temples to pray and place offerings. I know for a fact that most advisors and scribes pray to him for guidance…and for admittance in to the palace for work."

"I see." Yuri replied quietly. She turned her attention back to Shamash as he continued where he originally left off.

After Shamash and another senator finished the assembly was excused for an hour rest before resuming again later. Jumping out of her seat Yuri quickly made her way back to her chambers in a hurry to spoil her newborn son Deiru.

Bursting through the open door way she ignored Hadi's startled expression and scooped up her dark haired son out of the small reed woven basket that was her son's cradle, taking care that his soft wool blanket was tucked securely around him.

"One would think you've been separated for two and a half days instead of two and a half hours, Queen Yuri."

Yuri laughed, "I can't help it Hadi! I just love spending as much time I can with Deiru, I love looking at his perfect little face, his small hands, his tiny feet! I just love him!"

"I'm sure all mothers feel this way your highness, but you need to rest as much as Deiru does. After all you've only given birth just a little more than two weeks ago." Hadi chided gently.

Yuri just hummed in response; too busy rocking her baby in her arms to really pay attention. Gazing out of the nursery window to the sunlit gardens outside, Yuri's thoughts turned to Advisor Shamash's report. Musing to herself quietly, Yuri pondered why Nakia would visit the temple of the moon god.

* * *

Karkemish: Temple of Kuskuh at Dawn

Nakia kneeled and placed the platter of food and wine at the base of the statue deity before clasping her hands in prayer. Finishing her ritual she bowed to the carved god once more before making the short trek to the back of the shrine.

"My lady, you still have not found the texts you are searching for?"

Nakia inclined her head to one of the temples many young priests that had been assigned to assist her, "I haven't." She replied coolly.

The junior priest swallowed nervously, he knew he had nothing to fear from the Ex-dowager queen but her lack of position did nothing to tone down her daunting persona. "Perhaps if you told me which text you are looking for we would be able to find the tablets that much easier."

Nakia swung her cold gaze back to the young man, "As I've told you before I don't know which specific tablet I must find either. But I'll know it when I see it…"

He nodded in understanding, many a times he's heard among the others that there were other priests and priestess's alike that were given great tasks and visions from the gods to fulfill. Queen Nakia was formally the high priestess of Teshub before being stripped of that position but even an untitled priestess was still a priestess. So when the exiled queen came bursting in during the morning rituals claiming she needed to find an all important tablet he thought for sure she would be escorted out like all others that dared interrupt the priests daily prayers, but instead she was ushered inside to pray with them and given full access to the temples large archive of tablet texts. It had been almost two weeks since then.

"Perhaps if we had the others help my lady you would find your tablet faster."

Nakia ignored the boy; she couldn't afford any more people to know about her little endeavors searching through the temple lest the priests become suspicious and bar her from returning. If only she could get rid of the little whining insect and search the high priest's private archive herself. Walking down another aisle of tablets Nakia pulled out random clay texts pretending to read them before leaving them littered on the long table that lined the wall.

"My lady pleas-"' '_**CRASH' **_Rounding on the boy Nakia turned to see him wide eyed pressed up against the wall underneath a shelf with a broken tablet only inches away from where he had been standing. Nakia smiled as an a idea suddenly took shape in her mind. Carefully composing her face back into an icy mask of indifference Nakia barked, "What are you doing just standing there? Clean it up!"

The boy blinked in surprise before immediately dropping to his knees to gather the shards of broken clay and stuttering out an apology. Rolling her eyes Nakia made her way over to the boy careful not to step on any of the shards and started rummaging around the tablets.

"My lady you should step away from the shelf. It's very unstable from the weight of the tablets and as you can see they can fall very easily and hurt you." He said as he started to stand up with the broken pieces gathered in his tunic.

"I know, that's what I told you the first time I warned you."

"Huh? When did you war-" _**'CRACK'**_ Nakia watched as he crumpled to the ground unconscious, once again littering the floor with broken clay.

"Just now." She replied to his motionless form.

Stepping over him she watched his chest move sluggishly up and down. Bending over she swept his black bangs away from his boyish face to see a small cut oozing blood near his temple, Nakia knew the boys health wasn't in any danger just as she knew the minor injury would clot up in a few minutes and he would come to in half an hour or so.

Dusting off her hands she walked back out to the alcove of Kuskuh and made her way to the high priest's private chamber used for prayer, study and the like. Opening the door quietly she was pleased to find no one inside and immediately began searching through the tablets littering the desk. Finding nothing of use there she searched the trunk in the far corner of the room only to find nothing there either just as she was about to give up and resort to use of her dark water Nakia noticed how one of the stone tiles bordering the wall seemed a tad off.

Snatching up a nearby torch she illuminated the wall and took a closer look. Indeed the neat even pattern of the stone tiles was off. It was as if the tile was hastily pushed onto the wall and left to stick out more than the rest of the tiles instead of setting it properly and letting it lay flat like the rest of them.

Nakia smirked and pushed the tile further into the wall until it was as even as the rest then kept pushing until it was a good three inches past where the others lay. A loud grinding sounded and the wall sunk in wards before opening much like a wooden door would.

Holding up the torch higher Nakia descended the damp stone steps to come face to face with a small wooden door. Swinging it open she was confronted by a small wooden chest with ornate designs and a large seal on its lid depicting the god Kaskuh. Just as she reached to lift off the lid a loud shriek echoed above her in the temple, someone had discovered the boy.

* * *

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! O! M! G!

JADE AND RAMSES MET! I even surprised myself…I was gonna wait another chapter or two but things just turned out this way! I Reeeeeaaally hope you like it… and I hope I'm not on your proverbial shit list either for taking so long to update…

But good news is that I FOUND MY USB! ~Ke ke ke~ So now I can get back to writing and editing my chapters.

NOW on to other news, I can already hear it coming 'sigh'…I know you must be celebrating my newly found usb but I have to tell you right now that even though I found it don't expect updates every week or so. The most might be one to three updates a month if I'm not busy…But I'll try to do at least once a month to keep your TLK fixes in control, don't want any with drawl symptoms now do we?

The reason why is because I'm currently preparing for my GED and studying the Korean language. So I'll be a little occupied with that among writing for this story and all my other works in progress. So yeah… 'sigh' OTL ( p.s. this is my new favorite acronym, My sister couldn't figure it out at first, Can you?)

BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! YES! THERE'S A BRIGHT SIDE! My sister finally got around to finishing one of JADE'S pictures! YEAH! AWSOME RIGHT? I personally think it came out pretty good, though when I first saw it I was like 'where the heck are her boobs?' and she said 'You told me she was _almost_ flat chested and was a character that was uncomfortable and awkward with her body despite her bright personality'. So after thinking about it I was like 'You know what, I think this image is perfect for Jade' I mean the nearly baggy clothing and skinny body accompanied by her cheerful expression and optimistic body language is what Jade really is…at least that's how I see her, on a good day that is. I don't know that's my opinion so why don't you head on over and click the link in my profile to view the picture and tell me your opinions?

So without further ado please review! I love hearing from you guys! Oh and A VERY LATE MERRY XMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I find it funny that I got some inspiration to finish this chapter from listening to BIGBANG'S latest album… I do not own Red River nor do I own BIGBANG. But I can dream can't I?

* * *

Egypt: Memphis 

Balancing the platter of fruit in my hands, I watched as Acenath carefully inspected the small heap of bright red pomegranates. She rubbed a little pressure on the skin with her fingers to make sure its peel was tight and smooth taking extra care to look for any cracks or bruises before weighing them in her hands to see which were the heaviest. I sighed, a pomegranate was a pomegranate and no matter what you do to it, it will still taste like a pomegranate.

"Where were you this morning?" Startled I looked up to see her face but she still had her eyes trained on the scarlet fruit in my arms.

"I decided to take a bath this morning." I wrinkled my nose at the memory.

I guess my disgust from the incident wasn't completely wiped clean yet as Acenath looked up in surprise at my quiet and bitter tone, "Did something happen?"

Wasn't she spot on today, "Yes…"I let the remark hang in between us for a few moments before she gave me a small reassuring smile. Acenath didn't comment or ask any more questions about what may or may not have happened and for that I was grateful, the less I thought about it the greater chance I had at forgetting the whole thing.

I sighed again; Acenath was kinda of like a counselor in that way. She'd ask what was wrong and let you decide whether you felt like sharing it with her or not, she didn't even expect you to answer her sometimes. She was content with just letting you know she was worried about you and she'll be there to listen to you if you ever decided to talk. Though I found it funny she was able to get the scoop on all of the outrageous gossip around here but she wouldn't say a single thing about it unless you were already filled in on it likewise. Siranush and I usually had to plead with her for an hour in order to get some type of juicy tid bit out of her for our amusement.

Acenath gave me one last smile before plucking a small armful of fruit from the platter and walking away to the kitchen. I watched her back leave the dining room for a couple moments before facing the quiet occupants in the room.

I pursed my lips in a small frown, Nefert was eating with a passive expression at the table while a few of her younger sisters and in laws gossiped amongst each other in low voices while the matriarch, Lady Khepri kept a frosty expression pasted on her face.

I knew that look. That was the look that said 'you're dead to me' just before you explode with white hot rage at the object of your ire. How I knew this? Well, that was the look Annabelle made just after a cheerleader insulted her one time and after pausing a second to let the insult sink in…she promptly tried to claw the girl's eyes out…

Looking around I guessed that the all important guest of honor was a no show this morning especially seeing how there was an empty seat between the ever calm Nefert and icy eyed Lady Khepri. I sighed inaudibly, he probably slept in this morning or something. Rolling my eyes at the eldest woman's cold behavior I had the urge to tell her he'd show up sooner or later or at least when he gets hungry…

Ramses leaned his head on the smooth stone edge of his steaming bath quietly. He was angry, no he was more than just angry; he was absolutely downright furious right now. That red haired girl had best not appear in front of him again, if he ever laid eyes on her…he didn't know what he'd do but he would definitely get his revenge. He sighed, when had his life become so petty. Sinking further in to the hot bath water Ramses decided he would sulk in his tub for a little while more before confronting his mother.

* * *

Hitttite: Karkemish

Nakia sat back in her plush seat calmly. The hysteria back at the temple was still ongoing, even from inside the interrogation chamber she could hear the hushed and frantic voices of the palace maids gossiping about the incident and her rumored involvement.

Nakia sighed, "Are we done here?"

The two imperial officers instructed to question her gazed at her steadily, "I'm sorry your ladyship but there are-"

"There are what?" Nakia snapped interrupting the man, "I've explained to you clearly that I was occupied with a ritual for Kaskuh when they found the boy, no where near the child. What more is there left to investigate?"

Obviously flustered the officer cleared his throat, "That remains to be seen…my lady."

The other man a bit younger than the first explained, "Your highness was elsewhere perhaps, but the fact that the boy at the time was ordered to assist _you_ and by that very fact itself also under _your_ care."

Nakia's expressionless façade did not waver, "Indeed, it is unfortunate the child was hurt so carelessly but to my understanding, are you saying am I to be blamed for a falling clay tablet?"

Just as the eldest officer was going to retort she continued, "Or are you allowing my _past_ crimes to sway your judgment in this unfortunate incident?"

The Imperial guards were struck speechless. Seeing no point in staying with the pair of fools any longer Nakia stood from her seat and turned towards the door, "I'll take my leave of you now."

"Sit down!" All eyes looked to the small but authoritative figure standing in the doorway.

Nakia turned her head away from the boy she once called son in icy contempt, "Your highness." She bit out.

Juda frowned, so it was going to be like this was it, "My lady." He uttered out in a less than civil tone.

Uncomfortable with the thick tension inside the chamber the imperial officers hastily excused themselves from the room with deep bows to both royalties before skirting outside the room as quickly as possible. Neither Juda nor Nakia paid any heed to the two fleeing men, more occupied with keeping their cold demeanors in place.

Juda hardened his young childlike features further as his mother ignored him. Instead of speaking to break the silence he took the time to observe the woman who gave him life. Like all the times he'd seen her before she was beautiful, but then she had always been beautiful. With her long blonde hair only a few shades darker than his own sunny locks combed and pulled up to perfection, her thin lips lightly stained a strawberry red while the same color also adorned her cheeks giving them a sheer healthy flush. Her body was littered with bands of gold and jewels alike while her long gossamer gown of the whitest linen emphasized her tall and womanly body. The only thing keeping her from completing the vision of regal perfection was the lack of…something.

Juda pursed his lips, his mother did not lack pride nor confidence as was a must for members of royalty and the like. And neither did she lack looks or intelligence…so then what was so off about this vision of majestic flawlessness. Suddenly unbidden a memory of his sister in-law Yuri Ishtar came to mind. Though in the memory Yuri had looked even more grand; a resplendent queen in her abundance of glimmering jewelry and rich vibrant fabrics that made her coronation outfit, but even then she had still been…Yuri. She had a gentleness that simply radiated from her small figure and there was never anything masked in her large foreign eyes. They were always innocently looking at the world, always open and warm…

And that's what his mother was lacking he realized, there was no warmth in her. Just an empty cold void that she tried to fill in all the wrong ways. He sighed, he felt pity for her. Though she may hate him and to an extent he her, there was still room enough for pity.

"This interrogation is finished. You are confined to your palace, for the time being. The sentence will be lifted once all investigations are concluded and your innocence is proven." He stated in a clipped voice.

Nakia swung her gaze back to him in slight surprise. She had thought he had come here to question her himself, not incarcerate her to her otherwise lush chamber for the time being. Her mouth formed a tight line, he had said when her innocence is proven…Did that mean he had believed the lies she had been feeding to the guards for the past two hours? Or perhaps… A sudden emotion gripped her but she quickly shoved it away, there was no possibility of reconciliation with her child…not after everything that has happened.

Nakia looked over the child she had solely given birth to out of spite and ambition carefully. He was still fine boned with shoulder length bright blonde hair, but there were a few changes also. He must have grown at least another inch or so, it'd only be a short while before he was as tall as his older male siblings. He was dressed simply, in a light blue tunic with a darker blue tunic wrapped around his slim body. The only jewelry he wore was a beaded and jeweled necklace and a few plain gold rings. Harmless looking enough but she could not allow, would not allow herself to see him as her son any longer. Her son died the day that snake Yuri became queen of _her_ empire. Hardening her resolve Nakia nodded her head once in a small polite bow before calmly leaving the room.

Juda watched the woman he could once call freely his mother leave the room in a sweep of her skirts before heaving a loud sigh and drooping his shoulders. It was bad enough he had to miss this season's summit due to his and Alexandra's upcoming nuptials and her soon to be visiting family but now a suspicious incident involving the ex-dowager queen…this was the last thing he needed.

Nakia slowly walked to her awaiting escorts outside of the imperial officers headquarters. Seeing her son so suddenly after his long absence in her life must have affected her more than she thought. One of her palace guards steadied her woozy gait before helping her into her covered palanquin to begin the short journey back to the detached palace.

The trek was silent with only the daily life of Karkemish's citizens acting as the only noise and back drop during her trip. Nakia was in a sort of daze as she made her way back to her chambers, going through the motions of her evening rituals without real conscious thought.

She swept her gaze around the room quietly before they landed on a small pile of tablets near the foot of her bed. The very tablets that she had earlier given to her most trusted maids… She walked closer to them slowly, the very tablets that she successfully stole from the Temple of Kaskuh earlier today…

Picking the nearest one up the emblem of the moon god glowed eerily as she held the tablet near her bed sides lit candles. This would be her success…it had to be. Setting the rest aside Nakia kept the first tablet in her arms as she lay down to sleep. As her breathing evened out and the exiled queen succumbed to sleep, one lone tear escaped the corner of Nakia's eyes as she hugged what she hoped would be her salvation…and solution to the missing red haired girl.

* * *

Eygpt: Memphis

Dropping another folded tunic onto the ever growing mountain of clean clothes I sighed tiredly. My life has been reduced to the life of slave and I have no hope of returning home…I sighed again.

"Why are you so sad today?"

I looked up to see Siranush had decided to plop herself down beside me, "Nothing. Just thinking about this and that."

"This and that?" She asked. I nodded and watched as she picked a nearby dress and begun to neatly fold it before putting it on to the pile before repeating the process all over again in silence. It continued like this for quite a while until-

"I've realized that you hardly ever cry or complain." I turned my head, startled with the broken peace. She continued, "You always try to make the best of things and you have quite a temper when you're angry…You speak about your ideas and opinions openly without fear of reprimands, you go about acting almost like a man would. You don't even know how to properly mend clothes without hurting your hands…"

She shook her head and smiled, "Jade…just where are you from?"

My eyes went wide in surprise, I should have saw that coming what with her complete observation of my personality speech earlier. "I- I- I- Wh-what does that have to do with me not crying and stuff?"

Siranush eyed me carefully, "You're no peasant in your home country. Not with your mannerisms and appearance." She stated simply.

Subconscious all of a sudden, my hands tightened in to fists. I didn't realize she'd noticed things like that… I frowned, "What are you trying to say?"

She gave me a small smile, "If you don't want to tell me where you're from that's fine…but what has me even more curious is why you don't even talk about your family or friends. Didn't you have any?"

I flinched, that was a sore spot. I started slowly, "It's not that I didn't have any or don't want to talk about them…It's just that I can't."

"I don't understand."

You and the rest of the people in this time period sister. "Don't think too much about it. Where we come from isn't important it's who we are that's more important." I reassured her.

She nodded, "Your right."

The sudden sound of bare feet running out in to the deserted courtyard had me and Siranush craning our necks to see just who was rushing around in this scorching heat.

A blur of black, white and tan rounded one of the buildings corners before making a skidding stop in front of us.

"What are you doing?"Acenath gasped out loudly.

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about?" I stammered. She was flushed red, sweaty and nearly bent double trying to catch her breath.

Siranush jumped to her feet to help Acenath next to me, "Are you crazy? Why are you running around in this heat?" I yelled.

"Jade's right, why are you rushing around?" Siranush echoed.

I offered Acenath some water from the bowel they gave me to drink from earlier. She gulped it down happily before answering, "La-Lady Kh-khep- Khepri…" she wheezed out.

"Lady Khepri? What about lady Khepri...?" I asked warily. The last time the woman wanted something done the whole house was in an uproar for three days. I mean, everyone was stressed to the point of killing themselves if their work wasn't perfect. For example, never in all the time I've been here have I seen Jahi so focused on his cooking, so focused that he ignored everyone but the dishes that left his kitchen…and even more annoying was how Kefele jacked the jerk-o-meter up from jerk to class A douche bag in a matter of the first few hours. Really, it was chaos.

"He-her son! Banquet! Tonight!" She gasped out.

"Banquet…Banquet!" Siranush yelled in disbelief.

Acenath nodded finally catching her breath, "We're to prepare a banquet for tonight."

"B-bu-but those take days, weeks even to get done!" Siranush cried.

I frowned, She wanted us to help prepare a banquet? Not just a regular dinner but a feast? That didn't seem like such a big deal, "Just tell Jahi to cook double the food and bring in some fresh flowers." I grumbled. They both glared at me before turning to discuss the problem with each other. I stuck my tongue out behind their backs before listening to the conversation silently.

"Kefele's already searching for entertainment while Jahi and the kitchen staff accompanied him to pick up better fare for his dishes."

"So that leaves the rest of the women to decorate the house hold and prepare everything for the guests while the rest of the men clean the residence."

I rolled my eyes, "What no DJ?" I whispered to myself.

"Jade!" Acenath snapped.

"What?" I snapped back.

She frowned, "You are to assist Nefert tonight."

"Huh? Why? I thought I had to help decorate?" I pouted.

"She asked for you specifically after lady Khepri made the announcement this morning."

This morning? Then that means it was either before or right after breakfast…but Lady Khepri's mood was…so it had to be before. Which means Nefert knew about this and didn't say anything to me! I was shocked, I mean she usually teases me about stuff like this and specifically requesting for me couldn't mean anything but her wanting to tease me for the rest of the day! So then why hadn't she said anything? She hadn't even given me a hint either…Something was definitely up.

A loud clap in front of my face drew me away from my thoughts. "Hurry and go! Her bathing and dressing rituals will take the rest of the afternoon up!"

Acenath gave me a gentle push towards the house signaling I should start walking, "Who takes that long to get ready?" She just shook her head at my question and gave me a harder shove in Nefert's general direction.

* * *

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I waited for Nefert to stick her head out of her gigantor bath -that I was secretly jealous of- for air.

Rising up from the steaming fragrant water she pushed her short sandy blonde locks out of her eyes. Yeah, sandy blonde hair, and here I thought her black hair was real and not a wig! I shook the feeling of disbelief away, I had discovered that little secret awhile ago but I still can't really get over the whole 'she wears a wig' thing.

"Are you done now?" I asked annoyed, she'd been bathing for the past hour now.

"No, I want to soak just a bit more." She giggled.

My annoyance rose up a notch when she started rubbing her already squeaky clean skin with more soap and then another notch as she rinsed her body and hair for the seventh time and so on…

I was just about near breaking point when she stood up suddenly, "Alright! Time to dress!"

"Aw god!" I turned my face away from her nude body. Throwing a nearby cloth I waited for her to wrap it around her body before following her to her chamber to dress. My eyes widened when I saw the huge pile of colorful dresses, intricately woven shoes, gossamer shawls and glittering jewelry heaped onto her bed.

Nefert tutted, "I asked them for a wide selection to choose from but the hardly gave me any variety…Oh well, I guess I'll have to make due."

I gave her a 'you're crazy' face. She must've had about fifteen different dresses none of which were the same color or design I might add, and not to mention the abundant amount of accessories she could choose from to compliment any of her outfits perfectly.

She eyed each and every item on her bed critically for a good minute or so before putting them in to two different piles. "Jade take that pile and put them somewhere where the servant women can get them."

"Okay…" I did as she asked and watched as she repeated the process again and again, meaning I had to put more clothes away over and over again as she slowly but surely shrunk her pile of clothes. I watched as she paused at a particular white dress before setting it onto what I called the keep pile. Finally finished with her sorting she held up the same white dress to me.

"What do you think?" I looked over it carefully. The color made her tanned skin stand out and looked like it would compliment her curvaceous body but the plunging v-neck and sheath like design was still to revealing for my tastes.

"It's…pretty."I said to assure her.

She smiled, "Good. Now get dressed."

"Wh-what?" I looked up at her in surprise.

"What what? Did you think my right hand servant was going to accompany me to the banquet in dirtied rags? I think not. I shudder to think what that nobles daughter Kamilah would say. Just because her name means perfection she has to find faults with everything and everyone else but herself." Nefert grumbled.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with m-"

"Enough!" She interrupted, "Go soak in my bath and help yourself to some scented oil and a comb. When you come out you'd best be dressed and glistening like a sliver piece."

I opened my mouth to retort when she shooed me back into the bathing chamber. Before she shut the wooden door on me I whirled around, "But what about your clothes?"

She waved me off, "That was dealt with before breakfast, now listen to your mistress and bathe." And with that she shut the door in my face loudly.

So she did know about the banquet! I frowned, what the heck was she up to now? I mean what was the deal with me being her right hand servant all of sudden? And what was her being my mistress about too? Tch, whatever, maybe I'm thinking about this too much…on the bright side at least I get to take a bath!

Throwing off my dirty dress I hopped into the still warm bath before lathering myself up and scrubbing my skin til I was sure all traces of sweat and grime were gone. Rinsing I sighed, I didn't want to get out just yet but knowing Nefert she'll burst in here if I don't hurry up soon. Patting myself dry I wandered over to a shelf littered with colorful bottles. I recognized a few containers that Nefert used on herself during her baths and such.

Plucking a small blue bottle off the shelf I held it up to see it had painted lilies on its surface. I sniffed the liquid inside, and was surprised it smelled just like the flowers. Pouring about a quarter size amount into my palm I rubbed the fragrant oil into all my pulse points before rubbing the leftover oil onto the rest of my skin.

Touching my skin I smiled, I was happy it was still soft and white like always but then I avoided staying in the sun too long and drank as much water as I could so I guess that helped… I sat on the edge of the pool like tub to comb my red hair free of tangles.

Thinking about this twist of events I tried to think of reasons why Nefert would want to dress me up and call me her right hand servant. From what I've gathered from her sisters and their servants was that one, their favorite servant was without question loyal to their mistress. Already a problem with that, I had never shown Nefert any real loyalty. Two, they knew things about each other that no one else knew about, almost like best friends except your best friend owns you…I could hardly call me and Nefert best friends. And three, they follow orders to the letter, yeah, if people don't know by now let me tell you I don't take kindly to being bossed around… Yep, Nefert has finally lost her marbles. There's no way she would call me one of her favored servants without some hidden agenda behind it.

Wringing the rest of the bath water out of my hair and running my hand through my thick tresses to untangle any missed knots I made my way out into her bed chamber. Eyeing the empty room for a moment I concluded Nefert decided to make herself scarce for the time being. I wrinkled my nose at the white dress and gaudy accessories on the bed. Maybe I could find something else to wear…?

Looking around her room I discovered she either hid the other dresses from me or the other servant women had already taken them away. I sighed disappointed, it was either wear the revealing gown or try and make back it to my own room without being seen in the nude.

I glared at the ensemble laid so perfectly out on Nefert's bed, "My boobs had better be covered or there's gonna be hell to pay."

* * *

Nefert glanced around their home's somewhat large banquet hall. The servants had really out done themselves this time, what with the bright banners of colored fabric hanging from the ceilings and on the windows, the fresh fragrant vases of flowers lined against the walls, the plush pillows and rugs strewn on to the floor for their guests and the long low wooden table laden with jugs of wine, beer and water while huge piles of Egyptian and foreign delicacies took up nearly the rest of the tables space.

Nefert rolled her eyes quietly as a steady stream of guests arrived with each passing moment, while her mother greeted them warmly before allowing servants to present them with a wreathe of flowers. Looking around the room again Nefert took note that most of her sisters were absent with the exception of a few of the younger ones including Mandisa.

Adjusting her soft white pleated strapless gown Nefert nearly missed her eldest brother walking into the room. User was dressed and groomed to perfection, a pleated white kilt with golden trim was wrapped securely around his hips and sturdy woven sandals with subtle designs stitched onto them covered his feet. He left his torso bare with only a bejeweled golden collar around his neck, gold arm bracelets on each arm while a matching pair of wrist bands clasped each of his wrists. The only things he wore on his head was a simple white head cloth draped on top of it while simple beaded earrings pierced his ears.

She watched as the guests migrated over to him to welcome him back to Memphis with the pretences of being polite –she had learned long ago that not all aristocrats are genuine- and was about to go over and give him her own greetings when a small flash of red in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

Turning her head she smiled when she caught Jade trying to hide behind a nearby pillar and make her way back out of the room inconspicuously. Nefert clucked her tongue, "That won't do, Jade. I brought you here for a reason and running away will just defeat the purpose."

* * *

I hid behind one of the rooms pillars in panic. There were so many people already here! When I had walked into the lavishly decorated room I froze when a few nearby gossiping women turned their interest to me before backing away into a pillar and hiding behind it.

Peeking out again I huffed, and here I thought my clothes were ostentatious! I mean really! Some of these women were wearing nothing but a sheer sheath of cloth around their body where you could literally see their pair of thin panties underneath! Even more ridiculous depending on points of views was how much gold and jewels some of these people were decked out in! I'm sure one man had so many gemmed necklaces, rings and bracelets on that he could pay for ten Harvard students tuition fees with just a handful of his jewelry alone! There was so much wealth in this room I was nearly gagging by how disgusted I was! You would think they could donate some of their money to their poor people, it's not like they'd miss it!

Looking down at my body again I realized I really was underdressed, what with my plain linen dress and simple gold jewelry that was a beaded necklace, a small pair of hoop earrings and a couple of thin gold bracelets around my wrists. Even my plunging v-neck seemed conservative! Which reminded me, pulling the neckline of my gown tighter to my chest I made sure no cleavage was visible before stepping out of my hiding spot to try and find Nefert.

Looking around for her familiar face, I spotted a few of her fashionable sisters and their own well dressed servants trailing them, I even spotted her mother who was dressed just as richly. Lady Khepri's jewelry glittered in the late afternoon sun making it hard to look at her without shading my eyes, averting my gaze away from her shiny outfit they landed on the back of a man standing next to her.

He was dressed more simply but the quality of his clothes and the few jewels he wore left no doubt that he was definitely wealthy. I couldn't tell from his back side if I knew him or not but I doubted he was a guest. Not with the way he so casually hugged lady Khepri around her shoulders, and from what I've been told the mistress of the household's husband had died a long while ago so that was out too, and a servant wouldn't be dressed like that nor would he dare hug the woman unless he wanted a sound beating from Kefele…

At that moment the man started speaking to Lady Khepri and I strained my ears to hear what he was telling her. What could the man possibly say that made the severe woman crack such a wide smile? Suddenly he threw back his head and laughed at something lady Khepri said and the sound of his laughter gave me a odd sense of déjà vu. He turned his head to smile at a woman who sidled up beside him, giving me a glimpse of a cheekbone, sharp nose, pointed chin and pearly white teeth behind full lips.

My eyes widened with sickening realization as the young woman who crept up to him took his arm to make him face the crowded room fully. I stared in horror at his handsome face with mismatched eyes…mismatched eyes that I knew far too well.

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I REALLY AM! BUT my sister is currently OBSSESED with K-Dramas! Ugghhh! I have not gotten any time on the computer for the past two months because of her ADDICTION! She seriously needs to go to AA for Korean Drama lovers! They could call it KDAA for short… Anywho I WOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER but I'm above seriously injuring my siblings –Yes I have two- to get our shared computer away from them.

Anyway moving onto other stuff I want to DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER to user/name AWESOMES, HIKADU113 and AYAMEROSE for their reviews! ESPECIALLY to AWESOMES for your constant pleas for me to update sooo JJA JAN (Korean romanization for Ta-da) IT"S HERE! AND YES I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO POST YOUR PICTURE OF JADE UP! And that goes for anyone who wants to draw one of my characters! Just make sure you post it somewhere where I can see it too please! (^_^)

As for final words just head on over to my profile and click on the link to see two new pics of my OCs and Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Til next time…which hopefully won't be too long, depends on my sister this time really!


	11. Pity party for one please

Disclaimer: **Warning this chapter may induce heart palpitations, bleeding of the ears via screaming fan girls, wetting of the pants or exploding ovaries. You have been warned. By continuing to read this chapter you therefore agree that Mir 15 does not own Red River and is not responsible if you experience any of these side effects.**

* * *

Ducking behind the pillar once more I put a hand on my chest in an effort to calm my racing heart. Calm down Jade, just calm down and think this through! If you leave the room quietly he'll never know you were here and you won't have to face him, problem solved…

Slowly backing away towards the rooms exit I kept my eyes trained on his face just in case I would have to suddenly hide from his view. I bumped into the wall and paused before sliding my body sideways along the smooth stone feeling for the gap that would signal I hit the rooms only other entryway.

"Jade…Where are you going?"

Though the question was spoken in a calm and quiet voice I could hear a tone of disapproval in it. My stomach clenched and I turned to see Nefert standing beside me, I had forgotten about her.

"Uhhh, I-"my voice came out squeaky so I cleared my throat before continuing, "I uh, I forgot something in your room…so I'm going to go get it now." I lied.

"What did you forget?" She asked.

"I forgot…what I forgot is…it-it's a-a-um, "Scanning the room quickly I saw the man had walked further into the room and was busily chatting with a few other men about thirty feet from where I was standing. I paled and ducked behind the pillar again, "I think I need to go now…"

Turning to leave before he spotted me Nefert answered, "Nonsense! You're just nervous. Now, I want to introduce you to someone. My brother User to be more specific."

"You-your brother? I- I don't think that's a good idea…" Especially if he's anywhere near _that_ guy…

She grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving and continued, "You have to. After all, it is his welcome back party and–"

"Nefert." An unpleasantly familiar voice called out.

"User!" She answered back happily. While all I could think was,_ '_Crap!'

* * *

Ramses brushed Siti's clinging hands away from his body. The woman had weakly yanked -but yanked nonetheless- him around and away from the conversation with his mother with an overly cheerful smile on her face. If it were any other woman perhaps he would have given her a less than polite greeting, but spying her grandfather across the way he held his tongue. The man was an extremely wealthy court official, who unluckily for him was a favorite of quite a few nobles at court. Ramses did not need to involve himself in anymore petty power plays that were the Egyptian court; he would not jeopardize his chances of becoming vizier.

Forcing a smile onto his lips he greeted her, "A pleasure to meet you again Siti."

Siti blinked her heavily kohl lined eyes before smiling, "Definitely a pleasure."

Ramses tried very hard to keep from snorting at her in annoyance. Just because she was one of the first women he had been with back in his pre-general days Siti had thought herself something special. He remembered when he first laid eyes on her. He had barely been raised from mid-level officer to commanding officer to a platoon of foot soldiers when they were given a short break from military activities, so with nothing to do he came home to Memphis. He was perhaps around sixteen and was no inexperienced boy when it came to women, but when he met Siti on a brief visit to her family's estate via his mother planning to marry off one of his sisters to one of the family's few sons, he had found her to be the most beautiful woman he'd laid eyes on at the time.

She was older than him by two years with a fully developed figure, a delicate face and a fall of sleek black hair that hung down to her waist. Ramses admitted to himself that the reasons for courting her then were very superficial. But he couldn't help himself, he was a man and she was a very beautiful woman…looking back now though, he realized he probably could have done better, what with how one dimensional and shallow she turned out to be. Not even Yur- Ramses cut off his thoughts, it's best he not wander into that nest of cobras. Why make his already gloomy evening plummet to absolutely awful?

He let Siti guide him back into the room as she chattered on beside him, ignorant to his sudden solemn silence. Scanning the room his eyes met with a few more tolerable court officials across the room. Seeing as Siti wouldn't let go of his arm now he steered her away from the less than bearable horde of noble women over to the trio of men to greet them.

The most jovial of the three yelled to him, "Ramses! How's Thebes? I heard Horemheb's been giving you problems to work on left and right for the past few weeks!"

"When is Horemheb not working Ramses like a dog, Sekani?"

"You're absolutely right, Kontar!" He chuckled.

Ramses smiled half heartedly, "Since when have officials deemed it appropriate to listen in on idle palace gossip?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ramses, but we only listen to it when it concerns a prospective vizier candidate." The eldest of the three stated gruffly.

Ramses laughed, "It's good to see you Msrah!" Clasping the older man's arm they gave each other a brief hard hug.

"You've grown since I've last seen you. I hope that's not the only thing that changed." He eyed Ramses, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"May Amun Ra help us if Ramses still behaves like a willful petulant child." Kontar laughed.

"My exact sentiments gentlemen." Siti interjected. The three turned their gazes on to her as if just noticing her presence.

"And just who are you?" Sekani questioned.

Siti smiled smugly before wrapping her hands around one of Ramses's arms. Ramses suppressed a grimace, "This is Lady Siti." He introduced.

"Ah, you're one of Sethos' grandchildren." Msrah said curtly.

"Yes, I am." She answered oblivious to Msrah's tone of disapproval.

Ramses rolled his eyes as she launched into a conversation about the latest court fashion with the three men. She may be a good bed partner but she made a terrible conversationalist. Seeing how she was so utterly engrossed with her own conversation he decided it was time to leave her to bore the three men on her own. Taking the opportunity to slip away when she released her grip on his bicep in order to talk more animatedly about the difference between a long and short wig, he spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

His sister Nefert was dressed immaculately like always, though it was expected with her devout following for fashion this side of the Nile. She appeared to be talking to a pillar until she pulled a rather pale arm out from behind it, so she was speaking to someone hiding behind the pillar. His sister never was one to give encouragement to someone, at least not to anyone besides a certain unnamable female… But she looked as if she were trying to coax someone out from behind the column of stone, that's an interesting thing for her to do.

He grimaced, the last time he'd seen Nefert was before Rusafa died. And from what he was told while he was in Thebes had been less than pleasing. Hearing that she was locking herself away in the residence and refusing to see anyone for the first couple months had made him feel tremendously guilty… but perhaps she made a new friend he hadn't heard about while he was away? He sighed, another brainless girl hanging around was sure to grate on his nerves but at least it was better that her crying over a dead man…

Walking over to her he decided to see who her new friend was, but paused in surprise when Nefert pulled a girl from out behind the pillar. And it wasn't just any girl; it was the red headed snake! He felt his temper rise but he remembered he couldn't afford to embarrass his mother by making a large fuss in public. Reigning in his anger, he made sure to keep his face as passive as possible before approaching the two women.

"Nefert." He uttered curtly.

Nefert turned around to look at him before yelling happily, "User!"

"How have you been, sister?" He asked calmly, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the small red haired girl. Observing the young woman he watched as her already white skin turned a shade whiter when he used the word sister. So, she hadn't known who he was…

"Me? I've been fine! You should know me by now!" She replied.

"Really? That's good." He narrowed his eyes just a fraction as the girl dropped her gaze to the floor and turned her head away from them. Her small frame trembled almost imperceptibly but they didn't escape from his own trained eyes. Good, she was scared. He let a small smirk turn up the corner of his mouth.

Nefert looked from him to the girl curiously before asking, "User, why are you staring at my servant like that?"

* * *

"User, why are you staring at my servant like that?"

Yes! Why are you trying to glare holes through my head? I swear I could feel the heat of his gaze against my cheek like the hot air of a blow dryer on my face! Or that was simply the feeling of all the blood rushing into my head?

"Well?" Nefert asked, waiting for an answer.

Yeah, well? The man kept silent just like I kept my head averted away from the pair of newly discovered siblings. I huffed quietly; out of anything he could've been to her he just had to be her brother. Ex-lover? We could've bonded over how much we hate him. Friend? I could've dealt with her being friends with a jerk like him, I'm not saying I would apologize but I could have made the effort to be civil with him. But brother? Why did it have to be her brother? Does the universe hate me or something? If it had to be a relative why couldn't it have been a distant, a _very_ distant cousin or an uncle twice removed or something like that?

"Perhaps…Is it…Are you planning to do seduce her User?" Nefert asked in blunt disbelief.

"No!"

"Gross!"

I glared at him as he glared at me. Like it was my fault we spoke at the same time! Nefert looked between the two of us carefully. "Correct me if I'm wrong but do you two know each other?"

I flinched as this 'User' guy looked like he just swallowed some bitter cold medicine. "If only it was that simple." He muttered darkly. I gave him the stink eye, it looks like a fist full of mud wasn't enough for him I silently thought to myself.

"Then you have met before." Nefert smiled.

"I wish we hadn't…" I huffed before crossing my arms and turning away from the both of them.

A small uncomfortable silence remained between the three of us until Nefert spoke up, "I might be wrong, but did something happen between the two of you?"

I was about to tell her exactly what happened when he answered, "Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing." Before turning around and walking right back the way he came.

I stared at his back in irritation and confusion. What was he doing? He could have told on me and gotten me punished or something. Especially seeing how he was the long awaited son returning from who knows where, while I was the unimportant expendable servant. So why would he just walk away and not say anything? I mean Nefert definitely knows something went on between us and with the look she was giving me I doubted her thoughts on the subject were rated G.

Fighting the urge to gag I impatiently asked, "What?"

She smiled widely before smacking my back, "You finally found yourself a lover!"

Cringing inwardly at her unreasonably strong smack I stuttered, "Wh-what are- What are you saying?"

Nefert giggled, "You don't have to be so secretive. I know everything."

"You-you do?" I asked. Just cause he saw me naked on accident did that automatically make me his -I shuddered at the word, I couldn't even think it- but did that make me his l-lo-lov-lover?

"How did you two manage it? He's barely been back for a little more than a day! But then User does work fast…" She paused before continuing, "Which reminds me, why would you even be interested in a man like him? You don't look like the social climbing type to me."

I tried to make sense of what she was saying. "What are you talking about?" I finally asked exasperated.

She blinked in surprise, "What are _you_ talking about?"

"I haven't said anything…"

Nefert nodded, "True, you haven't told me anything. What exactly is going on between the two of you?"

"Like he said, nothing is going on."

"Obviously something is going on otherwise you wouldn't be acting so secretive…" She gasped loudly, "Earlier, when you were nervous, you looked scared. Did User do something to you?" She asked quietly.

Her expression looked like a cross between shocked and stricken. I glared, "If your thinking of what I'm thinking, I will tell you now that if something like that happened your brother would be lying in ditch somewhere dead."

Her face softened, "Then what-?"

I rubbed my forehead tiredly. I'll probably regret this… but the people around us were starting to gives looks and I had an inkling that they were listening to our 'private' conversation despite their outward looking disinterest. Pulling her behind the nearby pillar I whispered to her everything that happened this morning.

Instead of becoming angry with me or even her brother, she didn't even seem upset in the least. She unexpectedly started to laugh, "This isn't a laughing matter!" I hissed.

Her peals of laughter just got louder when I said that. I waited a few minutes before she started to quiet down. She wiped tears from the corners of her eyes and asked, "Did you really throw mud in his face for spying on you while you bathed?"

"He wasn't spying! He deliberately walked in on me and proceeded to-"

"Tease you?" She asked matter-of-factly.

"It was a violation of privacy!" I whisper yelled.

She chuckled, "Jade, User has seen tons of women before and I suspect you won't be the last. I even doubt you'll be the one who stands out amongst the rest."

"As much as I needed to know how much of a pervert your older brother is, I find little comfort in knowing not only has he seen me naked but thousands of other women too." I dead panned.

Nefert tried to assure me, "I said tons not thousands…But if it'll make you feel better I'll ask him to forget the whole thing for you."

"That doesn't give me much comfort either to tell you the truth."

The once noisy room had quieted to a lighter hum of voices. "Oh, I think everyone is getting ready for the meal." Nefert whispered.

"Okay, you go eat. I'll be in your room if you need me." I said already heading towards the exit.

Nefert grabbed my wrist, "Oh no you don't. You'll be sitting with me like all the other favorite servants."

"But I'm not your favori-!" I didn't get to finish my sentence since she yanked me towards the low table before she dropped herself into a plush pillow. Following the other servant's examples I sat behind her on a rug quietly like the others.

The conversation around the table was relaxed and spoken in low tones unlike when everyone had been standing around greeting each other earlier. I'm guessing since everyone was indulging in the offered food and drinks. I tried to keep my gaze from wandering around to observe the ancient customs around me, mostly since I had the niggling feeling I was being watched. Three guesses who, and the first two don't count.

Sneaking I glance in his direction I immediately averted my gaze away again when I saw him once again trying to glare holes through my head. I decided there that I would do my best to make it through the rest of the evening without problems and do my best to ignore the laser beam gaze aimed at me.

* * *

Ramses was exercising the most restraint over his temper that he hasn't had to use in a while now. Out of all the girls, no, female population in Memphis why did she have to take in a such a- a- He couldn't even think of what he wanted to call her, he was so frustrated!

He settled for glaring in her direction. Perhaps holding a grudge over a handful of thrown soil was childish of him, but he was General User Ramses, his pride wouldn't allow him to forgive and forget so easily. It would be a cold day in Daut if he ever ignored his pride, especially if said pride was wounded by a stupid girl! …Well, maybe wounded wasn't the right word but still, he wouldn't stand by and let her get away with insulting him!

"User, have you and your sister gotten into another disagreement?" His mother asked him.

Softening his face and looking beside him he gave her a small smile, "No, I'm just a little annoyed with something."

How could he tell her that the one he was giving such venomous looks of hate to wasn't his sister but the servant sitting behind her? If he said anything like that his mother would surely take matters into her own hands and have the girl punished in some way, and though the thought of her having to work her small body to the point exhaustion put a smile onto his lips, he felt that he should be the one to personally to punish her.

But just how would he accomplish such a feat? For obvious reasons he couldn't and wouldn't physically harm her, plus she was a personal slave that belonged to Nefert so he didn't have any real authority over her. He could tell Nefert what happened, ask her to make her life difficult somehow, but it was more than likely his sister would have a field day with the humiliating story than feel any real sympathy for him. To be truthful, she would probably praise the girl instead of chastising her. Heaving a deep sigh, he decided to think over the issue while he ate.

* * *

The night wore on rather peacefully without any further incidents involving Nefert's brother. Which put me at ease, but that didn't keep me from avoiding the man as much as I could.

I noticed that most of the people at this party ignored my presence which worked out fine for me but the few that did acknowledge me either stared at me or asked rudely, well more like ordered me to tell them about where I was from and things like that, and to add to my already growing annoyance with their inconsideration about my feelings, they would talk very slowly as if I was a slow person or animal that couldn't speak ancient Egyptian. Though if I was being honest, I wouldn't be able to understand them anyway at least not if it weren't for that hocus pocus that psycho lady shoved down my throat, literally.

And if it wasn't that, they would whisper about me behind my back. I mean really right behind my back…again assuming A; I didn't understand them, B; that I was stupid or C; I was a deaf person. I sighed, when I heard the latest group of women gossiping about my hair directly behind me. I turned around with an 'I can hear you' expression on my face that made them shut up within a few seconds. They gave me sheepish grins before I watched them scuttle away back into the crowd of guests talking to each other about how rude _I_ was.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Jade! So this is where you've been hiding!"

I grimaced, Nefert had been dragging me around all evening to meet all of her rich noble girlfriends. At first I thought it was because she truly did consider me a friend or favorite servant, whichever, when I realized as the more ladies I met the more the other women and Nefert would compare me to their other servants and the like. Like I was some rare animal Nefert rescued out of the desert or something.

"Who do I have to meet now?" I grumbled.

"Hmm? Oh, just Kamilah. I want to see her face when she finds out I have such an unusual slave and she doesn't." She answered looking around.

I sighed, "I'm really getting tired of this 'my horse is bigger than your horse' stuff…and do you really have to mention the slave issue so carelessly?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening to yo- Kamilah!" Nefert greeted.

"Hello Nefert." The woman Kamilah acknowledged with a whisper soft voice.

"Kamilah! Nefert!" Another woman yelled and waved at the two of them before walking over to them.

Kamilah spoke softly, "Siti, I see you've finally relinquished Ramses to a few others."

The woman Siti curved her lips in a satisfied smile, "I'll have him in my grasps again tonight so I figured I could let him wander around by himself for a while."

Nefert cleared her throat, "Siti, I had no idea you would be here. I thought you had decided to go to Nabta Playa for a vacation?"

The way Nefert spoke to her was less than genuine sounding, it sounded fake and forced much like how the girls back home used to speak to me…

"When I heard Ramses was coming back to Memphis I cancelled my plans and tagged along with grandfather." She replied too sweetly. Maybe they were fre-nemies?

I jumped when I felt a slender hand rake their fingers through my hair. I pouted when I saw it was Nefert's friend Kamilah. "What are you do-?"

"You have such soft hair, how does a slave manage to keep it that way?" She asked quietly.

I frowned, "I haven't been a slave for that long…" I trailed off.

Kamilah looked to Nefert for confirmation, "Is that true?"

Nefert nodded, "It is."

The Siti woman scoffed, "Why would you want such an unsightly looking girl as a slave?"

Kamilah sighed, "I don't know, I think she's rather cute."

Siti gave her a disbelieving stare while Kamilah hummed in amusement before trying to touch my hair again. I ducked away from her and closer to Nefert.

I observed them from head to toe carefully as they began to discuss me and all my unsightly not unslightly-ness amongst each other. I couldn't understand how they could call each other friends when they were so drastically different from each other. Let's take that Siti woman for example; she's pretty with long soft black hair that came down to the small of her back, smooth evenly tanned skin, a figure that was on par with Kim Kardashian and an almost pixie like face. But I was almost one hundred percent sure she was ugly on the inside.

Then that Kamilah woman was so tall and slender, she had long jet black hair that reached the tops of her thighs with dark olive skin but she had more Egyptian features than Siti. Her appearance didn't bother me nor did her soft spoke personality, in fact I admired them. But what did bug me was how creepy she was, I mean what was with her trying to touch my hair?

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that night I felt my heart drop when I heard, "User you be the deciding factor on this."

Knowing my luck he's right behind me…Turning my head to look behind me I saw Lady Khepri and Nefert's brother User behind me. Damn I hate being right…

* * *

Ramses leaned against one of the large rooms window frames while taking thoughtful sips of wine from his cup. He had simply been talking with his mother's guests earlier this evening, and hadn't seen the red haired slave since dinner. Perhaps she left? Taking a quick look around he saw Nefert talking with a few wealthy perfume merchants. He doubted she would let her servant leave without permission so she had to be around here somewhere. Perhaps hiding from him? That brought a smile to his lips, she should be afraid of him.

"Son, why are you over here and not with everyone else?"

He looked at his mother, "Mother do you really think these people are here simply to welcome me home?"

Lady Khepri took her time answering her son, "No, I don't believe that but I do think it would be beneficial for you to meet a few suitable women, and their families."

Ramses hold on his cup tightened, "I thought we went through this before mother."

"User…Your father would have expected you to-"

"Father would have expected me to do what is best for Egypt, and so far my getting married willing only complicate matters not help." He bit out.

"Do you really expect me, the woman who raised you, to believe that you not getting married is what's best for Egypt?" Lady Khepri chided gently, "It would seem to me that your stubborn resolve to remain forever womanless is because of that woman, is what I say true?"

Ramses flinched and bit his lip, "Bringing something like that up, won't change anything or how I feel."

Lady Khepri nodded, "True, but that woman is gone and you must move on. I'm not asking you to find your future wife here and now but I do want you to at least consider getting to know a few women that you could grow fond of. Now come, let us find your sisters so we can spend a little time together before they leave for the remaining evening."

Ramses sighed and took his mother's arm, "Alright."

They hadn't managed to find any of his sisters, though they looked practically everywhere for them but he and his mother assumed they were too late. His youngest sister was most likely put to bed while he guessed the others either left with their husbands or new found lovers for the night. He was about to go and lead his mother to a few of her noble women friends to chat with while he got himself another cup of wine when he caught Nefert and her new slave speaking to each other on the other side of the room.

"Why did she insist on bringing that child instead of Thema or Nané?" He heard his mother say suddenly.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nefert of course, I don't know why she's taken such a liking to that foreign slave. Not even Neema who bought her liked her that much; after all she passed her onto Jahi after just a few days…" She told him.

Ramses looked at his mother, "Then she's not Nefert's slave but works under Jahi with all the other household slaves?"

"Hm? Yes, why do you ask?" Lady Khepri questioned.

Ramses smiled, "No reason, I just need you to confirm something."

"Confirm what? Are you interested in that slave?" His mother asked with suspicion and disapproval ringing in her voice.

"Interested? Yes, but not in the way you think mother."

"Oh? Then what way are you interested in?" She asked much more calmly.

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's pay Nefert a little visit shall we?" Grinning he took his mother's hand and led her over to the group of girls before stopping behind the nuisance with red hair.

"User you be the deciding factor on this." Nefert called out.

"What?" He asked.

Siti glided over to him, "Ramses, isn't she the most unattractive slave you ever seen?" She asked.

Ramses looked over Siti before switching his gaze to the crimson haired girl, "Yes, how homely."

* * *

"Yes, how homely." He said. The jerk…

"User! How can you say that? Are you even looking at her properly?" Nefert questioned, "Jade stop hiding behind me and let him see all of you!"

"I think he's seen enough Nefert…" I ignored his sudden glare in my direction when I said that.

"Stop being so shy and let him see you." She said cheerfully before shoving me out in front of her.

I was going to kill her for this. I kept my gaze on the stone floor and flinched when I saw two tan sandal covered feet take a step closer towards me. I tucked my chin in further to my chest and kept my body stiff and straight as if readying for a blow, when a large strong but gentle honey tanned hand forced my chin up. I looked into his mismatched eyes with apprehension as my heart pounded unreasonably fast with adrenaline. I was dead. He was going to kill me. I was going to di-

He interrupted my thoughts to calmly say, "Mother, let me have this girl."

I fainted.

* * *

Who's ovaries exploded?...Don't lie, you know they did. ~Ke Ke Ke Ke~

Here's my latest update, writing this chapter took me a little longer than usual but you asked for more interaction between Jade and Ramses. I know there isn't much but it's enough to get the ball rolling. I'm such a tease aren't I? Some of you must hate me right about now…

As for a picture, my sisters still working on the latest one so that should be up by the next update if not before.

Sooo, Thank you again to those who reviewed. **AyameRose**, **Hikadu113**, **2nd** **Jade1122**, and **Wordsworth99**! And if your ovaries really did explode or you just really loved this chapter and wanna tell me about it then please leave me a review! Til next time…


	12. Shop til you drop?

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River, not now and not ever.

* * *

I felt a cold and soggy object press itself to my forehead before it left for a few seconds, when it then decided to reattach itself to my cheek. I scrunched my face up in confusion before blinking my eyes open.

"Oh! You're awake!" A high and familiar voice exclaimed.

I rubbed my eyes to clear the hazy fog that was clouding them, "Aline?" I asked groggily.

"Hear that sister! She remembers my name!" I flinched in slight pain at the sudden shout. Looking beside me I saw Aline's rounded face held a bright expression, though it was hard to miss since she was naught but four inches away from my own face.

"Aline, the healer said she'd be fine except for a small bump on the back of her head." Siranush explained from across the room as she wrung out a wet rag over a bowl of water.

I frowned as I propped myself up on to my forearms slowly as my stomach rolled uncomfortably and a lukewarm wet rag slid off my cheek onto my shoulder. Aline took it from me wordlessly and tried to help it stay against my forehead without much luck. Speaking of which, I rubbed my sore head in wonder. I wasn't feeling much pain except for a minor headache and a throbbing spot near the base of my skull but I guess that was understandable since I …? My frown deepened, did I fall or something earlier?

"Here." Siranush held out the fresh wet rag to me and when I didn't automatically take it she tossed it on to my head with a huff.

Instead of holding it against my throbbing temples like I was supposed to I simply tossed it on to a nearby table. I sat up tentatively and the room spun slowly for a few moments before coming to a stop. Keeping in mind not to make myself dizzy again I swept my eyes over the room and saw it was decorated with thick colorful woven rugs laid out on the floor, gauzy white fabric hanging over the wide open window, a table beside it and a couple vases filled with flowers. I looked down and saw I was laying on an ancient version of a sofa, which probably meant if I moved too suddenly it would most likely collapse.

I didn't understand how their furniture could hold anyone's bodyweight with their flimsy looking wooden supports and wicker weaving but it did. I didn't even understand how I could sleep in a bed of hay every night, granted a few cloths separated me from the itchy organic material but that was beside the point. I guess it goes to show that a lot of the fuss we put into making our lives easier in the future is more than likely making things more complicated…

I lifted my hands to rub my throbbing temples when, "Jade, what did you do to make Lady Khepri so upset? And why are Mistress Nefert and General Ramses arguing?" Aline suddenly asked me wide eyed while Siranush stared at me in silence.

Confused I asked slowly, "Um, General Ram-who?"

"General Ramses, Lady Khepri's son." Siranush answered before prodding me, "Well?"

"Well what?" What was I supposed to say? I don't remember making anyone upset… I pouted in concentration, did I make someone upset?

"Oh no! See sister, something _is_ wrong with her! We should get the healer to come back!" Aline jumped from her seat next to me in a panic, "I'll go get him!"

She ran out of the room yelling for a healer and I shook my head in amusement before wincing, "Did I hit my head or something?" I asked Siranush.

Siranush looked at me with an unsure expression, "Do you really not remember what happened earlier?"

I felt my nausea from before comeback, "W-why? Did I do something bad again?"

The last thing I needed was Nefert hating on me for ruining her sibling's party or something equally petty…Or perhaps I wasn't the one to blame but someone else? I hoped that was the case, and to be truthful I kind of hoped it was her fault or at least one of her evil friends.

Wait a second. The last thing I remembered was avoiding her creepy friend kami? Kam? Kamel? Whatever, it started with a K… and then I ...blank. Why couldn't I remember?

"Jade, the reason you hurt your he-" Siranush began to say when I shushed her.

"Don't talk when I'm trying to concentrate." I muttered to her while waving a hand in front of her face to signal her to shut up.

"Are you done now?" She asked a couple minutes later. I frowned at her and was about to tell her to shut it again when Aline burst through the room's door.

"He's here!" She yelled proudly. An elderly man followed Aline in to the room at a quieter and slower pace followed by slightly younger woman.

"The child tells me you're having trouble remembering things. Is this true?" He asked while he walked over to the small table Siranush had been standing near earlier.

"Um…yeah, I guess?" I answered. He merely hummed while setting out a few jars and bowls on to the table's surface along with some unfamiliar looking objects that I was afraid to ask about. It was when he approached me with a fist sized rock statue that looked like something similar to what one might use to decorate their patio with, is when I jumped out of the chaise and held up the nearest thing I could get my hands on.

"Back off voodoo man! I have a- a- "I looked down to see what I was shielding myself with, "a pillow! And I know how to use it!" I threatened.

The man paused and I staggered woozily after a couple seconds on my feet but managed to right my balance before I could fall down. I probably looked pretty feeble and pathetic but I didn't want to wait for the man to do some type of hoo doo witch craft on me. I'm mean, I think I've had enough of my share of spells and potions don't you think? My eyes narrowed, unless of course he was planning to bash my skull in again, in some backwards healing ritual type thing…

A sudden shout came from the doorway, "Jade!"

Everyone's head in the room including my own turned to see an enraged Nefert in the room's doorframe. That in itself was surprising, but what was more shocking was her expression. Nefert's cheeks were flushed a dusky rose and her face was the angriest I've ever seen it but her short black wig that sat on her head slightly askew made it hard for me to feel completely afraid.

Smothering the laugh that was making it's way up my throat I asked carefully, "Yes, Nefert?"

"Come, we leave for Djedet!"

"Wha?" I asked bewildered.

She stepped further into the room and opened her mouth to more than likely yell at me when I heard loud pounding footsteps coming from the hall and her older brother burst through the doorway. "We aren't done discussing this Nefert!" He yelled.

"There is nothing to discuss brother! I'll be leaving _with _Jade in tow and there is nothing you can do about it!" She screeched back.

"Like hell there isn't! She's just as much as my slave as she is yours!" He argued.

My eyes widened when instead of continuing to argue with her sibling, Nefert screamed and picked up a nearby vase to hurl it at her brother's head with surprising force and accuracy. He ducked in the nick of time and cursed at her before having to duck again when she launched another small vase at him.

Me and the other occupants of the room stood by silently watching the pair scream obscenities at each other and argue over who was entitled to me more. I sighed, I was more than confused and felt like I just woke up in some Spanish TV novella.

I pouted; I wasn't sure if I should step in and stop the two. Especially seeing as neither the healer nor his assistant made to do anything but watch them with a blank expression on their face while on the other hand Sirunush grimaced at their dramatic display and Aline's pink lips were curled in badly disguised amusement.

I felt a prick of annoyance when they continued to argue about who had more ownership over me and I was about to open my mouth with an argument of my own when a soft but sharp call came from the door.

"Enough!"

The two of them paused mid-yell to turn to the stern but frail looking woman who stood just inside the room. Lady khepri had a distressed expression on her face but her mouth was set in a firm line and her usually golden tanned skin had become a sallower shade of brown.

"Mother…" They uttered in perfect synchronization.

She never raised her tone but spoke in a cold and clipped voice, "You bring shame to this house hold, fussing and fighting over a mere woman-child."

Nefert straightened her gown indignantly as her brother stepped away from her calmly with a blank expression on his face. Lady Khepri shook her head tiredly and frowned at them. "The only person who has claim to that girl is your sister Neema." She gestured to me, "She will be left alone in the care of Jahi as she has been since she arrived here."

Nefert opened her mouth to protest but her mother cut her off before she could argue, "If you are displeased with my decision on the matter you are free to take the issue up with Neema when she returns from Thebes in a few weeks, as she is the rightful owner. So, until then you will act accordingly and refrain from causing further embarrassment to this family." With a stern gaze directed at her children and a stiff nod to the healer and his assistant, Lady Khepri left the room in a swish of ivory skirts.

Everyone in the room stood silent for a few beats before Siranush and Aline decided they had somewhere else to be and quietly left the room. Feeling the building tension in the room I was about to leave myself when the healer cleared his throat gruffly, "And just where are you going?" He questioned.

Dang! I cringed before turning to face him, "I-uh I'm feeling better now and…" I gestured to the door.

The man narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I think not. I need to examine you, as you stated earlier you were having memory problems."

The woman stepped up beside me to gently push me back on to the ancient settee and I quietly sat down not really knowing how to get myself out of this one. The…doctor, I guess, gently prodded my head with his fingers and I winced when he pressed a particularly tender spot at the back of my head.

"Sore?" He asked.

I nodded and he hummed quietly as if in thought. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Um, well…I remember I was with Nefert and a couple of her friends and…I don't remember after that." I answered uncertainly. The doctor paused his poking of my cranium to look at me with an unidentifiable expression. I looked at him worriedly, he wasn't he going to pronounce me dying or something, was he?

"You need not be so worried Tepemkau, I'm sure the entirety of Memphis will be wagging their tongues with all the gossip that is sure to be spread from tonight."

I jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, looking behind me I could see the siblings still stood where they were previously. I had thought they left the room…

"General Ramses, the young woman has no recollection of this evenings events and you joke of gossip?" The healer asked in disbelief.

"I don't joke, healer. I am simply pointing out the fact that she needn't worry over a few missing memories of a party. After all, as I said, she will more than likely be filled in on the details by breakfast tomorrow." He said matter-of-factly.

I frowned at the man that I had earlier dubbed my nemesis. I had a feeling that the reason my memory was so shoddy was because of something _he_ did. I turned to look at him more fully as the healer began to pray quietly and pass the stone statue over my body in some healing ritual.

This General Ramses stood straight and tall with his toned arms crossed lightly over his broad chest while keeping his feet firmly planted shoulder width apart. It was a stance that shouted authority and demanded compliance, very machismo. I doubted he was even aware of his posture… and it bugged the hell out of me. He looked so calm and arrogant; it was starting to grate on my nerves. It didn't help that he kept his gaze steady on the healer and completely ignored my own stare. I scoffed quietly, better to be ignored than annoyed.

The Healer Tepemkau concluded his prayer and Nefert thanked him quietly as I watched him and his assistant leave silently. The room was quiet for a moment before she quietly asked me if I was alright.

"I'm okay, just a little confused and sore." I answered. She nodded, said a quiet goodnight and turned to go but not before glaring at her brother. I watched her leave the room thoughtfully then looked at the man that happened to be too close for comfort. I narrowed my eyes, he most definitely did something.

Standing from my seat I sized him up carefully. "I don't know what happened earlier, but you had better tell me now before I decide to kick you where the sun don't shine." I threatened in a low voice.

He gave me an annoyed look then stepped up so close in front of me my nose nearly brushed his bare torso. I gasped in shock and took several steps back. Raising my arms in front of me I kept my fists balled tightly as my heart started to hammer in my chest.

He looked over me from the tips of my toes to the top of my head with a look that left me feeling like a deer caught in headlights. He bent down to give me a heart winning eye smile, "This is far from over."

I inhaled sharply and watched the smooth line of his tanned back anxiously as he walked out of the room. On shaky legs I slid to the floor in a disbelieving heap. What just happened?

* * *

Ramses threw himself on to his bed with a heavy sigh, could tonight have gone anymore awry? Flipping onto his back he dragged his head cloth off his head to toss it away into some corner of the room and ran a hand through his short blonde locks. He sighed again remembering the disreputable events that transpired earlier this evening.

_~Nefert had shoved the nervous girl out in front of him so he could have a 'better look' at her. She stood in front of him but kept her head lowered and stiff, almost as if she were preparing to spring away from him at any moment. He ignored her flinch when he stepped closer to her and reached out to lift up her tucked chin. Huge green eyes like the color of the Nile River stared up at him in a delicate oval face while her body was thin with fragile skin that was as pale as the waxing moon._

_Ramses smiled inwardly with glee, he just thought of the perfect revenge to extract on this scrawny little girl, "Mother, let me have this girl."_

_There was a collective gasp of surprise as soon as his statement left his mouth and the girl's eyes grew larger while her mouth trembled for a second before she slumped to the floor in an unceremonious faint. _

"_Jade!" Nefert called out in alarm._

_Ramses watched his sister drop to her knees beside the slave named Jade as the once loudly humming room grew eerily quiet. Nefert fanned Jade's face with Lady Kamilah's offered shawl__ as Siti let out an angry hiss between her teeth. _

"_Ramses! Are you in your right mind? What could you possibly want from some lowly household slave?" Siti shrieked in complete revulsion. Ramses did not answer her instead, he turned to look at his mother questioningly...~_

Ramses blew out another breath tiredly as his eyelids drooped. He would have to speak with Neema about the matter when she returns from Thebes…

* * *

Nefert tossed her pristine dress and expensive jewels haphazardly into a heap onto the rugged floor of her room as she stomped single mindedly towards her bathroom for a long hot soak in her enormous bath. Slipping in to the fragrant steaming water she swirled the sudsy liquid around lazily with her fingers. The water smelled of lotus flowers, the very fragrance that had graced Jade's skin this evening…

_~"You may not have Jade!" Nefert exclaimed as her mother held her tongue for the moment to watch the events unfold._

"_As you should full well know sister, I was not speaking to you but to our mother." Ramses said pointedly._

_Nefert bristled at the comment and turned to her forebearer in outrage, "Jade is my slave and I'll see my heart eaten by Ammit before I let her be used by User for his own __narcissistic, adulterate__ satisfaction!"_

_Nefert ignored her brother's stormy expression before snapping for the nearby male slaves to help carry Jade to a nearby empty room. Ramses feeling spiteful from his sister's accusation of being selfish and perverted -made in front of many influential people no less- scooped Jade up off the floor and into his arms, turning a deaf ear to the murmured protests of the slaves._

"_Ramses…" Nefert warned. He ignored her admonishment along with Siti's sputters of indignation as well as the curious and condemning stares of the feasts guests as he walked towards the only available room in his family's section of the sprawling residence._

_Nefert watched the retreating back of her brother through narrowed eyes, "Summon Tepemkau and Nané to attend Jade while I have a private word with my sibling." She bit out to the nearest servant, right before running after Ramses and the slave girl Jade nestled too comfortably in her brother's arms..._~

Nefert sunk lower into her rapidly cooling bathwater, User wasn't the only person who could play dirty.

* * *

Lady Kehpri fingered the fine fabric of her gossamer curtains as she admired her view of the moonlit gardens situated only a few feet away from her bedroom's window.

_~Lady Khepri watched her eldest son and daughter leave the hall silently. Taking note of the growing hum of voices throughout the room she forcibly relaxed her fisted hands and did her best to keep a serene expression on her face despite the steadily buzzing room of gossiping people, no doubt already preparing to put a dent in her family's impeccable reputation. A reputation that she had worked so hard to build back up ever since User's previous fiancé had nearly managed to destroy it._

_Siti let out a frustrated wail and clutched at her arm, "Lady Khepri, what should we do? At this point General Ramses will be ruined if it's made known he's keeping a slave so close to him! He will be mocked at court and shunned by the high nobles! The pharaoh will never allow him to become vizier if-!" _

_Lady Khepri, mistress to one of the great noble houses of Egypt did not meet Siti's eyes. How could her son ask of her something like this? Not to mention right in the midst of a room filled with prominent nobles as well! The humiliation of her son's public announcement of his desire for some common street child had her hanging her head in shame as her cheeks flushed a deep cherry. After taking a slow and deep breath she clenched her teeth tightly, she would not let her son bring himself to ruins over a slave girl! ~_

Lady Khepri sighed deeply. Looking out over the landscape once more she quietly answered Siti's accusations in the privacy of her own chambers, "I know Siti…I know far too well…"

* * *

A Few weeks later…

I walked by General Ramses' room for the tenth time today and once again shot a dirty look inside. The bastard…ever since I almost knocked my brains out at his welcome back party he's been ordering me around like he was the freakin' pharaoh! The butt he-!

"Why are you pacing outside my chambers?" A cool voice questioned from behind me. Whirling around in shock the emotion quickly faded into annoyance as I glowered at General Ramses' face. His expression was calm with a cocked brow and a hint of a smirk playing on the corners of his lips that signaled to me that he was more than likely playing around with me.

"Nothing, I just came to tell you I finished stacking the tablets in the hallway like you told me to." I muttered darkly.

His eyes flicked to a spot behind me to where indeed a huge stack of clay tablets lay in a neat pile. "I don't want them there anymore. Move them to inside my room near my desk."

I narrowed my eyes, clenched my fists and slowly loosened my gritting teeth before uttering, "Of course, General Ramses."

It was his turn for his eyes to narrow, "It's _Master _to you…and try using a different tone with me lest you desire your backside to be whipped."

Inhaling deeply, I carefully blanked my face and answered him back in a hesitant and hollow voice, "Yes, Master Ramses."

He pursed his lips, "Better, but there's room for improvement."

He patted my head gently, gave me an evil smirk and practically skipped down the hallway out towards the courtyard. I glared at his back and lifted my hand to make a rude gesture behind him that was sure to make my grandmother proud and my grandfather roll over in his grave.

I sighed, walking over to the neat stacks of tablets I bent over to scoop a few into my arms when someone tapped my shoulder. Glancing back I saw it was Nefert.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked her.

Nefert's mouth widened into a mischievous grin, "I need you to go into the market and pick up a few things for me."

Wary of her expression, I straightened my posture and countered, "What kinds of things?"

She giggled, "Oh, you know. Just a few trinkets and things, Kefele will give you the list."

"Things?...I don't know, I mean I have to move these tablets into General jerk wad's room but-!" I clamped my lips shut realizing a second to late I just insulted her brother right in front of her but Nefert didn't seem to care. Actually now that I think about it, she's hardly taken the time to spend any time with him at all these past few weeks…

Before I could ask her about that, Nefert shoved me in the opposite direction of General Ramses' departure. "Go on. I need you back before sun down and locating all of the traders you need to visit will take you a few hours at the least."

I opened my mouth to protest but she shoved me again, "I said get going Jade!"

I hesitated and glanced back at the mound of clay tablets. Shaking my head I frowned, since when was I willing to play the part of the faithful slave? Maybe Nefert came as a blessing in disguise…I grimaced, if I thought Nefert was a blessing that was definitely sign that I needed to get out of this house and find some space to clear my head!

* * *

Nefert watched Jade's red curls bounce with every step she took as she jogged down the hallway in search of Kefele. She sighed, poor girl. To have to put up with User's daily torment and not even know why… Nefert shook her head, she could have very well told her what happened a few weeks ago, but she found it more…sensible to contend with her brother over Jade without Jade's knowledge.

After all, Jade knowing would just complicate matters than they already were. What with rumors of User's love scandal with a slave traveling up and down the Nile, it wouldn't be long before the court caught wind of this problematic development.

Nefert pouted, though uncommon there were instances of master and slave relationships, but that usually happened among the merchant class… or when a slave's master took advantage of his slave. Problems always arose swiftly after the relation was made public, usually about issues which could threaten family member's ranks and the topic of heirs, especially if children were born. She knew the fate of such issues weren't always solved neatly and on more than one occasion she's heard of it ending with bloodshed.

Pushing the thought away, she scowled. Though User hadn't made his intentions toward Jade clear as of yet, Nefert would make every effort took keep anything like that from happening. Smoothing down her wig she took a moment to reorder her thoughts and compose her expression before making her way towards the courtyard to welcome her sister Neema back from Thebes.

* * *

As I walked down the road away from Lady Khepri's home -well, it was General Ramses' home technically but that's beside the point- I fiddled with the tablet Kefele gave me earlier in my hands. The writing was without a doubt not English, but it didn't look like hieroglyphics either. It kinda looked like Arabic writing but more cluttered together and with hardly any dots above or under the letters.

I turned the tablet this way and that in my hands and muttered, "As I thought, no matter which way I turn it, I won't magically be able to read the letters on here…but that doesn't stop me from being able to speak it." I added as an afterthought and frowned.

I swept my eyes up and down the empty road and sighed. I guess I'd have to go into town and find someone willing to translate this thing for me…

* * *

Memphis: Marketplace

I gazed around the crowded market in silent awe. I've never seen so many people drawn to one place before, not even the mall back home could compare to the hustle and bustle of this jam-packed Egyptian street. The humid air was fragrant with spices and floral scents along with something organic that made it hard to discern one smell from another, while the people around me blended together in an array of shapes and colors.

The people were dressed from plain servant's garb, to the neat tunics and colorful gems of merchants, to the pristine white folded pleats and gaudy jewels of aristocrats. All were blending together in this one place like a melting pot, and I couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't go on with their lives like this outside of gathering at the market? Swerving around an elderly woman loudly bartering off plump burgundy plums, I took a moment to let my hearing adjust to the deafening buzz of the continually moving throng of people.

I was overwhelmed, I had seen a market twice before but that was a local garage sale compared to this! I hugged the small tablet in my arms closer to my chest, how could I stop someone long enough to read this to me without being trampled? I felt my stomach clench uncomfortably realizing I was completely alone for once, I had no one to help me out of this dilemma should something happen…Swallowing the building lump in my throat I decided I would find someplace where it was calmer and go from there.

I was sure I walked at least three miles into this market and the crowd hadn't let up even an inch. I was sweaty and getting tired not to mention thirsty, pulling my white shawl over my head more securely I looked up and nearly wept in relief when I spied a small area where the crowd had begun to thin. Feeling much more energized I practically bounced over to the less packed spot.

Taking a quick look around I realized I was in front of a bar like establishment, if the many men and pretty women serving them gave any indication. Walking in I wondered about what I should call it since there was no sign at the front and even if there were I wouldn't have been able to read it… Puzzled about what type of place I just strolled into I sat down at one of the few tables they had just inside the entrance.

"What can I get for you?" Looking up beside me I saw a tanned curvaceous woman dressed simply in a long loose fitted linen gown, she had long brunette hair that was intricately plaited away from her round face while her brown eyes were smudged with copious amounts of kohl.

"Well?" She snapped.

Sensing her annoyance I smiled tentatively, "Um, just water thanks."

She gave me a huff and rolled her eyes, "Listen girly, this here's a tavern. We don't serve water, it's _just _beer or wine, got that?"

I felt the small smile on my face slide into an expressionless line, "But I'm not old enough to drink…"

The girl snorted before giving me a once over, "You look old enough to me."

"How old do you think I am?" I asked incredulously.

She turned her attention away from the table of men she had begun to stare at back to me, "I'd say fifteen or sixteen at the most, why are you asking?"

My jaw dropped, "Y-yo-you-!"

Interrupting my sputtering she said, "Look, if you aren't a drinker why'd you bother coming to a tavern?"

Pausing she looked over me again as if searching for something she missed, "Now that I think about it, you seem kinda young to be looking for a good time…"

"What?" I yelled out indignant. The woman just glanced back at the table of men as if that gesture explained it all. She thought the reason for my presence in the bar was to hit on guys!

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What's your name?"

The woman blinked at me, "Nafrit."

I nodded, "I'd like to see your supervisor Nafrit, thank you."

"My what?" She answered back.

Oops! I backpedaled, "I-I mean I'd like to see the person in charge here."

The woman Nafrit gave me a serious look, "You should know the Madame doesn't take in scrawny little girls from just anywhere…"

I flushed red before snarling at her, "Forget it! Just bring me a beer!"

She gave me an offended face, "No need to be so mean. I'll bring you a beer, alright."

I watched her saunter off with a glare. I barely talked to one person today and I'm already pissed off. My stomach suddenly made a small growl and I winced. How long ago did I eat? Let's see, I ate around dawn and lunch had been a little before noon and it was well into the afternoon now so…Another growl had me hugging my stomach and groaning in embarrassment, why did this have to happen to me now...

"Oho! Well, what do we have here?" A loud voice exclaimed from behind me. I cringed praying to whatever god listening that whoever was speaking wasn't talking to me. I did not need to deal with a rude waitress and a drunken man all in the same day!

A large beefy hand slammed their hand down onto my shoulder with the force of a hammer strike. I yelped and whipped my head around to look at my attacker. The man was dressed in the non-descript clothes of a person who was neither rich nor poor, he skipped the head cloth so I could see his deep brown eyes, a thin nose, the serious set of his strong jaw line and his high cheek bones. He wore a spotless plain white tunic and mildly scuffed sandals. He was also very tall and built like an NFL football player, while his deep bronze skin was flushed with beads of sweat dotting his forehead. I pursed my lips, "It seems you've mistaken me for someone else, please leave me be."

The man chuckled and plopped himself down into the chair beside me, "You're a feisty thing aren't you!"

Making a face I got up to leave when I felt his large hand wrapped around my arm and yank me backwards. Stumbling I tried my best to right myself, but the brute took advantage of my sudden unbalance and scooped me up into his arms only to drop me right into his lap! What the f-!

"Let go of me!" I screeched. The man just chortled and wrapped his arms around my waist instead! I slapped his hands away from me but he grabbed my wrists with a non-committal grunt before doing the unthinkable!

My body went as still as stone and my muscles felt overly tight like a too stretched out rubber band while my mind went blank in shock. He's rubbing my butt…he's rubbing my butt! HE'S RUBBING MY BUTT!

"You're small and skinny but your behind is nicely shaped!" I was dimly aware of his words, too busy trying to think through my frozen panic.

The man leaned in towards my face with a leer, "I wonder if you're as nicely shaped on the top as you are on the bottom."

Feeling his hands slide upwards from my butt to his new destination I cracked, "Touch me and you're dead."

The man paused blinking at my face in his drunken stupor, "What was that you're whispering?"

"I said to let go." I uttered out louder.

He just pursed his lips before saying, "You want us to go?"

He frowned as if in deep thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright we'll go."

My temper rose to an all time high as he scooped me into his arms again. "If you don't let me down in the next three seconds I'm going to make your fifth vertebrae you're sixth!" I yelled out.

He froze, "What did you say to me?"

Squirming in his hold I tried to get out of his arms but he caught one of my wrists and tightened his hold around me, "I always get what I want and I want you little girl!"

He started to stride towards the wooden staircase leading up to the tavern's rooms and I paled. Kicking my legs against his stomach and thighs I felt his already tight hold on me tighten to near suffocation. My chest rose and fell with difficulty as my heart hammered with adrenaline. Mustering up as much courage I could in this situation I made my free hand into fist and lifted it, aiming for a sharp jab between the eyes.

"Jade!"

Whipping my head in the direction of my called name I saw Acenath standing agape in the Tavern's doorway. "Acenath!" I gasped out in desperation.

* * *

Acenath sighed as she asked the seventh jeweler in the market if a young woman had stopped by for a package meant for lady Nefert. The old tradesman just shook his head and continued to polish his gems.

Acenath groaned, Kefele had asked her to accompany Jade so as she wouldn't get lost and as precaution that she wouldn't try to run, but when she'd gone to meet up with her Jade had already left. She sighed again, just where did that girl go?

Passing a rowdy tavern Acenath double checked to make sure her less then neat linen cloak covered her body completely lest she be mistaken for one of the barkeeper's many serving woman. "If you don't let me down in the next three seconds I'm going to make your fifth vertebrae you're sixth!"

Acenath paused mid-stride and cocked her head on its side. She was sure she's heard that voice before but from where? It's funny because that voice sounded just like…Her eyes widened in recognition, "Jade!"

Spinning around she ran to the entrance of the tavern and swept her eyes over the people crowding the raucous tavern. A very large man struggling to walk up a flight of stairs caught her attention; he was wrestling to keep a small person from kicking their way out of his muscular arms unsuccessfully, when the person suddenly stilled. Taking in that person's small stature and pale skin Acenath knew it was Jade, Acenath's mouth formed a thin line. Of course Jade would make trouble as soon as she left the residence; after all she wouldn't be Jade if she didn't.

She paused to take a second look at the man's features, and let her mouth drop in shock when she instantly recognized him as Lord Tau, one of the Troop Commanders of the Amun Division in His majesty's army! A powerful and important man that Jade was about to hit right between the eyes! "Jade!"

Jade twisted her squirming body towards her and called out to her breathlessly. Sizing up the situation quickly she realized that Jade wasn't making trouble but was _in_ trouble! Not knowing how to handle the problem Acenath decided she'd do her best to keep herself and Jade out of Commander Tau's drunken path whilst attempting to keep him appeased. Dusting off her cloak Acenath marched towards the drunk commander and panicky Jade.

* * *

I shoved against the man's shoulder as Acenath paused at the foot of the stairs and fixed a stern look on me. "Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?"

The man paused mid step and turned to look at Acenath as I silently thanked god I was saved. "Who're you?" He grunted.

Acenath planted her feet shoulders width apart and put her hands on her hips. Feeling a new level of respect for the woman I silently urged her to rip talk, dark, and perverted a new one! Acenath ignored his slurred question and turned towards me with an indefinable expression.

"What are you doing when you know Lady Nefert is expecting you home in just a of couple hours? " She suddenly blurted out.

My eyes widened in disbelief, why was she yelling at me and not the gorilla holding me hostage? But before I could point out my obvious dilemma with Jolly the Green Giant she continued to yell, "You should be ashamed of yourself! In a tavern in the middle of the day with a man! Have you no decency? Why, I have half a mind to drag you back to the master and tell him what you've been up to!"

I was about to retort nastily that it wasn't my idea to be kidnapped by some drunk lecherous ape when the man suddenly loosened his hold on me, "You're a slave?"

"Uh, yeah…" I said unsure of what he was thinking.

I watched him blink a few times before his gaze sharpened; he turned to fully face Acenath, "Whose slave is she?"

Acenath bowed her head and answered, "We are both kitchen staff under Lady Khepri's care in General Ramses' household."

The man's grip slackened so much that I slipped out of his hold and landed on my bottom next to him. I blinked up at him in surprise. Was he scared of Lady Khepri or something?

The man's face was blank and he looked like he sobered up a great deal, "Tell the general's mother that I apologize for keeping her slave away from her duties."

And with that he walked past the both of us, down the stairs and out the door. My jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?"

* * *

Acenath giggled with ill disguised humor for the hundredth time today.

"Look, if I had known the man would drop me like a hot pan by mentioning my slave status and _master_, "I bit out, "Then I would've done it sooner! But seeing as I was kinda distracted, what with having a nervous breakdown while the man decided to get all touchy feely with me, it's kind of hard to mention that little tidbit in the conversation!"

Acenath just started to laugh harder, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up…" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry Jade but you happen to get into the funniest situations!" She teased.

I grimaced, "Yeah well, being the source of your amusement isn't as fun as you think for me."

She patted my back, "I wish I could agree but it'll be a long time before you can live this one down. Just wait until Siranush hears about this!"

"You wouldn't." I gasped.

She just smiled playfully. I curled my lip, "Ugh, since when did the resident counselor become such a gossip?"

She swatted my arm in a faintly offended manner, "It's not gossip I'm sharing. It's just a funny story that should be shared with as many people as possible!"

"You!" I was a second to late in making a grab for her since she jogged ahead of me laughing as she went. I shook my head, I really hate my life.

Shifting the bag of jewelry -that Acenath had picked up along the way as she searched for me- onto my other arm I sighed. The only thing Nefert's errand had accomplished for me was a reminder of how much I hated being stuck inside an un-feminist time zone and how dependent I was on Siranush and Acenath not to mention in a roundabout way Lady Khepri and her jerk of a son. It's seems that instead of clearing my head like this outing was supposed to do all it achieved was giving me a bigger headache. Reaching up to rub my aching temples I almost didn't see the person in front of me stumble backwards and nearly collide with me. Offering a hand out to the fallen young man, he blatantly ignored my proffered hand and dusted himself off.

"Well that was rude." Acenath commented beside me again. We both watched him run up ahead to where a large knot of people had gathered.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

Acenath shrugged, "Don't know. A fight maybe?"

My shoulders slumped, "Just what we needed, a live action rendition of the West Side Story right in the middle of the street. I wish I had some popcorn for this." I muttered.

"What's the west side story?"

I twitched, "Uh, it's nothing just some myth from where I used to live."

"Like a tale of the gods?" She asked.

"Errr…Yeah, something like that." I shook my head, only if gods were gang members locked in a power struggle for the local neighborhood turf. Walking towards the group of people a little faster to avoid questioning I slowed when I saw it was a group of poor citizens ganging up on a pair of noble women.

"For shame! You people are monsters! You steal our hard earned money through unfair taxes and trickery!" A man accused. I watched as many of the others in the small crowd shouted out in agreement.

"That's right!"

"And you have the nerve to call us thieves!"

The noble woman looked frightened and was shielding another trembling figure behind herself. "Please, I have no ide-!"

The man from before cut her off, "Lies! You know what you've done! If you had any shame you would give back what you owe the people and repent!"

"He's right! You should apologize and ask for forgiveness!"

"It's people like you that shouldn't be in this world! No amount of regret can undo what you've done!" Another man yelled.

I gasped as I watched him and a few others advance on the pair of women and shove them to the ground. I was surprised when I realized the woman protecting the other was well into her advanced age while the other must've been little older than me.

"Grandmother!" I felt a pang in my chest when the girl dropped to her knees beside her grandmother in an effort to shield her from the onslaught of shoves and kicks directed at them. One of the men in the crowd yanked the girl by the hair away from the old noble woman who lay still on the ground and started to repeatedly slap her!

"Stop…" I swallowed to unblock the lump that had formed in my throat and tried again.

"Stop." Still no response as the people continued their attack on the women.

"Stop!" My voice grew stronger with every slap and punch they rained on their bodies til finally tears burned at the back of my eyes.

"STOP!" I finally shouted. The people paused to look at me in curiosity.

Sucking in a breath, my hands balled into fists and I took a step forward to offer my help when Acenath grabbed my arm to give me a warning squeeze. I gave her one of my deadliest glares and shook off her hand to step towards the beaten pair of women.

Kneeling beside the old woman I bent over near her mouth to see if she was breathing. She was alive but she was unconscious. The young woman beside me would have been beautiful if she didn't have tears streaming down her face. Her long dark wavy brown hair was disheveled with pieces sticking to her oval face while in other places it was frizzed, her milk chocolate eyes were swollen and red while bruises were starting to form on her soft light tan skin. I noted that her breathing was coming in shallow gasps of air through her slightly bleeding mouth.

"Calm down. Everything's gonna be alright now."

"M-my-my grandmother…is-is she…"

"She's just unconscious right now." I told her as reassuringly as I could.

"You! Slave, why do help those that imprison you?" A woman shouted.

I looked up away from the crying girl to answer her, "Because what you're doing is wrong!"

"Is it not wrong for the wealthy to take advantage of the poor? Is it not wrong for the strong to abuse the weak?" Another pointed out.

I surveyed the tanned and outraged faces before me carefully, "Your right it is wrong."

"Jade!" I heard Acenath gasp from somewhere beside me.

Not bothering to look at her reaction I continued, "But two wrongs don't make a right! Just like an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind! They maybe nobles but their human just like us! They feel and hurt too! Everyone puts people like them up on pedestals so that we forget that fact, but they're not gods!"

The people around me looked taken aback at my outburst but I still pushed onwards, "If you accuse innocent people unjustly doesn't that make you exactly like the very people you despise! If you continue on like this…!"

I paused unsure of what to really say, "If you continue on like this, you'll eventually end up hating yourself even more!"

There was a collective murmur throughout the small crowd as if my words had really had an effect on them. Pushing my frayed nerves aside I held out a hand to the trembling girl, she shakily got to her feet and I slid of my shawl to wrap around her thin shoulders. Kneeling back down beside the old woman I asked, "Acenath, think you could find us a small cart of some kind?"

When I got no answer I turned to look up beside me. Acenath had the strangest expression on her face as she stared down at me, almost as if I was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "Acenath." I repeated loudly.

"Huh?" She blinked, finally out of her daze.

"I asked if you could find a small cart we could barrow." I pointed down at the unconscious noble woman for emphasis.

"Oh. Ah, sure! I'll be right back." She answered.

I watched her disappear into the now dispersing crowd with a sigh. One day out of the residence and all hell breaks loose!

* * *

A man cloaked in a robe of voluminous folds of black linen sighed with regret. He'd been so close too!

"What shall we do now master? That slave ruined are chance to rid ourselves of those pesky nobles."

The cloaked man spared a glance at his companion, "Patience, servant. We've not lost all our chances."

"Do you mean…" The servant trailed off suggestively, gesturing towards the small trio of woman near the edge of the market.

His master stood silent for a moment, raking in the details of the red haired slave tending to the unconscious noble woman Ife and her granddaughter Ain.

"Master?"

"We'll bide our time for now Nebi. Today was of no loss on our part." He waved.

"And what of the red haired girl sire? Such a person should be dealt with when they cause such troublemaking with our plans."

"It's fine, Nebi. It seems the _gods_ servants are against us today, and I shall not interfere with the divine being's will." He drawled.

"But sire…"

"Leave it be servant. The slave will be left unharmed lest you wish to risk our exposure." He said coldly.

"Never that, my lord. I simply suggested we tie up _all_ loose ends." He answered calmly hoping to avoid his masters wrath.

"Your ruthlessness astounds me at times Nebi! But worry not, we won't be seeing that slave again. After all, it's not likely she'll be there the next time."

* * *

Ohhh, the plot thickens!

I want to thank biancalovesdbz1, Azure Ryukiba, animechick247 , Wordsworth99, demee, AyameRose, Queen of everything pineapple , Hikadu113, Awesomes and whining in the corner for the most reviews I've gotten so far and for all of your encouragement to continue this story! Love you guys and all my other readers out there!

I hope you enjoy my sister's newest artistic creation. I think it's alright as far as Ramses look-a-likes go but that's just me. Though she promises to improve her drawings as we go along so it's pretty much guaranteed you'll be seeing more story art work as I release new chapters! Yay! (^_^)

As for MIA, well that was totally all my sister's fault. She wouldn't share the computer plus I was so busy busy busy! Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Please review!


	13. Snake wine

Disclaimer: I do not own Red River, because I'm sure Chie Shinohara never put her characters through this much humiliation. Also a brief warning, this chapter may give you never ending sexual frustration. You've been warned…

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" The young noble woman Ain asked me hesitantly.

I made a non committal sound and re- checked that her grandmother, Grand Lady Ife wasn't slipping down my back. Acenath gave me a small encouraging smile as I piggy backed the old woman home. It would seem my gesture of good will earlier towards the pair of ladies had angered the people enough so that they refused to lend Acenath and me a cart to haul the unconscious lady home. I gritted my teeth angrily, whatever happened to karma! Seriously, I better be named a saint if things like this keep happening!

"Are you absolutely sure you're –"She started again.

I cut her off, "I'm fine, just focus on getting us to your home as fast as possible."

She closed her mouth and turned around again to face the road in front of us. Watching her back silently I sighed, she walked with a slight limp and reached out for Acenath's assistance every now and then to help keep herself from stumbling to the ground…and Acenath helped her without complaint I noted guiltily

Despite the fact that she was carrying a moderately heavy bag of jewelry and covered in a thick linen cloak in the hot late afternoon sun Acenath still took the time to consider someone else's comfort. I blew a stray curl away from my forehead with frustrated a huff. If I had just kept my nose out of other people's business than I wouldn't be carrying a passed out old woman on my back and Acenath wouldn't have to deal with the dirty looks that people gave us as we walked by on the quiet upscale streets where most of the Egyptian nobles, like Lady Khepri and Grand Lady Ife, lived.

"My grandfather's residence is just around that bend over there." She gestured towards the end of the street. I nodded and tightened my grip on the old woman, she wasn't heavy per se but she wasn't a light weight either…

As we neared her grandfather's estate I could see a large wooden gate with four guards posted on each side. My stride faltered as I realized how bad this situation looked, what with Acenath acting like Ife's human crutch and me looking like I'm attempting to play a game of pool chicken with her grandmother. I gnawed on my bottom lip for a second, how was I going to get out of this one?

The guard's voices simultaneously rang out with alarm as soon as we walked into view. "Lady Ain!"

"What happened?"

"I'll inform the healer and your grandfather at once!" Three of the guards rushed towards the four of us, while the other ran to fetch help.

"Who are you two?" Another asked angrily as he threw down his spear to hold out his arms for Ain to hold on to.

"If your father Lord Amenophis was here he would have all our heads!" Another growled as he snatched Grand Lady Ife off my back with almost no effort on his part as I stumbled back a step.

"Calm yourselves servants. These slaves saved me and grandmother from being brutalized by the common people earlier in the market." Ain interrupted with a firm voice.

"Lady Ain! Surely, you're not referring to these slaves as your saviors!" The leader, I assumed, of the trio raised his spear up towards Acenath and me as I felt my heart drop into my stomach with fear. Was he going to kill us?

"Omari! You will lower your weapon at once! These women saved your Lady and mistress' lives and you dare raise your spear to them?" She gasped out shocked.

The man snorted before lowering the weapon and turned towards Ife, "Lord Amenophis warned you and Lady Ife of the dangers of the market but you still left unattended!"

Ain frowned but said nothing and let the guard holding her assist her inside.

He then swept his gaze over us slowly as Acenath clutched my arm in fright, "He'll wish for punishment to be doled out and quickly by the way things look. Someone will have to be made an example of. Come along slaves."

Acenath and I looked at each other for a moment with wide and frightened eyes before turning towards the soldier who was already halfway across the large courtyard waiting for us with an impatient look on his face. I exhaled shakily before tugging on Acenath's cloak in a silent 'follow me' gesture.

* * *

Neema stared in confusion between her two older siblings. She had just arrived back at her family's main residence for all of few minutes when User and Nefert had hurried her to the nearest private chamber to discuss something 'Urgent' with her.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Neema asked puzzled.

Ramses crossed his legs and leaned back in one of the room's chairs, "I require a slave from you Neema."

"As do I. "Nefert chimed in.

Neema pouted, "What? For what reason would you want one of mine? Don't you both have your own slaves to look after you?"

Ramses leaned back in the woven seat calmly as Nefert stood up to stand by the room's window. "What you point out is true Neema, but the thing is while you were away…" She trailed off unsure of how to say she wanted Jade as her slave.

Ramses sighed and began to speak before Nefert could continue where she left off, "As you know Neema, I decided to come to Memphis solely on a whim when you came to Thebes by mother's request."

Neema nodded slowly, "And?"

"And since I left Thebes so hastily I didn't have the forethought to bring along one of my personal slaves, I ask you to grant me one of your own." He stated completely unruffled as if he asked things of this importance every day.

Neema conceded to her brother's reasoning, "I understand the importance of such a servant to you User… but as for Nefert, why do you require a new slave?"

Nefert clenched her fists; User already holds a large amount of sway over Neema, which means she would have to work that much harder to win her younger sister's favor. She couldn't lose Jade to her brother now! "Over the past few weeks one of your slaves has…grown on me, and since you've tossed her to the kitchen staff all I ask is for your permission to let me take her in with my own serving women." She explained pleasantly.

Neema's forehead crinkled, "Her? As in a woman?" She asked the two.

"Yes, her name is Jade to be more exact." Nefert added hopeful. Her younger sister's eyebrows came closer together in confusion before her face cleared with sudden understanding.

"Ah! That slave…" Neema frowned once more, "Then if I am to understand things correctly, are both of are you asking for my permission to hand over the red haired girl to one of you?" Neema asked slowly, gazing between both of them. Nefert felt her stomach tighten in anticipation while Ramses watched his sister's reaction carefully.

Seeing as silence greeted her question, Neema took a small breath and admitted, "I heard an interesting rumor among the other nobles in Thebes before I left for home." She paused to look between her siblings before continuing, "It was about User taking one of our sibling's slaves as a lover, but I hadn't believed in any of it until this moment."

Nefert opened her mouth to deny what Neema's heard but Ramses simply gave a shrug of his broad shoulders and sat back in his seat.

Neema eyed her brother's cool demeanor with interest, "Since as of yet you've made no moves to block the rumors or to deny my accusation then I can only conclude that the gossips were right. You have made this slave… Jade was it? You've taken her in as your lover." She finished with smug tone.

As Nefert struggled on how to deny her brother's casual affirmation Neema heaved a false tired sigh, "You know as well as I do that Mother and the other nobles will not approve of the relationship, lest you plan on moving her to a…ah, more permanent position?"

Ramses narrowed his eyes , "It's just a bit of fun. I hardly doubt it will develop into something serious."

Hearing his casual dismissal of Jade's importance to him Nefert's blood felt heated and not in a good way, "You bastard! How dare you play with Jade's feelings like that!"

Nefert was livid, she had hoped to play the sweet demure older sister to Neema and win her favor in order to keep Jade, but when User all but verbally confirmed he planned on using Jade as some toy for the bedchamber she felt her temper rise to great heights.

"Nefert! What has gotten into you all of a sudden? That is no way to speak to our older brother, mother would have your tongue if she heard you!" Neema gasped in disbelief, was this really the depressed sister she had seen naught but a month ago? Who knew her sister would have the gall to call their eldest brother a bastard, completely ignoring her place in dealing with such matters. Neema could only pretend to understand Nefert's anger, she could even recall memories from childhood when she became angry enough with their brother that she would give voice to many hateful words to hurl out at him, but even then they had never come close to such an insulting word!

Ramses lifted a hand to wave off Neema's next statement, "Nefert is still emotionally unbalanced from _that_ incident and I'm afraid that Jade will be harmed if I left her in Nefert's care."

Nefert felt a pang in her chest and sucked in a sharp breath. That was dirty even for User, she clenched her fists and yelled out, "You're worried about Jade's safety? Don't make me laugh! I know for a fact you and Jade have never -!"

"I would have never put you in such a position as to decide between siblings over something as trivial as slave girl Neema, but I am more than willing to compensate you for your loss if it comes to that." He interjected loudly.

"Have you resorted to bribing now User?" Nefert yelled out in complete incredulity.

Ramses sighed; he would never get that slave Jade if Nefert kept screaming out all types of nonsense… well, mostly nonsense. "Nefert I think you'd best go lay down for a while. After all, if you keep this up others will hear you and mother will confine you to your chambers until Neema makes her decision on the matter."

"I could care less if anyone can hea-!"

Neema raised her voice to cut her off, "User is right! Go to your chambers and rest for the rest for the afternoon, as for the matter of the slave girl…I will leave her in User's care."

Nefert felt her anger dissipate rapidly and could only stutter in shock, "Wh-wha-what?"

Neema walked towards the heavy wooden doors of the private room and poked her head out of the entrance to call out, "Please escort Nefert to her bedchamber and make sure she stays there for the rest of the day!"

"Neema…Surely you don't mean for User to-"

Neema turned to face Nefert with a frown and interrupted her, "Nefert, I know you've been having a tough time forgetting that Hittite man, I even understand that perhaps this slave girl has become a replacement for him, but I can't allow that to continue. If User is right about the state of your health, I think it best you give yourself sometime to properly grieve and to distance yourself from this girl for a while until you have a better hold of your emotions. Do you understand me, sister?"

Nefert sputtered in disbelief. She did not think User would go so far as to accuse her of being unstable and out of sorts just to wreck revenge over a childish reprisal Jade had dished out to him so long ago. And to use Rusafa as an excuse! It was unforgivable! The doors opened to let in a pair of stone faced male slaves who walked over to Nefert to grab each of her forearms in a firm grip but keeping in mind of her soft tan skin.

Nefert locked eyes with her brother for a moment before letting the pair of slaves steer her from the room. Ignoring the gentle grips on her arms she fumed silently before eventually sighing tiredly. She was almost absolutely certain that User wouldn't _physically _harm Jade, but still…she didn't want to take her chances. After all, for all of Jade's seemingly tough personality the girl really was fragile. Nearly as fragile as she remembered Yuri to be…What with her petal soft skin and small bone structure how could she know that User wouldn't accidently hurt her? Nefert felt a chill go up her spine when she imagined her brother pushing Jade past her physical endurance or even worse, seducing her.

Jade was tiny in comparison to her brother's form. Honed from years of military training and battle User could very easily crush Jade with a hug if he wasn't cautious of her smaller frame and- what was she thinking? Nefert shook her head, even if User got it in to his head to seduce Jade she knew the god Set would sooner sing Osiris' praises before Jade fell for such skilled, but all the same utterly ridiculous seduction.

Sucking in a breath of air Nefert felt like smacking herself, Jade was much too innocent to know the difference between a man's heartfelt attentions and cruel seductions! She could have screamed with frustration over the realization! It's not like she could warn her now, not with her being banished to her chambers and forbidden to seek her out until she was deemed 'healthy' again. Nefert let out a weary sigh, it seems she would have to keep an eye on Jade from afar, but for now she would play the part of a heartsick sister if only to keep User and Neema off her back.

* * *

I gazed in wonder around the opulent sitting room the head servant of Ain's grandfather's home had shown me and Acenath to. The clean stone floor was covered with thick woven rugs while the thin linen curtains shaded the room from the last of the afternoon's rays of sunlight, all in a matching array of jewel tones. Even the large chaise me and Acenath shared complimented the rooms color scheme. I noted the other empty chaise across from us and the low intricately carved table laden with food that sat in between, before letting my eyes flit over to the pair of guards standing by the door. Turning to look elsewhere, gloomily I noticed how they held themselves as if they were readying to pounce on us at any moment.

Acenath shivered and pulled her cloak closer around herself, my heart went out to the woman. Both of us were stuck in a grim looking situation without any hope of it turning out better, but by far she was taking it harder than I currently was. Not to say that I'm not scared. On the contrary, I was _terrified_ about what was going to happen to us! But I needed a clear and level head to be able to explain everything; I had to be as calm as I could be so we had a chance to make it out of this place with our heads attached to our necks!

I let out a breath of air and rubbed my cold sweaty hands to warm them up and get a handle on my escalating nerves. I had read once about how long ago- well, in the future now- they tortured people by tying them down and dripping water onto said person's forehead randomly in order to drive them insane. It was called Chinese water torture I think? Anyways, thinking about this and comparing the time I've been sitting in this room waiting for someone to start talking about my fate had me struggling with what I thought was worse. Having water dripped on me for who knows how long or wait in a nice quiet room with tasty looking refreshments set out in front of you while you contemplated whether you were going to die in the next five minutes or so? Hmmm, hard to choose…

I bubble of hysteric laughter made it's way up my throat and I fought it back down with determination. I would not succumb to psychological torment! It would be so much easier to sort out my nerves if they had thrown us in some damp and dark dungeon, but noooo, they put us in a pretty little room with food and drink and, and, and damn who ever invented mind torture! By the time we were done with this I just knew I was going to need a masseuse with all of this tense muscle in me!

'_**BANG'**_ Acenath shrieked and I sprung out of my seat to whirl around to face the door that had just forcefully swung open. A tall elderly man filled the doorway, dressed in dark violet robes he stood erect with a poise that could rival the best of ballerinas. His face was softly lined with little gray threading his otherwise shoulder length inky black hair, but looking at his calloused hands and deeply tanned skin I could tell he was a man who knew what toiling under the sun was like.

He waved a hand and I saw Acenath stiffen with an inaudible gasp from the corner of my eye. I frowned, ignoring my increasing heartbeats to gaze coolly at the elderly stranger. I did not want to waste my last seconds on earth with bawling and begging, if I was going to die I wanted to act as cool as a cucumber and not let my executioners know how freaked out I was. I gave myself a mental shrug, if ever in my life I chose to be at least a little badass, why not now?

The guards that had been in the room hovering over us shuffled hesitantly out of the room. I pressed my lips together, was the old timer going to do the deed himself? A small part of me warned that I was teetering the brink of hysteria but I pushed the thought away.

I watched him move toward the chaise opposite us and sit down. Keeping my standing position I tried to look detached and uninterested, but it was hard to keep from cringing with Acenath's quiet sobs. The man, who I assumed was Lady Ain's grandfather looked over us quietly before sighing.

"Come, stop your tears and share a cup of wine with me." He rumbled.

I blinked just as Acenath's hiccupping took a sudden pause. Well, that was unexpected…I had thought the first words out of his mouth would have been, 'Prepare for your imminent demise and kiss your butts goodbye' or something along those lines…

"Excuse me?" I blurted out in utter amazement.

He lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as he poured wine from the tall jug into three wooden cups. He offered one to Acenath and she took it with a shaky hand but made no move to drink it. I frowned when he offered a cup to me and wondered if it would be considered rude to decline a drink when you're about to be put to death. I sighed silently and took the cup from him carefully and sat down next to Acenath, but like her I didn't take a sip.

The man smiled with amusement and raised the cup to his own lips to down the cup of wine like a shot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a low chuckle, "Now that I've proven it's not my intention to poison you, please…" He gestured to our hands clenched around our own cups.

Acenath raised the cup to her mouth and took a hesitant sip. Feeling far less wary I took a gulp of the wine and held in the urge to grimace, it tasted like I just drank a bottle of sour grape cough syrup before trying to wash out the taste of it with water from a vase day old roses. I took another drink but slower and less of it this time, It still tasted like grape juice gone bad with something floral thrown into the bitter mix but it was better than the first time. I wondered at the lack of heat everyone talked about and the nonexistent buzz that most of my peers back home enjoyed so much. Taking another sip I mulled it over in my mind.

The time passed in the room slowly and I continued to drink with the man when Acenath had set aside her cup awhile ago. I watched him refill my cup for the fifth time with fascination. The liquid was a vivid ruby and resembled the color of plumes of blood in crystalline water. Shifting in my seat to take back my cup, I dully noticed that I was feeling a little too warm and more relaxed than I had been for days…

I was aware a part of my brain was raising it's alarm bells. Screaming out at me to not drink the wine and not just for the fact that I was underage but the elderly man could be getting me and Acenath drunk so we wouldn't put up much resistance for whatever he planned to do with us. Deciding to listen to it I set my now empty cup down a little clumsily. I pouted, when had I drunk it? Sitting back to clear they hazy fog clouding my brain I heard him ask, "Does the wine not please you anymore?"

My tongue felt thick in my mouth and it was hard to really think about what I wanted to say. Opting to simply shake my head instead of attempting speech I sagged against Acenath's shoulder. Blinking at him I saw him grin, "And here I thought the women who saved my wife and granddaughter were made of Hittite iron."

I frowned, was he making fun of me? I narrowed my eyes, "Is that a challenge?" I slurred out.

The man just smiled again before refilling my empty cup and sliding it towards me for me to take. I reached for it but Acenath swatted my hand away. "I think you've had enough Jade." She whispered urgently.

I blinked at her, "It's just a few more drinks Acenath, how bad can it be?" I smiled as I tumbled over a word or two.

Feeling giddy I reached for the cup again and was happy when Acenath made no move to stop me again. Drinking the newly poured wine like water I held out my cup for a refill with an eagerness that I didn't know I had. The man poured me another cup and I drank it down again just like the last one before repeating the process twice more.

I probably unconsciously knew my total lack of self preservation at the moment was more than likely going to get me killed, but I guess when your pleasantly relaxed and unsure if you were about to die or not, most people ignored that part of the mind and just went with the flow. After all, if I was never going to see the age of twenty one, why couldn't I experience something I would have never gotten to anyway?

The man chuckled when Acenath tugged the empty cup out of my unresisting hands and set it beside hers upside down. I rolled my eyes and the room swirled like a brightly colored toilet bowl. I closed my eyes and clamped a hand to my mouth to keep from vomiting. Standing up on shaky legs I felt like I had just stepped off a tilt-o-whirl that was running at hyper speed. I giggled, I had an inhuman craving for cotton candy now. I wished my grandpa were still alive, I remembered he used to call it pillow instead of cotton candy…he would have bought me the treat right about now too… Feeling incredibly somber I let my head droop with a sigh.

* * *

Acenath bit her lip with apprehension, when Great Lord Fadil had entered the room she had nearly died with shock. To think that Jade had rescued _his_ wife _and_ granddaughter…it was unbelievable! She was so sure that it sounded unbelievable that the great lord might just decide to kill them where they stood. But to her surprise he had simply sat down to share wine with them.

That in itself was a great honor to receive from the lord, it implicated that not only was he _personally_ showing them hospitality in his home, but that he deemed them important enough to miss the evening meal with the rest of his household to share the greatly expensive and revered drink with them.

Acenath winced when Jade began to laugh uncontrollably, claiming that the color blue was the funniest color in something she called the rain-bow before shouting for something to eat called Skit-dlz…

"Acenaaaaaaaath!" Jade whined clinging to her cloak like a child.

She cringed inwardly, "Yes, Jade?"

Jade's frown melted away to a confused expression before abruptly sitting down on the carpet floor with a huff. "I don't remember anymore." She giggled. Acenath closed her eyes and sighed, why did the girl choose to get drunk now of all times….

A low rumbling chuckle made her eyes snap open and turn to Great Lord Fadil in curiosity, "I think it would be best if you both head home now. Something tells me she's a handful when intoxicated…I'll call on you another day." He finished before waving them towards the door.

Acenath nodded curtly and hauled her companion to her feet. "Come along Jade, Lady Khepri and Mistress Nefert will be wondering where we've wandered off to." She mumbled.

* * *

I happily followed Acenath through colorful hallways and into the dusty dirt roads leading back to…hmmm, I guess wherever she was taking me…I hiccupped before smiling widely at the sound. I started humming California Gurls by Katy Perry as I skipped alongside Acenath before my vision swirled and I heard rather than felt myself eat dirt.

Rolling over to face the purpling sky, I ignored Acenath's panicked yelling, "Jade! Don't move! I'll go find Siranush and she'll help inside our room!"

I sighed and began to hum Lady Gaga's Bad Romance when she spoke again, "Don't worry about Princess Nefert's Jewels! Just stay in the courtyard until Siranush come for you. Do you understand?"

I stopped humming to blink up at her hazy figure before smiling at her. "When did you get so tall Acenath?"

She just frowned at me before shaking her head and walking off mumbling things I couldn't hear and didn't care to anyway. I rolled over onto my stomach and bent my legs to swing them in the air as I studied the hard stone tiles I was laying on. They were colored sandy beige and I was fascinated by how smooth and even they were. Tracing there outlines I giggled as there texture tickled my fingertip, I stopped when a small rustling sound came from a nearby in the small thicket of tall bamboo like grasses.

I cocked my head curiously , before crawling over to the small bush of papyrus stopping about two feet in front of it. The bush wriggled again and I lay on my stomach quietly waiting for something spectacular to spring out. Maybe today I would get to meet a unicorn?

I got a chill when a heard a low hiss come from inside the plants thick and tightly tangled limbs, a unicorn it was not then…My eyes widened when a small reptile about as long as my arm slithered out from the shaded branches. I tried to find my voice to scream for help but my jaw wouldn't unlock to utter a sound. The edges of my vision were hazy and blinked to keep from passing out in front of a more than likely poisonous snake. Making my sluggish muscles move backwards, I barely got two inches away when the snake hissed again and rose up an inch or so to glare down at me.

A small laugh escaped when I thought about a snake glaring at me. I wondered if it talked too…when my mind wandered back to the said snake I found it wasn't too pleased with my laughter no matter how small since its head was tilted back and baring it's fangs. Vaguely I wondered if I had offended it in some way, violating some type of snake etiquette…then I wondered about its gender, whether it was a boy snake or a girl snake, but I found that to be a rude question to ask when it was obviously upset.

I started to let out a breath but held it in when it hissed lowly again and rose itself up even more. I tilted my head, was it going to _bite_ me? Opening my mouth to apologize I snapped it shut when it bared it's fangs and hissed loudly. The snake reared back its head and shot itself out towards me with a blur as I watched it's incoming strike with horrified fascination.

Suddenly I felt pain explode on the side of my head as the angry hissing of the snake grew louder. Blinking, I rolled over on to my stomach again slowly to check for the sting of two small wounds and blood that I knew that had to be there. What else would cause my throbbing cheek?

Pulling my hand away from my face I saw no tell tale signs of blood before prodding the rest of my face. Seeing no blood covering my hands and that my pain was concentrated in my right cheek I looked over to where I had seen the pissy reptile.

My jaw dropped open once again. But this time instead of finding an angry genderless snake with a taste for modesty I instead found a tall bronze half-naked statue of male perfection. I ogled the statues features with a greediness that surprised me. Delicately I reached up to poke the statues shin, wondering what kind of artist would leave such beautiful workmanship out in the open for anyone to steal.

Reaching out to stroke the statue I was thrown in to awe again when my fingers made contact with the statues golden tanned skin. It felt firm but smooth and warm, almost like real skin! I rubbed the leg a few seconds more before looking back up to admire his face again. I frowned, why was he glaring at me when it had been an impassive mask only a few minutes before? Keeping my eyes on the statues face I pinched the skin like material covering his leg.

His face hardened into a fiercer glare and I asked quietly, "Are you real?"

* * *

"Are you real?" she asked.

Ramses glared at the idiotic slave girl sitting at his feet. He had come looking for Jade as soon as he caught wind of the slave woman Acenath's return. He heard from the other slaves that she had run off in hurry to find Nefert and another slave girl to assist Jade in the courtyard in a panic. Knowing his sister would give the excuse to see Jade and possibly make off with her, he nearly ran to the homes largest courtyard intending to drag his new slave back to his designated part of the residence to keep her away from Nefert's interference.

When he'd set eyes on her she had been laying down stretched out on the ground just a few feet shy of the shade that a small papyrus plant provided. Shrugging off her odd position, he had smiled with glee thinking of all the tormenting and teasing he could now put her through when the smile froze on his face. Just in front of her an asp swayed precariously close to her small oval face while she gazed back at it in wonderment! Wonderment!

The snake hissed and she had the barest fraction of a frightened expression painted on her face. Sprinting with the grace of a lion he lunged forward and threw her away from the striking asp before reaching out with lightening reflexes to firmly grasp the angry and deadly reptile before quickly caging it in one of the courtyards many large empty jars used for drawing water from the well. He made a note to have Kefele find someone to dispose of the creature and to get rid of the jar lest it spread its poison along the inner walls of the jar.

Walking back over to Jade he waited silently beside her as she checked herself for injuries. She cocked her head before turning to look up at him. Her eyes widened and she stared up at him with eyes that mirrored the awestruck looks that the many unattached ladies of the court often gave him though he conceded, her look of admiration was not as veiled nor had the sultry undertone that many a women tossed his way.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when her soft probe to his leg jolted him out of his thoughts. He let out a breath when her delicate probes stopped but he inhaled sharply when she began to gently caress his thigh. Stealing himself he tried to ignore her gentle touches as she smoothed her hands down from the barest part of his thigh that was not covered by his kilt down past his knee only to stop to circle around his ankle before repeating the process again and again.

Ramses felt himself flush with warmth despite the already rapidly cooling evening air. He forced his hormones back under control, acknowledging he has obviously been celibate too long. He watched as her face turned back up to look at him, losing interest in his leg she pinched him and asked that idiotic question, effectively dousing the growing heat in his veins.

Glaring down at her he answered her question, "Of course I'm real. How else would you survive an encounter with an asp?"

She blinked up at him slowly as if not comprehending what he said. Frowning he grabbed her wrist to pull her to her feet when she let out a sigh, "Am I in trouble?"

Ramses growled under his breath, "No, unfortunately."

Jade simply stood there looking at him with an unreadable expression; "You remind me of someone…" she said slowly before trailing off.

He smirked, "I do, do I?"

Ramses took her arm and began to lead her back towards his chambers. He noticed that she stumbled along beside him but before he could point out what was wrong with her she answered lightly, "He's very good looking like you but…not as nice."

She frowned and reached up to rub her eyes, "I think he hates me."

Ramses paused abruptly to take in her disheveled appearance more clearly in the torch light of the hallway. Her already wild hair looked like an untamable mess, while her once gem like green eyes were glazed and looked like they were focused on something far away. He pursed his lips, so she was drunk. That would explain a lot of her behavior right now…after all she had failed to argue with him thus far not to mention the lack of fear with the snake…and the uncharacteristic _touching_.

He felt a shiver go up his spine, how had he missed the so obvious signs? Turning a disgusted eye on her he summed it up to a combination of adrenaline and her out of character attentions earlier. Those brief touches had frazzled him more they he was comfortable to admit. Shaking his head he continued to guide her in the direction of his rooms.

"Do you hate me?"

His muscles locked in shock and he whipped his head around to look at her then realized she was looking up at him as if she were talking to an entirely different person, not recognizing him at all. "I…don't hate you." He answered slowly.

He watched as a bright smile lit up her face, "That's good."

They continued on until they reached the large double doors of his chambers when she paused to tug on his kilt. He looked at her and found a frown marring her face.

"You saved me earlier…" She whispered quietly.

Ramses nodded, unsure of where she was taking this. "I did. And…?" He prompted.

"I need to make it up to you." She finished solemnly. Hearing those words put him on edge. Just what was she up to he wondered.

She gave him the ghost of a smile and said, "I don't have a lot to offer you right now but consider it a rain check."

Jade stood up on her toes suddenly and wrapped her hands around his shoulders with a strong grip. Knowing just what she was going to do Ramses tilted his back as she pressed her face towards his. Feeling alarm spread through his body he was at a loss of what to do and simply jerked his head further away from her face in desperation. He would not kiss a slave! Especially a disrespectful one whom he vowed vengeance on!

Jade tightened her grip on him but doing so made him lose his balance and they tumbled in heap to the floor. Rubbing the back of his head, Ramses looked up to find Jade straddling him. She gave him an impish smile and leaned in towards him once more. Swallowing thickly, Ramses readied himself to toss her off him when Jade stilled.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" His eyes widened, she would not dare-! Jade gagged and heaved before vomiting the wine she had drunk earlier on to Ramses pristine kilt.

* * *

Sorry once again for updating so late! But this time I really have a good reason for doing so! You see I had to study like crazy for final exams so I could graduate on time! Ugh, so much pressure was on me! But the good news is I did find out I could graduate a week before the ceremony, annnnnd I made honoroll…which I really think was a fluke on my part since I guessed on most of the test questions…LQL

Anyways…I sincerely apologize once again. Also I want to thank **demee**, **Anon D**, **Hikadu113**, **Queen of everything pineapple**, **Azure Ryukiba** and **biancalovesdbz1** for their reviews and a special mention to **Azure Ryukiba**for her wonderful fanart of Jade! I think it fits the scene perfectly and my sister loves the 3 demensional shading, as she's working on how to do that herself. And speaking about pictures, I won't be posting my sister's newest creation just yet since she's in the process of editing it and a few others...

Please review!


	14. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Red River. Just like I don't own a lot of other stuff in this world except for this fictional story and a shared computer…so yeah, don't sue me._*Just so you know this is a dream sequence unless I tell you otherwise*_

* * *

_*I shivered as I wandered through pitch blackness. Exhaling sharply when I heard a small scurrying sound near me I craned my neck to see what it was but only saw the foggy condensation that came from my own mouth. How that was possible in this dark place was beyond me. Telling myself to keep moving I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to keep myself from freezing, what had happened to the tingling warmth I had been enjoying just a little while ago?_

_My foot caught on something suddenly and I tumbled to my hands and knees with an audible crunch. Slowly getting to my feet I dusted of my stinging hands and knees deciding I didn't want to know what I landed on that made such a disturbing sound. I gasped when I heard the echo of fading laughter, "Who's there?" I whispered._

"_You won't get far this time!" A voice hissed._

_A chill went up my spine just as I felt two clawed hands wrap themselves around my ankles and with a hard yank they dragged me to my knees. Scrambling to grab on to something, anything I twisted around when my arm brushed against something firm and solid above me._

"_What are you doing?" The voice thundered, obviously angered._

_I latched on to whatever was keeping from sinking into wherever the pair of hands wanted to drag me down in and kicked my legs to help dislodge the clutching appendages._

"_Stop! Stop it! I said Stop!" The voice howled._

_With a final thrust of my foot against the grasping hands I breathed a sigh of relief when the furious sputtering and hissing voice faded away along with the solid darkness and cold fog to give way to a plain unfurnished hall that stretched as far as the eye could see and was colored a dazzling white. I smiled relived despite the clinical feel of the grandiose hallway and hugged myself when I started to feel warmth creep over my body starting from the soles of my feet and working its way up._

_Mmmmm, so warm…I let my arms drop to my sides limply and stretched my body out on the floor to get closer to the blissful warmth that seemed to radiate from the smooth ground.*_

* * *

Ramses did not even bother to conceal his glare of disgust towards Jade as a pair of blanked faced male slaves picked her unconscious body up off of him and carried her towards his bathing chamber. A nervous maid scuttled by him with a low bow before following the trio into the room.

He clenched his fists angrily as the heavy wooden door closed with a soft click and he whirled around to stalk from his small study situated beside his suite and into his attached bedroom. A high female chuckle behind him pricked his ire but he chose to ignore it. Flinging his soiled kilt aside he did not acknowledge Neema's pointed stare at his backside and chose to dig through his ornate chest for a clean tunic.

"Can I ask what happened or must I guess?" Every note in Neema's voice rang with ill disguised humor. Ramses slipped on his unembellished white tunic with a violent tug and swung a scathing look at his younger sibling.

She merely lifted a brow and chuckled, "You should know the rumor currently making its way around the residence is that you tried to get the girl drunk and have your way with her… only then unfortunately for you, she decided to spill her insides on you before you could prevent it."

Ramses expression darkened, "Then you should very well know sister, that it was not my idea to get her intoxicated nor did I plan on molesting her. I found her like that in the courtyard and was caught unawares when she decided to rid her body of the drink inhibiting her body."

Neema's mouth twitched, "Unawares you say? Since when has _The General Ramses_ ever been caught off guard, I wonder?"

He opted to glare at her since the object of his resentment was currently being washed by a maid in _his_bath! "She did not act as any normal drunk would and I did not notice until it was too late." He bit out, refusing to tell her about Jade's brief mind altering touches and her paralyzing, horror inducing, almost kiss.

His sister sighed, "What about that girl has ever been normal? I gather it has something to do with her aristocratic parentage and heathen like upbringing. It would be no wonder, especially seeing how _barbaric_ even the most _dignified_of their nobility behave. The poor girl was probably taught to scrounge in the marshes and mud for food to feed her family…" She muttered, waving him off.

Ramses interest was piqued despite his still smoldering frustration. "Aristocratic?"

"Hm? Yes, when I had originally purchased her she was covered in a fine violet cloak and wore odd clothes underneath. I figured she was some high born girl captured in a raid from some savage northern tribe." She answered absent mindedly, walking over to his desk in the next room.

Ramses frowned and followed her. Mulling it over, Ramses concluded Jade did not act like a northern tribes woman, nor did she carry the air of nobility that seemed to be carefully bred and instilled in most women of aristocratic origins…if he was to describe her persona at all he would say that she acted like… well, like _he_ did in his youth. She was petulant, unruly, impolite, and had a knack for getting into just about every sort of trouble she could land herself in. He vaguely wondered how he had not been throttled at least once by his nursemaids or father; it truly was a mystery to be told. Honestly, he had a good mind to strangle the annoying girl more than once in the small amount of time he's spent with her.

He also knew that if he even dare try it she would react like an enraged cobra towards him. Hissing and spitting venom while trying to wriggle out of his grasp or even attempt to rip into his own flesh in vengeance. He sighed and reached up to rub his temple, just what has he gotten himself into?

Neema cleared her throat delicately and gestured to the few tablets littering the surface of his desk with a far too amused and knowing smirk. He rolled his eyes and dismissed Neema with small wave of his hand, "Do what you must to stop that ridiculous rumor from spreading to the streets. I do not need any more tablets from His majesty reminding me of the many eligibleand_distantly_related women of his family nor do I need mother to continue her search for _her_ idea of _my_ perfect wife."

Neema nodded setting aside a particularly amusing tablet from His majesty to answer, "They seem to be worried about you…but if you think containing this incident is the best course of action than I will concede to your wishes."

He gave her curt nod and watched her depart his rooms with narrowed eyes. 'They seem worried' she had said, he felt like laughing at the absurdity of it. As cruel as it sounded his mother really was only hoping to secure more wealth and power for his family despite her own maternal hopes to see him happy. In reality he knew she would rather see him with an entire harem of women and unsatisfied as long as their family's current social standing was maintained. He figured it must be killing her to see him taking in some random slave girl, he nodded to himself he would make sure to set aside some time to visit her suites before he left for Thebes in the next coming weeks and assure her that emergency matchmaking would not be necessary as he would be leaving the girl behind soon enough.

As for Horemheb...Ramses looked towards his desk where a small clay tablet lay and pressed his lips together in a tight aggravated line. His majesty was more informed than he thought; Ramses received a tablet of Horemheb's disapproval with this supposed love scandal in only a few days after it had been floating around. The entire court probably found out only a couple days after thinking of all the palace maids and their penchant for gossip. That particular tablet not so subtlety mentioned the offer of Queen Mutnedjmet's half cousin's-who was a low courtier's and concubine's child- second daughter's hand in marriage.

Thinking back he tried to recall what he knew of the girl. It was said she was naught but fifteen winters old and was half way through her priestess training in Bastet's temple and the few glimpses he caught of her when she visited the Malkata palace in Thebes did not leave much of an impression. Tall and slim with dark eyes and hair she looked similar to any other temple maiden…waving it off, he decided he would decline the offer once again. He had no interest in marrying beneath himself, not unless the woman was above and beyond extraordinary, not unless she was anything like Yu-

Ramses cut off his thoughts to let out a frustrated sigh and run a hand through his short blonde locks. He looked up when the creak of the wooden door to his bathing chamber opened and the timid serving woman poked her head out to look around. Startled to see him staring at her she bobbed her head in a bow and said, "The young lady is clean now, but where shall we place her, master?" She inquired quietly.

Ramses stayed silent unsure of where to place Jade's unconscious body. He didn't know where she usually slept and he didn't really care to find out. He rubbed a shoulder before rolling it tiredly, "Just put her where you see fit."

The woman nibbled worriedly on her lower lip before nodding and slipping back inside the chamber. Ramses could hear rapid whispering coming from behind the door but didn't bother to listen to it, he shook his head, perhaps they would know where her chambers were…if not they could always put her in the stables. Another creak of the door told him they were ready to leave his chambers, so he walked over to open the wooden door leading into the hallway when the men and woman simply walked around him and carried Jade into his bedroom.

Puzzled he followed them inside and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The three finished covering her with his bed sheets and one of the men turned to look at him sheepishly, "Master said to put her where we see fit and since your both…" He didn't finish his sentence and simply cleared his throat for emphasis.

Ramses resisted the urge to shake the man by his tunic and gave a curt nod. It would seem that rumors spread faster than he thought. The three slaves edged away from him warily sensing their master's displeasure but for the life of them they couldn't figure out just _what_had caused it. Or rather _who_…

As soon as Ramses heard the door to his study close he walked over to Jade's still form laying on _his_ bed. He pulled back the sheet only to hastily stuff it back under her. Those slaves presumed too much! Ignoring the naked slave girl only a few inches away from him, he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and let out a loud groan.

It was quiet for a few minutes before the whimpering started. Ramses was broken out of his thoughts which mostly centered on a certain red haired girls early demise when he noticed it. Looking up, he found Jade was making odd sounds that were a cross between sobbing and moaning. She kicked the sheets from her body and he looked away with an annoyed sigh.

Keeping his face averted he blindly reached for her to still her movements, "Clam yourself woman." He muttered quietly as he grasped the sheets to pull back over her. Satisfied that she wasn't going to kick him and that she was covered he turned to look at her, her face was crumpled into a frightened expression and she was shivering, clutching the sheets tightly in her hands as if to fend off her anxiety with that small action.

Ramses pursed his lips angrily and glared before rolling his eyes and let out a breath. He massaged his neck before getting up from the bed whilst grumbling curses under his breath. Stalking into his study he swept the room in a cursory glance, his eyes landed on a plain wooden chest in the corner. He hesitantly wandered over to it before lifting its lid and gathered the rarely used fur blankets inside. Walking back into his bedroom he deposited the blankets at the foot of the bed, Jade had once more kicked the sheets off herself and was squirming even more restlessly on the bed. Dragging the sheet back over her nude form he made sure to keep his eyes trained on a point just above her shoulder before tucking the sheet and fur blankets around her.

Glancing over her struggling form in the blankets he scratched the back of his head unsure of what to do in a situation like this. She was obviously having some kind of nightmare and she was far too intoxicated to really rouse her from her sleep for more than a heartbeat or two. Perhaps…No! Ramses shook his head to rid himself of the sudden idea. There was no way he would-! A sudden cry from Jade had him grimacing, a feeling very similar to pity welled up inside him and he groaned when another small whimper made its way out of her throat.

He hissed out in frustration, marching back into his study and into his bathing chamber he quickly looked around in search of something. Sweeping his eyes over the various lotions and oils his mother had stocked inside the room for his use, a small smile graced his lips when he found a small pot full of what he was looking for.

Making his way back to the fussy girl on his bed he uncovered the small bronze pot of lavender oil and flipped up the fur and sheets covering her feet. Dipping his fingers in the smoky and floral smelling oil he reached to rub her small feet like his father had when he was a child.

It was a nightly ritual that they had enjoyed together, he would wash up and proceed to go to bed when his father would come in and rub the expensive oil into his tender feet. As he relaxed his father would tell him of all the pharaoh's ongoing construction of new temples and buildings he had to help oversee in Memphis, he told him of the antics his troop would cause, they would laugh over the many arrogant things school master Abasi would boast about himself. His father would listen closely as he complained about how one boy in his class seemed to be better at something than he was and how he would work hard to show him up.

Ramses smiled pensively, they talked about so much and yet so little…there were so many things he should have asked about, but it hadn't seemed important then. Why would it? Everyone would like to think they would have their father for their entire lives, no one would ever imagine a stray arrow in their own troops daily practice would bring them to meet the Guardian of the Scales, Anubis so suddenly.

Jade stirred breaking him out of his solemn stupor. Her expression seemed much more relaxed…he looked down to see her body curled towards him while his hand rested lightly on her hip. When had that happened? He had been massaging her feet slowly working his way up towards her calves when he got lost in his thoughts…he was currently hunched over her still form with one hand pressed solidly against her waist while the other laid still on her thigh. Withdrawing both he wiped his hands on his tunic before shifting off the bed slowly to sit in a nearby wooden chair. Seating himself silently, he thought perhaps it would be best to meet all those women his mother was so eager on introducing him to…

* * *

I stretched with a loud groan as I blinked the sleep from my eyes feeling like I rammed my head into a boulder at a dead run. Moaning, I rolled over on to my stomach and buried my face in the downy soft sheets that covered the thick reed mattress. I sighed when an unfamiliar scent tickled my nose, it was similar to sage with a sweet undertone and a hint of musk. I frowned, I don't remember my bed ever smelling this good…as a matter of fact I don't ever remember it being this soft either, maybe Siranush did laundry? I rubbed my pounding head gently in confusion, what the heck happened to me now? Did I fall down again? Is that why I was resting in such a nice bed?

My eyes flew open and I quickly rolled onto my back to sit up on the bed. My head pounded in time with my pulse and I squinted my overly sensitive eyes to shield them from the harsh light filtering in the room that seemed to poke shards of glass in to my aching head.

"How are you feeling this beautiful morning?" A loud sardonic voice asked suddenly. I blinked then frowned when I saw the last person I felt like seeing sitting calmly in the chair next to the bed with an impassive expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked out, unable to summon anymore force to interject in my question.

He crossed his legs and leaned back further in his chair to eye me for a moment before gesturing with a hand towards the doorway. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Huh?" I was confused…tightening the blankets around myself nervously, I wondered if there was there something I was supposed to remember? I stiffened when my bare arms brushed against my equally bare skin. Now, I know that isn't such a big deal seeing how it is _my_skin, but with him talking about things like 'last night' and 'remembering' and then discovering I was naked under these blankets what girl wouldn't start to panic!

"I-I-I'm I'm naked!" I blurted out, and a second later I felt my blood rush into my cheeks.

General Ramses didn't acknowledge my outburst and simply watched me before stating, "So your recollections are still unclear, I see."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just sat there looking like a talkative goldfish. He simply sat in his chair regarding me blankly. Suddenly my feelings of embarrassment and disorientation waned and were replaced with sheer outrage.

"You perverted fiend! What the hell did you do to me?" I screamed clutching the blankets like a life line.

He sighed heavily, "Clam yourself woma-"

"Don't tell me to be calm!" I shot back at him angry beyond belief. I held back a wince at my loud and piercing voice. It wouldn't bode well for me if he knew I felt like my mind took a trip through a paper shredder…

Inhaling deeply a clutched a hand to my head and softly groaned, "Please tell me we didn't-" I couldn't force myself to finish my sentence and felt a fist sized lump form in my throat. I was starting to remember bits and pieces of yesterday, like a drinking cup after cup of bitter wine. I even hazily remembered Acenath asking me to stay in the courtyard while she got help...I even remembered groping-!

I guess the General realized I remembered what happened last night because he smiled and said, "Ahh, I see you remember now."

I cringed before pitching myself face forward into the mattress to calm down and keep from throwing up my intestines. I felt like dying… And maybe I was dying. After all the world was spinning and my head felt like it was on the verge of exploding as my stomach felt like crawling up my throat.

Blinking back angry tears I breathed through my mouth shakily to steady my nerves and turned my head to look at General Ramses from under my lashes. He looked exasperated and tired, not like someone who had a one night stand…though then again I wouldn't know how one looks after…you know…

"Have you recalled the nights events yourself or must I remind you of your many sins against myself?" He asked annoyed. Scowling I told him he could 'shut up and die' under my breath. He said nothing, either not hearing my comment or choosing to ignore it.

It was silent for a few heartbeats when, "If you're worried that I made love to you last night you need not worry about that. I would not touch you even if the pharaoh himself ordered me to."

I frowned, make love? What kind of term was that? Carefully filing away the term I acknowledged that this guy was definitely old school… Wait a second! Then that means… "I'm still…a virgin?" I asked hope building in my core despite my queasy stomach.

He gave me a bewildered look before nodding, "Yes."

I reveled in that revelation for a few moments, I was so happy that I actually let the 'pharaoh commanding him' insult slide off my back. "I'm glad." I admitted out loud.

"How fortunate for you. I on the other hand have a soiled kilt and marred reputation that needs to be put to rights before this day is out." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I pouted, "And that has what to do with me exactly?"

"It has everything to do with you." He hissed.

Ignoring that for a moment I blew out a harsh breath of air, "Why are you even here?" I asked. He shot me a dirty look and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously close to the words 'troublesome woman'.

"I'm sorry. " I bit out sarcastically, "I didn't mean to cause your esteemed self any trouble, but thanks for looking after me." He curled up his lip while rubbed my temples and began to inch off the bed hoping he wouldn't try to frustrate or humiliate me any further.

"No, thank you for a stiff neck and aching back." He answered back with a bite.

I scowled, "Look I didn't ask you to take care of me! And where are my clothes!" I was angry, he could've let Siranush and Acenath help me out but noooo, he has to put me in his room and undress me like the big pervert he is!

"It wasn't my choice to keep you here. The slaves who cleaned you up thought it would be prudent to leave you in the capable hands of your lover!" He spat.

"What lover?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently, it's been made known throughout the region that I've taken a slave girl as my lover. Besides, news travels fast, especially when it involves a noble's possible downfall." He stated bitterly.

I paused for a moment letting his words sink in, "I take it I'm 'the slave girl' and you're 'the noble'."

He gave me an exasperated stare that plainly said 'what clued you in Sherlock?'

My lips twisted in a disgusted grimace, "And you let them get away with saying things like that?"

He expression went stony, "The issue was out of my hands once the rumor passes the lips of the residence's servants into another beings ear, whom I have no authority over I might add. Things like this are like crop fires; once the field is lit it is hard to put out. Moreover, it is not like I can pay every gossiper in Egypt my weight in gold for a promise of silence that is sure to be easily broken at the first sign of personal gain."

Pushing aside the knowledge that he was rich enough to even offer _one_ person his weight in gold I said, "If you were so important why didn't you stop those rumors from forming from the very beginning! I'm sure someone as _powerful_ as you could have done it! You could've ordered the others to put me in my room, just like you could've let Acenath take care of me if you left me in the courtyard in the first place!" I griped.

"It's not as simple as you think slave."

Ignoring the 'slave' bit I asked cynically, "Oh, isn't it?"

"Yes, it isn't." He nearly growled, "If I had left you there in your intoxicated condition you would have been bitten by an Asp and you would be recovering from more than just an over indulgence of wine if the Gods happened at the time to look favorably on you; which I very much doubt. And even if there hadn't been an Asp poised to bite you, who knows what else might have happened to you. Knowing your stubborn disposition and idiotic tendencies you would probably have gone for a swim in the Nile with the crocodiles."

I glared at him and opened my mouth to argue when he narrowed his eyes and said, "Despite your misguided thoughts about me, I'll have you know that I'm a General and high ranking noble, an important human but human nonetheless. Others seem to forget that fact but it would do well for you to remember I cannot control every single thing that goes on around me, though I try."

He paused, "You on the other hand need to get it inside your uncomprehending mind that you are a slave, _my_ slave and it is imperative you learn to keep your head down and know your place. Do not think to question my judgment and escape unscathed. You know as well as I do that in a battle of wills between us I will win. I _always_ win." He finished his rant with a final glare at me before getting up and leaving me in the room by myself.

I steamed quietly, unwilling to admit he was probably right. Maybe he couldn't have shut _everyone_up, but he could've tried!…And what the hell was an asp?

* * *

I stared at the bronze cup of steaming pungent smelling murky water before me. "What in god's name is that?"

Aline clapped a small hand over her nose as she peered into the cup from beside me, "Jahi said I had to make sure you drink it all up…but it doesn't look too yummy to me…"

I turned horrified eyes to Siranush who was standing quietly in the corner of the ancient kitchen, "I'm supposed to drink this?"

Her eyes were solemn as she answered me, "Acenath begged him to fix you something for your…illness…this morning. Jahi went to great lengths to prepare and keep it heated for you, it would be rude for you to turn down his thoughtfulness."

"Okay, I know when to be grateful for things…but what I want to know is what's in it." I swirled the watery contents of the cup around trying to discern just what gave it its murky gray-greenish color. My belly practically lurched at the thought of having to chug it down. I briefly toyed with the idea of simply crawling back into General jerkwad's bed that Siranush had quickly shoved me out of a little while ago to drag me to the kitchen for some of Jahi's home cooking. Deciding the thought was a bad idea I waited for Siranush to answer my question.

Siranush was silent for a few moments when she shrugged, "I'm not familiar with Egyptian healing customs. If we had been in Hittite you would have been given some plain vegetable broth with bread and been left abed."

"And it wouldn't have killed Jahi to consider that remedy instead?" I eyed the drink even more warily now when a sharp giggle had me rubbing my aching head.

I looked over to see Aline smile up at me with a grin I was begging to recognize that heralded trouble. "What do you know that I don't?" I sighed.

Her smile widened and I could see faint dimple appear at the corner of her pink lips, pinching a chubby cheek gently between my fingers I mocked growled, "Spill it munchkin or I'm making you drink the nasty stuff."

She giggled, "What's a munchkin?"

"Aline…" I dragged out her name tiredly, "…speak."

She patted my hand holding her cheek and said, "I don't know everything that he put in it, but I did see him use the left over water that the cabbage was sitting in to make it."

"Oh good, my favorite vegetable, the one that looks like a giant brussel sprout and tastes just about as appetizing as one." I muttered.

Pushing aside my disgust I lifted the cup warily, best to get it over with before I changed my mind…I took a breath before swallowing a large gulp. I sat absolutely still for a minute waiting for some instant headache relief when I had to press a hand to my mouth when the disgusting brew climbed back up my throat. Diving for the nearest empty pot I hurled the nasty broth and left over remnants of the cursed wine back out in into the small clay pot.

Finishing my retching I pressed my sweaty cheek against the cool rim of the pot "Never. Never again will I touch a cup of wine so long as I live…" I closed my eyes at the sound of Aline's badly disguised laughter. What I wouldn't do for some ibuprofen and a long nap…

* * *

Nakia watched the servants dump the last of the fragrant steaming water into her large bath passively. Waving her hand in the sign of instant dismissal she let out a long hiss as she sank into the hot bath water. Her muscles ached with fatigue and her head pounded like the hoof beats of galloping war horses. Indeed the magic of Kaskuh was not one to be trifled with, if she hadn't been trained in the arts of magic beforehand she would have been left to a fate far worse than a sore body and mind.

Walking through another person's thoughts and dreams was disorienting and time consuming. And to do so over a great distance made the feat even more difficult. Maintaining the necessary spiritual and mental connection had taken a toll on Nakia's aging body, a young priestess she was not but neither was she even halfway into her middle age. The aches and pains she felt told her enough that she would have to continue on practicing on those around her before attempting another try for the girl.

Nakia snapped her fingers and watched as the door to her bath creaked open to let in a blank faced guard. She held out a hand and the young man dropped his spear to the ground in order to clamber over to her and assist her out of her bath. Slipping her hand out of his relaxed grip Nakia stood stark naked in front of him to watch his face for a sign of coldness or disgust that always appeared when she was in the presence of those loyal to her son.

She smiled, pleased that the guard's face stayed perfectly blank. Tracing a finger lightly over his strong facial features she mused over the dream like look in his eyes, eyes that saw without seeing…eyes of a man under the deep enthrallment of Kaskuh's magic. Nakia relished the feeling of deep satisfaction in winning the god's favor, she hadn't thought she would be able to wield his powers like she was able to use her water magic in so short a time but she did. Now she only needed to master the finer details and the red haired girl would be back in the palm of her hand, and the best thing about it was she wouldn't even know!

Nakia cupped the man's check and laid a gentle kiss against it, once under the spell of the dream god a person's will was sapped from them and they were left in a hollow state that could only be filled by the will of the priest or priestess's own desires. Trapped in their own mind with their pleasant thoughts and dreams for company no one under the spell felt the need to fight back for control of their bodies. They seemed to be blissfully unaware…

The former Hittite queen frowned, she hadn't yet discovered a way to release them from the enchantment but she brushed the thought away with an annoyed sound. Releasing them of her will was inconsequential to her, she needed more obedient subordinates and she would kill the red haired girl anyhow, so the option of freedom was an unneeded concern to worry about.

Walking past the dazed guard she threw on her favorite robe and contemplated her next move. Pressing a finger to her lips she thought for a few moments, though last night hadn't done more than let her reach the girl for but a few moments at least she knew she could reach her…but until she could get a firm hold on to her or someone around her she was left in the palace with naught much to do but practice. Nakia's eyes lit up with amusement, and practice she would…

* * *

I really hate that I leave you guys for so long after cranking out a really good chapter but I was really stuck on this one and didn't really know how I wanted to really start connecting the characters. I know, I'm a sucky writer…Thank god I don't get paid for this otherwise my editor would kill me… But I've already started the next chapter so you won't have to wait so long and now that I have a lot more free time on my hands I can really get down to writing more.

Anyways a BIG thanks to those who reviewed! You guys really do make my day…well that and Tumblr LOL. Also I want to apologize for not being able to provide a much needed power boost for my lovely reviewer **Hikadu113**! So, so, so, so, so sorry! Writers block can be a real witch (TT_TT)…

So I'll leave you guys with a Korean encouragement. ( ﾟヮﾟ)9 Fighting! And please review, it makes me so happy… and it's a good guilt trip into making me write more…


	15. Its Fun and Games til Someone Gets Hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own the Red River nor do I own Egypt or any other part of the world…heck I don't even own my own house! So how could I possibly own this fantastic Manga!

* * *

Aline watched Mandisa from her seat at the back of the open room passively. She observed her carefully carve the Egyptian script into a soft clay tablet, and frowned when Mandisa huffed angrily and smashed her small fist into the pliant clay effectively erasing her written attempt of a few simple letters.

Aline turned her attention elsewhere as her companion's tutor gave a cry of alarm, after all she's heard the same argument before, "Lady Mandisa!"

Mandisa scrunched up her nose and pouted, "Why do I have to learn this nonsense? It's sunny outside and I want to play in the garden."

The tutor a slight, intelligent young man named Donkor sighed and carefully smoothed out his white robe before answering, "Is child's play more important than learning the revered script and hieroglyphs that even His Majesty practices? Is a short walk in your mother's garden more imperative to you than to master the simple mathematics that even a common merchant's daughter knows? Are a few hours under the hot sun more essential to your well being than dedicating naught but a few hours this day to study and self-reflection?"

Mandisa's mouth hardened and she narrowed her eyes, "Mother and my sister's have always told me a woman's place is beside her husband and taking care of the household, I have no need to study such things."

Donkor cleared his throat, "I- well, yes…perhaps that is true but-"

"Then I think today's lesson's are over Tutor Donkor." Mandisa sniffed rising to her feet gracefully and sweeping out of the room with a swish of her perfumed deep blue skirts. Aline rose to her feet even more slowly and carefully smoothed down the pleats in her soft white gown.

Donkor groaned and let out a frustrated huff, "If only her brother wasn't a general-!"

Aline paused from leaving the room. She bit her lip undecidedly for a moment as she watched the fifth tutor brought before Mandisa moan in aggravation. Feeling sorry for the man she knelt carefully before him where Mandisa had previously sat and pulled a fresh softened clay tablet from the small mound in front of her. Pushing back the gossamer sleeves draping over her arms she picked up the small reed stylus and carefully carved the glyphs that she had seen many a tutors demonstrate for Mandisa before.

Donkor watched silently as Lady Mandisa's young companion formed perfect glyphs onto the small tablet for a few minutes when she put the stylus down and pushed the small piece of writing towards him. "Though you've never got to finish the rest of the lesson and I was only able to write this much… I hope that when you show this to Kefele he will be satisfied with it."

Donkor cocked his head and was quiet for a moment, "Are you suggesting we lie to him?"

"It will keep you out of trouble and Mandisa will be left alone for today at least. Unless you would rather get in trouble…" Aline pointed out confusedly.

"I appreciate your concern but I can handle Kefele, besides I'm only here as a favor to General Ramses. I would be in Thebes among the other scribes preparing to enter my civil service right now if it weren't for that muscle headed General…" He trailed off and picked up Aline's tablet, "Besides it not as if a young slave girl could even begin to comprehend my les-…"

Dankor sputtered in shock while Aline cleared her throat delicately with a small smile, "I think I'll leave you to it then."

Dusting off her hands she skipped out of the room. Thanks to that small tablet she had the rest of the day free, perhaps Siranush needed help with her errands…but first she needed to check on Jade for Lady Nefert.

* * *

I leaned my head against the cool marble pillar of the household's entryway and breathed in the dry breeze like a starving man inhales a free dinner. Who ever invented wine must've been a masochist. Why would anyone want to drink the stuff and end up feeling like this the next day? I shuddered.

Feeling up the pillar again I decided I better try and make it back to my room to lay down just in case I got sick again…and it wasn't like I was needed for anything either. I mean since this morning the only two people I've seen were Siranush and Aline but everyone else seems to have made themselves scarce. Backing out of the entry way I turned around only to nearly crash in to a person wearing an overly pristine white tunic.

They cleared their throat and I got a really unpleasant feeling in my gut. Sighing I looked up into Kefele's stern face, "And just where are you off to?" he asked.

I tried a small smile that quickly got wiped away when Kefele raised an unamused brow, "Well?" He barked out.

I sighed and mumbled, "I-you see, the thing is- I – well…"I fumbled with my words, how do you explain getting a hangover to person who thinks you did nothing but the worst of you…especially when you were supposed to be running errands the other day not drinking yourself silly? Besides it's not like I could say, 'Uh, I'm not feelin' too hot cause I was busy partying my way to hell the other day when I was supposed to be fetching jewelry…' Well, maybe 'partying my way to hell' isn't the best way to word that since I wasn't really partying and-

A loud snap broke me out of my thoughts. Resisting the urge to push away the hand that had snapped it's fingers in my face I watched Kefele heave a heavy sigh and slowly cross his arms across his chest. He settled a mild glare on to my face and said, "Personal excuses aside, I'll inform you that we have an important guest visiting, and Lady Khepri has asked that you be put in one of the guest rooms until the guest have left the premises."

I frowned, personal excuses what the heck did that me-wait what? Playing back his words in my head I felt comprehension dawn. Licking my lips I slowly said, "So, what you're saying is that you want to lock me away so no more rumors about the General are spread…right?"

Kefele stiffened; I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, he probably thought I would just do as he said just because he said to, he probably thought me knowing _why _I had to do it was completely unimportant. Tch, I was dim but not _that_ dim. And it's not like General Jerk face left me completely oblivious to the current rumor mill running at top speed this morning, after all he did practically scream at me for '_being the cause'_ of the stupid gossip…

He slowly nodded once, "It seems like you understand Lady Khepri's orders perfectly. Come, I will show you to a room and you will stay there until I fetch you."

I blew out a breath and answered, "After you."

He turned on his heel and nearly jogged away. Making a face I followed after him as quickly as I could but when I followed Kefele around a nearby corner a small wall with blonde hair stood three inches in front of me. Swerving around Aline to avoid collision I quickly looked around only to find no sign of the uptight man.

"Um, which way did Sir snooty go?"

Aline laughed, "Who?"

"Nevermind. Where did Kefele run off too?" I asked seriously. The last thing I need was for the man to back track and yell at me for not tailing him like a Great White tails a wounded seal. I shivered at the metaphor that hit a little too close to the mark than I would've liked. The man had the eyes and sense of humor of a shark.

"Hm, Kefele? Uhm, he was walking towards Lady Khepri's part of the residence when I found you."

My lips thinned, great that narrows it down to- oh, I don't know- a good half of the residence he could possibly walking around in! "Today is just not my day…" I sighed.

Sagging my shoulders I decided I would just head back to my room and wait til later for Kefele to chew me out. Preferably tomorrow when I didn't have a headache and regained my ability to ignore annoying and unreasonably loud sounds…

Aline tugged on my long plain tunic, "I can show you to her private wing if want. It's not hard to find."

I looked down at her skeptically but allowed her to pull me in which ever direction she wanted to take me, "Lead the way shorty…"

* * *

Lady Khepri made sure to keep her warmest and most welcoming smile in place as Great Lord Fadil took a seat on one of the large plush pillows strewn throughout the coolest lounge she had to offer at this time of day. She watched him make himself comfortable calmly while the servants bustled around them, offering Khat tea with honey, bread and a variety of fruit.

Lord Fadil waved them off and looked at Lady Khepri with a wide grin, "It is truly the mark of a wonderful hostess when her servants are near clambering over each other to serve her guest." He chuckled, "I apologize for creating such a fuss before noon."

Lady Khepri's smile softened, "There is no need for an apology and it is no fuss."

Lord Fadil nodded, "It's good to see that even with one's spouse gone the other still holds the household strong. It is good indeed."

Not knowing what to say she kept her gentle smile in place. A loud knock at the lounge's door had a servant rushing to open it. The servant bowed to both Lady Khepri and Lord Fadil before opening the door wide announcing, "Your son General Ramses, my Lady."

Ramses held in a tired sigh and gave a courtly bow to Lord Fadil before walking over to his mother to place a kiss of greeting on her cheek. "Ramses so nice to so you around these parts again…"

When Ramses did nothing but give a silent nod Lord Fadil chuckled, "Ah, it's General Ramses now isn't it? How silly a mistake to make, forgive me General."

Lady Khepri let out a nervous laugh, "There is no need to apologize to my son _Great Lord_, Ramses is simply going through a bit of a hard time these days and the…stress…has left him a little unsettled. Forgive him, if he seems less than friendly today."

"Stress you say?" Lord Fadil raised a brow, "If one minor scandal is enough to cause such drastic change in behavior than I for one am worried about our country." He stated amusingly.

Ramses for one, did not find the statement funny. He just finished reading through all the reports that were submitted to him this morning on this man's wife and granddaughters attack, and he did not like the looks of things. "I'm sorry if I am being too forward with you Lord Fadil, but I think it best we get to the real reason you came here today."

The pleasant smile melted off the older man's face. Ramses was mildly surprised at how weary and fragile he looked in that moment, without his wide grin and hearty chuckle the man looked every bit his fifty-seven years. Lord Fadil nodded, "Yes, I think it best not to drag this out any further than need be also."

Lady Khepri frowned, "Then you didn't come here for a friendly visit?"

Ramses was taken aback that The Great Lord had the decency to look abashed for a few seconds but he nodded, "I came here to speak with your son about an incident that occurred yesterday."

"Incident? What incident? I heard nothing of great importance happening from the slaves so what could have possibly happe-?"

Ramses interrupted his mother, "Lord Fadil's wife and granddaughter were assaulted by commoners."

Lady Khepri gasped, "Oh, how horrible! Are they alright?"

Lord Fadil nodded solemnly, "Ife is resting for the remainder of today and tomorrow on advice of our resident healer whilst Ain is still a little shaken and physically she will heal with no adverse affects, in other words they are both fine."

Lady Khepri sighed and reached out to pat the lord's hand, "I will visit the Temple of Isis and pray for a quick recovery to them both. Perhaps I will send Neema and the others for a visit with Ain while I speak with Ife tomorrow..."

He gave her bow of his head, "I am grateful."

Lady Khepri smiled, "Well, then if you excuse me I have preparations to make." Standing up she bowed to Lord Fadil and laid a gentle hand on Ramses shoulder before walking out of the room In search of her maids.

Ramses observed the other man quietly for a moment before speaking, "If I may be frank with you Lord Fadil…"

Heaving a sigh he waved a hand for Ramses to go on. Ramses nodded and continued slowly, "Seeing as how we have no witnesses that are willing to point fingers and that your family is in too fragile a state to relive yesterday's events we will have to put this matter away for now. The local official is looking into every possible lead but with the commoners refusal to cooperate-"

Lord Fadil slammed his palm down on the rug floor with a muffled bang. Ramses tensed, dealing with nobility was never easy but angry nobility was near impossible to reason with. He would have to tread carefully with his next bit of news…

"So what you are telling me General Ramses is that the crimes made against my family are to be left unpunished while my wife is weak from fright and fatigue? Will there be no justice for my granddaughter who is bruised in both body and mind?"

Ramses titled his chin and leveled his gaze with the angered one of the lord, "What I am saying Lord Fadil is that going about without witnesses and a motive is like heading into battle without one's armor and sword. We must be prepared to defend and attack in situations like these. The culprits are commoners and with so much unrest in the kingdom there are bound to be problems."

Leaning in closer to Ramses Lord Fadil crossed his arms and said, "What kinds of problems?"

Good, the man was listening now. Ramses crossed his own arms before continuing, "We must tread delicately. If we were to accuse a commoner and they were found wrongfully accused there could very well be an uprising amongst the other commoners and His Majesty would have no choice but to deploy troops to quell it. Not only that, there are still those who are uneasy with Pharaoh Horemheb's truce with Hittite and his subsequent decisions in regards to the reform of the court. Numerous court officials and nobles alike question his authority at every turn. A small rebellion would be just the excuse for them to try displacing him on the throne in an effort to gain more power for themselves."

Lord Fadil sighed and shook his head, "I've been away from the capital so long I've forgotten the nest of cobras that we call court…"

Ramses couldn't agree more, "We need to treat this incident with the upmost care and caution. We can't afford mistakes where His Majesty is involved."

Lord Fadil snorted, "I know when diplomacy is called for General. I may have chosen to live away from the hustle and bustle of Thebes but I still am and foremost a Lord who - if you chose to remember for a moment- has on more than one occasion dealt with a few less than unsavory characters in Nefertiti's court."

Ramses lips twisted into a sardonic smile, "How could anyone forget? After all you weren't given the title of lord for nothing, and how could you have survived this long without crossing that fanatical woman a few times at the least."

A hearty laugh escaped the man's lips, "That woman was indeed more trouble than any horde of blood thirsty Hittite soldiers could bring me."

The door to the room suddenly swung open with a crash and both Ramses and Lord Fadil jumped to their feet in equal surprise and alarm. But looking down at the cause for the interruption in their conversation Lord Fadil could only feel amusement while Ramses sported a scowl on his face. Blinking up at them from her place on the rug covered floor a familiar red haired slave cringed, "Er, this is a bad time to be dropping in isn't it…?"

* * *

I swore I would kill Aline. I'm not kidding. I really would kill her! Okay, maybe not kill her…but I was thinking of gagging her and tying her to a tree for a day. Maybe then I would have a little peace and quiet for once, not some messed up drama that is my life! Speaking of drama…

"Just what are you doing barging into my mother's lounge without permission?" General Ramses scowled down at me. I closed my eyes to roll them before opening them again.

Aline stood over me worriedly before offering a small hand to help me up. "Well?" He prompted.

Sitting up I ignored the question and shakily got to my feet but before I could say anything Aline answered, "It's my fault General. I was leading her to your mother's quarters in search of Kefele when I accidently knocked into Jade and she tumbled through the door."

General crossed his arms and frowned down at Aline. Worried he might do something akin to child abuse to her –never mind that I was contemplating killing her earlier- I spoke up in her defense, "That's not entirely true!"

He swung his gaze from Aline back to me, "Then what is the truth?"

"Uh- well, Aline started crying and you see we were playing tag and since I don't have good balance it was obviously a bad idea to play that particular game-" I was rambling but what else could I say? I mean I was still feeling a little hung over and Aline had got us lost and started to feel guilty for it when she started tearing up. Since I didn't want her crying on me I did the next best thing which was play a game with her to take her mind off it when I got dizzy and she kind of tagged me a liitle too hard and wham! Through the door and onto the floor…

The General didn't look too happy with my explanation, but then who would?-

"You really are a trouble personified. Why couldn't you stay out of everyone's way today?" He sighed.

-Even I didn't get half of what had been coming out of my mouth and Hey, wait a sec!

"Hold it! Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked in disbelief. Was this guy really lecturing me like I was some child? It's not my fault something's happen without my knowing and I told him so!

"Look, it's not like I decided to come flying through the door and interrupting your meeting! I didn't ask to lose my balance! Hell, I didn't even ask to get the headache from hell that caused my imbalance!"

The man rolled his eyes and scowled, "That is your fault you little idiot! You were the one who was off drinking instead of staying within the residence and doing what you're supposed to!"

"Ha! You're funny! I was drinking to save my life! And what were you doing? I'll tell you! Taking advantage of a drunk girl is what you were doing!" I jabbed his chest with my index finger to drive the point home.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he had to force the words out of his clenched teeth, "For the last time, I was not taking advantage! You were drunk and nearly got yourself killed! I did the humane thing and took it upon myself to look after you when _others_ took it upon themselves to leave you in my room! Besides if anyone was taking advantage it was you! How do I know you weren't pretending to be intoxicated just to seduce me!"

I gasped and sputtered in shock. He did not just go there! When he just continued to glare accusingly at me and I felt my temper rise to a whole new level, "That's it! That is it! I've had it with your superiority complex! Let's get things straight here you skirt wearing man whore! I may not be the brightest crayon in the box or the prettiest girl in the world but have some respect will you! Yes, I got drunk and yes there were something's that should not have been done but they were! So get over it!"

The man grabbed my forearm tightly and hissed, "Respect? You want me to show you respect?" He scoffed, "I'll give you respect when you're on your knees bowing to me slave!"

Gritting my teeth I wrenched my arm free and bit out, "Just cause your sister bought me for a bag of coins doesn't make you better than me you idiot! If anyone has the right to point out anyone's flaws it me!"

"Oh really?" He scoffed.

"Yes really!" I shouted, "You're bad tempered, arrogant, insensitive, immoral and above all a rude pig! Why would anyone in their right mind want to seduce someone like you?" I spat.

His face hardened and with what I could only call lightening quick movements, he had my head locked tightly in between both of his palms with his face descending down towards mine. Panicked I squirmed but he only gripped my face harder, pausing a centimeter away from my face he practically breathed the words against my lips, "Who would want to seduce me you ask? ...I think someone like you."

An evil smirk twisted his lips when he did the last thing I thought he would ever do. He kissed me.

* * *

Lord Fadil watched the bickering pair with near uncontainable amusement. So, the spirited red haired woman was under General Ramses care… and from the looks of things, -what with their very public arguing and heated kiss- perhaps a celebration was soon to be in order for the household. He chuckled, he never expected the playboy General to set his sights on someone who seemed less than he was, but then one should expect the unexpected with one Horemheb's best army generals.

Aline didn't quite know what to do. She'd seen adults show affection for each other before and even her mother and father had given each other chaste kisses in passing in front of her and her siblings…but the way General Ramses was holding Jade…and how she kept making small grunting noises and beating his chest didn't seem very…affectionate or chaste…

"Ow! You little viper! You bit me!" Ramses exclaimed holding his now red and slightly puffy bottom lip.

Pushing herself away from him Jade gasped between wiping her lips furiously and coughing, "It's no less than you deserve you creep!"

General Ramses looked like he wanted to say something but Lord Fadil cleared his throat delicately jolting Ramses back into the present situation. With a frustrated sigh Ramses combed back his hair then strode from the room hurriedly while Aline jumped out of his way to avoid being knocked over in his hurry.

Turning her eyes back to Jade, Aline was startled when the older man inside the room began to laugh with a deep throaty tone. "How interesting!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"How interesting!"

I stopped wiping my mouth when I heard a vaguely familiar voice say that. Turning around I looked the laughing man up and down, "Hey…Aren't you the weird man who gave mean wine yesterday?"

The old man's laughter simmered down to chuckling and he nodded his head, "So kind of you to remember."

I frowned, "Er, right…sorry. I was caught up with something's as you just saw…" I muttered.

He smiled, "I did indeed see."

"Erm, yeah…" I scratched the back of my head. It was awkward and infuriating enough that General invade-your-space decided to try and choke me with his tongue but it was even weirder to have the man who was practically to blame for the whole fiasco to witness it! Not to mention…

I eyed Aline worriedly out of the corner of my eye. What would she think? What would she say? What would she _do_? I really hoped she didn't get the wrong idea about me and the blond nutcase. I mean I hade complete strangers gossiping about me and I didn't need Aline telling people she witnessed a-a-a- Gah! I couldn't even force myself to say the word! It was so humiliating! Feeling heat creep up my cheeks in anger and embarrassment I slapped a hand over my face.

"Jade…"

I blew out a slow shaky breath, "Yes Aline?" I asked mildly.

She looked at me for a moment before glancing at the man who had wandered back over to the table laden with fruit and bread to sit, then turning her gaze to the pair of guards standing stock still with their wide eyes trained on me. Crap! How did I miss those two?

Smiling weakly I ushered Aline ahead of into the room before turning around to slam the heavy wooden door in their disbelieving faces. Groaning I rested my head against the warm wood, "Lady Khepri is going to enjoy watching Kefele kill me…"

"Come now, child. I hardly think her Ladyship will kill her son's woman for a simple kiss."

My eye twitched, "I'm who's woman?"

I turned around when the man started to laugh from where he sat, "You are indeed enough of a match for that stubborn boy named Ramses."

Oi…"Look, I'm not General Ramses woman. I'm not even his slave for crying out loud! He just likes to bully me and stuff…he likes making my life complicated." I muttered as an afterthought.

"Sir, Jade's right. She isn't General Ramses slave; in fact it was Lady Neema who purchased us." Aline commented from her place by the table.

"Really?" The man inquired, then, "Us?"

Realizing for a moment I couldn't keep calling him 'the man' I said, "Yes, I'm not his slave and 'us' meaning me, Aline and her old sister, sir…"

"Its lord actually." He paused while pouring himself a drink from a nearby jug and laid back in his seat, "Lord Fadil and you are Jade the slave who rescued my wife and Granddaughter, it is an honor to meet you…again." He smiled.

"Um, yeah nice to see you too I guess…" I mumbled looking at the ground. After all, I was still a little mad at the man's involvement in this whole thing but he also seemed kind…and it's not like he intended for any of this stuff to happen.

I sighed into the dragging silence when, "It seems I must apologize for my minor contribution in this entire debacle."

"Huh?" I looked up. I didn't say anything out loud did I?

Lord Fadil chuckled at my expression, "The wine, Lady Jade. Remember?"

I nodded, "Yes, I remember…sort of."

"Well I would think so. After all it was quite strong. One of my finest in fact and even said Shezmu himself would think twice before having himself a few cups." He grinned.

"Shezmu?" I questioned.

"Yes, Shezmu. The Slaughterer of Souls or if you prefer Executioner of Osiris, that wine is strong enough to get a demon drunk." He shook his head, "And you had about eight cups? Or was it nine?"

My jaw dropped, "I should be dead from alcohol poisoning if I drank that much!"

"I very much doubted you would have died, men drink themselves into oblivion everyday and none have died…at least none that I know of. Besides, " he waved a dismissive hand, "you should be proud that you can hold your own so well. Why I know some soldiers who would envy your tolerance for the drink."

"Thanks, that is so comforting to hear." I deadpanned.

He settled a stern gaze on me and I realized a second too late that I was speaking to a Lord not some random old guy off the street. "Sorry."

"Do not worry yourself over me." He smiled, "If what you tell me about you and the General are true then you will have more than enough things to be anxious about."

"You're telling me." I muttered in agreement.

"Jade! What if we just tell Kefele and Lady Khepri that General Ramses tripped and that when you went to catch him you accidently touched his lips…?" Aline suggested suddenly.

I sighed, "I can already hear the questions and see the obvious holes in that little plan of yours…but thanks for trying shorty." I walked over to pat her head gently.

Lord Fadil made a pensive sound, "Indeed, it is not if one just happens to fall on another's mouth but…" He trailed off.

I rubbed my temple, "Look, I'll just say that General can't-keep-his-hands-to-himself kissed me and be done with it. After all I wasn't the one to decide to go and try to suck to someone's face off."

Lord Fadil's eyes lit up with undisguised mirth, "No you weren't. In actuality, you may still have hope yet. And if things go as I think they will you'll be spared from Lady Khepri's wrath altogether."

I whipped my head around to stare at him for a moment then grinned, "I'm listening."

* * *

Happy Halloween Everyone! And Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers Old and New! **Demee, wordsworth99, Queen of everything pineapple, Slinny xo, Awesomes, babe its nothing personal, dark-dreams-of-love, ForeverDayDreaming, ShadowLox5, KlonoaDreams, Hikadu113, Azure Ryukiba and anyone I may not have listed**! You're awesome! A Special thanks to Azure Rykiba for her fantastic fanart they really made me smile and laugh out loud! If you wanna check them out just head over to my profile and click the link!

Anyways review if you wanna know Ramses take on the whole thing and just what Jade is scheming! Just kidding, you'll find out whether you review or not, but seriously I'd like to read your feed back. Which reminds me, thank you **Foreverdaydreaming** for catching my mistakes with Ramses in the previous chapter. Hopefully I fixed them so it makes more sense for the time period now.

Alright see you guys next time! (^_^)9


	16. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Red River. Or Ramses or Yuri or Kail or basically anyone except for Jade and my other OC's….so don't sue. Please?

* * *

Throwing himself face down onto his sister's settee Ramses groaned. "And what brings you to my humble section of the residence older brother?"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder he scowled, his third youngest sister's reflection was smiling amusedly from the glimpses he caught of her in the polished mirror. He wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of her latest perfume that she was briskly rubbing into her arms and hands. Sitting up he turned fully to watch her select other oils to cover herself with from her small decorative table laden with ornate bottles and jars laid out for her use.

"Going somewhere important tonight Zalika?"

With a small chuff of laughter she tossed back her head, emphasizing her long sunny locks carefully braided with colorful beads over a slim and deeply tanned shoulder. Quieting, she tilted her face to catch his questioning gaze in her bronze mirror before saying, "I'll answer yours when you answer mine. What are you doing _here_ of all places?"

Ramses frowned, "I refuse to discuss my reasons with you."

Zalika turned around to face him with a mildly interested expression painting her face. She looked him up and down for a few silent minutes when she finally suddenly said, "It is a woman."

Ramses curled a lip, why did he choose to come to Zalika again? She was the calmest and quietest of his sisters to be sure… unlike Mert but that was another story. She was also the least observant and least interested in the happenings of life or at least the goings-on that happened outside her own life…So then why is she so suddenly engrossed with his abrupt visit? Why was she so sure that his mood had anything to do with Ja- a woman, he quickly corrected himself. A woman whose hair was a mass of wild spirals that shimmered like rubies in the sun and had white skin softer than the even the pharaoh's best linens…Ramses flinched and had to refrain from smacking himself, he told himself he would not think about it. He refused to even acknowledge that it happened!

"Does it have anything to do with Great Lord Fadil's wife and grand child?"

That snapped him out of his thoughts. "…Uh, yes…" It wasn't a lie…at least not entirely…

Zalika hummed, "You should go see her."

Ramses eyes widened, "I will do no such thing! That woman causes nothing but trouble-"

"Ain didn't ask to be attacked Ramses." Zalika interrupted frowning.

Ramses silenced himself immediately then, "Ain…you were talking about Ain."

"Who else would I be speaking about?" Zalika sniffed.

Ramses opted not to answer. It was one kiss for the Gods' sake! One! It's not like he made love to her! He hardly even got any tongue for that matter either! Besides, it had no meaning he rationalized…it was sudden and spur of the moment. It was an impulsive way to silence her infuriating mouth that always seemed to hurl nothing but insults and sarcasm at him all the time.

He sighed, he should not have let his pent up frustration explode like that. Running a hand through his hair he gave his sister a glower, "I did not see you today. Understood?"

He waited for Zalika to nod confusedly, before striding from her room. Clenching and unclenching his fists his palms literally itched to feel the weight of his sword. Perhaps a spar with a few of his men to pass the rest of the afternoon away would help him clear his head and help him think of a way to face Jade without feeling the urge to shake her silly for something he caused.

* * *

"I'm having second thoughts…" I whispered.

Aline rolled her eyes at me, "Jade, Lord Fadil knows how noble families work. Just do what he told us and no one gets in trouble."

"But General Ramses isn't from a noble family! He's military!" I hissed.

"There's not much of a difference." Aline shrugged.

"Yes, there is! And it has something to do with owning lots of sharp objects that could possibly kill us while we sleep!" Aline sighed and continued to walk towards Lady Khepri's bedchamber.

I bit my lip before closing my eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath I shakily exhaled and opened my eyes to continue on after Aline at a more subdued pace. Despite my slow walk all too soon Lady Khepri's ornate heavy wooden door loomed up in front of me like a gigantic monster waiting to swallow me whole.

Aline raised her hand and rapped her knuckles on the door three times. Her knocking could have sounded like ringing gongs in the empty hallway and I wouldn't have heard with the crazy pounding in my ears. Laying a palm against my rapidly beating heart I tried to calm myself down, this could only go two ways and I was determined it go the way _I_ wanted it too.

* * *

Lady Khepri rubbed her temples. "How could you have made such an error Kefele? One girl! All I asked was for you to look after one slave girl! And what happens? You lose her!"

"This inattentive servant begs your forgiveness my Lady." Kefele bowed his head in deference to Lady Khepri's angry glare and continued somberly, "She was right behind me when we passed Mandisa's rooms but once I turned back to check that she was still following me she had completely disappeared!"

Compressing her lips into a thin line she swept her long skirts out of her way in annoyance as she crossed the room in quick strides to her window. This girl was beginning to annoy her…A brisk loud knocks sounded at her suite's door and she waved at Kefele to open it.

There was a small pause followed by a brief but hurried and hushed conversation. Kefele walked back into her bedchamber with an unreadable expression on his face. Annoyance pricked at Khepri's cooling ire, "Well," she snapped, "Who was it?"

Bitterness twisted the corners of Kefele's lips as he stiffly replied, "It is the slave girl Jade. She requests an audience with your Ladyship."

Lady Khepri's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Have her wait in my private sitting room while I ready myself."

Kefele's eyes flickered with confusion for a moment, but he nodded and reluctantly left Khepri to her preparations.

* * *

After that strongly worded but short verbal battle with Kefele on Aline's part I was shown in to a small room to wait for Lady Khepri to arrive…alone. Aline had done the first part of this crazy plan, now it was up to me to finish up the even crazier part two.

A soft click of the room's only adjoining door signaled that Lady Khepri decided to make her appearance and I wasn't mistaken. Turning to face her, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw that she was dressed even more regally than the time of Ramses' welcome home party.

Her pleated gown was a deep rich shade of blue and styled like a v-neck sheath dress. Her light blue gossamer wrap fluttered around her shoulders and hung down to her calves that brought attention to the pretty way the bottom of her gown rippled around her slim feet encased in jewel encrusted sandals. Looking closer I could even see tiny bells looped at the front of her shoes that made almost inaudible tinkling sounds as she shifted from place to place. Bringing my eyes slowly back up to her face I noted the many bracelets of lapis lazuli circling her delicate wrists and the bigger ornate bands of gold with small inlaid sapphires clasping her biceps. Around her neck hung what many of the women referred to as a usekh, it was a collar that was made up of numerous strings of pearls, or gold chains with bejeweled or beaded pendants. Hers was gold with numerous rows of beaded lapis lazuli while one large cabochon sapphire sat gleaming in the middle of it all.

But it was her face that caught my attention the most, not because her eyes were elaborately rimmed with kohl or her lips made rosy with copious amounts of rouge, it wasn't even the flattering wash of ground up green malachite they used for eye shadow on her lids that overly amazed me. It was her expression, it was cool and almost pleasant, and it was an expression I thought a queen would show to her guests in her court…

And in her court I was, I realized. Me, a foreign slave with greasy hair dressed in a ragged stained tunic and scuffed up hand me down sandals. I felt terribly out of place suddenly. I was insane for even thinking I could contend with a person like this…I bet she was silently mocking our differences in status silently right now. 'Look at the grungy idiot slave cowering in my presence' is what she had to be thinking…

"You wished for an audience slave." It was a statement. Perhaps even a challenge?

Swallowing thickly, I cleared my throat and began uneasily, "I…did."

Lady khepri flicked a hand gracefully before crossing the small room to sit in a simple wooden chair by the small shaded window. Funny how she could make even the most simple of things seem majestic. Taking that as a sign to continue I inhaled sharply before exhaling slowly, "I have a request."

She peered at me silently for a moment, "And this request…does it have anything to do with the rumors circulating yourself and a member of my family lately?"

Straitening my spine and tilting my chin I nodded, "It does."

She hummed before continuing in a tight voice, "I will listen to your request."

Though it hurt a bit of my pride I did as Lord Fadil instructed me too. Lowering my eyes, keeping my hands at my sides and bowing my head just a fraction I let the words out in a rush, "."

"Excuse me." Lady Khepri blinked.

Inhaling once more I sighed before repeating myself in a calmer and louder voice, "I wish for an apology from General Ramses."

The room got impossibly silent for a moment then, "I…this is an odd request…outrageous…but odd! What has my son done to wrong you? A slave?"

Looking up at her expression I could see the annoyance on her face that I hadn't detected in her voice. "Though you and your son…own me, a lowly slave…" I bit out, "I see no reason for him to press unwanted attentions on to me."

Seeing as I had yet to be beaten or ordered killed I mentally high fived myself for making it this far. Hopefully Lord Fadil's little speech would do the trick and I could put this all behind me. Lady Khepri scoffed, "Unwanted attentions! And what attentions would those be, hm? From what I've been hearing is that you are lovers!"

Ah, now we are getting somewhere…"On the contrary! We are in fact not lovers but simply a slave and her master. And the general would agree whole heartedly if he were here."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Are you denying that you and my son are lovers? Do you deny that he has taken you to his bed? Do you really harbor no aspiration to become his woman or concubine?"

Oh ew… "I am. And I have no desire to become his woman…or concubine." Whatever that was… Shaking my head, I sighed and held out my hands in a gesture of reason, "I am a slave. Your son is a general…we are too different in personality, rank, and even in culture. We are from completely different worlds." And eras…

Shrugging the last thought off I continued, "All I ask is for a formal apology and to be left alone. Moreover, that would clear up the last of the rumors too."

She was quiet for a second mulling my words over when she asked, "You say both you and my son are not lovers nor sharing a bed…yet you ask for an apology in regards to unwanted attentions. And what attentions would those be?"

Crap! I was hoping she would have forgotten that bit… "I…the thing is…well…" I felt my blood rush into face and figured I had to be redder than a strawberry.

Apparently my blush combined with inconsistent prattling and incoherent stuttering must have finally annoyed her enough to call in reinforcements. "Kefele!"

Kefele burst through the doorway and bowed to lady Khepri with a loud, "My lady?"

Lady Khepri pointed a finger in my direction and replied, "What rumors have you heard concerning this girl today?"

Kefele paled and glanced at me while I shifted uncertainly from foot to foot. He couldn't know about _that_ yet…Could he? Trying to force my blush away I listened with half an ear to all the rumors Kefele had heard when he paused suddenly.

"If that is all Kefele…" She said calmly, gesturing to the door. Obviously she was satisfied that the rumors had developed into nothing more than that. Rumors.

Pressing a hand to my racing heart I let out an inaudible sigh, Lord Fadil had stressed a lot of things for me not to say to Lady Khepri but keeping Ramses sudden game of tonsil hockey with me a secret had been the most important. He had said only two options would be left for me if Ramses mother got wind of that development and though he hadn't told me what exactly what those two options were, I could sense they weren't going to be pleasant.

Lady Khepri felt a sense of immense relief when Kefele had reported the last of latest rumors. All of which were just speculation and gossip with no real proof. "If that is all Kefele…"

Kefele hesitated, "There is…one more that I heard just a few minutes ago my lady…"

* * *

Lady Khepri frowned, Kefele looked nervous while the slave girl flushed as red as her hair before immediately going pale as the moon. "And just what have you heard?" She asked quietly.

Kefele sighed heavily before going on, "It would seem your Ladyship, that Lord Ramses, "His eyes flickered over to the slave Jade before continuing, "and the slave girl were seen…openly showing affection."

Lady Khepri stiffened, "Is that so?"

Turning narrowed eyes on to Jade who had begun to glare at Kefele Lady Khepri added coolly, "It seems I must speak with my son. You will await my answer to your request until such time has passed. You are dismissed."

Jade's eyes widened in disbelief before Kefele took her arm and steered her from the room. Lady Khepri sighed heavily and allowed herself to slump in her chair for a moment before straitening back up hurriedly. There was no other option left to her. It's not like she wanted to do it, but she couldn't risk User claiming the girl as his! No, she would have to deal with this swiftly and efficiently as possible. Taking matters in to her own hands would be easy enough, but just how would she manage to get rid of the slave was the real problem…

* * *

Walking back to the slave's part of the residence, I shivered. Brushing the odd feeling away I sighed as I shut the small buildings door with a bang. I leaned against the warm wood for a moment before shuffling forward to my small reed bed and collapsing on top of it. Pulling the ratty white sheet over my head I sighed again. Would nothing go right for me? It was bad enough I was ignored back in my time for being average but this was getting ridiculous! Even here where I stand out the most for being a foreign oddity I was treated like an animal or something devoid of feelings! Between being bad mouthed and gossiped about behind my back and fending off general Ramses' ideas of torture I wasn't sure if I could deal with this much more…

I flipped onto my back and crossed my arms behind my head. Frowning, I wondered if I had a chance to go back home or if I was stuck here cleaning up after spoiled nobles and made a plaything by stupid generals. If I was being honest with myself I wondered why I even bothered trying to go back…It's not like anyone in particular was waiting for me…I groaned when the memory of Annabelle and my parents faces swam up to the front of my mind. A sudden thought came to me, was I being selfish thinking I'm the only person suffering in this situation? I pressed my lips together thoughtfully, even if a lot of people back home didn't give a crap about me there were still three people that did.

I swiped a hand over my face and blew out a tired breath. Sitting up I made a decision, I would have to endure. If only for the sake of my sanity and the chance to get back to the 21 first century I would have to continue on and bide my time until I got the chance to find a way back. Gritting my teeth I let a breath of air hiss out between my parted lips and screwed my eyes shut, realizing that the only way I would be able to do this is if I confront the General…about everything.

* * *

Ramses rolled his shoulders in an effort to ease the tension gathered from a couple hours of sparring. The men had done well today, so well in fact that he hadn't had much time to brood over the fact that he and Jade had ki-! He froze. Minutes ticked by before he let his shoulders relax and continue walking at a brisker pace than before. It would seem that even though his body was exhausted, his mind was still ready for action.

"User…"

Ramses turned his head at the familiar voice calling him, "Mother?"

Lady Khepri hurried over to her son and stood beside him quietly, taking in his flushed skin coated with sweat. And in turn Ramses looked at his mother from head to toe with a small smile. "What are you wearing, mother?"

Lady Khepri gave her son an equally amused smile, "If I tell you, will you in turn tell me what you have been doing to look like this?" She gestured vaguely at his perspiring body.

Ramses grinned, "I was concerned your house guards might have lost their touch since I have last visited."

His mother sighed quietly before inquiring, "And have they?"

He shook his head, "No. No they haven't, I'm pleased to report."

"Report? User, son…this is not His Majesty's palace. There is no need for you to report anything. Better yet, you needn't be testing the guards either. Our family may have risen to noble heights, but we have always been a military family, just as your father and his father before him have always told me. We are well protected from the common rabble so there is no need for the fuss."

Ramses expression soured, "And there is no need for worry over such things as that mother. I have every confidence the men will see to yours and everyone else's safety."

"Then why…?"

His small grimace melted in to an impish grin, "I was simply looking for a spar and the men were kind enough to warrant me a few hours of their time."

His mother nodded, "I see."

A small silence stretched between them when Ramses broke it. "Was there anything else you needed, mother?"

Lady Khepri frowned. Her son was very adept at reading situations and it seemed there was no other way around what needed to be discussed. "That slave girl…"

"Jade?" Ramses felt like slapping a hand over his mouth when her name slipped from his lips automatically.

His mother nodded, not bothering to correct herself, "Yes, that slave girl. I've noticed you have been keeping a trained eye on her for quite some time now…"

Ramses frowned, "Have I?" He answered quietly.

His mother nodded and lifted a hand for him to take. Guiding his mother toward her private garden he waited for her to pick up their conversation where it had trailed off. Lady Khepri pursed her lips in thought, "You have…and I can't help but to worry for you my son."

Ramses furrowed his brow in confusion, "Worry? Whatever for? A slave can do me no harm, a female one at that."

The Great Lady sighed; it would seem her son was blind to his dangerous infatuation that lay on the brink of catastrophic scandal. Though it battered her pride she managed to force the words out, "It is to my understanding that you admire the girl greatly and if we were any other military family I would have no qualms with your choosing of such a woman."

Her son stopped his leisurely gait with an abrupt stop, "I-What exactly are you saying to me?"

She sighed, "That young woman is not a good candidate for a concubine even less so a wife. I will not condone such a match, but if you wish to take her to bed then-"

"Jade is not my woman!" He interrupted angrily.

Tired with the lies and rumors Lady Khepri let out an infuriated torrent of words, "You were seen User! Seen by two guards kissing the slave as if you were in the privacy of your bedchambers! And do not dare deny the accusation!" She threw at him when he opened his mouth to retort.

Tilting her chin and drawing her shawl tight around her slim shoulders she glared at her only son, "Have you no sense! This kind of affair will destroy all that you've achieved so far…it will take a lifetime, if not more to recover your reputation!"

Ramses gaped at a loss of what to say. His mother on the other hand continued in a shrill voice, "Was that thrice damned Hittite whore not enough to convince you of your precarious situation! May we thank the gods that the Pharaoh kept you in his favor despite the ruckus she created with Nefertiti! And not to mention her entanglement with the Hittite royal family-!"

Ramses felt a sharp pang accompany each word his mother spewed at him. He could not deny her accusations for they rang true, but with every bitter word she hurled at him he felt his temper rise as his chest constricted with pain. Gritting his teeth he bit back the words he knew would stop his mother's angry tirade. He grimly acknowledged that she must have been feeling bitter and angered over Yuri's betrayals, but there was nothing he could but let her hurl unkind words about the woman whom he once loved. Like drawing poison from a wound he would let her drain the bitter feelings that have been filling her for the past year.

"She robbed us User!" She finally choked out in a sob, "And not of riches or even status! She took you so far from me and all but broke Nefert! She tore our family apart from the inside and planned to do so from the very day she set foot in this home!"

Understanding and pity flooded Ramses' entire being. It was very true that Yuri had brought pain and perhaps even shame to him, but he did not know to what extent. And observing the aftereffects of her and his decisions, starting from the day he brought her to Egypt all the way to the day she left Ramses regretted. What he regret exactly he couldn't be sure, perhaps he regret not trying hard enough or perhaps he regret trying at all. All he knew was that he regret and the crushing feeling paired with his mother's heartrending sobs was more than he could bear. It needed to stop.

* * *

I flung an arm over my eyes with a small sigh. I sat up abruptly with a frown before lying back down with another one. No matter how much I thought about it I could not see the conversation with General Ramses going over well. I mean it's not like you just walked up to a person saying 'Hey, I'm from the 21st century and I need your help finding a whirlpool that can send me back' I'd be locked up faster than lightening in a thunderstorm. Waving the thought of revealing my origins away for now I concentrated on finding something I could tell him in order to convince to at least loosen the leash at least a little or at least enough for me to do some of my own investigating around here…

The thin wooden door slammed open startling me out of my thoughts. "What's the matter?" I asked a panic stricken look Acenath.

"Paniwi is giving birth!" She gasped as she stripped the linen sheets from her bed and making a grab for mine.

Rolling on to the floor to surrender my sheets I got to my feet slowly, "I think this is hardly the time to be washing the bedding…" I muttered.

"We are not washing the bedding!" She exclaimed, "The child is coming faster than the healer is traveling and we haven't the proper tools to bring forth the babe safely!"

"I-What does that mean exactly?" I blurted out.

"It means that we must pray and hope for a miracle." She answered grimly.

I felt the blood drain from my face at the cryptic words, "Don't you have anyone experienced with child birth? I mean Lady Khepri has had several!"

Acenath shook her head as she rifled through the chest of clothes for our spare shawls, "It isn't proper for a Noble Lady to be present in the slave's part of the residence nor is Paniwi a relative of hers. In other words we must do what we can on our own."

Acenath ran out of the room just as a piercing shriek broke the afternoon's lazy silence. I cringed and felt my palms get clammy as I let the realization of what I had to do wash over me. I scrambled across my bear bed and felt for the back pack I shoved in between the wall and bed. Opening it up I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for and quickly placed the pack back in its semi concealed hiding place. Gathering my courage I took one last glance at my bed before heading out.

* * *

Paniwi grunted when another contraction rippled across her lower back and around her middle. If Isis was feeling kind this day her little one would be delivered safety, though she could not say the same for herself if the harsh whispers and furtive glances thrown her way indicated anything. Blinking the sweat from her eyes she almost let the tears she was holding slip free, shaking her head in refusal she knew she had to be strong until her child left her body. She bit back a scream when the pain doubled in intensity, gripping the soiled sheets beneath herself was the only way she could channel her frustration and pain to a more bearable level.

With a loud shout Acenath ran into the servant's room that had become their makeshift birthing room. "Paniwi!" She gasped. Paniwi gave her a grim smile when a choked cry was wrung from her throat.

"Paniwi." Acenath breathed settling down beside her as she reached for her hand fisted in the sheets beneath her.

She gave Acenath a small smile as she clasped onto her hand rather gently compared to the grip she had on the sheet earlier. She chuckled as Acenath swung tear filled eyes over her sweaty form, "It would seem that this little one is eager to come." She panted in answer to her unasked question.

"The healer come's my friend. Just hold on for a while more." Acenath plead.

Paniwi shook her head, "My son is coming. I can feel it." Turning her eyes fully on to Acenath she began, "If Anubis comes for me, I wish for you to-"

"You are not dying Paniwi!" Acenath denied vehemently.

The room silenced at her outburst and Paniwi's eyes infinitely softened, "Acenath…You are-"

"Right." Stated a clear voice.

Everyone in the small hot room turned their gaze on to the small pale girl standing in the doorway. They watched as the foreign girl's fierce gaze gave way to a small grin, "You aren't going to die...at least not yet anyway." She said before stepping towards the pregnant Paniwi.

Acenath stood from her seat beside her friend to look at Jade. She had that look in her eyes, the one where it would mean trouble if things didn't go her way. "What are you doing Jade?"

Jade ignored Acenath to kneel in front of the crouching woman named Paniwi. Jade quietly examined Paniwi as Paniwi did the same to the young red haired woman in front of her. She was petite with fair skin and huge green eyes, foreign to Egypt. What was she doing in her birthing room?

Jade looked over the laboring mother-to-be silently. She was crouched and sweating profusely while the sheets were wet with blood and other birth fluids. She sighed quietly, they couldn't deliver the baby unless she was laying down and her room was a little cleaner. She snapped her head to Acenath, "I want the sheets beneath her changed, a tub of water and some more clean sheets along with a small knife and an oil lamp."

Acenath hesitated but jumped into action when Jade snapped out, "Now!"

The women in the room scambled to get Jade her requested items as Jade moved to rub soothing circles on Paniwi's back, "Don't worry, everything's fine. Just relax and breathe through your pain for now."

Paniwi nodded her head and breathed through her contraction as the young woman named Jade pulled out a very small and slim black band from underneath her tunic. She was about to ask what she was planning to do with such a small strange object when she stretched it with her fingers and combed back her hair in a hairstyle she didn't quite know what to call.

Jade turned to grin at her as she caught her watching her. "Don't worry I brought you one too. After all you're gonna need it." She held up another and proceeded to do the same with her own long black hair.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but who knew college could keep someone so busy? I typed this chapter in the time that I could spare so the feelings might be a little out of place…that and I was listening to kpop and scores during its editing… Mianhae! And hopefully as the semester ends I can get back to writing more. I have not gave TLK up so you guys don't either!

Lol, anyways sorry again for the long wait and please review! PS. How awesome is music for inspiring chapters?


	17. Everyday Occurrences

Disclaimer: I don't own the Red River manga or its characters. If I did I obviously wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it while I could just be writing a sequel now couldn't I? So dear lawyers, please don't sue, my writing is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Combing back Paniwi's sweaty tresses I twined the jet black locks around my fingers to form a tight bun, then quickly securing it at the back of her head with one of my hair ties.

"W-what k-kind of hairs-style is this?" The question was choppy, most likely because she was trying to catch her breath.

"One that will keep you from overheating." I answered.

The small room we were in was stiflingly hot. Looking around I noted the covered windows and thatched roof with dismay. Letting go of Paniwi to pull open the heavy curtains I was startled when she let out an agonized cry. Thinking quickly I ripped the thick drapery from the window and whirled around to face the mother-to-be.

I dropped to my knees next to her clutching the heavy material in order to calm myself, "Paniwi…I know you're in pain, but you're gonna have to stand up for me to change the sheets beneath you. It's important you stay dry and warm, do you understand me?"

Paniwi turned her head to look at me slowly; she blinked the tears from her brown eyes and bit down on her quivering lips. It took her a moment to decide how imperative my information was and if she was willing to try and move from her place on the floor. Swallowing a gasp of pain she rasped out a small agreement and I gave her a encouraging nod back.

I waited patiently as she struggled for a firm grip on my arm and I let her dig her fingers into the flesh of my wrist as she slowly straightened herself from her crouched position. I wrapped my arm under her shoulders and walked her over to the wall to lean against while I quickly disposed of the wet sheets and laid the thicker woven drapes back down.

"Have you birthed many women's children before?" She asked quietly from her place against the wall. Flattening the last of the wrinkles in the fabric I looked up at her and waited until she breathed through her next contraction before answering.

"I haven't." I answered honestly.

"Then perhaps your relatives children?" She asked.

I pulled my lips into a flat line, recognizing that she wanted reassurance from me. Reassurance that the delivery would go well, that her and her baby would not die in childbirth like so many other women in this time period did. I felt terrible; I couldn't give her that comfort. I couldn't promise that I knew what I was doing and that everything would be okay…

"It's alright to be nervous Paniwi." I deflected, "If I were you I would be screaming in hysteria right now."

Paniwi furrowed her brows at me with curiosity before a touch of relief smoothed it back out. Standing up with a small smile I walked over to her to help her back down on the floor. She looped her arm around my shoulders and paused when another contraction ripped through her. She tightened her jaw to keep from screaming as her eyes welled with tears. Once it passed and her breathing regulated to a more steady rhythm I helped back to her place on the floor.

"Stop!" Paniwi froze at my order mid crouch.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Her voice rose sharply in panic.

I wanted to hit myself for scaring her, "No, there isn't." I made sure to gentle my voice in order to calm her as I helped her back to standing up.

She licked her dry lips nervously, "Then why…?"

I shook my head, "I need you to be lying down not crouched."

Paniwi shook her head bewildered with me. "That is not how children are to be birthed…"

I inhaled sharply before exhaling slowly, "It is where I come from. If you crouch you could put more strain on you and the baby then necessary. Look, I even moved the cushions from the corner here to help prop you up." I added enticingly.

Paniwi eyed the thick bed of drapes and cushions warily, "This is not what the other woman told me to expect when I give birth to my child."

I patted her hand, "Well, I wasn't expecting to help deliver a baby when I woke up this morning so I guess we can call ourselves even…besides I'm sure those women weren't expecting me to show up either."

She let out a shaky sigh before sinking to the make shift bed on the floor. Taking her hand again as settled myself next to her it wasn't long before Acenath and the other women burst through the door with the things I asked for. Many of the women shook their heads at me in disapproval and whispered urgently behind their hands when they caught sight of Paniwi lying against cushions instead of crouching.

Acenath tugged on my wrist, "Why isn't Paniwi crouching?"

I sighed, "Why is so important she crouch? She could hurt her herself and the baby if she does that." I hissed.

Acenath frowned, "It is important so that the goddess' will know a child is going to be born and will assist Paniwi in her birth."

It was my turn to frown. Was that why everyone was appalled? That my methods were going against their religion and traditional practices? I glanced over at the woman centered on this entire mess. She was pale beneath her Egyptian tan and strands of hair that escaped the bun were plastered to her head with sweat. Her lips were dry and parted with the constant strain to keep her breathing even while she groaned from her near constant contractions. Tears clung to her dark wispy lashes and made trails down her cheeks when they fell. She was hardly aware of the ladies who were around her, busily prattling to her about all sorts of things. Telling her she was 'pretty like a lotus flower about to bloom' or that her baby would surely 'be blessed by Hathor'.

I clenched my fists, Paniwi really didn't need this right now and I really didn't need women frowning down at me while I worked to keep Paniwi from straining and hurting herself before giving birth. Turning to Acenath I asked her to gather the women who weren't going to be of help out of the room.

"Jade those women are-"

"An unwanted distraction." I finished, before Acenath could start her defense.

"Have them gossip outside. I only need people who are here to help inside the room." I announced coldly.

The room grew quiet at my firmly delivered declaration; Acenath threw me an exasperated glance before shooing them out the door before they could voice any protests. I heard them argue with Acenath outside the door about my rudeness and disregard for tradition and what not. I could also hear Acenath apologize profusely to them before guiding them further away from the building.

Paniwi's quiet whimpers and pained moans brought me out of my annoyed thoughts. Taking a moment to re-order my thoughts I settled down near her quivering legs, it was time to get to work.

* * *

The Streets of Karkemish

Yuri sighed lightly before interlacing her fingers with Kail's own lengthy digits as she watched the exuberant citizens of Karkemish from her seat in the covered palanquin. Mildly surprised with the sudden contact Kail turned from the revelry and smiled contentedly down at his queen's dark haired head before lifting her small hand to place a lingering kiss on its back. He watched with amusement as her light skin flushed a light strawberry color in sudden shyness.

"Kail, we're in public…don't start something you can't finish." She murmured quietly while throwing him a small pout.

Kail laughed, "Who says I won't finish it when we reach Juda's palace, hm?"

He lifted a brow in mock challenge. Yuri's answer was to stick out her pink tongue in insult before turning her head back to the people celebrating Juda's impending marriage to Princess Alexandra of Arzawa. "I hope their ceremony is much…calmer than ours had been." She sighed.

Kail cocked his head, "Of course it will be calmer…Nakia will be confined to her rooms and Princess Alexandra is in no mortal danger."

Yuri whipped her head around in surprise, "Nakia won't be at the ceremony?"

Kail frowned, "Juda thought it best she not be there and Nakia has issued no complaint with the decision."

Yuri furrowed her brow. The issue that was Juda's and his mother's tattered relationship gave her a twinge of guilt. But only a twinge, after all she didn't force Nakia to commit any of her crimes, she could have stopped her killing and plotting at any time she liked…but still, it must be upsetting for Juda to have to keep his mother away during his marriage. Looking up at Kail's averted face, Yuri acknowledged that she would have loved her own family to have seen her marry the love of her life.

Sighing quietly again she reached up to stroke his smooth cheek. Kail turned his attention back to her with a warm smile before brushing her temple with a soft kiss. Reaching for her sleeping son in front of her Yuri leaned back against her husband's shoulder with Deiru nestled in her arms. As much as Yuri would have loved to share her happiness with her family back in the future, she was content to hold on to what she had with her right now.

* * *

Paniwi screamed as if the very life was being ripped out of her body. I winced knowing that assessment wasn't too far off the mark. After all, I'm sure pushing a small person out of a place that didn't seem too accommodating to its size would probably accomplish it. I wiped the sweat from my brow with my forearm as Paniwi screamed again. The baby was crowning and I needed to start the delivery.

"Paniwi I know you're in pain, but the baby isn't going to wait for the healer any longer."

Panicked whispering swept through the room and Paniwi began to cry. Grabbing a sheet I felt my own tears prick my eyes as my anxiety rose. Quickly wiping them away along with my sweat I did the same for the sobbing mother to be.

Paniwi crushed my wrists in a panicked grip, "Please! We have to wait for the healer! I don't know if I'll be able to-!"

A small scream tore from her throat as more tears slipped from her eyes, "I don't think I can do this." She sobbed brokenly.

Tugging my wrists free I screwed my jaw tight for a moment to find my resolve once more. "I'm so sorry Paniwi, but we can't wait any longer. Either we're having this baby or not at all."

The women in the room gasped at my words and Paniwi shook her head in denial. Her face contorted in pain again and she sobbed out, "A-alright…"

I waited until her next contraction subsided before accessing the room, "You!" I snapped pointing to a young woman.

She jumped before turning wide dark eyes to me, "Yes?"

"Light the oil lamp and fill the large bowl with warm water." Turning to the rest of the room I gestured to the open door, "Anyone who doesn't need or want to be here needs to get lost."

When a few of the girls fidgeted here and there but made no move to leave I barked, "Now!"

A small shriek of surprise signaled a handful of women to flee from the room and slam the door shut on their way out. Taking a brief look around I noted that only two other older women and the young lady lighting the lamp were the ones who stayed to help. Sighing, I felt relieved that I wasn't alone in this emergency and that they were actually trying to be useful.

Gesturing to the other two women I had them stop their fussing and sit on either side of Painwi and hold her legs apart while the young woman stood off to the side on what I would call stand by. Kneeling between Paniwi's legs I waited for her to ride out her contraction, "Painiwi, I need you take a deep breath and…push!"

* * *

Donkor sighed running a hand through his shorn dark hair. General Ramses and he were due back to Thebes in a few days, but how could he possibly go back if that servant man Kefele caught wind of Mandisa's continuous refusal to learn what he had to teach? Better yet, how could he face his fellow scribes when he's failed to pass on his teachings to a mere child? Pulling a small clay tablet out from under his tunic he carefully turned over the piece of dried clay while mulling over his dilemma in his mind.

Biting his lip he thought…perhaps if…shaking his head he stuffed the tablet back in to the small pocket in his clothes and began to head back to his guest room when he paused to take the tablet back out. Mandisa's companion had done an excellent job copying the daily scriptures down…the curved letters beckoned to him like crocodiles to noisy prey. It would give him just the excuse he needed to go back to Thebes with his pride intact, but if he didn't go back to Thebes in order to tutor Mandisa here in Memphis, he would miss his chance to enter the palace. Weighing his options he decided that no matter what he did Kefele would have a fit.

Nodding his head in agreement with his thoughts, he decided it was time to speak with that muscled buffoon he called a General. Straightening his tunic once more he turned from his assigned room and headed for the man's suite.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRGHHHHHH!"

I winced at Paniwi's pained screech. The baby's head wasn't coming out as fast as it should have been and I had a bad feeling that the reason for it was because the umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck. I swallowed thickly to moisten my dry throat and help ease my anxiety, but the action didn't help even a little.

Why did I think I could do this? God, I was so stupid to think I could actually deliver a baby without the help of a real medical professional or better yet a team of highly trained hospital staff! I cringed, I wished I had brought my emergency care guide with me at least so I wasn't trying to do everything from memory…

Paniwi wailed again as another contraction hit. I felt sick and a wave of dizziness hit me, I don't think I could handle much more of this…Shaking my head I shook off my fatigue. I needed to finish what I started.

"Paniwi, I need you to push a little harder." I told her.

She blinked the tears and sweat from her eyes while the younger woman brushed the strands of damp hair off her face. "W-w-why?" She questioned.

"Just do it!" I snapped. I bit my lip; this was not the time for a temper tantrum Jade! Get it together!

"Is my baby alright?" She asked tiredly, not even screaming when a contraction rippled through her body.

Inhaling sharply I pasted on a smile, "Your doing great Paniwi. Keep it up and the baby will be born in no time."

Paniwi didn't look like she believed me but she gathered her strength to start pushing once more. It was a few minutes before the head emerged and I felt my stomach tighten with adrenaline. I needed to do this correctly or…no! Don't think about the 'or' Jade!

Reaching down to the emerging baby I ignored Paniwi's pained whimpers and let the woman utter soothing nonsense to her. Feeling for the cord I carefully slid my fingers around the baby's neck and gently lifted the cord over the baby's head so it's body would have enough room to slide through the loop.

Supporting the head I said, "Okay, Paniwi. Push!"

The baby slipped from its mother's body easily with a small rush of bloody water and into my waiting arms. Completely stunned, I watched it make a quiet gasp before opening its mouth wide to wail loudly.

There was a small silence between us when it was broken with a gush of words, "She's beautiful!"

Breaking out of my surprised stupor, minding the still uncut umbilical cord I quickly passed the newborn in to Paniwi's outstretched arms as she sobbed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She wept over and over again.

"I-it's-no-no problem…" I exhaled shakily, abruptly sitting down in exhaustion at the foot of the make shift bed. I watched quietly as the women cooed over the new born girl and wished felicitations on Paniwi and her baby. I watched as Paniwi carefully cradled her baby against her chest and pressed small and light kisses against the top of its head. Tears pricked my eyes and I hastily wiped them away.

The door creaked open, "Jade…"

Turning around I saw Acenath had crept into the room and had a wide smile on her face. "Paniwi!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"Acenath!" Paniwi laughed in wonder. The two women gushed over the baby and was quickly informed the details of its delivery in rapid fire when Acenath prompted the others for an answer.

"You did all that Jade?" She asked in disbelief. All I could do was nod. After all, I could hardly believe it myself.

Shaking my head I cleared my throat and asked, "Not that it isn't nice to see you, Acenath…but why are you here?"

Acenath shot up from her seat next to Paniwi, "Ah! That's right the healer has arrived she should be here so-"

An elderly woman pushed through the door before Acenath could finish her sentence. Everyone quieted and waited for her to stand before Paniwi and her baby. I assumed she was the healer. She was a stout woman with graying hair pulled in to a severe braid while she wore a white belted gown and carried a frayed satchel with her. The woman appraised them both silently for a couple minutes then gently poked and prodded here and there while muttering quietly under her breath. The ladies seemed to be holding their breath for the woman's next words…

"What is the name of this child?" She asked loudly.

Everyone turned to Paniwi who spoke up immediately, "Tale. Her name is Tale."

The woman nodded, "A fine name…"

"But didn't you and Masud pick a different name?" One woman asked.

The healer looked between the women, "Is that not its name? We must hurry lest we endanger the child." She tutted.

Paniwi shook her head, "Masud will not mind my decision and Tale is her name." She stated firmly.

"Hm…" The healer inhaled deeply before saying, "The seven hathors have deemed a life of spiritual truth will be the path this one takes."

The ladies gasped in excitement and one said, "Your daughter will become a priestess for sure!"

"Perhaps in Hathor's temple or Bastet's!" Another added.

I shook my head. All this talk of babies and destinies was throwing me for a loop. I decided that the healer could handle the after birth and tie up any loose ends fine without me. Wiping my bloody hands on to my likewise blood stained tunic I decided I needed a through bath and change of clothes. I quietly crept from the room as the women excitedly talked over baby Tale and her blessings to come.

* * *

Donkor paced in front of Ramses nervously. "So, what you're telling me Donkor…is that Mandisa refuses to be tutored?"

Donkor stopped pacing the length of Ramses suite long enough to nod in confirmation. "She stubbornly refuses to do anything I ask of her. She feels that her studies needn't be fathered than they already have been."

Ramses sighed, "My mother has given her too much lee way in this matter…"

"I'll say!" Donkor quietly snorted. He rubbed his hands over his face before turning to look at the tired general. "All is not lost though."

Ramses turned to face him from his perch at his desk, "I thought you just deemed Mandisa a lost cause?" He raised a brow in curiosity.

"Mandisa _is_ a lost cause." He stated bluntly.

Ramses didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused with the scribe, "Then?" He prompted.

He watched as Donkor fished under his tunic for something. Pulling out a small clay tablet he handed it to Ramses for inspection. Pursing his lips Ramses took the tablet and examined the small piece of writing. It wasn't anything special, just a few sentences reciting the day's activities.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at Donkor?" Ramses let a tone of annoyance creep into his voice.

Donkor sighed, "That my Lord and General is a slave's handiwork."

Ramses frowned and carefully asked, "This slave…It isn't a young woman named Jade… is it?"

Donkor waved his question away, "No. It is Mandisa's companion."

Ramses let out a breath and regarded him blankly, "I'm not familiar with the child…"

Donkor rolled his eyes, "Obviously, you wouldn't. I know you have an aversion to the female's side of the residence and prefer your own quarters or the barracks."

"Noticed that did you?" Ramses smiled.

The soon-to-be court scribe sniffed, "A man who prefers action over words isn't hard to follow. I do have eyes that aren't always stuck to tablets and papyri you know."

"Not to mention your incredible deduction skills and powers of observation?" Ramses teased.

"There's that too." Donkor conceded, brushing off the playful banter he continued, "I know this is a strange request to ask of you but I wish for this slave to accompany us to Thebes where I will take her in as my ward."

"Ward?" Ramses raised his brows.

Donkor nodded, "She has an exceptional gift for writing and is able to grasp my teachings much quicker than I thought possible."

"And she's had no formal education before?" Ramses asked skeptically.

He shook his head and answered, "She originally came from a merchant family in Hittite. She has passable Egyptian skills, but I doubt she was privileged enough to be taught our script."

Ramses nodded, "I can see why the idea would appeal to you…but I didn't think you would be one for the challenge."

Donkor sighed, "I tire of the repetitive court woman and their nonsensical talk. Perhaps an example of an educated female will change the people's opinion on the subject of our kingdom's education…"

"That will be hard battle to win. Many will oppose your idea and too few will support it." Ramses confirmed crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat with a small sigh.

There was a small silence each lost in their own thoughts on the matter, when, "Let me be one of the first to help support you."

Donkor grinned, despite the feeling that his ambitions were too far out of reach. "You would deprive your youngest sister of her playmate if you agree to this scholar's crazy idea."

Ramses chuckled, "Mandisa has many playmates I doubt she would bat an eye if one were to go missing in the next few days."

Donkor laughed. He was going home to Thebes and his dream had just drawn a little closer.

* * *

I carefully shaded my eyes from the slowly sinking sun on the desert horizon. Crouching at the edge of a small spring pool that was fed from the Nile I carefully washed my arms of the day's earlier ordeal. I stared at the pinkening water for a few minutes before sighing heavily. Throwing my soiled tunic off I quickly pulled one of the few gowns Acenath hadn't commandeered over my head and fit it over my body. It wasn't bad as far as dresses go…It was loose enough that I didn't have to adjust my chest bindings and had a decent neckline. Smoothing out any wrinkles in the linen I stood and carefully made my way back to my room, deliberately abandoning the dirtied tunic. It was blood stained to the point of not worth salvaging.

Stretching my back I yawned, before letting my hair out of its loose bun. I carefully combed my fingers through the sweaty tresses trying to get it back under some semblance of control when a white cushion walked into me.

White cushion? Walking? Blinking up at said cushion I felt my face flush, "Uh…"

The man that I had bumped into stared down at me blankly. He was only a head taller than me and slight compared to the other Egyptian men I've seen before. Bringing my eyes back up to his face I noted his short black hair and soft almost effeminate facial features.

He kept staring down at me and I felt embarrassed suddenly. He was probably waiting for an apology. "Er, I apologize for bumping into you sir. I'll watch where I'm going next time…"

I backed out of his personal bubble slowly with a small apologetic smile. Creepily enough his eyes followed my movements before I quickly turned my back and decided to take the long way back to my room.

* * *

Ramses whipped his head around in surprise when his suite door swung open with a loud bang. "Donkor? I thought you were going back to your rooms?"

"I did-I was!" He exclaimed pacing into the room with his fingers clasped tightly in front of him.

Ramses lifted a brow, "Then why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" He asked, then to himself, "Why am I here…"

Ramses set down the tablet he'd been reviewing in order to turn to fully take a look at the frazzled scribe. "Something huge must have happened in order to make you so nervous Donkor. What is it?"

Donkor stopped pacing and froze in place. A dazed look came in to his eyes before he shook his head like the action would clear his mind. Looking around the room Donkor fiddled with his fingers before meeting Ramses concerned gaze and flushing red like a branding iron.

Clearing his throat Donkor began, "General Ramses…you have…a certain…experience…in a…certain field and I was wondering if- perhaps that you-"

Ramses rolled his eyes at Donkor's sputtering, "Just spit it out man!"

Donkor turned even redder if it were possible before saying, "I think I've just fallen in love!"

There was a small silence in Ramses suite that stretched on for a long minute before melting into two and three and perhaps would have gone on longer if Donkor had not exclaimed, "Say something!"

Ramses blinked out of his shock, "I- what is there to say?"

Donkor shifted his feet, "Anything…" He said.

Ramses rolled his shoulders and gave the scholar an impish grin, "You're in love. What am I supposed do with that information? Declare it for you up and down the Nile? Besides, what happens between a man and woman is between them only, who am I to say anything of this matter."

"She's no woman…" Donkor sighed heavily.

Ramses chuckled, "Then are you in love with a man?...All women are women, I'm sure she'll warm up to you once you-"

"You don't understand! She isn't like anyone I've met before!" Donkor slumped against the nearby wall, "Even thinking about her makes me weak."

"Aren't we all when women come into the equation?" Ramses joked walking over to help Donkor into a chair before deciding to get them a couple goblets of wine.

Pressing the strong drink into the other man's hands Ramses leaned against the wall to observe him. The man was obviously out of sorts with his new phenomenon and was looking like he had just been told Thebes royal archives had just been wantonly destroyed.

Donkor set his wine aside and looked towards Ramses desperately. "What should I do?"

Ramses smiled, "What else can you do? Take the woman, make her yours."

Donkor shook his head, "I could never do that…"

"And why not?" Ramses asked before taking a drink of his wine.

"She is…and I am…" Donkor lifted his hands apart a great distance to show the differences between himself and his woman of interest.

"You are beneath her?...Well, noble women are very particular about those types of things." Ramses frowned when Donkor shook his head in a negative.

Pursing his lips he said, "Then, she is beneath you?"

Donkor nodded his head in an affirmative.

Ramses walked over to slap his back, "Then what are you worrying about? I'm sure your father would love a new daughter!"

Donkor let out a frustrated wail, "You are not understanding you muscle headed baboon!"

Ramses frowned at the insult before crossing his arms, "Then please do help me understand."

Donkor sighed heaviliy, "Today I met a woman in the courtyard…" He began as Ramses paced away sipping his wine as he overlooked the slowly darkening horizon.

"She was brilliant, shining like Sopdet in the night sky. She must have been blessed with Thoth's light for her skin to glow like that." Ramses rolled his eyes at Donkor's euphemisms, didn't all woman start out like that? Well, he wasn't going to be the one to ruin his romance for him.

"Her eyes were colored like the healthy papyrus plant that grows along the Nile." Ramses pursed his lips and took another long draught; he would have to tell him that comparing his beloved to vegetation growing wasn't complimentary toward the woman.

"And her hair! Oh her hair, it was as fragrant and colorful as the pomegranate fruit. If she were not mortal I would have thought she was Seshat walking among the mortals of this world." He breathed in total admiration.

Ramses snorted, who had hair like a pomegranate? Draining the last dregs of wine he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. If a person had hair like a pomegranate they would most definitely-!

Ramses coughed, choking on the last bit of wine making its way down his throat. Donkor snapped out of his stupor long enough to ask if he was alright before turning away from the general to go back to his musings.

Ramses turned annoyed eyes to Donkor. "You're in love with the slave Jade?"

* * *

Ooooh someones in lurve! Lol and Yes! Another chapter done! Were getting closer and closer to the better parts of my long fanfiction…lol that's my own thinking anyways…but yes, were only a couple chapters before the ball really gets rolling. I'm so psyched to get to writing and editing more during the summer! Woohoo! Not to mention all my new research gets to be applied to my story and we can learn more about Egypt together through fictitious and non- fictitious means. Thumbs up for history!

Also a friend whose been helping me edit this pointed out some unfamiliar terminology I used in my fanfic that I had to explain to her , so I've been thinking what if some other readers had the same problem. I realize a lot of the terms in my story aren't always easily understood unless one is already knowledgeable about ancient Egypt or you google it…so I was wondering if it would be better for me to make a glossary on my profile or at the end of each chapter for all the words someone might not get. ..I don't know just a thought that I wanted to know if was a good idea or not.

Anyways please review my wonderful readers and look forward to the next update!


	18. Cause and Effect Part 1

Disclaimer: Red River is not my master piece. For obvious reasons…one, I can't draw and two, well I'm not rich off the money it makes. So, attorneys holding up the law please don't sue…I don't have the money to pay you off anyway.

* * *

Prince Juda's Palace in Karkemish

Yuri breathed a sigh of happiness as she observed Alexandra's maids fussing over every detail of the younger woman's wedding gown. Double checking that every dark blonde hair was in place, even re-arranging her gold choker, her thin necklaces threaded with small gold amulets and sparse rings just so that they sparkled to their best advantage. Laughing quietly to herself, she offered to help finish readying Alexandra while her fussy maids finished any other last minute necessities from the next room.

"Thank you, big sister!" Alexandra laughed, as Yuri tucked small bejeweled pins into the braids twined around her head, trying to avoid snagging the carefully combed and curling hair that spilled to her waist.

"It's so strange to see your hair down, princess." Yuri commented as she smoothed any wayward strands of hair from her face.

Alexandra let out a small huff and Yuri turned in time to catch her small disappointed frown before it gave way to a small impish grin, "I had thought of wearing it up with the new headband my mother gifted me."

Alexandra pointed to a head band reverently laid on a cushion in a small chest near her bed. Curiosity piqued, Yuri walked over to it and lightly ran a finger over the inlaid pearls and yellow topazes encrusted on the broad intricately engraved gold links before she stopped on the small clasp that dangled a small cabochon topaz on its end. _'It's beautiful'_, Yuri thought, a gift worthy of a queen.

"But?" Yuri prompted.

"Hm? It's just… Juda and I felt like I needed to look more reserved and modest on this day." Alexandra finished flatly.

"Oh?" Yuri asked lightly, before walking back over to finish putting jewels in to the young woman's hair making sure to squeeze her shoulder to keep her from squirming. Alexandra sighed, then answered Yuri's unasked question, "Actually…Juda had been advised by Shamash to do so. I overheard them speaking about it in the courtyard a few weeks ago." She admitted reluctantly.

Yuri turned her around to face her, "And?" She frowned.

Alexandra's brows furrowed lightly and her cheeks flushed red before a torrent of words tumbled out in explanation, "Shamash said that the entire empire is still sensitive to any topics relating to the former Queen Dowager and that our wedding would only reinforce the lingering resentment if we acted too extravagant."Alexandra slapped her hands over her mouth in complete mortification as Yuri blinked her eyes in shock.

Then Yuri's face lit up in understanding, the people didn't need to be reminded of Hittites previous hedonistic Queen is what Shamash had meant, least of all by her son. It didn't matter that he had renounced his claim on the throne or that her newborn son was the current crown prince. The people could see Juda taking a foreign princess as his bride as a threat. It was no small thing that Arzawa was doing by integrating themselves into their empire…and if Juda had been an ambitious prince he could very well use the tenuous situation to gain a higher bid on the throne, especially if he married Arzawa's first princess. After all, Arzawa had got along fine without the Hittites before and now with no war to worry over they would be fine as an independent kingdom once more.

Shaking her head Yuri frowned; it was a smart move on Shamash's part. Better to avoid suspicion all together than cast more light on a situation that would never be. Besides, God knows that the last thing Juda and Alexandra needed was suspicious gossip and criticism on their wedding day. But still…Juda couldn't help who his mother was…and studying Alexandra from head to toe, Yuri surmised that as a bride not too long ago herself, she knew Alexandra deserved a grander wedding than the one she was having now.

Smiling reassuringly at the embarrassed princess Yuri tuned to the door way to call out, "Ryui!"

There was hurried shuffling in the other room then a woman with short curly dark blonde hair ran into the room. "You called for me, Queen Yuri?"

Yuri smiled at Ryui's bewildered expression before pointing to Alexandra, "I want my wedding gift broken out a little earlier than expected. Do you think you could fetch it for me before the ceremony begins?"

Ryui's eyes widened in surprise then she chuckled, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Alexandra watched the maid run from the room after the brief exchange in confusion, "Yuri, what is your maid running off to-?"

Yuri shook her head waving a dismissive hand airily, "Don't worry about it."

Alexandra pouted before shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention to the veils carefully laid in front of her when Yuri stepped up behind her and took her hand to lead her to a chair. "Wait here, please."

Alexandra didn't get the chance to ask why, since Yuri swept from the room in flurry of deep purple skirts before her own maids hurried into the room with smiles stretched so wide on their faces Alexandra wondered how their lips didn't split.

The head woman spoke up with glee, "Her Majesty Ishtar has commanded that a small change of clothes is in order."

* * *

Juda paced the length of his chamber in quick strides while his small white teeth worried his plump bottom lip anxiously. There was a short knock at his chamber door when a foot soldier walked in and announced with a bow, "His Imperial Majesty Tabarna Kail Mursili wishes to speak with your Highness Prince Juda."

Juda smiled at the name, his earlier worries forgotten and nodded, "His Majesty is always welcome to speak with me."

"That is good to hear." A smooth deep voice chimed in.

Juda turned his head back to the open doorway, "Kail!"

Kail flung back his long and cumbersome formal shawl back over his shoulders and stepped into the room with his arms spread. Juda walked over and embraced his older sibling warmly, before becoming aware of how he was near matching his brother in height now, perhaps only having an inch or so more to grow before they were the same. He blinked in wonder, it had almost been four seasons since he last laid eyes on his older sibling and he had wondered what changes had occurred in the both of them.

Taking a step back Juda ran his eyes over his King. Not much had changed he noted happily, though there was a small shadowing under each of his eyes that hinted a less than good night's sleep, but the contentment contained in them belayed any concern he might have felt.

Juda pressed his fingers to his mouth to control his smile, "It seems my nephew has been giving you a hard time."

Kail grinned, "I wouldn't say anymore if I were you. After all, your princess might decide to grant me a nephew of my own earlier than you expect." He teased.

Juda laughed, "It's so good to see you brother!"

"Likewise." Kail nodded. Waving to the open balcony he indicated Juda to follow him.

"I heard there was a small incident involving the former Queen mother." Juda paused as Kail continued to walk towards his room's balcony.

Folding his hands he let out a small breath, "There was such an incident…" Juda trailed off before rushing on, "but it was nothing but a small accident. Nothing too concerning."

Kail stayed silent, overlooking Karkemish pensively from his view on the terrace. The crowds of citizens ebbing and flowing constantly just behind the palace walls, like the red water breaking on the soil of the Halys river that he had shown Yuri just a few short years ago. Turning around Kail fixed a solemn gaze on Juda, "We can never be too concerned when things involve your mother Juda."

* * *

The Governor of Kadesh was a prudent man. After all, one's whose family had made a life of fending off Egyptian rabble since the reign of Egypt's deceased Pharaoh Akhenaten had only enforced the need for precaution over any fool's ill-considered idea of fame and glory. And yet, he wondered how he found himself in the company of his country's former Tawanana, Nakia.

Wondering if his age was finally catching up to him, he couldn't recall how he came to be in this woman's presence. Shaking his head he knew if he had any good sense left in his aging brain he would leap from his chair in outrage, sweep from the room and never turn back without one word to the vile creature lounging in the chair across from him. But when he tried to do just that, he found his body did not obey what his thoughts most wanted to do.

"It is so nice to see you again, Halma." Nakia interrupted, brushing her long hair away from the curve of her neck before standing from her chair. "I see even a man as strong as you is no match for a god."

Governor Halma glared and spat at Nakia's feet, "What nonsense are you spouting water witch?!"

Nakia smirked, "Nonsense? Hardly. But you needn't worry over something so trivial." The sound of thousands cheering floated in to the small chamber suddenly, catching both of their attention. Governor Halma quietly observed Nakia, she was staring at the door with a glare that would put a demon to shame. Smirking, Halma jerked his head in the general direction of the fanfare.

"Whatever mischief you were planning this day has been foiled. Leave your son and his bride to make their way to the main temple. Besides as a _former _royal yourself, _you_ should know better than anyone to displease the people on a day such as this, _your majesty_." He bit out with satisfaction.

Nakia's glaring eyes turned to flick over the old man quickly. Turning the majority of her attention back to Halma she drew herself up, "So it seems."

Stepping closer to Governor Halma Nakia let a wicked smile curve her lips, "As you pointed out there is no more time to waste on petty insults Governor. After all there is a wedding the people must celebrate this day…and you haven't given your gift to the happy couple yet."

* * *

Egypt, Memphis

I sighed heavily as I closed the room's sheer curtains on the slowly darkening sky. Even though dusk was barely beginning to encroach over the residence I felt like I had been working for three days straight. Sitting heavily on the edge of my bed I stretched my arms until I felt a satisfying pop in my joints before flopping down on to the mattress.

What a day…I sighed again before turning on my side to face the plain white wall. I don't think I could ever make it as a doctor, my heart wouldn't be able to take another adrenaline rush like that again. But so far as the birth went…I conceded it could've been a lot worse, I mean Paniwi could've died! Baby Tale could've died! Or both! Shaking my head I decided I wouldn't dwell on that thought, after all they were okay now. Mother and child were both safe and healthy and that's what I had set out do from the beginning…

Reaching into the small space between the wooden frame and reed mattress I pulled out my medical guide book and stroked the plain cover gratefully. "I don't know what would've happened without you…"

Pressing my lips in to a small smile I hugged the sizable book then shoved it back into its hiding place. Stretching my hand out I began to pull the hair tie off my wrist before it cut off my circulation and made a mark when I paused, sliding it off all the way I sat up in puzzlement. Holding the small circle of elastic cloth in my palm I wondered where the second one was. I could have sworn that I had asked Paniwi for it… I frowned, didn't I…? Crap gosh dammit!

Knocking on my head I groaned, way to go you numbskull! If Paniwi decided to let down her hair I was so busted! She'll totally know something is going on when she takes that tie out of her hair! After all how many hair elastics does someone come across in ancient Egypt?! None! That's how many! God, how could I be so careless?!

Leaping from my bed I scrubbed my hands across my face, that's it! The jig is up! No! Don't think like that Jade! I smacked my cheeks lightly trying to work through my small mental breakdown. I sucked in a large breath of air; I had to think this through logically! All I have to do is go back and get the stupid thing before Paniwi let's her hair down and everything is peachy keen again…Unless of course she's already done so…

I felt apprehension build in my chest; if she did that what would she think? What would happen to me is the better question! I shuddered, I could hear the cry for a witch hunt being issued now…Shaking my head violently I refused to believe that I would be burned at the stake over a hair tie…no matter how strange it would be to everyone else. But then again it's not like I could just _let _everyone wonder over it if they did discover it. I mean I guess I could, but then they'd speculate over it themselves and who knew what insane things they came up with? But it couldn't be less insane then anything I tell them… right?

Pacing the length of the small room, I tapped my chin in thought. Letting myself freak out over a hair elastic was really ridiculous! I'll just go nicely ask for its return and anything that happens afterward could be dealt with calmly…or at least I hoped so.

I heard the door to the living area swing open and close. Acenath was probably coming to gush over baby Tale with Siranush. Glancing to the other bed I wondered where exactly was Siranush? After all most of the woman were waiting on pins and needles for Paniwi to give birth earlier. Biting my bottom lip I decided I had other things to think about at the moment and waved the thought of her away.

The door to the room creaked open and I swung around to tell Acenath she wasn't here, "Siranush is-…Oh! Er, hello." I blinked at the healer woman standing in the doorway of the small room I shared with Siranush and Acenath.

She nodded her head to me before letting her dark eyes wander over me slowly, "You are the healer named Jade correct?"

"…Healer?" I asked dumbly.

The older woman furrowed her brows and gave me what I would call an amused frown. "I take it you are not healer then."

I shook my head slowly, "No…I just helped out. Doing my civic duty and all, I guess."

"Civic duty?" She asked curiously.

"Um, It's kind of like when a person…nevermind. I was just helping out a fellow woman. After all, you were running late and the others were panicking so-"

"I'm never late. I always arrive on time." The healer sniffed indignantly.

I pressed my lips into a thin line, "Right." I silently hoped she couldn't hear the sarcasm saturating that one word. I know that people are supposed to respect their elders and all, but that kind of life lesson takes a back seat when said senior citizen thinks that being late is actually arriving on time and expecting you to take their word for it.

The elderly healer cleared her throat, "You delivered the infant without a single flaw. I'm curious, from whom did you learn the task of birthing children?"

I cocked my head; that was an odd way to put it. A 'good job' would have sufficed…But learning a task to birth children? "I'm sorry I don't quite get what you mean."

"I want to know from which healer did you learn from. It is important that the parents pay proper respect to those involved with the child's birth." She spread her hands out in explanation.

Oh…"But I didn't…" She looked at me expectantly, "I mean I just…"

I sighed, it's not like I could say I learned it all on my own. But I couldn't say 'oh an emergency care guide my dad gave me for a graduation present helped me deliver Paniwi's baby safely'. I looked at her expectant face…I didn't want to lie, but telling the truth just wasn't believable either. I frowned; maybe I could give a half truth?

"Uh, I was taught that skill by a woman, it's a gift from one of my parents you could say."That was close enough. Not a lie but not the complete truth either…

"Yes, your mother obviously…" She muttered. Ignoring her rambling I sighed, ancient times was turning me into a big fat liar. Who knew keeping to the timeline would be so difficult?

"Does the woman not have a name?" She questioned.

"I- what? Yes. Yes, she does…" I blinked, seriously wondering if I was really having this conversation.

"Oh?" She prompted.

Did she seriously need to know the name? I mean Isabel was hardly an Egyptian name and I don't' think I could handle a round of twenty questions with this woman. The woman frowned and cleared her throat, "I have many things that need to be done before this day is done child. The healer's name and an offering in her honor is one."

"An offering?" I was getting confused now.

The woman was annoyed now, "Yes, the name! I want the name of your mother, the healer!"

"Mother? Healer? My mom wasn-!"

The old woman looked ready to tear her hair out or my hair…either actually. "The name! Just give me the name you frustrating child!"

"Ok! Sheesh, keep your panties on." I muttered quietly and scowled, "Her name is Isa-"

"Jade!" Siranush's voice interrupted me. She was standing in the bedroom's door way and her long black hair was tousled like she had run back to our room in a hurry.

"Siranush…what happened to you?" I asked as the grumpy healer brushed past me with a puzzled frown on her face. I was about to stop her and repeat myself, but Siranush grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a hug. Bewildered I shrugged her off. Siranush never gave hugs! She only gave affection to Aline and even that was rare.

"What's up with you?" I eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she did something shady and I was gonna end up paying for it.

She beamed, "We have to have a celebration tomorrow."

* * *

Donkor carefully took in Ramses shocked expression. The man rarely took the time to get to know people he found trivial, even more so one lowly slave girl's name. Knowing that, that was when realization dawned on him, "So, she is the slave…" He whispered sadly to himself. He knew such a treasure couldn't be claimed by just anyone, it was simply too good to be true. Sighing, he knew Ramses had indeed found himself a precious desert bloom that surpassed even the pharaoh's many women in the palace harem.

Ramses was silent, too lost in his own reverie to notice then envious look Donkor shot his way. Ramses didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was seriously considering dragging his friend to a healer or perhaps a priest. But on the other, he was truly dumfounded that an intelligent man such as him could fall for such a…a…a….

Scrubbing a hand over his face Ramses let out a breath, what exactly possessed the scribe to be attracted to such a horrid girl. After all, according to Donkor they had all but met for a brief moment and suddenly he was in love! Shaking his head, he tried to separate his own feelings from the situation and think about it. Though he didn't like her per say, Ramses supposed there had to be some redeeming qualities Donkor saw in her…whatever they may be.

Ramses crossed his arms settling a concerned gaze on Donkor, "As happy I would be at your sudden declaration you should know that-"

"That she is already yours." Donkor shook his head, "It's only logical that you would have such a woman…" Donkor sighed trailing off, then turning somber eyes on him.

"I-No! I was saying that-" Ramses sputtered, flustered suddenly

Donkor gave him a cursory glance and stated accusatorily, "You needn't spare my feelings for me, General. Despite that I care nothing for gossip of the court and care even less so of the intricacies of courtship, does not mean I do not have ears. The romance everyone has been talking so fervently about is between the two of you."

Donkor stood from his chair quickly and waved a dismissive hand towards him, "Take this as a fleeting fantasy of a lonely and foolish scholar."

Ramses was about to interrupt him, to quickly deny his reasoning, but Donkor exited his room with a quiet bow and the words, "Please feel no pity towards me."

Hearing the door close softly Ramses flattened his palm against his face feeling the beginnings of headache coming on. How did one small insignificant woman single handily bring chaos to his household? How did she manage to flood the streets with gossip that would surely surpass the water in the Nile? And now, perhaps even ruin the timid friendship he had with the only competent scribe he knew? Just how? It was as if Set, the God of storms and chaos himself placed her in his path to rain misfortune down on his head.

Sighing Ramses glanced at his bed before shaking his head, he knew sleep would not come easily this night. Scooping the thick linen cloak off the chest near his bed he shrugged into it, despite the near boiling temperature during the day Egypt's nights could get quite cold. Thinking for a moment Ramses wondered where he should go at this time of night. Visiting any member of his family was out of the question and it's not like he had many friends that lived near the residence. Pursing his lips he decided a short walk to the tavern near the market would have to suffice. At least there, the jovial atmosphere could lift his mood and perhaps give him an idea of how to explain to Donkor -and everyone else for that matter- that there was nothing between him and Jade.

* * *

Karkemish, The Main Temple of Teshub

Alexandra fingered her light gown and frail combs of ivory placed at the back of her head in a daze. Yuri had ordered her maids to dress her in her finest gown of white linen and pin her long hair up into a large elaborate hair style earlier. It consisted of a strange large winding bundle of hair at the nape of her neck while tiny jeweled pins and small braids circled the thick bundle of locks. It was then that Yuri's maid, holding out a small ebony box –one of her wedding gifts- with a pair of delicate combs of ivory decorated with gold and pearls was given to Yuri to place carefully in her hair.

She remembered Yuri had beamed with satisfaction at the outcome and had embraced her with tearful eyes whilst whispering her words of luck, before escorting her to palanquin to make her way to Teshub's temple. Where she now found herself inside, kneeling before the god's likeness, as a small audience observed the scared wedding ceremony. She risked a short glance over to Juda, who knelt beside her, turning his head every now and then to openly stare at her. Alexandra caught his eye for a moment and promptly blushed down to her toes and had to quickly look to the priest reciting prayers and blessings over their heads to force down her slight embarrassment.

Yuri smiled, deeming her decision to have Alexandra change gowns and hairstyles a success. Perhaps her color scheme was less than orthodox, but with the not-so-subtle looks Juda was throwing Princess Alexandra left no doubt that he thought his bride was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. No Hittite bride had ever dressed like this and Yuri doubted any other would dare try. After all, though the symbolism of the colors and objects Alexandra wore held great importance to Yuri she seriously doubted any other at the ceremony would understand besides her. That being said, she would have to take the time to pull the Arzawan princess aside to explain why the Hittite queen had her dress in such an untraditional ensemble.

With a final prayer to Teshub and Hebat respectively, the priest gestured for Yuri and Kail to step forward in order to recognize and sanction the marriage in the eyes of the royal family and Hittite law. Kail and Yuri each placed a hand on their heads and blessed their union, before Kail loudly pronounced them wed and anointing Alexandra with the title of an official Princess of Hittite.

The royal couple watched as Juda grinned down at Alexandra before entwining his hand with her own. Alexandra flushed lightly and grinned when her husband suddenly bent down down to brush his lips tenderly against her own. Alexandra suddenly felt thankful that she wore such a light gown, thoroughly knowing that if she hadn't she surely would have melted into the floor with Juda's brief kiss.

The crowds of citizens gathered outside the temple exploded in to cheers as the new couple made their way out of the temple and down the long steps and into an awaiting chariot.

* * *

Egypt, Memphis

Hafsah had been a healer since the tender age of twenty and had studied the healing arts since she was fifteen when her parents had sent her to Memphis in order to study under the few women that practiced medicine for the poor. She didn't resent her parents decision, after all if a group of healers offered a large bag of copper deben any parent would gladly hand off their eldest daughter in order to feed the littler mouths. But now that she was well into her advanced age she figured she had seen there was all to see and she could finally retire from her work.

Or at least that was what she was hoping to do until women had run half way across town in order to barge into her small home on the edge of Memphis, demanding she save a slave woman and her soon to be born infant. But when she had arrived the small child had already been born and the mother perfectly fine. In fact, the room hardly smelled of blood and sweat, as it always had been when her or any other women delivered children. If anything at all, it smelled fresh and just a bit sweet, like the left over scent of the scared incense one left as an offering to a god.

Hafsah's frown deepened, and that strange girl…a young woman with long wild locks of scarlet hair and deep green eyes had been the one to birth the woman's babe safely and completely on her own. Hafsah wouldn't have dared attempt such a thing, not even if she had been twenty years younger when her hands were steady and strong and her eye sight could rival a sparrow hawk. She would've at least needed two other healers in the room with her in case anything happened, which was why she had arrived so late. She had to muster up three of her granddaughters, -all healers- in order to bring them along with her.

Waving the thought away she placed the sweet oil at the feet of the stone carving of Isis and murmured prayers in gratitude for the parents and child. "What brings an old woman so late to the temple of the Mother Goddess?" A hushed voice questioned behind her.

Hafsah turned to face the priestess. She left her long dark hair to trail freely along her back and glimpsed henna adorning her arms and breasts whenever she shifted in the red robes belonging to Isis' priesthood. "I'm here to offer thanks to the Great Lady, as is her due. A child was delivered safely today despite the dubiousness of it all…" She trailed off.

The priestess nodded, "Tell me, did you doubt the successfulness of the birth?"

Hafsah nodded, "Completely, I was awoken only a while ago in panic to deliver the child when I had arrived to find the babe already tucked against its mother's breast."

"That is rather…surprising." The priestess answered softly.

Hafsah snorted, "Indeed. The young woman who delivered the infant couldn't have been older than the child itself and she did so flawlessly. I have never seen such a thing in all my life and I have seen many things. Also, she looked foreign, but foreign healers are not as skilled as our own and surely would have never birthed a child so easily. "

"A skilled healer." The priestess offered appeasingly.

"Perhaps…but she said that her mother had taught her to do such a thing. Which is why I'm here…" Hafsah trailed of and gestured to the offerings at Isis' feet.

"There is something wrong?"

Hafsah nodded, "As the young woman named her mother we were interrupted and she did not finish. Perhaps I should not have left so quickly and asked for it again, but she was so frustrating."

The priestess bowed her head, "This is no small thing and such a woman deserves acknowledgement for passing on such knowledge. It is important that the parents give her proper due just like they will her daughter. Tell me what you know of the woman's name and perhaps we can figure it out together."

Hafsah sighed before sounding out the name, "…ee-sa…'Ase'?"

The priestess frowned, "You are sure that is what you were told?"

Hafsah scowled, "I'm old priestess, not hard of hearing. I most undoubtedly heard 'Ase' come from the young woman's mouth."

The priestess was puzzled, a foreign woman's name that sounded eerily similar to…and with a skilled healer as a daughter? This was something for the High priestess to hear…

"Well?" Hafsah interjected.

"Hm, I will think on it with my sisters and will be sure to include her in tomorrow morning's devotions to the Divine mother. Worry not old one, no animosity will befall on the infant should we fail to figure out the woman's name." The priestess reached into her robes and pulled a small amulet out before pressing it into Hafsah's palm. It was a small golden Tyet, the Knot of Isis.

"Give that to the young woman. If she is as skilled as you say, many eyes will fill with envy and wish misfortune upon her; this will see to it that such things aren't fulfilled."

Hafsah pursed her lips in contemplation, "If that is your wish priestess, I will do your bidding and deliver your gift."

The priestess nodded and waved her off handing her a torch from the nearby wall, "You should be going soon, an old woman should not walk the streets alone in the dark and cold."

Hafsah took the torch gratefully and pocketed the small amulet. She would rest her aging bones for a few days before making another trip to the noble household; so much excitement in one day seemed to tire her out more than she thought it would.

* * *

I stared wide eyed at Siranush. "You want to celebrate because Aline is going where?!"

Siranush smiled widely, "Thebes. Aline is going to Thebes to become a ward to a Scribe."

I narrowed my eyes to slits in anger, "This scribe…he's decent?"

Siranush's smile shrunk a centimeter in confusion, "Decent?"

"You know…legitimate." I really didn't want to have to spell it out for her, but dammit Aline was my little rock. My shorty! And there was no way I was gonna let some weird guy take her who knows where and take advantage of her…in _any_ way.

Siranush still didn't seem to take the hint so I dead panned, "He's not some weird pervert is he?"

She gaped, "What?! No! In fact, he's far from it. He happens to be Mandisa's former tutor and friend to General Ramses-"

"Oh that's better!" I scowled, "I'm so glad to know that he used to teach Lady Khperi's demon spawn and is the best of friends with that jerk."

Siranush shook her head in exasperation, "Despite your own feelings Jade, not everyone thinks so poorly of the General and well, we both know Mandisa is spoiled to her bones and always will be."

"Doesn't change the fact that my sh- your sister is going far away to some place out in the desert and who knows if we'll ever see her again!" My voice rose with every word until I was nearly screaming at Siranush, how could she just send Aline off without thinking everything through!

She winced and then her eyes gazed at me sadly…almost guiltily. "Jade…"

I stiffened, Siarnush had never used such a sad tone with me. I felt my heart contract and my stomach clench in guilt, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have shouted at you…"

She continued to gaze at me sadly, "It's not that…" She trailed off.

My brows furrowed and I pouted, "Then what is-?"

"I'm going with her, Jade."

I felt like someone socked me in the stomach, my breath caught in my throat and I suddenly felt like I had to sit down. I dropped on to my bed and looked at her, really looked at her. Her eyes were filled with guilt and sadness but there was something else there, a finality. She wasn't going to change her mind about her decision I realized numbly, Aline and Siranush were going to leave and I- I was going to stay here. Alone.

Siranush stepped up in front of me and knelt before taking my hands in hers. "I know you must be surprised and upset …but Jade, this is such a wonderful opportunity for Aline and me. We won't ever have to worry about Kefele's punishments or the woman's teasing and bullying if we go to Thebe's. Aline will get to learn with other children and make real friends in a good household and I'll be a servant. Not a slave anymore, we'll be treated better there…" She must've realized her words weren't making me feel any better or happier because she started to quiet and her small encouraging smile slipped off her face with a sigh.

"Maybe, I should leave you alone for little while. I have to plan out some things with Acenath before we leave." She got up, pulling her hands away and quietly left just as quickly as she had come.

Too late I uttered, "Yeah, you should probably leave me alone…for practice… when you leave for good."

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes before they slipped down my cheeks in two hot wet trails. I scrubbed them away roughly and let out a loud almost violent breath of air. Looking around our shared room, I shook my head, I couldn't handle staying inside of here for awhile. Maybe a nice walk in the large villa's gardens would clear my head, even though deep down I knew it wouldn't really help at all.

* * *

Ramses blew out a long breath of air. The tavern, though joyous and rowdy hadn't helped him take one step in solving his dilemma, least of all point him in the right direction. Though after a few rounds of beers people's sense of direction tended to go askew anyway…The night air had helped clear up any last remnants of the pleasant drunken stupor he might have put himself in, which was a blessing and a curse. He wanted that pleasant warm buzz back fogging up his thoughts, but he also wanted to logically think over his problems without wondering if any of the tavern serving women would be up for a roll in the hay.

Annoyed with himself Ramses knew he clearly needed to sit down by himself and sort out his priorities. Rearranging his cloak over himself he was half way to his rooms to do just that when a quiet sob caught his attention. He grimaced, Kefele really needed to learn that his mother's sharp tongued critiques weren't something to cry over…and that he needed a new hiding spot outside of the Villa's garden if he wanted to retain some semblance of privacy. Too many times he's caught the man sobbing into his mother's irises drunk out of his mind. The last time he had seen him actually speaking to them, until Ramses finally took pity on the man and dragged him off to a secluded corner of the estate and left him there to preserve his dignity before any of the slaves or servants could stumble upon him in the garden.

Scrubbing his face he hissed out an annoyed breath before making an abrupt turn towards the garden. Rubbing his tired eyes he rounded a corner and was about to call out when the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. Sitting on the edge of his mother's small pond was Jade and… she was crying!

Ramses' eyes widened in disbelief, surely he was drunk and hallucinating. He blinked, but the image of the red haired woman stayed in place. His full lips flattened into a thin line, he didn't know what he should do in the situation, which was a first for him. He always knew what to do, but this helpless feeling welled up and it unnerved him. Surely, this incident was the most awkward thing to witness next to Kefele modeling his sister's dresses for them, but even then he knew what to do in that type of situation and that was to retreat.

And he wanted to do just that. He really, truly did, but watching her slim shoulders shake with suppressed sobs and her smooth cheeks shine wetly with tears made pity well up when he thought he couldn't feel any such things besides extreme dislike and frustration for this particular person. He took a silent step back and then another and another, when the loud snap of a twig breaking under his foot was his undoing.

Jade looked up and away from the pond and turned reddened eyes in his direction. He watched her already large eyes widen, making them impossibly larger before they narrowed suspiciously and she quickly turned her head away from him to brush her tears away.

"Are you planning on saying something or are you just going to stare at me?" She quietly asked in a thick voice as she carefully turned to face the pond once more.

The words oddly echoed his own from their first meeting, a time that seemed so long ago…and yet again he found himself stumbling upon her in the middle of a private moment. A sardonic smile curved his lips for a split second before that melted away to be replaced with a light frown. Feeling that he needed to be courteous he asked, "What are you doing out so late?"

She turned her head to him, "I could ask you the same."

Pushing any annoyance he might have felt at the comment he decided to walk over to her, "That mouth never tires I see."

Her plump lips twitched into a small smile for an instant, before pulling down into a frown, "Really, why are you here?"

Slowly, lowering himself down beside her he made sure there was at least an arms length of room between them should she wish to leave or feel uncomfortable and he, well, he could avoid any more…less than fortunate incidents. "I thought you were Kefele." He answered bluntly.

She whipped her head around to look at him and frowned doubtfully, "Kefele?"

Ramses nodded his head, feeling no compunction in divulging such a secret to her, "He…tends to let my mother's criticisms get the best of him, just like how her orders tend to run away with him. I'm sure you understand that part."

Jade was silent, appraising the honesty of his words perhaps, before nodding, "Your mothe- Lady Khepri! Uh, she tends to be a perfectionist…" She trailed off and her cheeks flushed. Ramses nodded absently, suddenly fascinated with the thought of what else he could make flush.

"I heard one of your scribes is kidnap- I mean, taking Aline and Siranush to Thebes soon." She said.

"Three." He answered absently.

"What?" Jade asked him as she leaned forward to dip a toe into the pond, her spiraling hair spilling forward to shield her still red face.

Ramses forced his eyes to the pond and watched her submerge her foot into the cool water before clarifying, "We are leaving in three days."

Jade kicked her foot out and the water splashed violently, "Three?!"

He nodded as she turned to panicked eyes to him, "That soon?!"

Ramses shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly, "I have to return to Thebes. I've already put off my duties much longer than Horemheb expected me to and Donkor wants to enter the palace as an official scribe. We both need to leave in order to do what we must."

Jade squirmed in her seat, "So, you're really leaving?"

Ramses turned to her with pursed lips and a raised brow, "Why? Are you happy that you're finally getting rid of me?"

"I-No!-I- It's-…!" Her face reddened once more and again Ramses was struck with the curiosity of what other parts of her body flushed.

He sighed, brushing the thought off, "Since we both know you're not crying over _my_ departure, may I ask who has earned your tears?"

Jade's blush faded and she turned her eyes up towards the night sky for a moment as if she would find the answer there before meeting his own gaze. "When you leave…I'm going to be all alone."

The answer was evasive but telling, however he couldn't help it. It just burst from him, he laughed, "Alone? There is an entire house hold of people surrounding you."

Jade sighed, churning the pond water with her feet, then gave him a mild glare in return, "That's not the same and you know it."

Ramses' mirth faded and he nodded, "Yes, I know. You meant that you'll be lonely."

Jade looked up at him thoroughly puzzled, "What? You're not gonna laugh?"

He shook his head and heaved a sigh, "I know what feeling lonely is like. And for others the feeling isn't something most understand."

* * *

I couldn't help it. The question came out before I could stop it, "You were lonely?"

General Ramses nodded, "When men fight battles far from home, months, sometimes years at a time the feeling is something one becomes intimately aquatinted with."

I felt like he was leaving something else out, but the serious look on his face kept me from asking in more detail. Instead I asked, "Battles…?"

General Ramses shook his head and looked at me with disbelief, "Has your life really been that sheltered or do you really not know?"

"I-Know what?" I frowned.

"Only that Hittite and Egypt recently ceased war and have agreed to a truce. At least, a shaky one at best." He answered flatly turning back to watch me fiddle with the cold pond water.

Once again it felt like he was deliberately leaving something out and yet again, I decided not to pry. "This war…you fought in it?"

He nodded, "I commanded a platoon of His Majesty's troops against Mursili but Yu- we were outwitted and lost the battle."

I nodded quietly prompting him to continue. With those words it was then he launched into greater detail about the battle. I listened attentively, even though words like 'Pharaoh' and 'Mursili' and 'Byblos' held no meaning to me and every once in a while I paused him in order to ask him to explain something more specifically. He obliged graciously, explaining things in the simplest terms he knew and making sure I understood them before continuing on to the exact place where he had left off.

It was perhaps an hour later when he finally summed up his recount of the battle and its repercussions when we stayed quiet for a few minutes lost in our own thoughts. Who knew I'd really get to hear firsthand about an ancient battle from a man who wasn't some geeky museum professor. It really was mind boggling, learning about things enshrined in a display case and made into books or movies versus the real thing sitting right beside you. I looked over the General and mused quietly that he looked nothing like some nerdy teacher or dusty old mummy, I chuckled.

"What?" He asked jolted out of his own thoughts a leftover frown still tugging at his lips.

I shook my head, "It's just…I realized that you are way older than I keep thinking."

"Old?" His half formed frown turning into a scowl.

I nodded grinning widely deciding to mess with him, "Positively ancient."

I held in my laugh at his affronted expression, "I'll have you know that I'm only twenty and five, a man in his prime many would say…" He answered matter-of-factly.

"Twenty five, huh?" I eyed him; I thought he would've been younger like twenty.

"And you? How old are you?" He asked curiously, eyeing me just as openly.

I thought about it. After all it was late June when I came here and my birthday was in august…and more than a month has passed so… "I think I'm eighteen now…" I answered a little unsure, waving a finger in the air to get him to dismiss it.

"You _think_?" Ramses questioned crossing his arms across his chest; he was just as confused as I was.

"Well…" I started a little hesitantly, "I _think_ my birthday has already passed or at the very least is coming up…" I answered as best I could.

"Birth-day? A strange way to put it." He commented off-handedly before looking me over, "So, you are eighteen…"

I gave him a glance and nodded, they obviously told time differently but I didn't think birthdays didn't exist either…" Don't you celebrate the days of your birth?" I asked changing the subject.

General Ramses nodded, "We do, but not for every person. Simply knowing that you were born is celebration enough don't you think?"

I shrugged not having ever thought of it that way, "I guess so."

Suddenly the urge to yawn came over me, covering my mouth to do so I glanced up and saw the moon had already reached its highest peak in the night sky. When had it become so late? Looking over to the man beside me I also wondered how we discussed so much and so little in the middle of the night, when earlier all I had wanted to do was cry over Aline and Siranush. I smiled weakly and got up to stretch my back, though I was still pretty upset the worst of it had passed and like the General said, there's an entire household of people around me. And though it wasn't exactly the same, I still had Jahi and Acenath…even Nefert if I was desperate.

"Thank you."

General Ramses snapped his gaze up to me in bewilderment, "For what?"

I shrugged also unsure, "For having a real conversation with me…at least one that excluded violence and arguing for once, I guess."

He grinned, "I can't say I'll miss that when I'm in Thebes." He joked also rising to stand.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

The silence that stretched between us was somewhat awkward and tense but I couldn't explain why. I looked up into his face and found him gazing at me with an unsure expression also.

I decided to say something to break the strange pressure surrounding us. "Have a nice-"

He suddenly reached up to brush his finger tips along my cheekbone like the tip of feather, light and almost insubstantial, "-trip…?" I finished weakly.

His mouth pressed together and he dropped his hand like the small contact against me burned him. He nodded once acknowledging my words probably then turned away from and walked out of the garden on the way to his rooms most likely. The air I didn't know I was holding came rushing out of me.

Pressing a trembling hand to my cheek I felt confused. How did one light stroke on the cheek make me feel so weak and jelly like on the inside? I never felt like this before and it scared me a little, I wasn't starting to like him was I?! Bringing the hand that was touching my cheek up to my face I quickly grasped it with my other when I saw it was still shaking to my annoyance. I needed to get myself together! There was a real explanation for all this! It was simply emotions running high and his odd uncharacteristic comfort that was making me feel this way.

Letting a sigh out I nodded in silent agreement. Yes, it was just an odd night. I chuckled; I almost got carried away there. Turning in the opposite direction I started to walk back to my room and wondered if a small going away party like Siranush wanted would be possible. I guess we could ask Jahi for the unwanted produce that he threw away for looking too unsightly to give to the family as food and well, I could dig something up as a present for Aline and Siranush…

There was a creaking sound behind me. I paused and turned around to glance behind me, though it was very dark and the outside corridors weren't lit up by torches or oil lamps like the hallways inside the residence I could still make things out in the moonlight. When nothing around me moved I figured it was just me being paranoid, after all I hated the dark. Even living here, where night lights and electricity didn't exist and was forced to sleep in a room with moonlight as the only source of light still hadn't cured that small fear. I cleared my throat, and started to walk just a bit quicker back to my room when a shuffling sound came from behind me.

Whipping around I scanned the small courtyard I was crossing quickly. Nothing and nobody around once again, just me and some shadows…I peered into them suspiciously. If any of the other servants thought it would be funny to scare a slave I would have a thing or two to say to them…starting with an introduction to my fist.

"If anyone is trying to scare me it's not working! So just get back to bed and stay there…" I trailed off feeling a little foolish for shouting out to no one in the middle of the night. Surely, someone would have tried something by now or at least given up and said something about ruining their midnight fun.

I turned back around annoyed with myself. "Find your courage Jade! Stop being a wimp." I whispered scolding myself.

I was about half way across the court yard when I heard footsteps directly behind me. I froze with a flash of fear jolting up my spine but anger quickly followed on its heels. I whirled around to face whoever decided to mess with me when I came face to face with someone who shouldn't have been there at all.

"Why, hello again." Aswad murmured.

My eyes widened in disbelief, "What-how-why are you here?!"

The slave trader chuckled darkly, "The Lady of the household doesn't seem to be satisfied with the merchandise I've provided her with. I've come back to make an exchange….though I have to admit my end of the bargain is much more satisfying than I thought it would be." He held up a small box about as long as my forearm for me to see and rattled it lightly, the sound of metal clinking against each other ringing out.

"Her ladyship paid a pretty deben to see you gone, and it's my job to see that happen." He snapped his fingers and two men that I hadn't seen behind him ran forward to grab my wrists and shoulders tightly.

"You can't be serio-!" Aswad stuffed a wad of dirty linen into my mouth and then securing it by tying another around my head. I jerked around, struggling to free myself from the two brutes holding me and to keep Aswad from silencing me but they're grips were completely secure around me.

"Oh, we're completely serious." Answered another voice, I jerked my head towards the open doorway just beside Aswad and saw Kefele standing there completely cool eyed and detached as ever.

"Ooomaffer!" I had wanted to scream 'you bastard' but with the dirty cloth stuffed in my mouth the sentiment wasn't easily voiced.

Aswad jerked his head and the couple of goons wrenched my arms behind me and tied them together before lifting me up and doing the same to my ankles. "Put her in the chest."

Kefele walked over to the men holding me, lifting a torch up so the goons could lower me into a large wooden chest near the open doorway instead of drop me to the ground. I glared up at him and he looked down at me thoughtfully, "I won't apologize. It's not like any of this is personal…" Kefele paused, "Actually, it is. But still, I do as my lady bids, be grateful she doesn't wish you dead."

And with that my world went black as the lid to the chest snapped shut with finality.

* * *

Karkemish, Detached Palace of Nakia

Every man, woman and child in the city had reveled in their Prince's marriage, sending gifts and well wishes flooding through the Palace's main gates. As protocol, each and every one was delivered and placed on a large table in the banquet hall where the wedding feast had taken place. Earlier in the evening no one questioned Governor Halma's late appearance, or his gift, a cart filled with six large jugs of wine; all were too busy congratulating Prince Juda and Princess Alexanda's return from the temple to notice such a detail. All was as Nakia had hoped; the small sealed pot hidden at the bottom of the most decorated of the large jars would make its way into one of the strategically picked Palace servant's hands. Nakia wasn't worried of being discovered, Governor Halma's own hand maiden and many other's of his staff was firmly under control despite the man himself fighting Kaskuh's control even now. They would know how to get the poison into Yuri Ishtar's morning goblet of water and when she died, the first step of her plan would be complete.

* * *

Yay! Big chapter and new developments! Sorry for not updating sooner, but this is actually a two-parter chapter, which is basically four chapters put together and split into two instead of four regular ones. Perhaps you could call this a conclusion to the first story arc…

Anyways moving on, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I got back after vacation and saw them all and they made me smile so wide I think I hurt my cheeks. Not much else to say except the next part should be up next week or the week after that.

So, until then please read and review.


	19. Cause and Effect Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own RedRiver…My Imagination wouldn't have come up with such a great idea but if it had well, fanfiction wouldn't be necessary now would it?

* * *

Egypt, Just outside of Memphis

I kicked the lid of the wooden chest numerous times with my tied feet, but like each and every time before, the wooden didn't so much as budge. A sudden brake in the cart's motion had my shoulder jerk against the rough wood, wincing I maneuvered myself away from the potential splinters and infection then curled up on my side. The dark chest I had been stuffed in to was cool and airy, despite there being no holes poked into the wood like one did to ensure air for transporting animals. I snorted; an animal! That's exactly what I was being treated like, being pawned off from one owner to another in rapid succession without a qualm. Pressing my face flat against the bottom of the chest I quietly listened to the sound of the cart's wheels rolling over cracked earth and stones. I had to have been unconscious for a while if Aswad was taking me to into the desert… probably to rejoin his caravan of slaves. I shuddered, unless he had something much more sinister in mind. I shook my head, now was not the time to think about that. First things first, I had to find a way out of this stupid box and get the hell away…

* * *

Ramses groaned, rolling onto his stomach and forcing a bleary eye open. Last night's conversation had made his mind run in circles until just before dawn, when finally he was too exhausted to think over his thoughts and just sunk into a fitful sleep. Ramses kicked the tangled linens wrapped around his ankles in annoyance before pressing his head back into his mattress, already sinking back into the dark oblivion known as slumber.

A loud knocking on his chamber doors made his eyes snap open, throwing any plans of rest to the wind. "User! Son…"

Turning his head groggily, he saw his mother sweep into his bedroom with a smile of what only he could call 'pure satisfaction' on her face. He sat up slowly; taking a quick look at his waist to make sure the loose wrap around his hips didn't come loose during his night of restless sleep. The last thing he needed was his mother commenting on his preferred bed clothing or lack thereof.

"User! Just what are doing lying there?" He watched her direct a serving woman with a tray of food to the next room then snap for the others to quickly fill his tub and lay out his clothes for the day.

He rolled his eyes tiredly, fervently wishing he could sleep a few more hours, "You needn't rush everyone. In fact I would prefer to be left alone this morning, mother."

His mother hummed, "Of course I need to rush. Why, your boat for Thebes leaves today, and I want to get every possible second I can to be with you-"

"Mother, my boat doesn't leave for another two days. We have plenty of time to spend-"Ramses began to cut in.

Lady Khepri interrupted her son, "Nonsense! I've taken the liberty to prepare your boat _days_ ago and your men informed me just this morning that they would be ready to set sail by this afternoon. Isn't it wonderful?"

Ramses frowned, "You…are happy about this?"

His mother grinned, "Why wouldn't I be sweet one? After all, his majesty is expecting you and far be it from me to keep you from his side for long."

Ramses' frown deepened, "But you hate, I mean absolutely hate, that I never stay in Memphis for more than a few days at a time. In fact, you're always trying to convince me to settle down in Memphis, complaining that a General has no place in the politics of Thebes and so on…and here I am, finally with you and your sending me off without so much as a warning?" He finished in disbelief.

Lady khepri's wide smile tightened a fraction and she quickly waved the bustling servants from the room before letting her expression falter. "I have been thinking…" She began.

Ramses groaned, "You're always thinking Mother! What have you done now?"

His mother was silent and Ramses sighed, multiple scenarios involving a possible marriage or a ship full of concubines swirled around in his head. "Just what are you planning?" He finally eked out.

His mother smoothed her sheer shawl draped over a gown of white linen down before she sat on the edge of his bed daintily. She sighed deeply before taking his large calloused hand in her smaller frail one; she stroked the smoother skin of her thumb against his rough palm, "You're just like your father. Stubborn to the bones and determined to change the world all on your own."

She let out a shaky laugh, "I remember before we were married, feeling so nervous and afraid for him. He didn't know when enough was enough and never gave in even when the situation got desperate…"

Ramses clasped his mother's hands between his own before steadily replying, his tone calm and placating, "Then…you should know that whatever you've been planning won't work. I'm not in the mood to indulge in your matchmaking games mother."

Lady Khepri flushed despite her face remaining impassive, "I'm not playing some game User! I will see you off safely to Thebes today in exchange-"

"Exchange?" Ramses lifted a brow, what could his mother possibly want from him.

"Yes. An exchange, I will see you off to His majesty with no complaints of marriage, not an ill word against your decisions or even a disapproving glance as of how you choose to live your life now and in the future, so long as you leave today, this afternoon." She finished seriously.

Ramses would have rejoiced at his forbearer's sudden decision to leave him be if not for the niggling feeling in his gut that told him something just wasn't right. "And may I ask what ungodly power swayed you enough to have you come to this decision, this exchange?"

His mother sniffed indignantly, "You needn't concern yourself over an old woman's feelings. After all a mother's love knows no bounds."

Ramses nodded, "I think we both know that greed and lust for power also knows no bounds. Tell me, what do you gain from sending me to Thebes so abruptly?"

"User! Why-? You-? How could-? To your own mother!" Lady Khepri gasped affronted.

Ramses was about to retort that he very damn well would question his mother _and_ her motives concerning her sudden urge to give in to her _'maternal instincts'_ when suddenly his chamber door flew open; leaving a red faced Nefert standing inside its archway.

Lady Khepri jumped to her feet with a hand over her heart and exclaimed, "My goodness! Nefert! Dear, you're supposed to be in your chambers! Come, I will-"

"Shut your mouth mother!"

Ramses' mouth dropped open in shock. No one and he meant _no one_ in their entire family had spoken one ill word against the matriarch of the family! Let alone tell her to close her mouth and be silent in so rude of terms. His sister was obviously angered, almost to the point of rage if he had to guess. He glared at her, carefully drinking in her disarrayed appearance. Nefert was clothed in nothing but a thin form fitting gown of white linen, all of her jewels, khol, and even black haired wig missing from her person…most likely forgotten in her hurry to show up in his suite.

Nefert nearly stomped her way into the room she was so angry. How could her mother do such a thing?! It was so despicable! It was something only an aristocrat would be capable of doing! And for once, she was truly ashamed to be counted as a part of that aristocracy.

Nefert glared down at her mother. The woman who had given her life, a daughter! How was she capable of such a thing? "Where is she?"

Lady khepri narrowed her eyes before quietly replying, "Who dear?"

Nefert's blood pounded in her ears and she ignored User's own curious glare. "Don't play with me mother. I know you had that awful slave merchant drag her from the residence last night, now where is she?!"

Ramses got off his bed to stand beside his mother, "Nefert, go back to your rooms and stay there. Your obviously to angry to have a decent conversation-"

Completely ignoring her older brother she screeched, "Where is she? Where did you take Jade?!"

* * *

Karkemish, Main Palace

Buhthah was a simple maid in Prince Juda's palace. Her day began by waking with the other servant women in the small home beside the kitchens, then deliver breakfast to the soldiers in the barracks, followed by tidying up the kitchen, then cleaning the palace's extensive hallways, picking up after any messy nobles or clumsy servants for the rest of the day until finally, cleaning up after everyone's had dinner and going back to sleep to start the day anew. Simple, just the way she liked it, even though it was boring at times... So, when she had been picked to deliver Her majesty Ishtar's morning drink she said a short and thankful prayer to Ishtar, her majesty's pre-incarnation. Only a lucky select few ever got to view the members of the royal family let alone come close enough to hand them a goblet of water. Today was her lucky day.

Marwan ran as if Nergal, the death god himself was chasing him through the palace hallways, but he was so tired. Hurriedly, he wiped the sticky residue left over from his sleep in the corners of his eyes away; he wondered how long he could fight the grogginess clouding his senses to warn Her majesty before the ex-queen's sleep magic would make him succumb once more.

Rounding a corner he almost slid and crashed into a wall, but he was able to right himself before that happened. The last thing he needed was to knock himself unconscious, at least not when the empire was depending on him. He winced at the arrogance of his words; though the idea of thousands of people depending on his timely or untimely arrival was a heady feeling he decided that he would trade the feeling for anything in the world right now. It's not like he wanted this task, far from it actually but he swore, swore to his Lord General Halma that when the time came to repay his debt came he would do so, willingly and enthusiastically. It's been so long since he swore that oath at his savior's feet, so long since he's remembered the heat of battle in that gods' forsaken desert, fighting the Egyptian dogs off and out of their borders, so long since he's remembered the man who reached out his hand and pulled him back from the dark abyss called death.

Closing his eye's Marwan steeled himself against the wave of drowsiness that beat at him like war drums. He couldn't fail his General now, not ever. Pushing himself to go faster he felt his leg muscles burn and bunch with every ground eating stride. He needed to get to Prince Juda's seraglio, the inner most rooms of his palace where he knew the Hititte King and Queen would dine privately with the Prince and his new bride. Marwan just prayed the guards wouldn't execute him before he could tell what needed to be said.

* * *

Egypt, The stone quarries of Giza

Aswad surveyed the hordes of slaves toiling away in Giza's quarries. There were only a few hundred, not even close to a thousand but still, it was enough to mine the abundant limestone from the earth near Pharaoh Khufu's grand resting place.

"Aswad!" A rotund man with a balding head and long graying beard waved him over.

"Chibale." Aswad grinned walking over to the man's shady tent, "Just the man I wanted to see."

Chibale chuckled, "What drags the ugly likes of you to Giza's wasteland?"

Aswad snorted in good humor walking over to the small wooden table near Chibale and helping himself to his half empty goblet of wine, "If I didn't know you before, I'd say I hope your luck turns and your business dries up like a small skin of water in the desert."

The elder man scowled, "You're not too far off the mark. His majesty's thrice damned officials have tightened security around the village and made continuing night shifts almost damn near impossible!" He spat, "Those old fogeys are nosy as they are greedy. Rat bastards…"

Aswad grunted in sympathy, pointing out, "The nobles have always guarded themselves well against the Palace and commoners, just as _we_ merchants have always done the same."

"It's not a matter of guarding, but _hiding_." Chibale sighed picking up the jug of wine and pouring himself a generous portion of the ruby fluid.

"Those dog soldiers won't even relieve themselves unless their masters order them to do it, why kick up this fuss? Just bribe the mayor if you're so worried about His Majesty. Besides, we both know with the court feuding amongst each other a little missing stone from Khufu's quarry is hardly a pressing matter. "Aswad stated pointedly.

Chibale nodded, "Perhaps your right…by the way, why _are you_ here?"

Aswad pressed a hand to his forehead as if he were warding off a headache, "There is a slave I'd like you to take off my hands."

Chibale frowned and stroked his beard in thought, "A slave? Hmm, I will have to see him first and then we'll speak of his price-"

Aswad shook his head, "It's not a man but a young woman. Her previous owner wasn't too pleased with her and returned her to me with a hefty sum to boot."

"Really?" Chibale eyed Aswad, "What for? And why sell her to me if she's such trouble?"

Aswad rubbed his brow as if just the thought of the young woman was enough to make his temples pound, "Apparently, she was having an affair with the grand Lady's eldest and only son."

"Oh?" Chibale was interested; it must have been some affair if the noble lady herself _paid _a slave trader to be rid of the girl.

He nodded and let out a loud groan, "From what I can assume of the little detail I was given and the local gossip, the son was someone high up in the government and has the current Pharaoh's ear. Obviously a slave girl for a concubine is out of the question, and the old woman must want to keep her bloodline pure and noble."

Chibale stoked his beard amused, "She must be some kind of woman if a man like that was willing to lower himself to the dirt and risk exile from the court. Come. " He gestured to Aswad, "Let me see this creature of men's ruin and I'll let you be on your way."

* * *

I struggled against the bonds holding me to the wooden post against a large rock in the desert. Earlier, when Aswad had dragged me kicking and screaming from the chest I had previously been trapped in I noticed that his caravan of women were nowhere in sight. I guess the slave peddler had sensed my mounting hysteria and had quickly tied me to a stake. With sharp orders for the two goons from the night before to watch me and 'be wary of tricks' , he gave a final glare then quickly disappeared over a large rocky ridge about a quarter of a mile away. That had happened about an hour ago…

I sighed and tugged on my tied wrists again. He obviously didn't drag me out here to kill me, but with his absent caravan and people in general also told me that he didn't plan to resell me either. I didn't understand anything going on right now, just yesterday I had been crying over Siranush and Aline's imminent trip down the Nile and now found myself betrayed by General Ramses mother, tied to a stick of wood out in the hot desert risking sunburn, skin cancer and maybe even my life, and for what?!

I growled under my breath, frustrated with the situation, with my lack of clarity on the situation and most of all for all the unnecessary dramatics. "Can't you at least cover me up here?! Sweat and sand are not a good combination you know!"

The goons hovering behind me were silent, just like they had been for the past hour. No amount of screaming, crying, pleading and persuading had made them crack that insufferable quiet they had decided was necessary. I opened my mouth to scream more complaints at them when hearty laughter and clapping had me whirl around to face the desert ridge.

"Most unexpected Aswad! Not unpleasant, but unexpected." An elderly rounded man proclaimed with a wide smile, striding up to stand before me with Aswad sauntering up behind him at a slower pace.

I raked my eyes over the old jolly stranger with detached curiosity; he could have been an Egyptian Santa Clause, well if Santa was bald and Egyptian…

He reached out and tipped my chin up with a forceful grip and turned my head side to side, his big grin widening even more. I glared, strike the Santa comparison, now he was just fat and creepy.

"Hmm, she's young and soft, with a pale complexion and red hair on top of it all." He rattled off like a grocery list before grabbing my hair and tilting my head further up, "Oh! And her eyes! What a lovely shade of green. She's absolutely enchanting Aswad…in her foreign way, I suppose." He tacked on as an afterthought.

I lifted my lip in a silent snarl, "Hey! This foreigner doesn't appreciate the evaluation or the man handling, so let go!"

I jerked my head away and the man let go, his grin slipping just a fraction. "Yes, well on to payment then." He turned to face a disgruntled Aswad.

"Forty silver deben and three of my elder women workers should do it."

Aswad scowled, "Her previous owner paid me a hundred silver for her. I'm not going less than eighty!"

The other chuckled and stroked his beard with mirth, "She's spoiled, my friend. Her aristocratic lover made sure of that. No, I think forty silver and three women is more than a generous price."

I watched their haggling silently. So, Aswad had brought me here to resell me…I eyed the stranger with a critical eye, but to whom was I being sold to and for what?

Aswad sighed and gestured to me, "She may not be pure but she is foreign and not hard on the eyes. You said so yourself. No, sixty is my price and you can keep your women in exchange for one hardy male."

I blinked, did he just say- "Well, excuse me!" I interjected before the other could retort.

Both men glanced over to me before starting to converse with each other again, "Hey! How about I settle this for both of you right now?! You can both keep your silver and your people and let me go!"

Aswad snorted, "So presumptuous…You will be silent! As a worthless slave you've no place to demand anything from anyone."

I spit at him, "Silent my butt! I'm not something you can just pick up and sell! I'm a person!"

My face abruptly met sand. Blinking out of my shock, I felt the burning sting of my cheek rub against the hot granules that made up desert floor uncomfortably against the now tender skin. Sitting up, I shook my head and rubbed the dry sand from my face before turning to glare at the round man who had slapped me.

He turned from my glare with satisfaction in his eyes and snapped out, "Fine. Sixty silver deben and one healthy male slave for this woman. My man servant will come to you with the payment before dusk."

Aswad nodded curtly and untied the rope from the stake and handed the end to the other man. The man tugged the cord sharply and I fell forward into the sand, Aswad had handed him a leash. I glared up at Aswad who was already barking out orders to the two silent goons.

"If I ever cross paths with you again, you're dead." I uttered just loud enough for him to hear as I purposely shoved past him following the stranger further into the desert.

* * *

Prince Juda's Inner Palace, Karkemish

Marwan peeked over the banister he was hiding behind with apprehension. There wasn't much time left, the evil queen knew what he was up to and was concentrating most of her power into making him fall asleep, he wouldn't be able to fight her much longer. The seraglio was just beyond those double doors across the courtyard he was in, but the pair of guards that stood at attention on either side of them would never allow him to pass. Men that weren't part of the royal family or had express permission weren't even allowed to come near the Seraglio's outer courtyard let alone the entrance! Though Marwen had never put much thought into questioning Hittite's imperial family's traditions or behavior, he did now. Why guard an entire wing filled with royal wives and concubines when they hardly ever strayed from their own gardens and bedrooms in the first place! It's not as if they were all unfaithful and willing to commit treason and adultery!

"Our people's nobles would really do well to take after the Tabarna and keep just one wife. What's the point of keeping so many women only to doubt their fidelity or your children's parentage if you haven't seen them for a while? It's hard enough to stay vigilant with just one…" He muttered to himself as he slid along the wall hiding himself from the guards view.

Marwen eyed the small window near the entrance that held a small vase of flowers and a basket of linen on it's ledge. He could make a jump for it but then the guards might catch him before he could pull himself up, then again…keeping a wary eye on the well fit men casually talking with each other Marwen knew he didn't have the energy or time for a confrontation let alone a fight. Steeling himself, he took a step back before launching himself up towards the window ledge and into full view of the men.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Marwen cursed under his breath and heaved himself up ward, swinging a leg over the ledge and knocking the vase and basket to the stone floor.

"Got you!"

Marwen gasped as a hard grip yanked on his still drooping ankle. Clawing his fingers into the stone wall he kicked the grasping hand off his ankle and lunged himself into the small sitting room.

"Dammit! Alert the rest of the guards! We have a trespasser!"

Marwan stumbled to his feet, fumbling to the door when the world around him started to fade and go blurry. "AAAHHHHHH!" A serving woman shrieked as he barreled past her out the door and down the hall to where he guessed the inner most rooms of the Seraglio had to be.

Buhthah jumped when she heard a shriek come from down the hall. The full golden goblet and tray of fresh fruit jumped with her and she panicked to regain her balance. It wouldn't do well for her to spill Ishtar's breakfast when she just walked the long way from the Palace kitchens to the Seraglio in record time. Clearing her throat she took a deep breath before rounding the corner and presenting herself to the royals.

"I've come to deliver Ishtar's breakfast." She tried to speak loud and clear, but her voice came out thready and a pitch higher than she intended.

A brown haired maid with wild curls framing her face smiled kindly from the side of the open door, "Oh! Thank you so much! I was just about to go fetch it myself when you arrived."

Buhthah nodded meekly, "You're very welcome."

"Come on." She gestured to for Buhthah to follow, "Queen Yuri is so thankful to the cooks for understanding her need for certain foods this visit. After all, caring for a baby and adjusting her body to its needs is hard enough on a young mother without having to guess what she can and can't eat."

Buhthah just nodded, the cooks were more than understanding for their queen. After all, like all mother's that came before her everyone knew that certain foods insured the quality and quantity of breast milk. Besides even if they didn't understand, far be it from palace cooks to impede the crown prince's growth, if they did it would be equivalent to a direct attack on the crown and country.

"Queen Yuri, your breakfast has arrived." The maid announced.

"Oh, thank you Ryui. Just have her set it down there will you; I need to finish feeding Deiru."

Buhthah averted her eyes away from the Queen and her child, though there was nothing immodest about the picture the Queen and her son presented to the world – in fact Ishtar kept a dark blue wool blanket over her and the prince to preserve her modesty- but it seemed so intimate a thing…the bonding between a child and it's mother. It also didn't help that her king kept a soft gaze fixed on the pair of them as the newlywed prince and princess whispered sweetly to each other with a tray of untouched food laid between them.

Buhthah set the tray on the floor in easy reach of the Queen and bowed just before she was about to exit. What stopped her from leaving though was alarming.

Marwan could have shouted with joy when he caught sight of the serving woman bearing the cup of deadly sleeping potion entering the last room down the hall. The evil queen's plot would not prevail today! He ran hard, bursting through the room's open doorway with a heavy gasp. He ignored the alarmed voices of the room's occupants, simply diving towards the poisoned goblet and knocking it from its perch on the floor and across the room to hit the wall and spill its clear contents on the floor.

He slumped to the ground with a smile. "My debt is paid…" He managed to whisper before finally succumbing to the sleep magic pressing down on him.

Yuri clutched Deiru to her chest as the guards and Kail dragged the unmoving man from the floor and into another room. Alexandra stood behind her trembling with fright, "Is he dead?"

Ryui moved from her side to comfort the princess, "We'll know as soon as Juda comes back with the healer. Don't be so frightened princess, whatever he came to do has passed."

Kail returned and quietly shut the door to the room, "Juda is having the healer take a look at him…Are you alright?" He directed at a pale Yuri.

Yuri nodded and shifted their son in her arms, "Just a little startled and a bit scared…"

Kail sighed, "Alexandra I think it best you go back to your chambers and wait for Juda there. The guards outside will escort you."

Alexandra heisted as if she were about to disagree, but one look at Kail's grave face changed her mind and she nodded, quickly exiting the room with an escort of four guards trailing behind her.

"I don't like this, Kail…" Yuri began.

Kail held a finger to his lips walking up to gently scoop Deiru from his wife's arms and walk into the smaller adjoining room. "Kail?"

Once, Ryui firmly shut the small sitting rooms door Kail turned to his worried queen and sighed, "From what I could tell of the man, he was unconscious when I last left him. The guards informed me he was a trespasser and in a great hurry."

Yuri frowned before plopping herself in to the nearest chair, "Did they know what he was doing running around in the seraglio before he ran in on us all?"

Kail shook his head, "They haven't a clue, but…"

"But?" Yuri asked.

Kail stayed silent suddenly lost in his in thoughts, no doubt trying to puzzle out the incident before throwing out any accusations or unfounded inklings.

"The goblet!" Ryui suddenly burst out.

Yuri sighed, "Spilled water isn't going to hurt anyone Ryui. The maids wil-"

"No! The goblet, he knocked over the goblet when he dove at you. In fact he knocked it out of the way so hard that he threw it into the wall before he doubled over unconscious."

Yuri was silent. What Ryui said was true, he had dove at her but what he reached for hadn't been her but the tray laid beside her. Yuri turned to Kail and by the look he was giving her she knew he had reached the same conclusion. "What does this mean?"

Ryui bit her lip, "It can't be as simple as a crazed man knocking over a goblet and fainting right after, can it?"

Kail shook his head, "Unlikely. Hm, the pieces of this mystery are vague at best…Yuri?"

His Queen gave him an uncertain frown, "We are in Karkemish and I was going to drink water." Was all she said.

Kail's frown turned into a blank look, his Kingly countenance falling into place as easily as breathing. "We are indeed in Karkemish, but even I did not think she would…" He quieted, though the woman was exiled and had no power he was still wary of discussing such a thing so openly.

"She? You know who did this?" Ryui questioned looking between her Queen and King expectantly.

"Think about it for a moment, Ryui." Yuri replied coolly.

Ryui was silent for a few moments, "…You don't think Nak-"

"Shh, we mustn't toss any names or ideas around so carelessly." Kail advised.

Ryui face flushed but she asked, "Why? She has no throne and is exiled, surely you could just question her and-"

"We could question her but would she tell us? Not likely. And after trying to question her, what then? She's still a Hittite citizen and can't be tortured without just cause. Nor will the senate agree to move her out of the empire without proof of treasonous acts."

"But she-!"

"We don't know that for sure, Ryui. Besides Kail is right, none of this makes any sense. The Queen I knew wouldn't have been so direct unless she was desperate…besides the man knocked over the cup. The water never touched me. And even if it had, it had come from the kitchen where only the cooks prepare everything." Yuri explained puzzled.

"Then why would…" Ryui trailed off even more perplexed.

Kail straightened, "Where is the serving girl that brought Yuri's breakfast?"

* * *

Buhthah rushed into the kitchen shaking her head as she went. That had been scary. Luckily the strange man had just decided to toss Ishatr's food to the floor and faint before who could do whatever he planned to do. She felt a small twinge of pity, it seemed there was going to be an execution in the city this day.

"Buhthah!"

Buhthah looked up startled recognizing the older woman as Lord Halma's serving maid. She strode up to her not letting her silly unease of the woman make her nervous, "How may I help you?"

"Oh, no need Buhthah. Lord Halma just wishes to know if Ishtar received the sweet water he sent to the kitchens this morning."

She frowned not liking her drowsy gaze drift over her and answered, "No, my lady. Please inform the Governor that his gift was unable to be properly received."

"Oh?" The woman frowned her gaze sharpening, "How so?"

Buhthah opened her mouth to relay this morning's event, but the head cook called out for her. Loudly. "I'm sorry. I have to go, tell the Governor that Ishtar is well and would have enjoyed his gift."

The maid smiled politely and nodded, while Nakia watching through her eyes saw the serving girl run into the kitchen to prepare the mid day meal. Nakia fumed, directing the maid to go back Halma's residence. It seems her plans would need revising.

* * *

Kail paced the length the sitting room, "How could you have just let her run off?"

Ryui bowed her head, "I did not suspect her to be involved so I let her go."

"You can't just dismiss people here and there, Ryui! You might be a Queen's maid but you have no authority to-!"

"Kail…" Yuri held up her hand, "Deiru is sleeping in the next room. Do you want to wake him?"

The King of all Hittite sighed heavily; trust Yuri to argue with him through logic and with their own son no less. He waved a hand, "Juda?"

Juda stepped up from his silent corner of the room with somber eyes, "The healer has informed me that the man seems to be sleeping and unable to awaken at the moment."

"Sleeping?" Kail asked disbelievingly.

Juda nodded, "It seems so. But…"

Yuri frowned, "But?"

Juda sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks, "He's in a very deep sleep and the healer isn't sure that he'll wake up."

Ryui's mouth dropped open in shock, "What?"

"I've never heard of someone falling unconscious and never wake up before." Kail frowned.

Yuri stood and walked to the window, surveying the sunny garden below, "In my time, we had people fall into deep sleeps and never wake up. They're called comas."

"Ko-mah-s? Is that like a disease?" Ryui questioned in alarm.

Yuri shook her head denying it before anyone could panic, "Not like that. It usually happens when a person is very injured or sick."

Now everyone was even more puzzled, "This really makes no sense!" Ryui complained.

The room went silent, Juda thought perhaps they need to think more or-"We'll let the matter rest for now." Kail spoke up.

"WHAT?!" Three voices echoed in disbelief and shock.

"How can you just decide-! Our Queen and the Crown prince were almost attacked today!" Juda accused.

"That is why we should precisely let it go."

"I don't understand." Ryui said, coming to stand beside a silent Yuri.

"We've gone over every piece of this puzzle we've been handed and still have no answers. We should just put this behind us for now and-"

"And wait until we've been handed some more." Yuri finished.

Kail smiled, "Exactly. Why try to sniff out a rat when eventually it will grow too hungry and follow our trail of crumbs on its own."

"You mean to bait whoever did this?" Juda asked skeptically, sighing when matching grins graced the royal couple's faces.

"Bait? No. Annoy? Yes. Whoever's behind this will become extremely annoyed when no news from the palace good or ill has flood the streets of Hittite. They'll want to confirm whatever they had planned to do have affected us in some way, and when they come for us. We'll be ready." Kail explained.

Juda frowned, "I still don't think this is a good idea. Can't we simply try and wake the man for answers?"

"And if he doesn't wake up?" Yuri countered, "Kail is right, it's better to aggravate the culprit by appearing nonchalant than cautious and afraid. Doing so would indicate that the he or she has power over us, and that's definitely not something the Hittite empire wants to deal with right now. We need to be more secretive and take care of this quietly. You all know Kail and I have fought for the peace of this empire and blowing things out of proportion will just jeopardize that peace." Yuri clasped her hands in the folds of her indigo skirts, hoping that going along with Kail was the right decision. She too wanted to wake the man up and demand answers, she'd do it herself if she had to, but rousing him from his coma seemed impossible right now.

She turned her head to the sunny window and sighed, her nerves were strung tight just as they had been ever since agreeing to come to Karkemish. Though Nakia was powerless and exiled, the instincts Yuri gained from battling her and every other problem that tried to tear Kail and her apart were screaming at her to take back her words and be cautious, be afraid. She turned her head to Kail who was busy going over new preparations for their trip back to Hattusa with Ryui and Juda. She watched him speak quietly about her and Deiru, making sure that Juda informed the guards that they were priority should anything happen and her heart melted, she could ignore her instincts to run and hide for this man, she would stay and fight beside him. And so with that thought Yuri silently pledged her absolute loyalty to him once again.

* * *

Egypt, Giza

I blinked back my shock and tried to keep my awe from showing on my face. The pyramid in the distance stretched high in to the noon sky and was wide as it was tall, with huge blocks of stone being all it was made of. No steel, no iron, and definitely not tar or cement. I tore my eyes off the sight to set my gaze on the Sphinx and other pyramids in the distance in the surrounding area.

"Come on." The man tugged on my bindings and I tripped into the hot sand, I turned my head to get one last look at the site before following him down the ridge toward a small settlement of tents in the distance.

"You'll be staying with the other slaves until I decide what I want to do with you." He grunted tugging me along until we arrived outside a large dark tent as I scowled behind him. "The women stay in here and as soon as dawn comes they fetch water and food for the men throughout the day."

"Why can't they get it themselves?" I asked, just a hint of snark coating my words.

He ignored it, "Kesi! Kesi where are-"

"You called master?" A woman with short jet black hair and heavily tanned skin stepped out from the tent beside the one in front of us.

"Ah, Kesi, yes. Take this woman and have her changed into proper attire before putting her to work." He shoved me toward the woman named Kesi and I would have fallen if she hadn't caught me.

Before I could say something scathing the man had already turned away and begun walking father into the large huddle of tents. "Who the hell does that guy think he is?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Chibale is very gruff. You shouldn't let him ruffle you up, arguing just guarantees that you'll be buzzard food." Kesi pulled me up and gave me a once over, "Your pretty weak looking to work in the quarries, but if it's what Chibale wants…"

She tugged me into the dark tent and told me to undress. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned, "I'm fine with my own clothes, thank you."

Kesi frowned, "Not if you don't want to bake to a crisp in the desert sun you don't."

My lips mashed together as she held out a long dark tunic, a wide piece of cloth to wrap over my head like a hood and sturdy sandals for me. I sighed and took the offered clothes and she gave me a small kind smile that made her look like a desert nymph.

I quickly turned my back and shed the light dress I was wearing and kicked off my flimsy pair of sandals trading them for the more practical desert wear she gave me. I pulled the hood into place and made sure my wild and tangled curls were tucked inside securely before turning to face her. She smiled kindly, "There, now you don't stand out as much and won't burn in the sun."

I huffed, "Thanks…so, where do I go now?"

Kesi stood up and exited the tent gesturing for me to follow her lead, "We, the women go to the small oasis near the edge of town every morning and fill the large jugs with water." She pointed to a large row of numerous jugs that could easily fit my body inside them, "Then we walk down to the quarries with skins of water and baskets of food to feed and water the men." Again she pointed, this time though it was towards the large rocky ridge stretching across a large expanse of the desert, it almost looked like a canyon but much smaller and not as deep as any canyon I've seen.

"Is that where the quarries are?" I asked.

She nodded, "The men carve out stone for trading and selling, sometimes they even find precious stones but it's not nearly as abundant as the limestone they dig out."

"The men are miners?" I guessed.

Kesi sighed, "No, they're slaves under Chibale's orders to mine. If they were miners Chibale wouldn't need to replace nearly so many of the men with more and more slaves time and time again."

I was puzzled, miners who weren't miners and had to be frequently replaced…A small shiver went up my spine, I didn't like this weird place.

Kesi must've seen my shiver because she said, "No need to be afraid. Chibale won't hurt you unless you give him cause."

Unfortunately, her words didn't bring me any comfort.

* * *

Memphis, General Ramses Residence

Nefert fumed pacing the length of her room with furious strides. She thought back to the mornings' conversation with her mother…

_~"Where's Jade mother?"_

_Lady Khepri's eyes narrowed into slits, almost giving her face a reptilian image, "Why, I have no idea of what you are speaking of daughter."_

_Nefert sneered, "I know your lying mother! I know you had a slave merchant drag her from the house last night! Now. Where. Is. She."_

_Ramses eyes widened, "Dragged from the household last night?" He shook his head, trying to soothe his younger sister, "That can't be right Nefert. Perhaps you were misinformed; I was with her last-!"_

_Ramses caught himself, clamping down on his lips and quickly avoided the malicious stare his mother threw in his direction. "What is this I hear?" She hissed turning to face him fully._

_Ramses carefully blanked his face, "It is of no importance-"He began._

_His mother growled, "You were with the whore last night."_

_She stated it as a fact, not a question. She let out a hiss of air, "Until the very end you continue to betray this family!"_

_Ramses stood from the bed, a thunderous expression crossing his features, "I've betrayed no one! Least of all this family!"_

_Nefert let out a mirthless laugh, "Is that what this is?" She looked from her mother and to her brother, "You sell a defenseless girl just so you can 'protect' this family! And for what reason? Because you feel threatened?" Nefert spoke unkindly._

"_You will hold your tongue, child. This is none of your concern." The Great Lady spoke icily._

"_I will not!" Nefert exploded, "You've let petty concerns and greed drive you to such great lengths over an innocent girl! All for the sake of keeping a title that isn't even yours! If anyone has betrayed family it's you mother!"_

_Lady Khepri drew up to her full height, "Yes, greed and petty concerns have swayed this old mother's thoughts into doing a heinous act." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "If any of my children were thinking straight they would see I'm doing what's best in everyone's interest."_

"_Who's interest mother? Yours or mine?" Ramses spoke up, appalled that his mother thought so little of him and his sister, thinking that they were catalysts waiting to usher in ruin and dishonor upon their family name._

_Lady Khepri whirled around to her son, her face was flushed and she shook with every word, "Don't you dare! Don't you even dare question my loyalty and interests in this family! You haven't the right!"_

_Ramses balled his fists and stiffened his spine, "Oh? And what makes you think that?"_

_Lady Khepri broke. "You ungrateful whelp!" She screeched, "Who was it that kept the family strong when a thoughtless son brought a Hittite bitch into this home and fell so madly in love with her that we nearly lost everything?! Who was it that helped Nefert heal when her own brother sent her to a man that died for that same woman?! And who was it that gave every possible chance of redemption to that ungrateful whelp when he decided that taking a slave as his woman would be beneficial to his station?! Have you no pride! No shame! You dare say that I am petty and filled with greed when you ignore the destruction you bring down upon your own household for the same reasons?!"_

_Ramses didn't flinch, didn't even blink when his mother hurled accusations and barbed words at him. Perhaps he deserved them, but she was wrong. "You say I have no pride? When every single day of my life I live and breathe for this prideful family, dragging myself through the courts and endanger my life in battle all for the sake of glorifying our family name in Egypt's history! I have no shame?! When every single day of my life since I let that 'Hittite bitch' walk out of my life I've regretted putting not only myself, but everyone around me through that pain! I am ashamed! And I am prideful!"_

_Ramses let out a tense breath and leveled a glare on his mother, "Which is why I'm leaving for Thebes today."_

_Nefert watched her brother stalk from the room without a backwards glance then slam the suite's door with a loud crash. She turned her eyes onto her mother who wept silently, her lips compressed into a thin line. She met Nefert's gaze unflinchingly, "You can't help that child now. Aswad will have taken her far way by now."_

_Nefert clenched her fists, "We shall see." _

_She turned to leave the room but paused and tossed her final words to her mother over her shoulder carelessly, as if they held no meaning, "By the way, the person who healed me wasn't you. You have that child to thank for that miracle." Then she left the room just as quickly as her brother.~_

Nefert sat on the edge of her bed, running her hands through her short blonde locks. There wasn't much she could do for Jade…Her mother had been right. Shaking her head Nefert, clenched her fists. Though _she_ couldn't do anything, she knew someone who could.

* * *

Ramses directed his crew with haste, barking out orders and sharp reprimands when the men didn't load his boat fast enough. Agitated he ran a hand though his hair, how did his relationship with his mother end up so tattered? He knew that their relationship was hanging by a thin thread, connected only by blood and a mother's once deep and complete love. He wondered how she didn't disown him there and then, if it were his son he probably would have taken a whip to him and denounced him…Ramses sighed, who was he fooling? Even if his mother and him never had the same relationship again, he knew deep down she wouldn't go that far; just as he would never abandon his own children. That is if he ever got around to having any…The fight had ripped open the old wounds in his heart like peeling scabs off a bad scrape, leaving him bleeding -figuratively of course- and in pain.

He never wanted to think of _her_ again. Not even mention her name or anything related to her in anyway. But his mother deliberately picked at those old wounds, knowing they would bleed as if they were as fresh as yesterday. His temples pounded, he reached up to rub them and exhaled slowly as he turned from the household to gaze at the flowing Nile. It was truly a pity that all of this occurred because of one tiny slave girl. A slave girl, who really did nothing to deserve whatever fate his mother decided to throw her to. He should have been honest with everyone from the beginning…He shouldn't have let his damn ego get the best of him when a childish retaliation started all this.

He turned his gaze towards the west, watching the sun sink behind the horizon. There wasn't anything to do now but go back to Thebes and resume his life. He sighed and closed his eyes, doing something he had never done for anyone but himself before. He prayed. He prayed that if Amun truly was listening, that he would watch over the red haired girl and guide her to whatever happiness she might find in this life.

* * *

I'm SO x1000 sorry. I was gonna post this part weeks ago but I re-read what I had written and didn't really like it so I re-wrote some parts and now I'm satisfied with it…but this also means the arc is now longer. Sobs for me and probably more cheers for you. I'm currently preparing for mid-terms so I wanted to give you guys a boost of motivation and something to look forward to after middies are over.

On another note I dedicate this Chappie to all my current/new/old reviewers, Favs and follows and perhaps my newest spark of motivation TVXQ's Catch me album. (Who else thinks that album is pure sex? Is it just me? Ok…)

Ahem! Moving on, I'm already writing the next couple of chapters and the next is almost half done! But depending on how much time I can squeeze in to write also effects the time of update…But it will definitely be up before Halloween! If not you can all send me mental hate- though I would prefer you don't to be honest…

Anywho, Please read & Review - lets aim to reach 120 reviews this time!


	20. Cause and Effect Part 3

Disclaimer: I am not Chie Shinohara, so I do not own Red River nor do I have money to spare for a lawsuit. Suing would be pointless.

* * *

Memphis, Egypt

Nefert nearly tore her room apart waiting for the two maids she summoned to arrive. The wheels were already turning in her mind. There wasn't much she would be able to accomplish from her confinement in her chambers, but that didn't mean she couldn't have others do the work for her.

The heavy wood door of her room swung open, "You called for us Princess?"

Siranush and Acenath stood just inside the doorway, hands clasped in front of them and eyes demurely downcast towards the floor in observance. Nefert waved them towards her, "Come. We haven't the time for formalities, Jade is in trouble."

Acenath's hands flew up to muffle her gasp of surprise while Siranush crossed her arms and snorted, muttering that Jade was always in trouble. Nefert walked further into her room, knowing the ladies would follow obediently without having to be instructed to.

"My guards informed me that Jade was taken from the residence last night-"

"By who?!" Acenath interrupted, worry creasing her brow.

Nefert threw open her closet, "My mother paid a slave trader by the name of Aswad to take her…I'm sure you are familiar with him, yes?"

She threw Siranush a look and the younger woman nodded; her eyes contemplative and troubled. "Why was Jade taken? "

Nefert snorted, "The blame lies with my eldest sibling, User." That wasn't entirely true…but for Nefert's plan to work the less details doled out, the better.

"General Ramses?" Acenath ventured, very much aware of the rumors surrounding him and Jade.

Nefert nodded, "My mother didn't approve of the ah…nature of their relationship. You know how such things are in noble families." Nefert waved, hoping they would quickly grasp her line of thoughts and follow along.

Acenath frowned, "Your mother sold Jade so that the General wouldn't…" Suddenly Acenath shut her mouth as her eyes bulged in surprise, "Princess, do you mean that Jade and the General really were…and your mother has…and now Jade is-!"

Nefert smiled to herself, but Siranush scoffed, "You really want us to believe that Jade, the same Jade who vowed to murder your brother in his sleep, was having some kind of tryst with that same man?"

Nefert turned back around to face them, holding a dress in each hand, "No, I don't expect you to believe me." Nefert lowered her voice to a whisper, "But I do think the pair of gossiping guards outside will…"

Acenath and Siranush exchanged confused glances but were pulled back to Nefert when she held up a dyed yellow gown up against herself and asked, "Which suits me more, hm? The yellow or the sheer blue?" She dangled another dress up for them to see.

Acenath cleared her throat gently, reaching out to take the blue gown from Nefert, "Princess, I thank you for sharing your information with us…but how is that going to help Jade?"

Nefert smirked and tossed the yellow gown on to her bed before quickly walking to her bedroom door, taking a quick peek outside of it and then shutting it firmly, "Why dear Acenath, we've already begun to help Jade."

Siranush threw her a bewildered look, "Excuse me Princess, but all we've done is run our mouths and help you pick out a dress-"

"On the contrary, Siranush. We've just gave Jade a fighting chance and you helped me pick out tonight's outfit for dinner. I would say we've done a lot to help our red haired friend just now."

Nefert peeled off her sleeping gown and stepped into the strapless yellow gown, "Now, I have to ready myself. Why don't you two go see that everything I just told you makes its' way into the market place and have my elder brother visit me before he departs for Thebes, hm?"

Nefert grinned from her place in front of the bronze mirror while Acenath and Siranush simply sighed, feeling more puzzled than anything else, then bowed their heads to her before leaving the room. As soon as the door shut behind them Nefert's smile slid off her face and was replaced with a frown, "Just for while longer, Nefert." She muttered to herself, "Don't sell yourself short and back away now, if you do you never deserved Rusafa in the first place."

* * *

Meanwhile in Giza's Quarries

The whole day was horrible. I had to watch hundreds of men dig and carve out masses of huge rock and move them to and fro down in the quarries. An injury seemed to happen every hour and no one would stop digging long enough to help. It was horrible. But I wasn't angry with the people who abandoned each other when another's strength finally exhausted and was left behind in the sand. How could I? I had seen that sick bastard Chibale, the man who was in charge of the quarry, order for the injured and exhausted to either be forced back onto their feet by his guards or even worse, be dragged off to be thrown into the desert without food or water as punishment for slowing down the others. I wouldn't wish that treatment on even my worst enemy…

I lifted my lip in a curl of disgust, but my mouth suddenly turned into a circle of surprise when I was shoved from behind. "Get moving water girl! There are men that need your services!" An elderly lady snapped, gesturing to a long line of men cutting their way through rock to the valuable stone beneath it.

I adjusted the strap holding the skin of water on my shoulder and trudged over the cracked and dry earth to the men. "Water?" I hadn't meant for the one worded question to come out so surly but nonetheless I felt a twinge of shame when the middle aged man flinched before nodding meekly.

I held out the skin to him and let him take a long drag before he handed it back and resumed his work. I sighed, I hadn't really given it much thought until now, but now I understood when Siranush said that we were lucky that Neema had chosen to buy us instead of some rotten old man. I shook my head, I really had been lucky that I didn't end up in a place like this to begin with…but now I was here. And why? I didn't know. I could hazard a quite a few guesses of _why_, but I didn't really know why…which was just as frustrating if not more. What exactly did I do to Lady khepri that she would have me sold back to Aswad, who ultimately threw me here?

"Hey, I could use some water here." I pulled my thoughts out of their reverie and walked over to the man who had called for water.

I held out the skin to him and he turned to take it from me, "So, you're the new girl Chibale bought with Tarik?" He murmured before tipping his head back to take a drink.

The hood that had been shading his face from the sun fell to his shoulders and his fair features stunned me in place for a moment. "I-I-You-You're not Egyptian!" I blurted.

A wry smile flashed across his face before his eyes hardened and he gave me a quick appraisal, "And you're not dumb or blind."

"Hey!"

The small self-deprecating smile was back, "I know I'm not Egyptian, but then again…" He pushed my own hood from my head and smirked, "Neither are you." He finished.

He twirled a lock of my hair thoughtfully around his finger, rubbing it between his thumb and digit. I tugged the strands free, "Sorry…I was just surprised. I mean, I thought I was the only foreign one around here…"

He sighed, "Perhaps…but you're not the only one who can be bought."

I blinked, "You were sold to Chibale?"

He turned and picked up his chisel and hammer, chipping away the rock in front of him with more force than necessary…Perhaps I hit a nerve? "I'm sorry…again. It's just that you brought it up and you speak fluently so I assumed…" He gave me a scorching look and I dropped the rest of my sentence, "Ah, I think I hear someone else calling for water…"

I hurried around him and practically ran back to where Kesi was refilling everyone's skins, "Jade, your skin isn't even near empty! Go and have the men drink some before you come back to get it filled." She admonished pushing me towards the rows of sweaty and working men. I eyed the foreign man's back for a moment, he had clearly dismissed me and got back to his own work judging from the steady pace of cutting he was doing, but still this new discovery of a person apart from me being a foreigner had me mystified. Just where had I ended up? And who was Chibale that he needed so many men that he didn't care if they were Egyptian or not?

* * *

Memphis

Ramses paced in front of Nefert who sat daintily on her settee carefully watching him. "You owe me, User." She spoke softly.

Ramses tried to block her out, tried to dismiss her words. He owed her nothing. His conscious was clear of any wrong doing; if anyone was to blame it was the current Hittite Queen and her husband! "We both know that Rusafa died protecting her! Neither of us could have known that their treasonous queen would attempt to kill her so boldly, just like we couldn't have known he would exchange his life for the price of _her_ safety."

Nefert sighed shakily, "I know we didn't, but all the same. You sent me there with the intention of marriage. I think what I ask of you is of little price compared to throwing a sister into a man's arms who would not embrace her either way."

Ramses flinched, "I said I was-"

"Sorry…" Nefert finished, "Yes, I have already heard you apologize a dozen times in the past few minutes. Not that it would change anything."

Ramses opened his mouth to retort but Nefert stood and grabbed his hands, "Please User! Do this one thing for me? Please?"

Ramses looked down at his sister; she was practically on the verge of tears. They had both lost something dear because of Hittite and its royal family; they both shared a pain that was not easily understood by others. And they were both burdened with the sense that they could not show it nor give it the time to heal properly. Or at least he was burdened…Because now, Nefert seemed to have found the strength to move on, to let go and heal. And in the past few weeks he's not only heard, but with his own eyes seen her find that strength and discover the person she was once more. And it was partly in thanks to one particular person…

He groaned softly, if he didn't owe it to her than he owed it to Nefert. He eyed his sister's whose mouth had curled into a joyous smile. She knew her battle had been won, "Thank you, User."

He nodded, "Never say that I'm a horrible pervert again or I'm never doing anything for you again." He eked out walking out of her room, already organizing his thoughts and planning in advance for any issues he might encounter.

* * *

Lady Khepri watched her son's barge drift down the Nile with a hard and wild glitter in her eyes. It had taken so much work to keep her family where it was. User and Nefert just didn't understand the hardship they were under, they didn't understand all the effort she put into overcoming it. Ever since the passing of her husband she was the one who had to stay strong, she had to keep her family afloat in a world where blood and deben weren't the only currency. Power and connections were what had kept money flowing into their treasury until her daughters and son were old enough to form connections and power of their own. She wasn't about to let them throw everything they had worked so hard to gain away on some stupid farce of a romance. She nodded to herself, she made the right decision. Her children would thank her for it one day.

She turned her back on the drifting boat with a small weary smile and said, "Kefele, let us return to my chambers until supper is ready."

* * *

"General…Are you absolutely positive that the Pharaoh won't behead us when he finds out that we sent the barge along to Thebes _without_ you on it?!"

Ramses rolled his eyes at the soldier, "Not if he wants to lose the best General he has he won't."

The handful of soldiers looked amongst each other visibly shaken. Though it was in no way a royal command, Horemheb _did _expect them to be in Thebes no later than tomorrow evening, but his plans had changed and the man was going to have to deal with his next few days of absence with grace. Or at least as much grace an impatient retired war general turned royal could manage.

Ramses snapped his fingers at one of the men with him, "Report Madu."

Madu jumped, "A-a-aco-according to the inn keepers the slave trader only stayed at the inn for a night before he left the next morning."

Ramses frowned, "And the townspeople?"

"A few said that they saw him and that he was heading north-east." Madu replied, calmer knowing that his commander wasn't in so foul a mood anymore.

Ramses' frown deepened, where could he possibly be taking Jade? North-east? There wasn't much of anything north-east except for the delta, Saqqara and Giza…The first two made no sense to take Jade too unless he was planning on a sea voyage or giving her a tour of the past Pharoh's burial places…and Giza was also a burial place, but there was a small town of workers and slaves, nothing worth much to a slave trader…

"The slave trader more than likely got on a ship to trade overseas, General." One of his men piped up.

Ramses nodded, "More than likely…" But still a gut feeling had him second guessing. If Jade wasn't found at the delta then any hope to find her would be almost impossible. Perhaps…

Ramses swung himself up on to his horse, "We split into two groups from here."

"General?"

"Chenzira, you'll take Akins, Husani and Ubaid to the Delta port and search for a woman with red hair and the slave trader Aswad. If you find them I order their immediate capture…and you have express permission to beat the trader if he's less than co-operative."

"And where are you going, General?" Chenzira asked from his perch on his own horse.

Ramses tugged on the reigns of his horse already leading the others of the group away, "I'm off to Giza. I'll see you soon if there are no problems."

Chenzira fumed as his General spurred his horse away from the small group of soldiers he left him with. Madu and Hakizimana threw him apologetic glances before urging their own stallions on to follow the General.

"Ah! Really?! We just got the news yesterday that we were going back to our homes in Thebes and the general has us chasing some slave girl and her seller all because of some romance he had with her! Ah!" Husani grabbed his neck and groaned in frustration.

Ubaid rolled his eyes at Husani before turning to smirk at Akins. "What?" The latter frowned.

"Aren't you curious?" Ubaid questioned turning his steed towards the road that would lead them to the delta.

Akins sighed and followed suit, leaving their captain to smack some sense back into Husani. "Curious about what?"

"The girl." Ubaid said, as if that answered everything.

Akins frown deepened, "Why would I be curious about something like that?"

Ubaid exhaled, a secretive smile splitting his mouth, "I'm curious... Of what kind of girl she is."

Akins just rolled his eyes in answer, not deigning his friend with an answer simply deciding to eye the setting sun pensively.

* * *

I threw myself down on the thin blanket they gave us with a low grunt. My feet were sore and my shoulder, where I had held the skin all day felt like it had been rubbed the wrong way too many times. I stifled a moan of pain as I carefully flipped myself onto my back and tucked my other arm under my head as a pillow and peered up at the ceiling of the tent where various holes let the starry sky peep through.

I sighed; I really didn't know what to do. Maybe I was in shock or something, but I felt so helpless. I thought I would be able to handle this life, that I would be able to find my way back home somehow, but it seemed like that plan was being pushed farther and farther away.

A loud snore startled me out of my thoughts. I glanced around and saw Kesi sprawled on her own blanket snoring away the day's work. A small smile touched my lips and I breathed a sigh of relief, at least my sense of humor was still intact even if my sanity was starting to wear at the seams.

My mind wandered back to the problem at hand. I knew logically I wasn't as helpless as I was feeling and that if I stopped pitying myself for a second I could perhaps come up with some type of escape plan…A muffled shuffling outside my tent had me tensing for a moment before it faded away.

Sitting up I crawled over to the edge of the tent and lifted the bottom edge. It was dark, but the moon and stars helped illuminate the camp with a soft silver glow that was just bright enough that torches were only lit sparingly around the perimeter of the camp.

A flash of movement caught my eye and I saw the fair foreign man who I had spoken with emerge from Chibale's tent. I blinked, as he gently wiped his mouth and turned to go towards the men's group of tents when he looked up and met my eyes. I froze, half hoping he didn't see me and half hoping that if he did that he wouldn't say anything and make this more awkward than it already was. I gasped when he took a small step forward and the nearby torchlight illuminated his freshly beaten features for a moment. I swallowed and I think he knew that I was afraid of what was just revealed to me because he abruptly spun on his heel and marched to his own tent.

I let the edge of the tent fall back into the sand and cupped my trembling hand that had suddenly gone ice cold. _'Just what kind of place did Aswad bring me to'_, was the last thought I had as I coaxed myself into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Ramses dusted the sand from his cloak and hair, not that it did much. They had ridden all afternoon and night to reach Giza just this morning. But when they had reached town they had expected to see a multitude of townspeople well into starting their day, it was their intention to question them and have a look around the local inns but…

Ramses sighed, "Why is the town so quiet?"

The streets were practically deserted except for a few beggars here and there crying out for food and money to spare. Madu sidled up beside him on his horse, "Do you think something happened?"

"Unless a member from every family in the town has died I seriously doubt some tragedy has be fallen the townspeople." Hakizimana murmured surveying the near empty market.

A small group of scantily clad women rounded the corner laughing merrily with each other. Madu frowned, "Excuse me?" He called out as Ramses and Hakizimana dismounted their horses and tied them to a bare post near an abandoned stall.

The girls' laughter cut off and they eyed the three men like a starved man eyes a meal. "Yes?" One dressed in a dress of sheer white material purred.

Madu held his snort of annoyance back, instead presenting her with a dimpled smile, "Where is everyone?" He asked bluntly.

The woman glanced to the other two women with her before taking a long look around at their surroundings and replying, "Why, I don't exactly know what you mean by everyone."

Ramses crossed his arms and strode over to stand in front of her, "We want to know where all the people are. This is a market is it not?" Ramses made a show of looking around with wide eyes before sharpening his gaze as he turned back to her, "Or are too used to seeing the inside of men's bedchambers that you don't even remember what a market looks like?"

The woman's cheeks flushed red and she glanced down before meeting his eyes again, but this time without their cloudy film of seduction coating them, "You're an intelligent one, aren't you?" She purred.

The girls behind her tittered with laughter and she gave them a sharp glance that immediately quieted them, "Ladies…"

The other two suddenly latched themselves onto Madu and Hakizimana. "Why don't you join us for a few drinks and we'll answer those questions. Shall we?"

She held out her hand and Ramses gently brushed it away, "Lead the way, madam."

The woman smirked and turned on her heel striding towards a nearby inn.

* * *

Relieved. That was it. Oni was relieved, it wasn't a feeling she had felt in long time. Ever since that horrid man Chibale had the townspeople mining day in and day out her business had gone to ruin and she had to turn herself to selling her body in order to make enough deben to feed not only herself but her family. She knew many of the women who had been able to evade Chibale's slavery had done so also. In fact Rehema and Selma were a couple of the few dozen woman she knew that were not under Chibale's thumb.

The handsome soldier she had been hoping to coax some money out of pulled out a worn wooden chair and sat himself down while the other two gently pushed Rehema and Selma away to stand behind him.

"No need to exchange pleasantries, just tell us what's going on." Ramses stated, already annoyed.

Oni sighed, "There isn't much I can say…" She began.

Ramses snorted, "Oh, I can think of few things."

Oni glared, "What I mean to say is that there are things I can't say."

Ramses leaned back in his chair, now he was intrigued. "Then tell me what you can say."

Oni glanced at Selma and Rehema who in turn nodded and quickly set about closing the inn's windows and doors for privacy. Ramses and his men watched them do so curiously. What did she have to say that had to be done so discreetly?

Oni leaned toward Ramses when they were finished, "You are a soldier under the Pharaoh are you not?" Her voice was hushed, but Ramses felt underlying urgency in her question that had him putting his guard up.

He nodded slowly, "I am a soldier under His Majesty Horemheb."

Oni glanced at the men behind him, "They too are soldiers of Egypt." Ramses answered.

Her mouth twitched, "Soldiers of Egypt? I like that."

Ramses watched her warily why did she need to know if he was a soldier or not? "What does a crowd less market have to do with soldiers? Why drag us-?"

Oni held up a hand, "As I said there is not much I can tell you, but what I do reveal is of great importance."

Madu sighed, "General! We are wasting our time! Clearly the Slave Trader Aswad has not-!"

"Aswad?" Oni interrupted with a frown, "Another horrid man."

Ramses straightened in his seat, "You know of Aswad?"

Oni wrinkled her nose, "Unfortunately...why just yesterday-"she cut herself off and smiled when she noticed Ramses and his men paying rapt attention to her. She finally had their attention.

"Wait...Are you three looking for Aswad?" Oni looked between the three of them.

Madu frowned, "We are."

"And may I ask why?" Oni was amused, it seemed that the odds were falling into her favor now.

Ramses spoke up, stringing the prices of information together, "You know Aswad and we know Aswad. We also know he might have come to Giza and you mentioned yesterday." He surveyed her with a predatory smile, "Your quite smart for a woman of your station, tell me what is your price for the information concerning the slave trader?"

Oni smiled, "Just a little of you time soldier, that is all."

Madu rolled his eyes, "We don't have time to play bedroom games with a bunch of-!"

Ramses held up a hand, effectively cutting off Madu, "As my comrade pointed out, we are indeed short on time. So say what needs to be said and be quick about it."

Oni smirked, "Trust me, you'll want to take your time when you finally hear what I have to say."

* * *

Ramses was puzzled. Her information about Aswad had been short and to the point. He had visited the brothel bragging about his newly earned gold before retiring and leaving the next morning. Ramses could only conclude that he had sold Jade to someone in Giza but whom, he couldn't be sure. On the other hand the rest of the woman's words had been less than forthright or clear. She had in not so many words clearly alluded to a great problem going on in Giza, but what problem and its cause she wouldn't say. All she would, could reveal was that the townspeople are suffering and that if he wanted to know why he should investigate it himself.

"General, how should we proceed?" Hakizimana questioned untying the threes' horses from the post before throwing an uneasy glance towards the dark inn.

Ramses narrowed his eyes surveying the almost abandoned town and crossed his arms over his chest. What exactly was going on? Logically, he knew that he could ignore whatever was happening here if the people refused to talk, he could just comb the town for Jade and be done with it, but still…Even he knew instinctively something just wasn't right. Could he just walk away from this?

"Well, obviously we have to search for the red haired girl and find out what happened to everyone." Madu replied simply.

"And just how do you suppose we do that?" Hakizimana asked wryly, "There are numerous households in Giza. We'd have to search the entire village for her, if shes even here and not missing like everyone else! Also, we have no leads. No suspects or victims. Not even our witness' will speak for fear of...something."

"And how do you know its fear that keeps them quiet Hakizimana?" Ramses asked quietly, eyeing the distant hillside with sudden interest.

"General?"

Ramses gestured to the large villa settled at the base of the large hill. Madu and Hakizimana squinted to make out what their general was seeing. People! It was people. And a rather large horde that had gathered outside the large villa's gates.

"What do you think they're all doing there?" Madu asked quietly, mounting his horse and urging it in the direction of the villa.

Ramses frowned, "I don't know. But I think we should find out."

* * *

I wiped the rivulets of sweat out of my eyes as I helped push another large jar of water on to the cart. It was much harder than I had anticipated when Kesi said we had to load water jars onto the carts. Who knew water could be so heavy.

A few women whispered behind me and I was able to catch a few of their words, "Did you hear?" one whispered.

The other sighed, "It won't do much good."

There was shuffling and another jar was pushed onto the cart and I scrambled out of the way so I wouldn't get crushed by it.

The pair of women who had been gossiping behind me didn't even glance in my direction as they turned from the cart to talk to each other again. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, I didn't want to be stuck waiting on a pair of mouthy ladies when sweet shade called my name in the form of a tent.

I opened my mouth to voice my annoyance but what they said next caught my attention, "Chibale's already rode out to disperse them, but they're really riled up this time."

"Chibale left?" I interjected more to myself than anyone else. I looked to the two women for confirmation. If he was gone my chance for escape had just shot through the roof!

One nodded reluctantly, "Yes. He left a little before noon to chase the people from the mayor's household."

* * *

The villa was grand. Very grand and _noisy_, compared to the quiet and impoverished streets of Giza that it overlooked.

Ramses stopped his horse from going any further towards the rowdy crowd of people, deciding to observe the crowd first. They surrounded the Villa, banging on its ornate wooden gates shouting obscenities and curses while burly men attempted to curb them away from the residence and disperse them into the streets.

Sliding from his perch atop his steed Ramses gestured for Madu and Hakizimana to do the same. Following the generals silent instructions the pair took up positions beside him and made their way to the front of the frenzied crowd.

"Be gone you greedy peasants! The mayor will not address you today!" A guard shouted, his spear raised threateningly.

So it was the mayor's villa…The crowd pushed forward and Ramses found himself in close quarters with the surly man. "I said to leave you worthless piece of dung!"

He made a grab for Ramses; but Madu blocked his attempt with a hard punch to the abdomen, effectively knocking the wind out of the guard. The noise around them suddenly quieted and the heaving gasps of the guard were the only thing that could be heard for a few seconds before another guard ripped his shocked eyes away from his fellow guard and yanked Ramses forward by his tunic with a fist raised. "You and your friends are gonna pay today."

Ramses rolled his eyes, he wasn't intimidated, "Perhaps...that all depends on your mayor though. Doesn't it?" He challenged.

The guard tightened his hold on him, "I'm gonna-!"

"Announce to your Mayor that General Ramses wishes to pay respects to him in the name of His Majesty Pharaoh Horemheb." Whispers and hushed voices sounded off in the quiet crowd as Hakizimana glared at the huddled group of guards just outside the closed gates.

Ramses pried the angry guards' fists off his tunic and gave him a regal nod of his head taking care to hide his smirk of grim amusement, "Lead the way."

The small group of guards bit down the curses and anger over the trio of men and waved them inside taking care to push the commoners away from the entrance. Ramses frowned at this, but said nothing; he would get his answers from the Mayor.

* * *

Chigaru, the Mayor of Giza paced his antechamber wringing his hands anxiously while he waited to greet the General whom the Pharaoh sent in his stead. The man servant who had run ahead to give him the news of such a unexpected thing was now carefully laying out an elaborate table of sweet meats, fruit and wine while his head guard fumed angrily in the corner, none too pleased that his best men had been humiliated by a little pampered court boy from Thebes.

"The General Ramses, my lord." A slave announced just outside the door, Mayor Chigaru practically ran to the door to yank it open, but his man servant beat him to it.

Ramses kept his face pleasant and impassive while Madu and Hakizimana flanked him on both sides with grim stares on their faces.

"Ah, General how kind of you to visit Giza this time of year!" The mayor grinned, painfully aware that the general was quietly scrutinizing him.

Ramses gave a short nod and plopped himself into a nearby seat, crossing his arms and legs, "Why don't we drop the formalities Mayor? I think we both know Horemheb doesn't care much for Giza except as a kings burial ground."

Chigaru swallowed, "You're not here for the Pharaoh?"

Ramses glanced up at the mayor whose nervousness seemed to be fading, "Not officially, no. But personal business is another thing entirely."

"Personal, General?"

Ramses sighed plucking a bundle of grapes from their plate and popping one into his mouth. The mayor watched him chew and swallow intently as Ramses took his time eating, as if he were nonchalant, "I'm searching for someone." Ramses answered simply.

"Are you?" The nervous gleam was back in the mayor's eye.

Ramses leaned back in his chair, carelessly tossing back the unfinished bundle of grapes back on to their plate with a plop. "I'm searching for a young woman, she's ah- an important slave in my residence…As a favor to my younger sister I'm trying to retrieve her as soon as possible."

The mayor sighed, "I see. And do you suppose she might be here? In Giza?"

Ramses pouted and shrugged, "Perhaps…it's difficult to tell. After all, the slave trader, Aswad she had been traveling with seems to have sold her somewhere between Memphis and the Delta."

The mayor wiped his brow and nodded, "I know of him. In fact, I purchased a few young men just the other day from him…You have my permission to search the village for the young woman."

Ramses straightened, "May we speak with these young men?"

The mayor gave a small pause before answering, "They are not at the residence at the moment, I sent them on a errand that will take up most of the afternoon…"

"Oh?" Ramses inquired.

Chigaru nodded, "Yes, they're drawing water from the nearby oasis. It'll take quite of lot of time before they return you see."

Ramses frowned but stood up, signaling for Madu and Hakizimana to start to leave, "I see. Well, thank you for your time and understanding, Mayor."

Mayor Chigaru chuckled, "Of course, of course. And do enjoy your stay General. A little something to regale His majesty with in court?"

Ramses gave him a practiced smile, "Absolutely, Mayor…Although…"

The mayor's jolly expression tightened, "Although…General?"

Ramses made a show of hesitating and giving a small sheepish smile, "The townspeople are rather…lacking and the few I've met aren't very welcoming. Is there a reason that could be so?"

The mayor gave a hearty laugh, "Why of course not! The people are just-shy! They're just unused to strangers coming into town every now and then; after all, we are a small community."

Ramses gave him a small smile in return, "I see, well then I'll call on you again another day."

With small dip of his head Ramses turned his back on the mayor and strode out of the villa with Madu and Hakizimana hot on his heels.

* * *

"What was all that about?!" Madu finally asked once they were outside the mayor's villa.

Ramses hushed him, gathering the reigns of his horse and pulling them towards the edge of the villa and ducking behind an overlooked wall. "We are going to be watching for those young men."

"That could take all day!" Madu exclaimed and winced when Hakizimana socked him, reminding him to keep it quiet.

Ramses sighed, "It won't take all day. In fact I even doubt it'll be a couple of hours. Didn't you notice the well up the road when we rode down here?"

"What the hell is this about a well…" Madu scowled.

Hakizimana rubbed his face in annoyance with his dimwitted comrade, "If there is a well there's no need for an oasis. Thus the three slaves will be showing up sooner or later."

"Then…that means the mayor was lying about the oasis?" Madu pieced together hesitantly.

Ramses felt like strangling Madu, "He was lying about a lot of things, the oasis being the least important one."

Madu looked between his General and fellow soldier, "Then what is the most important one?"

Ramses stood up before peeking around the corner to eye the Mayor's large wooden gates, now abandoned by commoners and guards alike. "Well, I'd say it's what's going on with the townspeople, but I have a feeling he lying about more than just that."

A horse neighing and several hoof beats signaled Ramses that the mayor was receiving new visitors. Madu and Hakizimana also poked their heads around the wall curious to see what would happen in front of the man's house next.

A rather robust elderly man with a long graying beard dismounted from a horse and had the few men he was with push open the gates. The mayor stood just inside the gaping entry way and laughed heartily when the round man pushed a small wooden box into the mayor's hand.

Ramses narrowed his eyes, the feeling of wrongness and deceit growing even stronger. The mayor was taking bribes…but from whom and why?

* * *

I paced the inside of my tent with what had to be permanent frown on my face. "If Chibale left and no one knows when he'll be back…" I bit my bottom lip debating with myself. I could try and run, but the guards had tightened the security around the tents and in the quarries, it would be harder to slip past them without notice and in broad daylight at that.

"Jade!" Kesi ran into our shared tent and shoved a basket of fruit and small jug of wine into my hands, "Hurry! His Excellency will not tolerate any delay!"

"He -who?" I asked bewildered. Carefully rebalancing the basket and jug in my arms so I wouldn't drop them I let Kesi tug me out of our tent.

"His Excellency! Lord Amuntaten! He will not forgive us if we do not offer deference in Chibale's stead." She answered already jogging towards the biggest and most decorated tent, Chibale's tent. I sighed and followed her at a slower pace.

Kesi ducked inside and I could hear her muffled apologies and fawning voice as she talked to whoever decided to stop by. Steeling myself I pulled the tent flaps back and stepped inside.

There wasn't much that Chibale kept inside, but compared to my own tent he was living in the lap of luxury. There was a massive amount of vibrant silk pillows strewn on the thick woven carpet along with a ebony chest tucked into the corner and a small low intricately carved table with various tablets and bottles littering it's surface. The air inside was several degrees cooler and smelled sweet with a hint of spice, most likely from the incense still smoking in the corner of the room on top of the chest that I guessed was a make shift alter or bedside table.

A small cough caught my attention and I settled my eyes on a two men. One was tall and wearing a white turban and matching veil while a brown cloak fell from his broad shoulders to his feet. He shifted and I caught a glimpse of a toned physique, similar to perhaps what a male model in my own time would have sported, while the other was considerably shorter and slighter wearing a similar headdress with jet black hair peeking out.

I studied what I could see of their faces for a moment, I was almost positive the tall one was Egyptian except for the fact that his exposed skin that I could see wasn't quite as tan as his brethren, but definitely not quite as pale as my own and if that didn't make me pause his hazel eyes did. I'd never seen an Egyptian with hazel eyes…I dragged my gaze away from him to the shorter one, now he was definitely Egyptian. He was deeply tanned and wore a long tunic with an animal skin draped over him while a beaded headband circled his forehead just below his turban.

"Jade, pour Lord Amuntaten some wine while I fetch the tablets he came for." Kesi ordered, patting me lightly before disappearing from the tent.

The short one, whom I assumed was Lord Amuntaten gracefully sat himself down on one of Chibale's many pillows and spared me a disinterested once over before flicking his gaze elsewhere. The taller one whom I assumed was a man servant turned his back to me to walk over to the smoking incense.

I eyed the short one who was busy fiddling with a few pieces of jewelry and placed the basket of food on the low table carefully before grabbing a nearby goblet and pouring a generous stream of the ruby liquid into the cup and setting it down on the table too.

I stood back up and backed away from the table, he still hadn't noticed the offered food and I decided that I wouldn't nag him about it. Sighing quietly, I opened my mouth to excuse myself when the taller one smoothly spoke, "Nebi doesn't drink wine, he uses it only as an offering to his heathen gods." He held out his hand.

I felt a flush of embarrassment creep it's way into my cheeks. Oops, wrong man…

I carefully picked up the full goblet and walked the three feet over to his outstretched hand. He took the cup from me and pulled his veil down to take a sip. His features were olive skinned and only slightly softer than the sharp features I had associated with most of the people here. Perhaps he wasn't full blooded…?

Bowing my head I backed up quite proud that hadn't gotten yelled at or messed up anyone's orders. I opened my mouth once more to excuse myself when I made a misstep and fell sprawling onto the floor with a loud gasp.

The short one looked up and glared before turning away from me. Kesi suddenly appeared, hands filled with tablets and she shook her head at me, "Get up and going Jade, the men need water." She bowed to the lord and his servant, "I apologize for her clumsiness and my delay."

The lord sighed, setting his goblet down he held out a hand to me. I felt my cheeks heat up like a cartoon tea kettle and sat up so fast that my head wrap slipped off my head, freeing my wild curls from there confinement. I jumped to my feet and gave him a small nod before deciding to run away in embarrassment.

* * *

Amuntaten watched the red haired slave run away with a niggling feeling tugging at his memory. He remembered her from somewhere…

"These are all of your transaction records between yourself and Chibale my lord." The slave woman laid a stack of clay tablets on to Chibale's table.

He met eyes with Nebi and gave him a small nod. With a violent crash all of the clay tablets broke into hundreds of pieces and tumbled to the floor. "My Lord!" The slave woman shrieked.

He didn't spare her a glance or explanation, "Chibale will not contact me again. If he knows what is in his best interests he will stay out of the way and leave politics out of his business."

The slave woman was on the verge of tears carefully trying to piece together the broken tablets. Nebi stepped on her hands and ground them down on to the jagged pieces making her hands bleed, "You will obey my master and relay that exact message word by word."

The slave whimpered tears leaking down her face. Nebi pressed down harder on her hands, "Do you understand?"She nodded, only letting her quiet sobs escape when he lifted his foot off her bleeding appendages.

"Come Nebi, were going to be late." Amuntaten strode from the darkened tent leaving the shaken slave behind.

Nebi caught up the reigns of their camels and waited for his master to mount the creature before doing so himself, "That woman looked familiar."

Nebi glanced up at his lord, "Who? The whimpering whore?"

Amuntaten shook his head and sighed, "No, the red haired one…she was similar…"

Nebi narrowed his eyes, "Similar? To whom?"

Amuntaten didn't give him answer instead spurring his camel on with a few clicks of his tongue. 'Even though they were similar, they couldn't possibly be the same' was his last thought on the matter as he and his servant raced the sinking sun.

* * *

Giza's Village, outside the Mayor's residence

Madu squatted near his resting horse, bored and tired. They had spent the afternoon waiting for a trio of slaves to show themselves but no such luck had happened. He knew his general was itching to get his hands on them even though he didn't show it. In fact if anyone were to guess they would think his General was simply lazing about what with the relaxed sprawl he had positioned himself in.

Madu eyed Ramses relaxed position with contempt. Why couldn't he have gone scouting the village for the red haired girl with Hakizimana instead of being left here, to do nothing!

"Compose yourself Madu, the day isn't over yet." Ramses said tipping his head back with his eyes closed fully intending to soak up as much rest he could.

"General…"Madu hissed, clearly displeased that an army general was relaxing the little bit of daylight they had left away.

Ramses cracked an eye open, "Madu…Do you wish to be assigned to the border?"

Madu's face reddened with frustration, willing himself not to strangle his General he turned away to face his sleeping horse. Ramses held back a chuckle and turned on his side to warm his back with the afternoon sun when low voices were heard on the breeze.

Sitting up he took a quick look around the corner he had been sitting against. A trio of dirtied and weary men were trekking their way towards the mayor's residence with a small cart of large water jugs being pulled behind them.

He quickly nudged Madu and signaled for silence. Madu sidled up beside him and they both slid into a crouch against the warm wall.

"We subdue them just as they reach the doors. Quickly and quietly." He murmured as the men neared.

Madu slid his dagger out from its sheath and Ramses caught his wrist, "Subdue, not kill Madu."

Madu pursed his lips, but nodded in understanding. Ramses let out a steadying breath, "Ready…Now."

Ramses and Madu sprung from their crouches and sprinted towards the three unsuspecting men. Madu charged one of the larger men, slamming a fist into his temple instantly knocking him down and out.

Ramses on the other hand was tackled to the ground by the other two slaves. He managed to knee one in the abdomen, and then quickly roll over on top of the slighter one bringing the heel of his palm down on his nose most likely giving him a nose bleed and stunning him for a few moments.

Muscled arms wound their way around his neck in a choke hold and Ramses quickly used his second attacker's weight to counter balance him and toss him over his shoulders to slam hard into the cracked earth.

Madu stepped down on the remaining conscious man's throat; the one Ramses had given a nose bleed. "Where's the girl?"

The man coughed and croaked out, "What girl?"

Ramse nudged Madu's leg aside and pulled the man up by his tunic, "We know Aswad sold you three to the mayor recently, was there a red haired girl among you?"

The man blinked up at him and shook his head with a groan, "No." He coughed, "I was traded to Aswad from Chibale."

"Chibale?" Madu asked.

"Who's out there?" A masculine voice called out from behind the gates.

Ramses scowled, "Get up." He pulled the slave to his feet and hauled the other on to his shoulder, signaling for Madu to pick up the other. Pulling out a dagger he pressed it into the slave's back, "Get to walking."

Hakizimana tried not to let shock show on his face when he saw his General and friend hauling two burly men on their backs and pushing another slimmer man in front of them.

"I'm guessing you found the three." Was all he said as he helped haul the two unconscious men into the white gowned woman's inn.

Madu directed the other slave into a chair while Ramses shut and locked the door, "Where are the three shrews?"

"Out." Hakizimana answered, eyeing the confused slave.

Ramses nodded before dropping into a chair facing the slave, "You will answer our questions honestly and to the best of your ability or my friend here will cut your fingers off one by one." Ramses stated, narrowing his eyes on the nervous slave.

"Sir! I have no-!" He began.

"You will start by telling us who this Chibale is and how you came into Aswad's care." Ramses crossed his arms leaning back in his seat.

"I-I-I-! What you're asking of me will get me killed!" The slave blurted out terrified.

Ramses frowned, "Considering your situation and weighing the options I would say that you have a lot too lose either way. You just have to make a choice."

"A- a choice?" The slave stuttered confused and scared.

"Yes, whether your fingers or life are more important…although a slave without use of his hands has no life at all. I would add that choosing me gives you an advantage."

"Advantage?!" The slave spat, "I'm going to be condemned to death either way! The only difference is if it should be sooner or later!"

The slave tried to leap from his seat in hysteria, but Hakizimana was there to force him back into the wooden chair and tie his wrists to its arms. The slave struggled against the cloth and hurled curses at Ramses and the other two. Ramses waited until his struggles tapered off before speaking to him again, "You've nothing to fear of me and my men. We're here to help."

The slave panted in his seat and glared at Ramses, "You just threatened to cut off my fingers and now you tell me I have nothing to fear from you!"

Madu glanced at Ramses before speaking up, "We are soldiers under the Pharaoh. We originally came here for different purposes, but with the town-"

"The town?" The slave let out a mirthless laugh, "Since when has His Majesty cared for this town? Giza is no more important to him than Armana! Horemheb is for the people? What a lie! He's no different from the heretic Akhenaten!"

"Enough! That is your king you speak of!" Hakizimana barked out, disgusted by the slander spilling from the slave's mouth.

Ramses handled the treasonous comments with more grace than Hakizimana, "And why would you think the Pharaoh _isn't_ interested in Giza?"

"Is he not?" The slave snarled.

Ramses lifted a shoulder, "It is not for me to put words in the Pharaoh's mouth that he himself has not already spoken. But what I can tell you is that we, "He gestured to the men in the room, "know that the pharaoh does not tolerate corrupt officials sitting on mounds of bribes while the people pay the price of such deceit."

The slave glared at Ramses, carefully observing him; "You know of Mayor Chigaru's treachery?"

Ramses smirked secretly satisfied that the slave was slowly unraveling the mystery for them, "Of course."

"Then you know of Chibale also?" The slave questioned urgently.

Ramses didn't let his smirk falter, "It's only natural." He bluffed.

The slave paused looking between the three of the Pharaoh's soldiers. They knew Chibale was bribing the mayor and exploiting the pharaoh's quarries. Biting his lip he wondered if he should reveal all that he knew…

Sensing his hesitation Ramses spoke up, "We alone cannot go to the court and claim unlawfulness is running amok in Giza without proper proof. You know where we can find that proof, don't you?"

The slave sighed and nodded bowing his head in resignation, "Chibale mines the quarries of the three kings and uses the people of this village and slaves alike to do so. He sells the bit of limestone he finds to the overseas traders for atrociously huge sums and bribes the mayor so the annual envoys His Majesty sends haven't a clue."

He took a large breath and blew it out, "There are even court members that know of this, but a few chests of gold or bit of black mail and they help prevent most of the army from stationing themselves here…Amun help us, if this continues Giza will turn into nothing but a village of slaves!"

Ramses was floored, all of them were. They had suspected unscrupulous activity surrounding the mayor, but never something as large as this! To mine a Pharoah's quarry and sell the material overseas all the while bribing officials and manipulating the court! It was unheard of!

Madu was cupping his face in disbelief while Hakizimana abruptly sat down into the nearest chair. Ramses was the first to gain back his composure, "Chibale. Where can I find him?"

The slave looked up from his gaze on the floor, finally letting the long buried feeling of hope show in his eyes, "I will show you."

* * *

Chibale had come back earlier than I had thought he would. He had shown up in the quarries smug as ever to observe everyone for an hour or so before retreating back to his tent. Kesi hadn't shown back up to help distribute water but I had guessed that the Lord guy had held her up. Come to think of it she didn't even show up to eat dinner…

Turning on my side on my thin blanket in the tent I sighed and eyed Kesi's back for a moment. Sighing once more I flipped back on to my back to eye the navy sky through the various holes in the ceiling, it had to be nearing midnight soon…

Kicking my legs out in frustration I sat up. That was it! I was tired of being stuck here! Chibale and guards be dammed I was getting out of here tonight. Slipping my thick sandals on to my feet I decided to cut a long slit in my long dark tunic, I would need the space to run just in case.

I turned to look at Kesi once more, she was fast asleep as far as I could see. I reached for my hem and tore a long slit up the middle. The tearing of the fabric felt like blasting a trumpet in the small tent but Kesi didn't stir even once. I exhaled quietly, looking around I saw the small basket of food I had tucked away for Kesi to eat but she hadn't even touched, hesitating only a moment I decided that I would need it more if I escaped from here successfully. Who knows how long I would be wandering the desert before I could find some help.

Wrapping the dark scarf like piece of cloth around my head I decided camouflage was my best friend at the moment. I threw the food into my blanket and made a make shift sack. Taking one more look around I was satisfied that I hadn't forgotten anything and said a silent farewell to Kesi.

Peeking out of my tent flap I saw three guards speaking amongst each other near the edge of camp, the most obvious way out of this place. I knew from my earlier observations that pairs of other guards would be ringed around the campsites perimeter with only about a ten foot gap between each pair.

Tying the make shift bag around my neck and settling it on to my back I thought carefully about everywhere else I had seen in camp…The only place I could think of that had a bigger gap between guards was towards the quarries, but the only way out into the desert was a small cliff that slanted off into a fifty foot drop before meeting the desert floor. It was way too steep to walk down and climbing down in the middle of the night even at a snail's pace could have me tumble to my death if I wasn't careful.

I rubbed my eyes, I really needed to learn to come up with better plans. Walking to the back of my tent I lifted the edge up and crawled under it into the fresh air outside. I stiffened letting my eyes adjust to the darkness and listening for any footsteps nearby; I heard nothing, just muffled voices off in the distance and a few snores here and there.

Crouching down I carefully picked my way through the small forest of tents carefully ducking into some here and there to avoid being seen by the patrolling guards. It felt like hours before I reached the entrance to the quarry, the only thing that wasn't guarded. I eyed the surrounding for any guards and found none, taking a breath and holding it I quickly slipped into the darkened canyon like rock formations and carefully walked along the familiar path further into the quarry.

The narrow entrance opened up into the grand open mine of limestone and moonlight filtered down to help me see better. I glanced behind me, no one had caught on that I was missing yet and hoped it would stay that way til morning. I glanced up at the gradually heightening walls of the quarry and sighed, I needed to get to the top then down the slanting cliff to the desert…Knowing that my ticket to freedom was only about a hundred feet away from me gave me the strength to go on, "It's either do or die trying, Jade." I whispered encouragingly, even though the words did little to comfort me.

* * *

The slave carefully lead up Ramses and his men up the rocky hills and sandy dunes leading towards the back of the quarries. He had warned the soldiers that they would have quite a bit of climbing to do before dropping down into the mine itself. They hadn't protested, simply going along with him and stating that they needed to assess the quarry and then call on Chibale and the Mayor and confront them with their evidence in order to charge them.

He didn't know whether or not the soldiers could really do as they said, but he was willing to help them. A shifting of rock above them made him pause and in turn made the others behind him tense. Stones rained down on them here and there and a loud scraping sound was heard when a muffled shriek rang out and he was suddenly slammed back into the others.

The four men slid and rolled down the last twenty feet of the cliff they had been climbing. When the dust finally began to settle and they could regain their bearings, a loud feminine gasp was suddenly heard, "You?!"

* * *

I was nearly down the cliff, my hands and legs ached while my body was covered in a fine layer of perspiration when I heard movement below me. My heart beat kicked into overdrive, I couldn't have been caught! Could I? Licking my lips I tried to steady myself and look down below me but my hand slipped on a smooth rock and I lost my hold on the cliff edge. I couldn't even properly scream when I realized I was probably going to break my neck with this fall and suddenly slammed into something quite a bit softer than rock but not by much.

I blinked the sand out of my eyes and rolled over to see what I had landed on. It took a moment for my brain to catch up on what my eyes were seeing but when they did all I could say was, "You?!"

* * *

Ramses was stunned, Jade, the woman he had been searching for had pretty much just landed right into his lap! Figuratively and literally…

"You?!" She looked down at him with the same dazed disbelief.

Concerned that perhaps the fall had messed up his head Ramses sat up to get a look at the familiar green eyes in front of him. Jade quickly scrambled off of him warily eyeing him and the three others with him, "You…why are you here?!" She blurted.

Ramses was surprised but countered, "Why are _you_ here?"

"I-" She bit off her sentence, "Your mother sold me."

She stated it matter-of-factly, but the gaze she gave him was accusatory. Not knowing how to reply he carefully got to his feet, "Is Aswad here with you?"

"Aswad?" She asked confused, "He left a couple days ago after passing me off to Chibale."

Ramses nodded, "Madu, escort Jade back to the inn the three of us will-"

"Wait! You didn't tell me why you're here." Jade crossed her arms and glared at him, "Guilt perhaps?"

Ramses rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer when Madu beat him too it, "The General was worried about you. We searched the entirety of Giza for you."

Jade snapped her gaze to the man who answered for him, "Uh huh…"

Jade returned her gaze back to Ramses, "So you came to rescue me? Is that it?" She bit out with a sarcastic edge.

Ramses was just about to retort with his own brand of sarcasm when he decided to change tactics, "Yes, I was in matter of fact." He replied lightly.

Jade's jaw dropped, "I-you-what?"

Ramses narrowed his eyes, "But seeing how rescuing wasn't needed, tell me how did you manage to escape without being caught?"

Jade was sort of dazed not quite comprehending why the man who detested her would want to rescue her…Guilt, it had to be second hand guilt. "I watched the patrols and found out about the cliff…" She answered dazedly.

Ramses sighed, "You really are reckless aren't you?"

Jade blinked, "What?"

"You escaped your captors, climbed rocky ledges and cliffs in near darkness only to what? End up food for buzzards in the desert when you wandered too far away?"

"Hey! My plan worked didn't it? I'm away from that creep and his evil quarry of doom aren't I?" She answered defensively.

"Your so called plan is flawed, you have no back up or guarantee for safety and yet you still found it a good idea to risk your life on a fool hardy escape plan?" He shot back, slightly annoyed. Ramses rubbed his temple, he really didn't know why he was getting so upset, but it was best they stop their argument here and now.

He held up a hand to stop her retort, "Enough, just get back to the inn with Madu while I observe Chibale's campsite and quarry."

"You know Chibale?" Jade asked surprised.

"Why would we know such a fiend? Are we even the same kind of people to be associating with him?" Madu huffed.

Jade pressed her lips together, "That's not what I meant."

"In any case, you need to leave and I need to-"Ramses began.

"Wait, are you here to arrest him or something?" Jade asked, interest lighting her eyes.

A man who looked like a slave spoke up gesturing to Ramses, "The soldier is merely gathering evidence to present and persecute Chibale and the mayor with. He doesn't have the authority to arrest anyone."

Jade frowned and muttered, "What's the use of being a General if you can't arrest men like that when you want."

"General?" The slave asked looking to the pale young woman and back to the soldier staring at her, "You're a General?"

Ramses sighed and tapped his chin in thought carefully watching Jade, "I think we need to change our plan of attack."

"We?" Jade piped up, trying to figure out what the General was thinking of.

"I suddenly have a need to purchase a few valuables from our friend over there. I think it best we talk about this in the morning." Ramses reached out to grab Jades wrist and lead her back towards the village with Madu and Hakizimana following curiously behind. Just what did their General have in mind?

* * *

Chibale nearly tore his beard out in anger! Just where in the world had that little red haired witch run off to?! "There's no sign of her in the village." A guard rode up to report.

"Then you best damn well keep looking! Do you have any idea how much money I could have made off her in Thebes! Go! Get out! FIND HER RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

The guard nodded and left hurrying way on his horse to look for the crimson haired slave. It would not bode well for anyone this day if she wasn't found quickly. Chibale watched him ride off and was about to rip the contents of his tent apart when an unfamiliar rider rode up to his encampment.

"I have a summons for Chibale." The rider called out.

Chibale turned around to scream at the rider to leave when he extended a tablet with an unfamiliar seal stamped on to it. Chibale breathed deeply taking a calming breath before taking the tablet to look over, "And whom summons me?"

The rider answered, "General User Ramses."

Chibale's entire face flushed and looked as if he had just swallowed the most delicious tasting dish in the world, "Tell the General that I will come to him within the hour."

The rider nodded before turning his horse away from the encampment of slaves to give his General the good news, a criminal had just been lured.

* * *

Mayor Chigaru's Residence

Ramses sat back relaxing in one of the mayor's many sitting rooms while one of the mayor's head servants prattled on and on about Chibale's wonderful goods and all that Giza had to offer the Pharoh and so on.

Draining his cup of wine Ramses didn't have to wait long for the servants to announce Chibale's arrival, "My lord." The elderly rotund man he had seen once before gave him a deep and flourishing bow.

"You must be Chibale." Ramses put on his most charming smile and kept his voice light and friendly.

"That I am, sire." The man grinned up at him like the Pharaoh himself had just awarded him half the kingdom and entire harem.

Ramses grinned, "You must be wondering why I so rudely summoned you here."

"Rude? Never that, my lord." Chibale laughed.

Ramses didn't return the laughter, "I had decided to visit the mayor this morning informing him that I would be departing soon, and I had expressed regret that I had no souvenir to keep and show off at court when he suggested that I see your wares. He told me they were the best in Giza."

Chibale boomed with laughter again, "The mayor gives me too much credit! I'm just a simple man who happens to stumble upon the most interesting things in my travels." He waved towards a large chest that two servants placed in front of Ramses, "Come. See what I have to offer if it pleases you."

Chibale cracked open the lid showing off the wealth contained inside, "Ebony and ivory from Nubia, myrrh and oils from Punt, lapis lazuli from Assyria, the best dyed linen and cedar wood figurines from Lebanon, I even have precious green stone and spices from the land in the far, far east."

Ramses didn't even glance at the contents inside the trunk, "These trinkets hold no interest for me."

Chibale's large grin shrunk a fraction, "But my lord…these are the best I have to offer. I have nothing els-"

"You're lying." Ramses stated.

"My Lord?" Chibale asked confused.

Ramses got to his feet, "This morning I stumbled upon something much more valuable than the trinkets you've shown me, it was quite a spectacle to behold."

"Oh?" Chibale straightened, "May I see this…precious discovery?"

Ramses smiled, "Gladly." A door towards the back of the room swung open quietly and Chibale nearly swallowed his own tongue when the red haired slave girl stepped through the doorway.

Chibale eyed the girl, her expression was calm but showed displeasure. Clearly the general had her cleaned up as her red hair spiraled like coils of the choicest red silk and her pale skin glowed like the moon, even her plain gown of white accented her slim figure making her look graceful and almost fragile.

He chuckled, "It seems you've stumbled upon one of my slaves. Tell me, where did you find her?"

"She was found wandering about alone and unprotected out in the desert by me and my men. When I stumbled upon her I knew she couldn't be left alone." Ramses walked over to take Jade's hand giving it a squeeze reminding her to play along.

* * *

I let Ramses tug me further into the room and fought the urge to snatch back my hand, letting it rest in his palm as he twirled me around for Chibale to see. "Isn't she just adorable?" He cooed.

I closed my lids to roll my eyes knowing that was just a big fat lie, "Yes. Absolutely, my lord…which is why her price-" Chibale began to say.

"I think you misunderstand trader…I'm not buying her. I'm taking her." Chibale's eyes widened and I tried to keep mine from doing the same.

Chibale sputtered, "You-! How dare you-! The mayor will-!"

Chibale reached out to grab me but before I could dodge his grip the General had already pulled me into his arms and out of the way, "I'm sorry, the mayor is currently incarcerated and-"

"Incarcerated! For what?!" Chibale shouted in outrage.

"Accepting bribes, aiding a criminal and partaking in other nefarious activity I'm sure." Ramses listed off.

"I will not stand for this! I will go to the prison myself and have this all straightened out. You'll be sorry!" Chibale snapped his fingers at the servant to gather his goods and made to leave the room when the soldiers that came with Ramses filled the door way.

"I forgot to add not only am I taking Jade here, but also the rest of your assets. The Pharaoh will be quite pleased to sell off your valuables and put the deben into the royal treasury ."

Chibale roared and whirled around to make a grab for me and the General when the soldiers caught him in a head lock, prying his flailing arms behind his back and tying them together. "Chibale, you are hereby taken in to custody for bribery, manipulation of the Pharaoh's court officials and desecration of the king's burial place. Take him away."

The soldier hauled Chibale away cursing and screaming at Ramses leaving the two of us alone in the room. Ramses unwound his arms from around me and sighed. I simply watched him scrub his hands through his blonde hair and exhale heavily, he must've been tired. "Come on."

"Hm?" I looked up at him expectantly, not entirely sure of what just happened.

"We're going home." Was all he said before exiting the room; I pursed my lips, "Yeah, home…"

* * *

I'm really sorry I didn't update like I promised to but here's a pre-Thanksgiving treat to my readers whom I'm so thankful for! Please look forward to the conclusion in this 4 part arc! Then we can finally move on to bigger and perhaps better things for Jade…

PS. YEAH! We hit over 120! You guys are awesome!

Anyways, Read and review!


	21. The Effect and the City of Amun

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RED RIVER! IF I DID THIS WOULD BE A MANGA PEOPLE! DUH…

* * *

Memphis, Lady Khepri's Residence

It was late afternoon when I stepped off the small boat Ramses had rented to sail us back to Memphis. I was allowed to sit out on the deck the entire time watching the small crew of sailors row us back down the Nile while Ramses talked quietly with the other two soldiers he brought with him to find me.

I still didn't know what to make of that…after all, we fought like cats and dogs most of the time. But then again, before this whole fiasco began he had proven himself to be somewhat sympathetic and humane...and during the entire time I've been with him he hadn't done anything to warrant a snarky remark or heated glare from me…In fact he behaved like the perfect gentleman, but it could also be that he just had a lot on his mind and fighting with some slave girl wasn't his main concern.

I couldn't blame him if he put me on the lowest setting on his priority meter. After all, I'm sure setting up a trap for a man like Chibale and the mayor couldn't have been easy. I glanced down at the soft white flowing gown the soldier named Hakizimana had asked me to change into after a quick but through bath at an inn and pursed my lips. Ramses had stared for quite a few moments before commenting that perhaps he should have the one of the other women pose as one Chibale's slave girls. I twitched and flushed with embarrassment remembering how the smiley soldier named Madu came to my defense saying that I was pretty enough to pass for a foreign princess and that his General shouldn't be so worried over me. I felt like slapping my face at that particular moment but I let the awkward air pass before simply saying that I agreed to help out and that had been the end of it.

Although, I really didn't think Ramses pretending to salivate and fawn over me had initially been a part of what I had gotten myself into…Let alone let him talk about me like some rare and fragile china doll while Chibale had a mental breakdown mid-conversation. I shook my head and turned my eyes toward the fast approaching shore.

"You'll go straight to Nefert's room and stay there until she says you may leave." Ramses' voice piped up behind me.

I tipped my head back to look at him not risking any movement to fall into the murky green water, "Ok…" I answered simply, a little nervous to be brought back to a place I knew I was definitely not welcome.

* * *

The boat smoothly docked and I watched the flurry of activity around me passively, patiently waiting to be given the signal that it was ok to get off the boat. I sighed eyeing the narrow plank then grinned politely when Madu offered to help me down the ramp and back onto solid ground. Once my feet touched the courtyard floor I looked around apprehensive half expecting Lady Khepri to come running out of the main house and start screaming or something equally hysterical and frightening.

I put on my bravest face and walked towards Nefert's room. What else could I do? I wasn't technically Lady Khepri's slave anymore, but that hadn't stopped Ramses from coming after me or ordering me to his sister's room…Maybe he still considered me his slave? Even more puzzled than before I shrugged my shoulders, maybe Nefert would have better answers.

"Jade!" Nefert jumped from her perch on her settee and raced over to hug me. I blushed and pushed her off not used to her affectionate display, "Hey, Nefert…"

She just grinned at me and let out a small breath, "Well, you look fine to me. Did User treat you well?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he behaved perfectly…"

"Oh, good." She flounced away gesturing for me to follow, "I know my mother treated you horribly and I want to apologize for that-"She began.

"Nefert, you don't have to apologize for what your mother did. I know you had nothing to do with it, Kefele told me as much."

Nefert's cheeks reddened but it wasn't from embarrassment, "That weasel! He knew about this too?"

I crossed my arms and sighed tiredly, "Yeah, he pretty much spelled everything out for me when Aswad hauled me off into the desert."

Nefert turned to me with a guilty look, "Oh, Jade…I'm really sorry."

I shook my head and let out a small laugh walking across her room to sit on her settee, "No, really Nefert. Don't worry about it, I mean your brother came after me and all, so I guess no real harm was done…or at least not as much as that Chibale guy."

Nefert jerked her head up from the chest she was inspecting to say, "User…said _he_ came after you?"

I nodded tuning my head to look up at the ceiling, "Yeah…really weird huh?"

"Very…" I heard Nefert murmur then, "Tell me, what happened?"

I turned to see her sitting on the edge of her bed with an apprehensive look on her face. Taking a deep breath I sighed, before starting to relay the whole thing in detail.

* * *

Nefert watched Jade nod off as she described her brother arresting the vile man who was taking advantage of the citizens of Giza and her own part she had in the whole scheme as her words tapered off and finally slowed to a stop when she fell asleep.

Nefert's brow creased, she had definitely been through a lot. A small smile touched her lips, thank the gods that Jade was strong willed and stubborn otherwise who knew if User would have found her at all if she didn't roll down the cliff to land right on top of him. Speaking of her brother he would probably have gone into town to spend the night leaving Jade's return to be announced by her.

Nefert bit her lip; she wasn't exactly sure who she felt sorry for more. Jade or her brother, but either way there was going to be a lot of fighting and hurt feelings and not just between the two of them. Slipping into a blue strapless gown Nefert called in a blank faced servant to hand them a clay tablet before turning to look one last time at a dozing Jade. Sighing, she pressed a hand to her temple and left Jade asleep on her settee, she couldn't afford to miss tonight's dinner.

* * *

The dining room's atmosphere was frosty and silent, the only noise being the sound of pouring wine or shifting plates. Nefert looked around at the calm and stoic faces of her sisters, brother-in-laws and mother carefully trying to judge how they would react with her news. It would only be so long until her brother got her message, he would be furious of course, but hopefully wouldn't burst in before she could announce what she had to say.

She cleared her throat and many at the table lifted their heads to look at her curiously, "I have good tidings to bear today."

Her mother turned to her with a small patient albeit tight smile, "And what news is so overwhelmingly important that you must interrupt dinner, daughter?"

Nefert resisted the urge to scowl and smiled brighter, "User has taken a concubine."

The reactions around the table varied, but most looked liked they had just been told they were served a plate of dung beetles than the roasted lamb and bread they were eating. "What?!" Zalika was wide eyed and perplexed.

"I thought he would never take a woman!" Neema crowed, her cheeks flushing with dismay at the new found information.

"I have a new sister?" Was all Mandisa asked, staring at Nefert in astonishment.

Nefert ignored the excited and surprised outbursts carefully watching her mother's reaction, "How wonderful." Was all she commented before turning back to her dinner.

"Hmm…"Nefert leaned back in her seat, finally addressing the bombardment of questions hurled at her.

"How do you know?"

"Who is she?"

"What is her social ranking?"

"Are they living together in Thebes?" Were among the many inquiries' thrown at her.

Nefert smiled charmingly, "I know because I've met her."

"You have?"

"Who is she? An aristocrat?"

Nefert flipped a piece of hair behind her ear make sure to project her voice loudly, "No, she isn't an aristocrat." That seemed to perk her mother's interest.

"Ooh! Is she a foreign dignitary or perhaps one of the Queen's nieces? A princess?" Another of her sisters guessed.

Nefert shook her head thoroughly amused, "Wrong again."

The faces around her were dismayed and confused, "Then who?"

"Who could it be? Tell us, Nefert!" Zalika demanded.

Her mother was trying her damndest to keep her face from slipping into a glare and watched Nefert through narrowed eyes, "Yes, daughter. Tell me who has enamored my son so thoroughly he has taken her as his concubine without forewarning."

Nefert straightened, "Well…" She grinned, "You all already know her."

"We do?" Mandisa blinked echoing the confusion around the table.

Nefert nodded, she could practically feel the intense stare of her mother upon her, "Yes, you do. Her name is Jade."

The table practically exploded with shouts of surprise and confusion, "But she's a slave!"

"He took in the red haired slave girl?!"

"That's madness!"

"The court will be in an up in arms…!"

"You don't accept this, right? Mother?!"

Lady Khepri's body shook with tremors before she stood abruptly, "He dares! A common slave girl for a concu-" Her mother slumped towards the ground in the middle of her dramatics, feigning a swoon. Her nearest sister and brother-in-law caught her and shouted for the nearest healer to be brought. Nefert sighed, knowing her mother was just being over dramatic for the slight she had just been delivered, "Then, I think I will retire for the night."

Nefert stood and the members of her family looked aghast, "But Nefert mother-!"

"Will be fine…Oh, and I for one will be the first to extend User and his concubine congratulations, let it be known I whole heartedly accept her into this family." She finished, already hurrying to her suite while her family gaped at her retreating back. Surely User would have already read her note and come looking for her.

* * *

Ramses burst into his mother's residence, sprinting towards his sister's rooms. He hadn't received her message until just after the sun had set, the damned slave hadn't been able to find him at the inn and had waited until Hakizimana had returned from sending a message to the rest of the men at the delta to have _him_ deliver it.

Upon receiving it he had thought it was merely a small word of thanks from his sister and had almost not read it, but thank Ma'at he had. How dare she announce such a thing without consulting him or his consent, how dare she even think to do such a thing in the first place!

Announcing Jade as his concubine and welcoming her into the family! It all but sealed them together now! How would he look if just tossed the girl out, especially after all the rumors and supposed evidence…Even his men were celebrating back at the pub as he closed in on Nefert's chambers.

He practically unhinged the thick wooden door in his haste to get inside her room, "Nefert!"

Nefert calmly looked up from her stool in front of her mirror as the young woman centering in his conflict shot up from her sleep on the Settee. "Wha's goin' on?" Jade asked surprised at his sudden intrusion.

"Nefert…" Ramses growled almost stomping towards his hard headed sister; he shoved the clay tablet onto her table top.

"Oh, I see you finally got my message." Was all she said as she took of her wig and carefully set it in a small chest.

Ramses clenched his fists, "What have you done?"

"Hm?"

Ramses felt like strangling her, "What. Have. You. Done?! Why are spreading lies that Jade and I are-"

"Jade and you are what? A couple? She's your concubine now User, you shouldn't be acting so crass in front of her. That's no way to win her." Nefert lightly admonished.

"There's nothing to be won! I haven't made her my concubine and I will make sure the entirety of Egypt knows this once and for all!" He snarled.

Nefert rolled her eyes and turned to him, "Think about this User, you're good at that…or so I'm told."

"And what exactly needs to be thought about?" He questioned with a glare, crossing his arms to keep from breaking his sister's neck.

Nefert glanced over to a confused Jade, "Well, for one thing you won't have to be running off to rescue her when mother decides to have her killed the moment you leave _and_ it will put a stop to all your unwanted marriage proposals…for a time at least."

"Um, am I missing something?" Jade interrupted before Ramses could answer.

Nefert was about to answer when Ramses spat, "Nefert has decided to throw oil on to the already spreading wild fire of the rumors surrounding us by announcing you as my concubine."

"Kon-kyu-bine?" She sounded out slowly, "I-what's that?"

Ramses flushed and looked ready to murder both of them but decided to leave the room before he could do so. With one last glare thrown at the two he threw open his sister's door, but Nefert's voice made him pause, "It's beneficiary, User. You can focus on your Vizier position, while mother and the court lady's will give you space until they figure out how to 'emulate' Jade or replace her…"

Ramses shoulders shrugged and he turned to her with a glare, "You won't give me much of a choice, the streets are already flooded with news and even if I found a way to throw her out you would find away to push her back on to me."

Nefert sighed, not bothering to deny his logic, "Why?" He asked his brow creased with anger and his eyes distressed.

Nefert frowned, "She's a friend and I finally feel like I can let go of him now. She's helped bring Ma'at back to my life."

Ramses shifted his gaze to a perplexed Jade slowly giving her a once over before heaving a great sigh like a burden had just been placed onto his shoulders. Ramses faced his sister and gave a curt nod, "I leave for Thebes tomorrow, be sure she is ready to travel." He ground out.

And with that he left, leaving behind a puzzled Jade and relieved Nefert.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the questions from last night still swirling about in my mind. Nefert had just urged me to sleep without answering any of them, saying she would talk with me about it tomorrow. And it was tomorrow but we hadn't talked about it, I hadn't even gotten the chance to bring it up what with the sudden shower of gifts she was raining down on to me.

"And this sheer green will just look lovely with your skin and hair!" She held up some measly scrap of clothing that couldn't have passed for a gown…or it could've if the designer was working in the porn industry!

"I'm not wearing that." I shot her down bluntly, that didn't deter her though.

"But why? It's absolutely gorgeous! And I'm sure you'd look just divine!"

"If I wore that _everyone_ will see _everything_!" I practically shrieked.

Nefert just sighed, "Stop being a poop, after all you might want to wear it for someone one day." My face clearly said 'like hell' but apparently Nefert wasn't good at reading emotions because she tossed the gossamer abomination into the large wooden chest anyway.

"Oh…and these! Aren't they just beautiful?" She held up a few necklaces with deep blue beads of glass and Lapis Lazuli strung together…and into the trunk they went.

I sighed, "I appreciate the clothes and the jewels and the shoes and everything else you've tossed into the chest but is this really necessary? I mean my tunics and dresses are just fine." I pointed to the minuscule pile of white linen with my backpack filled with modern essentials, my guide and parents gifts hidden underneath. Nefert glanced at the pile and sniffed, she had repeatedly refused to let me toss it in the trunk.

"Sure, if you were still a slave." She answered, holding up a red gown and then a blue one comparing them side by side.

"But I am still a slave…" I grumbled.

She whirled around, "You are not! If you were why would I even bother giving you these clothes! I swear sometimes Jade…" She mumbled already digging in her closet for more clothing she had purchased but never wore.

I crossed my arms and toed the pile of tatty tunics and dresses with a hint of sadness, "Do I have to dress so…fancily in Thebes?"

Nefert looked up at me, "Why, of course! Otherwise the court will devour you right up and spit out your bones without a qualm! You have to look presentable at all times!"

I let my shoulders droop muttering, "Sounds like high school."

"Hm?" Nefert asked waving a sheath of snowy white out, "I think this will do for your trip…"

I looked down at the simple strapless gown with wariness, "Nefert, really. None of this is necessary! I mean I'm okay with-"

"But my brother will not be okay. From now on, what _you_ do reflects on _him_." She answered, already gesturing for me to slip out of the robe she lent me after my morning bath so I could step into the gown.

"How does that work?" I questioned, feeling a little uncomfortable with bare shoulders, but at least it was tight enough around my bust that it wasn't slipping down to show everyone what I _wasn't_ working with.

"You're his concubine! Anything you do is interpreted as an extension of him." She explained, walking over to her vanity and plucking some jars here and there before setting them down on her table and picking out a few brushes.

"What does that even mean? The 'me' being his concubine thing?" I asked as she swirled a thin brush in some red paint looking stuff.

"Well…"She grabbed my chin and started to brush the red liquid on to my lips carefully, "I think I'll let User explain that to you. After all, every relationship is different."

"But were not in a relationsh-"

"Don't move or you'll ruin the rouge!" She scolded.

I pressed my lips together and fought the urge to lick my lips, "Fine… I can wait."

Nefert smiled, "Good. Now close your eyes so I can apply the kohl."

I patiently let Nefert doll me up a bit and brush my hair before she rubbed some thick coconut smelling balm into my skin. "Alright, you can look at yourself now."

She held up a bronze mirror and I eyed the results critically, "I'm do not usually act like the body servant for other women or compliment them…but, it came out better than I thought."

I tried not to frown. I didn't look drastically different, just spruced up. My eyes looked a little larger with the thin stripe of khol lining them and my lips were painted a ripe red like cherries, while my crazy nest of curls were now untangled and behaving…for now. I nodded, "I…look nice." I finished flatly.

Nefert clapped with glee, "Wait until real body servants get their hands on you! You'll be absolutely gorgeous! I heard that Thebes has the absolute best-"

As Nefert prattled on and on about fashion and makeup in Egypt's capital while handing me jewelry to slide on as I looked back into the mirror eyeing my appearance; all I saw was a confused girl trying to play dress up with her older friend's clothes and makeup. I felt like I was pretending to be someone I wasn't, but Nefert seemed convinced that I would fit right in. Sighing I answered both Nefert and myself, "I doubt that."

* * *

That child was leaving today! The buzz of gossip filled Hafsah's ears; the esteemed General Ramses had taken her as his first concubine! The entirety of Memphis was aghast! A slave for a concubine? And to such a renowned and significant man! It was unheard of! She shook her head, perhaps Isis' priestess was right, the girl would indeed become a source of envy. Especially in Thebes where the nobles and commoners alike prowl the city like starved vultures preying on the weak and dying.

Hasfah clutched the small golden tyet in her palm, she had meant to deliver it a few days ago, but whenever she would visit the woman's residence they would turn her away with no explanation of why. She had assumed she'd been sold or gone her own way so Hasfah had thought to return the amulet when the town exploded with the news of the General and his new concubine.

She clucked her tongue and eyed the small gathering of vendors already taking advantage of the news. They were selling pouches of lucky herbs 'guaranteed' to make noble men fall over themselves for the ambitious common women, and right outside the generals residence no less! She shook her head and scoffed; didn't they know that their fates were all in the hands of the god's and nothing short of a divine intervention would help them find such a husband? This Jade should be counting her blessings and paying homage to Hathor right about now…

She stopped abruptly when the sheer activity surrounding the gates brought her up short. Slaves and servants alike were rushing around in preparation for the General and his concubine's departure to Thebes, ornate chests filled to the brim with wealth she guessed, and small statutes of precious stone and metal, delicate vases and elegant furniture among other beautiful and luxurious things were carefully being loaded onto the small barge.

Hasfah frowned perhaps _small_ was an understatement. It was rather large in actuality, it was made of rich dark wood that gave off a warm gleam in the sun, its sail was a crisp white and the canopied area at the front was shaded and pillowed with linens of deep blue that she was sure only the nobility could ever afford. She side stepped a red faced slave dragging a gold accented chest behind him and turned her head to ask for the child when she spotted a slim figure of white among the crowd of tan.

There she was, observing the ebb and flow of activity around her while a beautiful noble woman fanned her flushing face and chatted happily beside her. Hasfah cleared her throat and began to approach the two women when a rather impressive male stepped up beside the two women, a no nonsense air surrounding him. The talkative one brightened at his presence and continued to babble up at him but his eyes were focused on the red haired woman who was watching the boat being loaded with rapt attention.

If Hasfah had to guess, she would say that the imposing and handsome man was General Ramses. She shook her head, the girl really was blessed by Isis if such a man had taken such a firm interest in her that he made her his concubine despite their differences in class.

Hasfah walked towards them but stopped about five steps away as was her place when addressing the higher class. "My lady?"

* * *

"My lady?"

I dragged my eyes away from the boat to see the healer I met days ago standing about three and half feet away from me, Nefert and unfortunately Ramses.

Nefert had been talking non-stop to me about Thebes and all it held for me when Ramses stepped up beside Nefert to stare at me. It seemed he also had the ability to ignore his younger sibling when he wanted. It was uncomfortable enough that we were both in a situation neither of us chose, but if I got the gist of what almost everyone had been congratulating me all morning about, then I could safely say that it was a lot more complicated than being forced to live in the same house together. I mean, I had this feeling…as unsettling as it might be, but it seemed like my virtue was being threatened…or at least that's what it felt like.

I mean Nefert had kept eluding that me and his royal pain were somehow in a relationship, but of which kind I wasn't sure…but I very much doubted it was the platonic kind.

"My Lady?" She asked again as Nefert nudged me before lifting her chin to the woman indicating I was the 'Lady' being spoken to. I blushed, "I'm no-"

The woman bowed her head and held out her palm, "A priestess of Isis has instructed I give this to you. It is a gift and talisman, for protection."

I blinked, bewildered as to what to do. Nefert attempted to hide her snort of laughter with her gold handled feathered fan, which I learned was made with ostrich feathers and turned amused dancing eyes to me. "Looks like even the priesthood has approved of the match!"

Ramses cleared his throat and brushed passed the Healer to bark out orders for the men to hurry up. I closed my eyes and to a deep breath before smiling…or at least that's what I hope I was doing. For all I knew I was giving the poor old woman a snarl to match my rapidly darkening mood.

Not baffled in the least she held out the small golden charm for me to take. I sighed, and was about to tell her to keep it when Nefert spoke up, "Lady Jade will gladly accept a gift from The Temple of Isis, please tell the priestess that she should expect offerings for the temple before the end of the day from the happy couple."

The healer bowed as Nefert gently took the golden charm from her and held it out in her palm for me to take. I pressed my lips together for a second, but smiled to the old woman trying to downplay the stiffness in my voice, "Thank you, for the gift..."

Nefert nodded regally at me and smiled down at the healer, "You may go healer. Your task is done here, but do please visit more often. I hear the infant has been giving some trouble for her parents."

The healer looked up at Nefert with alarm and I frowned, "What kind of trouble?"

Nefert shrugged, "I hear the girl has been a little unwell for a couple days."

The healer spoke up in a strangled voice, "Please excuse me then my ladies, I will see to the infant." Then quickly hurried off to the slave's part of the residence.

I frowned, "I'll be right back…" I began, already starting to follow the healer, worried about baby Tale.

Nefert yanked on my forearm, "Oh, no you will not! I dressed you so nicely today and if you think for even one moment I will let you ruin your appearance with sickness or dirt or-!"

"Nefert!" I whined, my annoyance slipping through the ever widening cracks in my emotions.

"Jade!" She countered.

I stamped my foot and put my hand on my waist, "Nefert! You know I'll be right back. Besides, "I waved an arm towards the activity around us, "It's not like I need to be here!"

She narrowed her eyes at me with a small pout curving her lips, "You will be back before the boat is ready to depart and not even a hair can be out of place when you return! Do you understand me?"

I smiled, "Got it!" I didn't wait for her to answer me, just gathered up my skirt and jogged towards my former home.

* * *

The door was open and I could hear the healer asking about the baby and her sickness. I peeked in and saw Paniwi kneeling beside a small basket of blankets when a tiny hand reached out to grasp air. I felt a grin slide on to my face before slowly fading away to ask, "Is Tale sick?"

Paniwi and the healer whipped their heads in my direction with surprise, "Lady Jade!"

Paniwi stood up and reached out grab my hand pulling me into the small room, "Oh, my poor baby. She had a fever last night and has been coughing for few days."

"She could have been cursed by a spiteful demon. I will draw her a curative bath and have my granddaughters deliver an amulet to ward off the evil spirit." The healer explained, already gathering things for her 'remedy'.

I frowned; maybe Tale just caught a small summer cold. I walked over to the small sleeping baby and felt her forehead, it would have been easier to take her temperature if I had a digital thermometer but skin contact would have to do. She was warm, a little too warm like a slowly cooling loaf of freshly baked bread. She could have a minor fever, I lifted my hand when baby Tale flinched and let out a small sneeze. Hmmm…

"Is her throat irritated?" I asked sitting back on my heels.

Paniwi blinked, "Her throat?"

I nodded, "Is it red? Has the way she cries sound different?"

Paniwi frowned, "Her throat is the same shade as the rest of her. Why would it turn red? And she cries like she always has."

It was my turn to blink, "No, I mean inside. Her throat inside…"

The healer shook her head and sighed, "I will be back soon, I advise you to ignore her babbling and wait until I return to start the bath."

The healer swept of the room with a huff and I sighed turning back to talk to Paniwi, "I think Tale just has small cold and that she's a little dehydrated."

"Cold? De-hi-what?" Paniwi asked, "Is this an illness in your country?"

I shook my head, "Not just mine…it's pretty common actually." Thus why it's the common cold, but that's beside the point, "Anyways, I think you should let Tale out of her blankets from time to time throughout the day to cool her off and make sure she is getting enough milk, thirty-two ounc- I mean feed her at least eight times a day or whenever she's hungry. If you want you could even have her drink some water between feedings, but not a lot. A few sips here and there are okay. Oh and make sure to clean her nose and give her a couple blankets underneath her to support her chest so she can breathe a little easier."

I tried to think of anything else Paniwi might need to know but I couldn't think of anything else, "I guess that's all you can do for now."

I brushed the soft tuft of black hair on Tale's head and stood up to stretch, "She'll be okay Paniwi, you just have to vigilant."

Paniwi nodded, "Your remedies are very…different from our healers."

I grinned, "Noticed that did you?"

Paniwi sighed, "She was fine, perfect when she was born. How could she have gotten ill in so little time?"

I shrugged, "People get sick everyday and pass it around. It's not something that happens on purpose…" I glanced outside and noticed that it was almost noon. "I should get going."

I patted my hair and brushed invisible dirt off my dress when Paniwi patted my shoulder, "Before you go, I think I should return this to you."

I looked at the small black circle in the palm of her hand, "My hair tie!"

"Is that what it is?" Paniwi asked pressing the band into my hand.

I froze, "Uhum, yes…" I answered carefully.

Paniwi smiled, "It's an interesting thing. Your home must be filled with wondrous things like it, no?"

I nodded slightly uncomfortable, "Yeah, were full of wonder…and stuff…"

Paniwi laughed, "It was wonderful of you to visit us in your worry, Lady Jade. Please have a safe journey." She dipped her head to me.

I stifled a groan, "Thanks Paniwi, I hope baby Tale gets healthy soon."

The mother nodded, "Of course, My Lady."

I pursed my lips, "Right…take my advice and don't let the healer say otherwise. Oh! And bug Nefert if you need anything, I'll make sure she knows she'll have to take it up with me if she doesn't behave accordingly." Paniwi laughed waving me out the door.

* * *

Ramses watched from the deck of the boat as Jade spoke with his sister. She had disappeared earlier and he had secretly hoped that perhaps she had run off or some such thing. It would definitely be easier to dismiss her presence if _she _were the one to desert _him_, he chuckled at the irony. Perhaps if he had treated the Hittite Queen with same mind set perhaps he would not be in this situation. Then again… "Jade!" He barked out with narrowed eyes, "We're leaving!"

He watched her emerald eyes widen with alarm and forced down his smirk as she scrambled on to the boat with a look of dismay and blush to match her hair. "You could've warned a girl." He heard her bite out before coming to stand beside him.

He looked down at her ignoring the flurry of activity of the crew. She was quiet and pensive beside him as their boat smoothly drifted into the waters of the Nile, "Will you miss Memphis?"

She gave a small flinch then looked up at him before giving a delicate shrug, "Not really. How 'bout you?"

He turned to look back at the slowly shrinking residence, the slaves and his sister already inside to continue with their day. He frowned, "Not as much as I thought I would."

Ramses looked down at her and sighed, "Rest. The journey to upper Egypt will take a couple days."

"A couple days?!"

I looked up at him in disbelief, "I thought it would take only one?!"

Sure, I mean it's not like we could hop in a car and drive to Thebes or something but two days on a boat with this guy? I shook my head, I wasn't sure if I was prepared for it.

"Yes, a couple days. It would take longer, but I have pressing matters to report and must make haste. In the mean time you may rest on deck or in the cabin or whatever you find to entertain yourself so long as you don't distract the crew." He turned his back on me, a clear dismissal. I would've argued with him, but I decided that if I didn't want to be thrown overboard or walk the plank or whatever they did to annoying people, I would just stay out everyone's hair.

* * *

The Nile, two days later

I walked up and down the deck carefully taking stock of my surroundings, again. Let's see, water, water, water, Oh! Would you look at that! More water! I scoffed, and folded my arms across my chest trying very hard to keep the glower of annoyance off my face. No need to make my mood any darker by getting on sir-ignores-a-lot's bad side.

I sighed and sulked back in to the cabin at the back of the boat. It was small, dry and hot inside but it was a step above being outside in the hot humid weather where the crew openly stared at me like a little green alien had landed on the boat and had run around slapping their butts singing nursery rhymes. I stifled my giggles; at least they weren't looking down on me or making fun. In fact, they seemed genuinely curious about me. I had at least ten different questions to answer an hour, like where I come from or who were my parents…Those I could answer, though, vaguely. But the really hard questions were ones like, how did Ramses and I meet? Were we going to live permanently in Thebes? Etcetera…

I sighed, it's not like I could answer those honestly. I doubt -and-Mighty would like everyone to spread the news around that he had walked in on me bathing and as revenge I threw a fist full of mud in his face. I doubted that he would like _any_ rumors involving the two of us to start! Which brought me to square one, if I couldn't mingle outside than I would have to stay inside…in this small, dry, hot room. Alone.

A knock on the door startled me and as I reached to open it Ramses walked in with a serious expression on his face, "We are going to be approaching Thebes within the hour."

I blinked, Thank god! I smiled up at him, "That's good news; I wasn't sure how much longer I could take on this bo-hey!"

Ramses had started tugging on the straps of my simple gown that I had changed into the night before and I clutched the thin material to my chest, "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

He tugged on the straps harder and answered, "This gown isn't acceptable. Change."

My mouth fell open, "What?"

Ramses frowned, "You cannot walk into the City of Amun and look like a-"

"Slave?" I finished with pursed lips and an accusing stare.

He nodded, "The people are expecting nothing less than a presentable young woman and I cannot let you walk among the people looking like a street beggar if I can help it." And with that said he yanked my dress down and the flimsy straps gave way with a loud tear.

I looked at the swath of material I clutched to my chest dumbfounded, "Are you kidding me?! That was one of my favorite dresses!" I glared at him as he stared down at me impassively before walking over to a decorative wooden trunk.

"Are you even listening to me?! You just ruined a perfectly good dress! And for what? Fashion?! Since when have you cared about the way I look? You-! "Something covered my eyes suddenly and I batted the fabric away. Looking down I saw it was a dress, dyed a deep azure color with a gold hemline and light as air.

"Wear that instead." Ramses said still digging around inside the wooden chest.

I frowned picking the dress up making sure to keep my ruined dress against my chest to keep any flashes of unwanted skin –despite my impromptu bra- from Ramses. The dress wasn't all that bad; it was opaque and its cut simple with wide straps and an empire waist while the full skirt was pleated and flowing. "There's jewelry on the bed along with a pair of sandals. When you're dressed come outside and _try_ to look pleasant."

He gave me a brief once over before quickly exiting the room with a shake of his head. I pursed my lips, and eyed the small bed shoved into the corner of the room. There were a few gold bracelets, a pair of blue glass bead earrings, a gold necklace with a small lapis lazuli pendant dangling from its center and what looked like a long thin sash of gold material with a blue pattern stitched onto its surface.

I sighed and slipped the dress on feeling like an actress slipping into clothes for a character. I dressed quickly and glanced into the small bronze mirror in the corner of the room wondering if I should dig out the small jars of makeup Nefert gave me to use during the journey to Thebes. She'd probably be furious to know that the moment we left Memphis and I got my hands on some water on the boat, I've been au'naturel when it came to my face. I laughed enjoying her imagined reaction, then sighed knowing that I had to use it at least to look presentable during the trip through the city.

I bit my lip and pulled out the small bag of cosmetics from the small chest I had stuffed it into. Laying it on the bed I tried to feel like I knew what I was doing even though I really didn't…I reasoned with myself, I can always wash it off if I made myself into a clown and I would only be wearing it for the inside of a couple hours at most so what did I have to lose? Picking up a small brush I frowned, although some good old fashioned lip gloss, mascara and blush would do wonders now.

I sighed, "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Ramses tried to keep his mind as blank as his face while he watched the crew scramble around preparing to enter the port of the capital city and failed as he kept thinking about Jade in the small cabin. He tried not to think of Jade half naked in the cabin. Getting dressed in expensive clothes and jewels to reflect her new status. Her new status as his concubine…He groaned and her half naked body flashed in his mind's eye again, rapidly being replaced with a past memory of her bare body, her bare body in a spring of cool water- NO!

Ramses blinked and closing his eyes, pressing the heel of his palm to his temple, "Don't think about it…"

"Don't think about what General?" Madu chirped from behind him.

Ramses hunched his shoulders and sighed, "Whether your death is worth an explanation to your family or not." He growled, annoyed with his soldier.

Madu frowned, "My mother would hang you by your toes if you dare lay a hand on me and you know it."

Ramses lips twitched and he let out a breath as he straightened his head cloth, "I suppose you are right. The woman could eat Ammit's own heart."

Madu laughed, "My mother would _just love_ to hear that!"

Ramses chuckled then sobered, "Did you have something to report Madu?"

"Nothing General, just the usual… Although, Taharqa is most eager to join the troops and has been causing quite a fuss amongst the soldiers." He answered reluctantly.

Ramses grit his teeth; leave it to that former rebel to cause a stir in the barracks. "Has anyone else reported him?"

Madu shook his head, "From what I was told, the men left it up to you to deal with and the other Generals won't be bothered with it. They said they would leave the decision to you."

Ramses sighed and grumbled, "If we had left on time most of this nonsense we be over with by now…"

Madu frowned, "But Princess Jade would be-"

Ramses sighed loudly, "I know Madu, I know." He waved a hand, "Speaking of Jade, why don't you fetch her. Were pulling into port now and I do not have the patience for an argument with her."

Madu stifled a grin, "As you wish, General."

* * *

Smoothing down my gown and pasting a small smile on to my face I pushed the door open and was surprised to see Madu standing there with his fist up as if he were about to knock, "Princess!"

I gaped, "Madu! I-You surprised me." I shook my head, trying to ignore the 'Princess' bit.

Madu grinned, "Were pulling into port and will departing the ship as soon as it is tied and anchored, the General is impatient to be home." His eyes gave me a slow and obvious once over, "Or perhaps he is just impatient for you _both_ to be home, Princess. You look lovely if I may say."

I flattened my lips in irritation then remembered I couldn't ruin the light wash of rouge and sighed, "Thanks, Madu. You…look handsome." I finished uncertainly.

And he did look handsome; he was dressed in what I guess was his best tunic with a bronze sword strapped to his hips and snow white head cloth draping his head. "Do we all have to dress up or what?" The question slipped out of my mouth before I could censor it.

Madu blinked down at me, "Of course. It is according to your station. If you were to look anything less you would shame the General." He answered bewildered.

"Shame?" I wrinkled my nose, "Wha-"

"That is enough Madu." Rams walked up and give me a brief nod of acknowledgement before turning away to point towards the shore. "There lies the city of Amun; Egypt's capital, Thebes."

I turned around to face the city and it was beautiful. I was surprised; I had thought it would be dirty and sand worn like the movies you see in the present time. You know, scoundrels and thieves abound and all that…but from what I could see of the rapidly growing view of the city I could tell that it wasn't anything like that…

The boat continued to sail up the shore and we passed numerous people walking up and down the banks. They smiled up at me or waved and I couldn't help the blush that took over my face. After all the scrutiny and malicious attitudes I got from the people in Memphis I had thought even the strangers here in Thebes would be worse. I waved a bit back and got bigger grins in return when a tanned hand shot out to grab my wrist.

"You mustn't encourage them princess. They would lure you with kindness and sweet smiles now, but in the end commoners know how get what they want from a noble woman like you and it would not be pleasant." Madu scowled down at the pair of smiling men until they continued their way down the bank.

I frowned in confusion, and in response he said, "You will be assigned a couple of guards as we make our way to the villa and be presented to the household."

My stomach dropped, "What?! Presented? No one said anything about being presented and why would I need _any_ guards?"

"As you are now my concubine guards are necessary while we travel in and out of the capital, no exceptions."

I whirled around to face Ramses, "The presentation;" I hissed, "You didn't explain the presentation."

He looked down at me with a pensive look for a few moments before shrugging, "A formality, nothing more." He turned from me, "Madu and two others will guard you until such time. You will not speak nor be spoken to, so silence is the creed you will live by until you arrive at my villa. Madu will handle any conversation for you. Do you understand?" Ramses turned his head to look at my expression which must have resembled an angry tomato, but I nodded.

"Absolutely." I bowed my head just to spite him.

He gave me a suspicious look then walked away from me snapping out orders to dock at the nearest port and such stuff. "Please wear this Princess."

I turned to look at Madu who held out a sky blue cloak of linen. I took it and wrapped the material around me, "Why do I need to wear this if I got dressed up?"

Madu smiled, "Just a precaution, Princess."

* * *

The boat docked smoothly into the open port that led to the large courtyard of what I guessed was the port…There crowds of people walking to and fro from one boat to another, ignoring us for the most part as the men tied the boat to the dock and began their descent back onto land. Madu gently patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, there won't be any fanfare like the last time the General showed up here with a woman. If anything, your presence will not even be noticed by any except those who notice you."

I sighed brushing off what I thought was his way of comforting me; instead murmuring, "How nice."

"That's the spirit, Princess. Now, if you would give me the honor of escorting you…" I gave Ramses a passing glance as Madu escorted me down the ramp and into the bustling crowd, but he did not glance at me once. Shrugging it off I figured he was busy giving the men orders before he would follow.

He motioned for the two men to come down from the boat, "These men will act as your guards and escort as we make our way to the General's home."

I sighed and gave them a small smile, "Thank you and nice to meet you…"

Stone faced they gave me a nod and said, "You're welcome, princess."

My smile shrunk…okay, I guess a little introduction and chit chat was a no no. Madu must have caught on to my darkening mood and said, "All will be well, princess. There is no need to worry."

I frowned, the wheels in my head starting to turn, "Is there something I _should_ be worried about? You've all been acting very strange ever since we arrived."

Madu smiled, "No…Nothing at all, Princess."

I narrowed my eyes at him and muttered, "Somehow, I feel even more worried than before."

* * *

Ramses watched Jade take in her surroundings much like a small child would until Madu urged her down the ramp and into the crowd of merchants and their buyers before the surrounding people began to notice their presence. News travels fast in Egypt, but not that fast. He wanted to hold off the announcement of his concubine for as long as possible.

"Will you join them, General?"

Ramses turned to Hakizimana, "I must report to the palace."

Hakizimana chuckled, "Do you think the Pharaoh will even see you after all this?"

Ramses quirked his lips in amusement, "No. After all, he is the Pharaoh."

Ramses brushed past the solider and said, "She will be fine on her own. Besides, Sharifa can handle anything Jade might throw at her."

Hakizimana looked on doubtfully as Ramses walked away.

* * *

Thebes, Ramses' Villa

The walk into town was less eventful than the boat trip on the Nile, although the people milling about and the surroundings made much better scenery. Madu was right when he said no one would notice me, and I had to acknowledge that it probably had something to do with my cloak and the tall soldiers surrounding me that deterred all conversation.

The streets weren't as crowded in the more residential area of Thebes since the closest thing I came to seeing as a crowd were three servant men cursing at a heavy cart of water. I had to smother a laugh at that one…

* * *

"We are almost there, Princess." Madu informed me as the two guards walking behind me sped up to walk in front of us.

"This presentation…What am I supposed to do?" I asked unsure of what exactly was going to happen when I got to the villa. Was I going to have to do something weird like walk on hot coals or give everyone a gift or make a speech or something like that?

Madu smiled warmly at me, "It's just an old tradition for all prospective brides and concubines to be presented to the household before she becomes an official part of the family. It's just a formality these days really, hardly anyone does it anymore except for the more conservative nobles and perhaps the royal family."

"But I'm not a prospective bride!" I argued.

"No, but you are his concubine." Madu stated, and before I could say anything else he added, "Don't worry. You just need to walk in, greet everyone nicely and then the servants will take over from there. Simple really."

I frowned, "It doesn't sound simple."

Ramses villa was big, maybe just a tad bigger than the one he owned in Memphis and even worse it was filled with the sounds of activity. "Am I expected?" I asked out loud to no one in particular, although I pretty much knew the answer.

"Of course. The entire household has been preparing for the General's return ever since he first left." A guard answered seriously.

"I- You're not serious right?" I asked.

Madu laughed, "The General would expect nothing less from his staff." He turned to look at me, his smile fading quickly, "These are treacherous times, Princess. No one can be too cautious, especially when it comes to one's own home."

I swallowed, Madu's small piece of wisdom reminding too much of my own predicament. I can't ever let on that I was from the future, otherwise who knows what would happen.

Madu smiled again, "Don't think too much on it, Princess Jade. The General is a perfectly capable man and there is no danger, now that you are safe in the capital."

I opened my mouth to answer when some other woman's voice spoke up, "Lord Madu, how kind of you and your soldiers to escort the lady here."

Madu turned to face the front with the men flanking him on both sides and bowed. "Head lady Sharifa, it's been a long time."

I peeked between there three bodies to glimpse at the small crowd gathered in front of the villa. Were these all the people I had to be presented to? I got my answer when Madu tugged my cloak off while stepping to the side and nudged me towards the front, "This is Princess Jade, General Ramses first concubine."

* * *

I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long! *EX. stupid college* Anyways…*SQEALS* ITS FINALLY HAPPENED! I don't know I guess it's inevitable that Nefert would do something like this in order to keep Jade's butt covered…and well, Jade is clueless as per usual and Ramses is seesawing between pissed and exasperated as he usually is (the man needs help)... Honestly speaking though I didn't even know what a Concubine was until I read Red River and even then I still need to pull out a dictionary…I hope I'm not the only one in this case though, that would be a little embarrassing.

Anways… I think I will be adding a small vocabulary section for you guys, but don't take everything I say as stone cold fact since history is always highly debated and there are various opinions on what everything is, and what its like in this era. Here goes…

**TLK Vocabulary**

(These definitions are all taken from wiki or other various sites as they were written in my notes. I will add more depending on what is written in my future chapters and I will try to compile a more complete list on to my profile in the future as well for reference in case it is not at the end of the chapter.)

_Memphis_: An ancient Egyptian city that is located at the mouth of the Nile delta and Ramses birth place.

_The Nile_: A world famous river that has been flowing through several countries from ancient times until today.

_Giza_: An ancient Egyptian city that is located on the Nile, most famous for its plateau that overlooks the Sphinx and many other ancient wonders of today.

_Thebes_: The ancient Egyptian Capital also referred to as the city of Amun, home to Pharaoh Horemheb and his Queen Mutnedjmet.

_Amun_: The Chief deity in the ancient Egyptian pantheon from the new kingdom onwards, he is also known as Amun-Ra.

_Ma'at_: An ancient Egyptian Goddess that is the embodiment of truth, balance, order, law, morality, and justice. She is also thought to regulate the stars, seasons, the actions of both mortals and deities, and the goddess who set the order of the universe from her moment of creation. Her job is primarily to weigh the hearts of the dead in the afterlife.

_Rouge and Khol_: Cosmetics…The Egyptians also used malachite for eye shadow and even painted their nails and bodies with henna.

_Tyet_: An ancient Egyptian symbol of the goddess Isis, also called "the Knot of Isis" or "the Blood of Isis" and has a similar meaning as the symbol of the ankh, usually meaning resurrection, eternal life or welfare.

_Lapis lazuli_: A rare semi-precious stone that is an intense blue color and has been found in jewelry since ancient times.

_Hathor_: The ancient Egyptian goddess of joy, love, motherhood, music, dance, foreign lands and fertility. She was also thought to aid in childbirth and was a patron for miners.

_Isis_: An ancient Egyptian goddess, known as the mother of the god Horus and in charge of nature, magic motherhood and fertility. She was idealized as the perfect mother and wife, the friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, and oppressed. She listened to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats, and rulers.


End file.
